Première pensée envers lui
by Tatakae
Summary: Eren vient d'entrer au lycée et n'a jamais eu de relation amoureuse. Dans sa classe se trouve le dieu de la beauté en personne. Pourtant, la première pensée qu'il a envers lui est qu'il est un vrai rabat-joie, mais qu'en est-il réellement? (Wow record de résumé nulle battu les potes :D)
1. Food Fight

Oui, encore une autre histoire. Pourquoi? Parce que 8D cette fois-ci je vais tenter de faire un lemon T_T ne m'en voulez pas si c'est mauvais x_x je le fais pas dans ce chapitre mais un peu plus tard parce que...bah...parce que les gens font pas juste se sauter dessus dès qu'ils se croisent quoi! (Bah...peut-être ouais...)

Histoire inspiré (plus pour la structure du texte genre...chronologie des événements) d'une histoire vraie, donc l'histoire d'amour à sens unique de mon meilleur ami gars. Je suis désolé pour toi mec ;-; si il refuse de sortir avec toi alors commence tout de suite à en chercher un autre ;-; bien sûr j'ai eu sa permission x) je croyais que ça allait trop ressembler mais finalement, c'est totalement une autre histoire O_O J'en suis un peu heureuse :3

bon, le premier chapitre est plus une introduction genre...pour vous mettre dans l'histoire...

c'est la première fois que j'utilise un narrateur présent donc Eren au _je._ Je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner x) je suis tellement habitué au _Il_ que quand je faisais une vérification dans mon texte je trouvais des _lui_ et des _il_ à la place de _Je._ J'espère que j'en ai pas laissé.

* * *

Je venais d'entrer au lycée, j'étais un peu nerveux mais en même temps je m'en foutais. Drôle de mélange. J'avais plusieurs de mes amis dans ma classe dont Sasha, Conny et Jean. Reiner, Bertold, Marco et Annie se trouvaient dans d'autres classes. Je me sentais toutefois un peu seul. Ma sœur de cœur et mon meilleur ami n'étaient pas dans la même école que moi. Armin bah...parce qu'il était un génie, normal qu'il aille dans une école d'élite! Mikasa je ne savais pas trop. Elle restait toujours un peu fermé au niveau de ses choix. Je regardais l'académie en me disant qu'ici allait être mon nouveau lieu de torture. Tout simplement parce que je n'aimais pas l'école, que je n'aimais pas travailler et que j'étais un très gros paresseux. Je battais des records. Mon meilleur ami avait souvent été désespéré de mon comportement tout à fait débile selon lui.

Je n'avais aucun talent particulier, j'étais un élève normal légèrement en bas de la moyenne. J'ai des cheveux bruns, comme le trois quart des gens, la peau hâlé et des yeux entre le vert et le bleu. On va dire turquoise. J'étais entrain de réfléchir à comment j'allais faire pour ne pas m'ennuyer en cours quand je reconnus une tête de cheval, accompagné du reste du groupe. Un sourire radieux éclaira mon visage pendant que je m'avançais vers eux. Ça faisait un bail quand même ! Pendant toutes les vacances j'étais resté enfermer dans ma chambre. Pour absolument aucune raison valable d'ailleurs. J'aime souvent m'enfermer, c'est tout.

J'étais au lycée Wings Of Freedom. Je trouvais le nom un peu étrange mais on s'y fait. Moi ce que j'aime surtout ce sont les uniformes. Chemise ou chandail avec veston brun où il y avait le logo de l'école, une aile blanche et une autre bleue, avec pantalon blanc assez moulant selon moi. Ça mettait mon joli petit cul en valeur.

Le directeur M. Zackley avait l'air assez sévère mais juste un peu. Je ne sais pas moi, je lui ai jamais parlé ! Me connaissant, je ne tarderais pas à le connaître en fait. C'est pas que j'aimais la bagarre mais... En fait oui, j'aime bien la bagarre mais tout est de la faute de Jean ! Il fait tellement chier des fois ! Des fois, pour moi, c'est TOUT LE TEMPS 24 HEURES SUR 24 ! Je me reprends en me disant que c'est pas sa faute s'il est con. Sa mère est pourtant si gentille, j'aimerais bien qu'il prenne exemple sur elle, cet imbécile. Je me demande comment Marco fait pour le supporter, parce que oui, je suis pas une lumière mais quand même pas assez débile pour ne pas voir qu'ils se zieutent. D'après mes recherches avancées, ils ne sont pas en couple. Ils sont vraiment stupides, ils se tournent autour sans oser faire le premier pas. Je dois avouer que je suis déçu de Jean qui habituellement est si franc !

\- Eren ça va? Me demanda Marco, visiblement inquiet.

Ah ouais. Quand je réfléchis trop j'ai une drôle de tête à ce qu'on m'a dit. Comme un zombie.

-Ouais ouais !

Un jour je devrais arrêter de réfléchir, même si je réfléchis pas souvent.

J'observais mes amis, Sasha et Connie inséparables comme toujours ( Il y a aussi Jean et Marco qui se zieutent dans le coin là-bas). Reiner, toujours aussi musclé. Je suis sérieusement jaloux de ses abdos de malade, mais que veux-tu ? On ne peux pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas? Bertold est à côté de lui. Ils sont amis d'enfance, en fait, je ne dirais pas "amis" mais quand même, il se connaissent depuis l'enfance alors c'est la même chose ! En regardant bien, j'étais le seul à ne pas être en couple. Si triste. Bon, hormis Annie mais elle, elle ne cherche pas vraiment à être en couple. Je dois dire que moi non plus je n'en ai jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin. Je peux me faire plaisir tout seul, comme un grand.

Les cours commençaient bientôt, j'allais en cours de science avec comme professeure une certaine Hanji Zoé. J'entrais dans la classe et je m'installais à côté de la réincarnation du dieu cheval. Au début, j'avais l'intention de faire des petits avions en papier mais j'ai rapidement changé d'avis après avoir rencontré mon professeur. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle fait aux élèves qui n'écoutent pas, mais de ce que je sais, c'est que je vais sûrement pas m'y risquer ! Je voyais déjà la salle rempli d'instruments étranges avec la table où elle m'installerait pour après m'attacher avec des sangles. L'imagination n'a pas que des avantages. Je sais bien que je suis suicidaire mais il y a un maximum de masochisme là. La fin du cours décida enfin d'arriver. La prof' sembla assez déçu que ces nouveaux élèves quittent la classe. Ce sentiment n'était pas mutuel, en tout cas, pas pour moi. Désolé si je veux pas me faire bouffer par une dangereuse femme. J'espère du fond du cœur que le professeur de français allait être moins... heureux ? Psychopathe ? Ok va pour psychopathe. L'enseignant était prénommé Mike Zakarius.

-Hey Eren! M'appela Reiner qui marchait d'un pas rapide pour réussir à me rejoindre

\- Quoi?

\- Alors, il y avait de jolies filles à ton cours ? C'était bien les sciences ?

Je dois dire que je n'avais pas vraiment regardé les gens autour de moi. Trop concentré à comment j'allais me faire tuer par Mademoiselle Zoé si je faisais une gaffe en fait. Je me demandais quoi répondre puisque je n'avais rien à dire. Finalement, mon silence exaspéra Jean qui se décida à répondre à ma place

\- Mouais..la prof est sympa.

Sympa ?! Il est quand même pas sérieux !

\- T'as eu quoi toi comme cours Reiner ? Lui demanda Connie

\- Anglais.

\- Ah...t'as eu quoi comme prof?

\- Nanaba, c'est une femme aux cheveux blonds très courts.

Déjà, je n'étais plus en train d'écouter la conversation, j'avais d'autres choses à faire. D'habitude j'aime bien parler mais en ce moment je me sentais lasse. De toute façon le cours commençait bientôt alors je pris ce qui allait être utile en français et commença à marcher vers la salle de classe. Arrivé à destination, je vois un homme assez grand avec un début de moustache. Il a l'air assez calme, c'est normal, tout à l'air beaucoup plus paisible après avoir rencontré Hanji.

Je m'installe confortablement sur une chaise et attend un peu. Après un certain temps, une fille aux cheveux bruns avec des taches de rousseur prend la chaise à côté de moi. Elle me fixe pendant un moment avant de se décider à parler.

\- Salut, moi c'est Ymir et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Euh...bah...Eren.

\- Eh bien Ereeeeen, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tout les deux ! N'est-ce pas?

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens un peu beaucoup en danger tout d'un coup, bizarre hein?

\- Je... ouais si tu le dis.

Les autres arrivèrent peu après, Ymir avait passé le temps en faisant des cocottes en papier tout en me parlant de je ne sais plus trop quoi. Disons que je l'écoutais qu'à moitié. Ça devait être juste moi mais j'avais l'impression que notre professeur reniflait toutes les personnes, mais non, voyons je deviens fou franchement ! Ça doit être une école avec des fous... c'est tout.

Mes potes sifflent en me voyant au côté d'une fille. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens faisaient ça.

\- Ignore les, ils sont cons me dit Ymir en regardant mes amis qui nous regardait

\- Ouais bon. Désolé c'est mes potes, ils sont toujours comme ça, et ça inclut moi.

\- Oï bande de gamins vous allez la fermer ?

Tout le monde se stoppa net et se tourna en direction de la voix. J'essayais tant bien que mal de voir mais dans l'angle où la personne se trouvait, je n'y arrivais pas ou plutôt je le voyais mais très mal. Ma première pensée envers lui était qu'il était un rabat-joie qui allait être vachement chiant à supporter. J'avais décidé d'abandonner l'idée de réussir à l'apercevoir. De toute façon, j'avais un an pour le faire donc j'allais pas me faire chier à tenter de l'apercevoir franchement. J'ai pu remarquer pendant le cours que le professeur avait vraiment un odorat surdéveloppé, genre le gars au fond mange subtilement des cookies et lui s'en aperçoit sans même avoir jeté un regard vers la personne. Trop awesome. Je prends donc en note que je ne mangerais pas dans ce cours et que je vais pas m'y risquer en science. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais être obligé d'être attentif dans tout les cours tout simplement parce que ceux qui enseignent sont des extraterrestres venu pour nous griller le cerveau. Ouais, c'était la seule explication valable pour moi. Le professeur explique d'une voix monotone tout ce qu'on a à savoir puis s'en va quand le cours est fini. Ni plus ni moins.

L'heure du dîner arrive et nous nous rejoignons à la cafétéria, il y a deux nouvelles dans le groupe. Ymir et Christa. Reiner semble fondre devant la petite blonde et Bertold semble se froisser. Pauvre Bertold. Je me rends vite compte qu'Ymir est un peu sadique. Un peu beaucoup même.

\- Tu me passe le reste de ton repas Eren? Me demanda Sasha.

-Nan, pas envie, je crève de faim.

J'enfourne un pain dans ma bouche pour lui prouver que je ne lui donnerais rien.

\- T'es pas gentil! Dit-elle avant de me bouder.

\- Tu veux le reste de mon repas? Lui proposa Connie en lui montrant son assiette

\- Ouais!

Ah, c'est beau l'amour des fois. Je me dis que je ne peux pas savoir parce que je n'ai jamais aimé. Bien sûr, j'aime mon meilleur ami et ma sœur de cœur mais pas de cette façon. Bien sûr, j'étais encore puceau et j'en avais presque honte. J'ai dis presque. C'est drôle, la chanson Lonely reviens soudainement dans ma tête, ce qui réussi à me faire déprimer un peu plus.

\- Eren allo Eren on appelle la Terre ! M'appela Ymir

\- C'est normal, il est toujours comme ça, fit Jean en me fixant avec une lueur d'arrogance dans le regard.

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires patate.

\- Hein ? Des patates ? Qui a parlé de patates ? Elles sont où ? Intervint Sasha qui n'avait écouté qu'à moitié jusqu'au moment où elle avait entendu le mot "patate"

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Eren? Grogna Jean qui commençait à s'énerver

\- J'ai dis que tu étais une patate ! Pire, une tête de cheval !

Mes insultes étaient vraiment immatures et pourtant il s'énervait quand même. Je commençais à m'énerver aussi. Je pris les spaghettis qui se trouvait dans mon assiette et lui salit la chemise avec. Tiens ça t'apprendra ! Il regarda sa chemise stupéfait avant de faire une grimace de rage et de prendre son steak haché pour me le lancer en plein visage. Ymir décida d'y participer et commença elle aussi à lancer les aliments se trouvant dans son assiette. La cafétéria était devenu un vrai champ de bataille et des surveillants décidèrent d'intervenir. Au final, plusieurs se retrouvèrent au bureau du directeur. Moi inclu. Je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à y aller.

\- Alors, vous vous amusiez bien à la cafétéria?

Automatiquement, Jean se défend.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé!

\- Taisez-vous Kirchtein, je ne vous ai pas donné la parole.

Il se raidit sur sa chaise suite au ton froid qu'avait employé le directeur.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé. Vous venez de foutre le bordel dans ma cafétéria. C'est inacceptable.

What ? Foutre le bordel ? Il a vraiment été aussi vulgaire ? Bien sûr tout le monde a dit ça au moins une fois dans sa vie mais quand même, il ne doit pas montrer l'exemple ?

\- Cependant je vous laisse une chance. Sortez. Il y a des vêtements de rechange dans la salle A-236.

Avec Jean, j'allais à la salle A-236. Les vêtements que j'avais mis étaient un peu serrés et me collait à la peau mais ça iras comme ça. Je rejoignis ensuite le local d'arts plastiques, là où se déroulait mon cours. En entrant, j'accroche malheureusement une personne. Je me retourne vers la personne et automatiquement, je me fige. La première pensée que j'ai de lui c'est qu'il est beau. Extrêmement beau. Il a des yeux gris acier et des cheveux noirs qui sont en parfaite harmonie avec le teint de sa peau plutôt pâle. Lui aussi me regarde, il me fixe. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe à le regarder mais il s'en lasse et pousse un soupir exaspéré.

\- Oï, on ne t'as jamais appris à t'excuser après avoir bousculé quelqu'un ET de ne pas fixer les gens comme ça?

Oublier ce que je viens de dire. Ce n'était pas ma première pensée que j'ai de lui mais ma deuxième.


	2. Fantasme

Voilà la suite que je continuais à la place d'écouter en cours x) je sais pas trop quoi dire mais de toute façon personne lit donc on s'en fou. Dans ce chapitre, peu est inspirée de l'histoire à sens unique de mon ami XD (à part les abdos *-*) donc je fais la réponse aux reviews et ensuite le chapitre. Attention mini lemon.

J'avais oublié de le dire dans le chapitre 1 mais merci à Jemechoutealasouris (Sam XD) pour m'avoir aidé à corriger mes fautes d'orthographes XD

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**sam (désolé flemme d'écrire ton nom de plume o.o): **OUAIS JE SAIS QUE TU VEUX LA SUITE 8D VOILÀ ELLE EST LÀ LA SUITE 8DDDD ok désolé XD

**Shadows of Liberty:** merci :3 j'ai vraiment eu peur que l'intro soit trop longue moi x_x (intro= chapitre 1 pour moi genre la rencontre), habituellement c'est inutile de préciser parce que ceux qui aiment la fic souhaitent habituellement la suite XD mais ça fait chaud au coeur quand même *-*

**Reinma: **ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut comprendre, heureuse que tu as compris le sous-entendu XD j'espère pouvoir te satisfaire *-*

* * *

C'est drôle mais j'ai perdu l'usage de la parole. Je le regarde avec des yeux de poisson. Donc je le regarde comme un con quoi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire parce que disons que mes jambes sont entrain de s'enfoncer dans le sol. En fait, j'essaye de disparaître par le plancher, génial non? J'espère que comme dans les films, il y aura un sauveur. Mon sauveur. Pourquoi y'a pas de sauveur qui vient? Ils sont tous à la retraite les bienfaiteurs? Y reste que les dangereux ronchonneurs? N'importe qui faite que quelqu'un vienne!

\- euh...bah..dé..désolé? Je..

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de dire des choses incompréhensibles?

\- Hum..eh...eh bien... IL ÉTAIT UNE FOIS UN PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE QUI S'EN ALLAIT CHEZ SA GRAND-MÈRE ET-

\- Eren, je sais pas si tu t'en est rendu compte mais tu bloques la porte. Je peux pas passer., Jean tapait du pied, s'impatientant.

Je saisit la chance et me dégagea du passage pour ensuite suivre mon "ami" sans regarder en arrière. Je venais de me planter grave là. Quand j'étais petit , ma mère me faisait réciter des contes des frères Grimm's pour me calmer ou pour m'excuser. Voilà, cette technique était resté. La honte. L'étudiant dont je ne savais toujours pas le nom était derrière moi, me regardent déguerpir. Je n'ai pas pu voir que le gars que j'avais accroché affichait un micro sourire d'amusement.

\- Tsk. Gamin débile.

J'avais très bien entendu. Il veux bien arrêter de nous appeler gamin? Il a pas le même âge que nous ce type? Pffff. Il est con, mais sacrément beau.

\- Jean, je refuse de te considérer comme mon sauveur même si tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Hein? Mais de quoi tu parles toi? Je savais qu'un jour tu allais devenir fou... Il était une fois les trois petits cochons qui-

\- Tu veux bien te fermer la gueule?, le coupais-je

\- Ah bah non...finalement t'es pas encore tout à fait cinglé, t'es toujours aussi chiant...j'avais peur qu'un des effets secondaires de ta maladie mentale fassent que tu deviennes une gentille et pure petite fille.

\- ...les maladies mentales ne vont pas me faire changer de sexe Jean...

Je rejoignis Ymir et pris la place libre à côté d'elle. Je regardais le projet qu'elle était en train de faire parce que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de demander au prof, je savais qu'il me demanderait les raisons de pourquoi je n'était pas là et qu'il me ferait la moral sur ce à quoi cela sert habituellement la bouffe. Peut-être même me parlerait-il des petits africains qui n'ont rien à manger? Conclusion, le prof pouvait aller se faire foutre s'il le voulait. Je n'irai pas le voir. Il fallait que j'aille chercher une chemise qui donnait l'impression d'être des scientifiques pour être sûr de ne pas salir mon uniforme (qui n'était d'ailleurs pas à moi). En regardant le projet je me disais qu'il était du même niveau qu'un projet Arts Plastiques de primaire. Pas grave, ça va être moins long à finir. Je savais que les projets géniaux arriveraient plus tard dans l'année. Pour l'instant on se faisait chier avec du papier mâché avec lequel nous devions faire ce qui se rapprochait d'un animal. La dernière fois que j'avais fait ça, mon coyote ressemblait à un hippocampe avec des pattes (c'était une tranche de ma vie). Les sarraus se trouvaient dans la remise. La flemme d'y aller. J'attendais un peu. J'avais l'impression qu'un regard me brûlait la peau donc je me retournais._ Il_ me fixait, attend, et c'est lui qui a dit que c'était pas bien fixer les gens? Y'a pas que les professeurs qui sont fous ici? Il décida de se retourner vers un grand blond qui ressemblait vaguement à un capitaine america version gros sourcils. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher des les regarder. Ils étaient un groupe. Un blond, une rousse, un...coupe de cheveux whippet et un autre qui s'était mordu la langue deux fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans la classe.

\- Eren...t'es de plus en plus bizarre ces temps-ci., Dit Sasha en mangeant des chips

\- Ah bon. M'en fou.

\- Oui mais genre...vraiment très bizarre., elle sembla hésiter longuement avant de se décider de continuer de parler

\- Tu veux...une de mes chips?

Oh mon dieu l'apocalypse. Est-ce que Sasha m'a VRAIMENT proposé de la nourriture?! Sérieusement? J'ai pas rêver? Il semble que non puisque les autres l'observent comme si elle venait d'une autre planète (comme les professeurs). Conny pourrait presque croire que sa petite-amie me trompe avec moi rendu là!

\- Je euh...non c'est vraiment gentil, tu es vraiment la meilleure de toute les filles que j'ai connu, tu peux garder tes chips.

\- Ah bon? Ok alors elles sont à moi.

M'ennuyant je me décide enfin à commencer mon projet. Je vais chercher du papier brun, la genre de glue colle dégueulasse, la peinture, le papier collant pas du tout collant et je m'en vais chercher le sarrau dans la remise. Rendu là-bas, je les regarde tous avec minutie de peur d'en prendre un avec des trucs dégueulasses dessus. Ah c'est vrai c'était pas mes vêtements je pouvais les salir. Pas grave, je déteste porter des trucs qui sentent la sueur, sauf si ce sont mes vêtements à moi c'est ok. Je décide enfin lequel je vais prendre. Il est moins pire que les autres selon moi.

Je sors de la remise et une personne y rentre sans m'avoir vu. Normal que si la personne m'a pas remarqué et que l'encadrement ne laisse rentrer qu'une personne, celle-ci me fonce dedans, et de plein fouet. Avant même que je ne me rende compte de la situation, j'étais déjà à terre une personne par-dessus moi. Et bien sûr, il n'y a qu'une personne avec qui j'arrive à me foutre dans une honte pas possible. _C'est lui_. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère automatiquement et je n'ose pas bouger, tout simplement parce que son visage est très proche du mien. J'avais mon nez collé au sien et je sentais sa respiration. C'était une situation encore pire que celle du chaperon rouge. Je sentais les rougeurs sur mon visage et je me tortillais, gêné, sous lui.

\- Encore toi? Non mais tu fais exprès?

Il se relève et me fixe avec un regard noir. Putain mais c'est lui qui m'a foncé dessus! Il n'est pas en droit de dire ça! Les battements de mon cœur ralentissent et je crois bien que je tremble de peur sous son regard effrayant. Je décide d'ignorer les tremblements et mon instinct qui me cri de me taire et je le défi du regard, une lueure de détermination dans le regard.

\- Non mais tu te prend pour qui? C'est toi qui m'a foncé dedans, t'avais qu'à mieux regarder!

\- Mmmh. Intéressant comme gamin.

\- Et...et arrête de m'appeler gamin!

\- D'accord morveux.

Il sortit de la remise après m'avoir balancé cette insulte au visage. Mon sang bouillonnait, j'avais fortement envie de le massacrer, et aussi de le baiser mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Je me relève et prends le sarrau qui traîne à côté de moi. Je me dirige rapidement vers ma place, je prend mes écouteurs et mon iPod et met la musique au volume maximum pour m'enfermer dans mon propre monde. Je veux faire en sorte de tout oublier.

La fin de la journée arrive finalement sans aucune autre coïncidence tordu. Je prend le métro pendant une bonne heure avant de marcher un peu pour enfin arriver chez moi. Je vais dans ma chambre et m'effondre sur mon lit. Je n'ai pas envie de faire mes devoirs. J'ai envie de me vider, de parler de tout ce qui s'est passé._ Armin!_

Je prends mon iPod et décide de lui texter.

**À Arminichou:** Salut!

**De Arminichou:** Bonjour, alors ton premier jour d'école?

**À Arminichou:** bof...à part des profs psychopathes, un food Fight à la cafétéria et un gars drôlement chiant, normal.

**De Arminichou:** un gars drôlement chiant? Dans quel genre? Il t'a fait quoi?

Armin avait le don de trouver facilement ce qui me perturbait. Il ne s'était même pas intéressé aux autres choses que j'avais dit. Je lui racontais tout ou je disais rien? Hum...de toute façon il allait finir par trouver. Je vais quand même lui rendre la tâche un peu plus ardue.

**À Arminichou:** bof...il nous a dit de nous la fermer et m'a traiter de gamin et de morveux...

**De Arminichou:** c'est tout? Eren tu me cache quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

**À Arminichou:** bah...pas grand choses...

**De Arminichou:** Eren.

Je sentais presque une aura noire émaner de mon iPod.

**À Arminichou:** je l'ai accroché...

**De Arminichou:** c'est pas lui qui devrais t'en vouloir?

**À Arminichou:** NON! Je me suis excusé et la deuxième fois c'est lui qui m'est tombé dessus!

**De Arminichou:** tombé dessus genre...couché par terre?

**À Arminichou:** ouais et je sentais sa respiration et son nez touchait le mien! J'te jure!

**De Arminichou:** ...est-ce que tu le trouve beau? Est-ce que tu ressens une excitation quand tu es proche de lui? Est-ce que quand tu te branles tu penses à lui? Est-ce qu'il est dans tes rêves?

Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Armin était parfois si directe.

**À Arminichou:** il est beau mais je préfèrerais le voir mort, il serait moins désagréable et moins chiant. En plus il fronce tout le temps les sourcils. J'essaye franchement d'éviter d'être proche de lui, sinon il va me péter ma gueule, je ne me suis pas branler depuis et non je suis sûre que je rêve encore de belles lycéennes avec des boobies énormes. Je crois qu'il m'a déjà assez hanté dans la journée que j'ai pas trop besoin de rêver de lui en plus.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Non mais sérieux Armin des fois...mais il est tellement mignon avec son joli petit visage d'ange que je lui pardonne tout.

**De Arminichou:** yaoi.

**À Arminichou:** hein?

**De Arminichou:** je vous ship maintenant. I DON'T CARE, I SHIP IT

**À Arminichou:** je sais pas quel genre de pensée étrange te passe par la tête mais...est-ce que tu vas bien?

**De Arminichou:** Bah oui, pourquoi?

**À Arminichou:** Pour rien pour rien...

Je me suis par la suite décidé de laisser la conversation là, comme elle était. Je sentais vraiment pas la suite de la conversation. Je crois que je l'ai pas senti quand j'ai tapé le mot yaoi sur internet. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Surtout pas d'Armin! Je sentis mon iPod vibrer, signe que quelqu'un m'avait envoyé un message. Sûrement Armin. J'ouvre mon iPad et je dois dire que j'ai failli mourir étouffé par ma propre salive.

**De Arminichou:** tu devrais te branler sous la douche pour vérifier.

Je n'ai pas osé répondre. Que pouvait-on donc répondre à ça? Je m'installe par la suite sur mon bureau pour commencer mes devoirs. C'est un peu difficile de me concentrer, je pense toujours à lui. Ça en devient une obsession. J'essaye d'ignorer et de continuer, j'arrive enfin à finir ce que j'avais à faire. Je me déshabille puis me dirige vers ma douche tout en repensant à ce qu'Armin a dit. Il n'est pas question que j'écoute les dires de cet intello un peu bizarre. Même si c'est mon meilleur ami. L'eau chaude en contact avec ma peau me calme pendant un certain temps. Je sors finalement (et je me suis pas branlé) et met mon pyjama bleu avec des...titans dessus. C'était mon pyjama favoris d'ailleurs. Je m'installe dans mon lit et étrangement je m'endors rapidement. Sûrement à cause de la fatigue.

* * *

Je barrais la porte de la classe dans laquelle j'étais entré avec ma victime. Tel un prédateur je m'approchais de ma proie qui n'avait plus aucune chance de sortir. Il reculait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus reculer pour cause qu'il y avait une table qui le bloquait. Évidemment, je profitais de cette magnifique occasion et le plaquais sur la table en le dévorant du regard et en me léchant les lèvres. Je m'emparais de ses lèvres et avec ma langue lui demandait d'entrouvrir la bouche. Il finit par accepter et ma langue rejoignis rapidement sa jumelle pour débuter un ballet endiablé. J'enlevais presque sauvagement sa chemise pour admirer son torse magnifiquement sculpté. Je le caressais du bout des doigts, comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile qui existe et que je devais y faire extrêmement attention. Il a la peau douce, je me penche et lui lèche le torse. Il a le goût du savon au café, ma mère s'amuse souvent à faire des savons aux odeurs sortant de l'ordinaire et en a déjà fait à l'odeur de café. Ça sentait pour moi extrêmement bon. Je commence à titiller ses deux bouts de chairs roses et j'y prend un malin plaisir. Je suçote un des deux.

-Nnh...Eren~

Après avoir gémi mon nom, il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur sûrement pour qu'il ne répète pas ce genre de sons.

\- Oh mais ne te retiens pas, je serais ravi de t'entendre, susurrais-je à son oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille

\- Nng..t'gueule

C'était grisant. Ses gémissements avaient fait monter mon excitation encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et je décidais de passer aux choses sérieuses, en plus je me sentais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. J'enlevais rapidement son pantalon et un peu moins rapidement le boxer, appréhendant la suite des choses. Je finis par l'enlever et fut heureux de voir que je n'étais pas le seul excité dans cette classe.

Je lui présente deux doigts qu'il lèche avidemment et d'une manière plutôt sexy. Après avoir fini de les sucer, je les retire de sa bouche pour les mettre...ailleurs. J'infiltre un premier doigt en lui, guettant la moindre de ses réactions et je pu voir sur son visage une expression de douleur. Je décide de le masturber pour lui faire oublier la présence de mon doigt, ce qui marche assez bien vu ses joues rouges et sa respiration haletante. J'introduis un deuxième doigt dans son anneau de chair qui passe un peu plus difficilement que le premier. J'attend un peu puis commence à faire des mouvements de ciseaux, cela prend un certain temps avant que l'autre commence sérieusement à ressentir du plaisir.

\- Aah...Er..Eren...je veux..ta bite dans mon putain de cul.

Non mais ce mec était même vulgaire dans ces moments? Sérieux? Je décide d'ignorer à quel point il avait été vulgaire et d'exécuter sa demande, tout simplement parce que je désire la mettre en lui.

Je place mon sexe devant son entrée et je le pénétre lentement, espérant que cela ne lui fasse pas trop mal.

J'étais maintenant complètement entré et j'attendais un signe de sa part pour me donner la permission de bouger. Un léger mouvement de bassin me montra que je pouvais. Je commence à faire des vas et viens en lui qui gagne en rapidité et en profondeur. Il gémit et tente de s'accrocher à quelque chose autour de lui mais à part moi et la table il n'y a pas grand chose. Soudainement, son dos se cambra et il cria de plaisir. Je l'ai trouvé.

\- Nh..ici! En...encore...

-Je l'ai trouvé on dirait.

\- aah..

Je retenue dans ma tête l'emplacement du point sensible et m'enfonçais une nouvelle fois en lui en visant à la même place.

-AH..Ah...pl..plus...

Il accrocha ses bras à mon cou et enroula ses jambes autour de mon dos. J'attrape en même temps les hanches du gars aux yeux captivants pour mieux approfondir. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux et aucun ne semble vouloir se détacher du regard de l'autre.

Je sentais l'orgasme venir, lui aussi devait le sentir parce que peu après il jouit entre nos deux torses en poussant un cri de plaisir et son anneau de chair se resserra sur mon sexe. Dans un ultime coup de reins, je joui en lui en poussant un râle de plaisir.

Je reprenais difficilement ma respiration après le sport à deux auquel j'avais participé et fermais les yeux.

* * *

Quand je les rouvrais, c'était le matin et je mît du temps à comprendre que j'étais dans ma chambre. J'avais extrêmement chaud et il ne fallut qu'un regard en-dessous de la couverture pour comprendre que j'étais dur. Ne me dites pas que j'avais rêvé de ce genre de choses...c'était tout bonnement impossible pour moi. Pourquoi aurais-je été excité par un grincheux dans ma classe? J'avais vu des hommes et des femmes 1000 fois plus beaux que lui! Non bon j'avoue, il est vraiment très beau. Mais quand même! Il fallait que je prenne une douche bien froide parce que je ne me voyais vraiment pas me masturber après un rêve aussi traumatisant pour vous informer. Je pris rapidement une serviette et courra presque jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas trop envie que ma mère me voit avec un problème technique. Je partis la douche et une fois après avoir bien retrouvé mes esprits, je répartis dans ma chambre m'habiller. J'avais un message d'Armin

**De Arminichou:** alors, de quoi as-tu donc rêvé cette nuit?~

Putain mais c'est qu'il a caché des caméras dans ma chambre ce mec?!

**De Arminichou:** ne vas pas croire que j'ai caché des caméras dans ta chambre tu es juste trop prévisible.

Ok c'était pas les caméras, en fait...il était télépathe! C'est pour ça qu'il avait toujours tout bon aux examens! Il lisait les réponses dans la tête du professeur! Oh non...je n'étais pas juste dans une école de fous mais entouré de fous! Ils étaient partout! EVERYWHERE! Avec cette pensée dans la tête, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine où ma mère préparait le déjeuner (petit-déjeuner si vous préférez). Il y avait des toasts, du jus, du café. Comme l'odeur qu'avait le garçon aux cheveux noirs dans mon rêve. Je me souvenais de chacun des détails et c'en était effrayant. Ça me terrifiait littéralement. Je pend une toast et met du nutella dessus avant de me mettre à la dévorer. Je finis rapidement de manger puis ensuite de préparer mon sac avant de partir pour le lycée. Je prend mes écouteurs et met une chanson au volume maximum. J'arrive par la suite rapidement à mon lieu de torture où se trouve Bertolt et Reiner. Ils n'étaient pas entrain de parler, cela ressemblait plus à une chicane de couple.

\- TU LA REGARDE TOUT LE TEMPS, TU ES OBSÉDÉ PAR ELLE

Et ouais. J'arrive toujours au mauvais moment. Reiner me remarque et me voit évidemment comme son sauveur.

\- Ah, Eren, tu arrives tôt ce matin!

\- Euh...désolé de vous avoir déranger!

Je continue rapidement mon chemin mais je m'arrête en voyant mon fantasme de la nuit passé. Automatiquement je retourne vers Reiner et Bertold. Désolé Bertold tu règleras pas le problème aujourd'hui. Les autres arrivent un peu plus tard et nous nous dirigeons tous en cours. Je reste étroitement collé à Jean pour être sûr de ne pas le confronter_ lui_. Bien sûr, tout le monde nous connaissant un minimum nous regardait de travers. Aujourd'hui, on commence avec espagnol. Je suis absolument (pas) bon en espagnol. Pendant tout le cours je n'y comprend rien, en plus je passe mon temps à l'observer _lui_. Je crois qu'il s'est rendu compte que je le fixais parce qu'il s'est retourné et m'a regardé avec l'air de dire: quoi, tu veux ma photo? Je tourne la tête et je rougis bêtement en pensant qu'il ma grillé sur ce coup-là.

Pendant la pause j'entend le grand blond l'appeler par son nom. Enfin je le sais! Je sais son putain de nom!** Livaï**, et ça lui va parfaitement. Je me demande s'il connaît le mien. Sûrement pas. La pause est presque terminé et je me dirige en cours d'anglais, donc deux cours de langue un à la suite de l'autre et j'ai tellement sommeil, le bureau devant moi me semble vite plus confortable. Je met ma tête sur mon bureau et ferme lentement mes yeux. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps j'ai passé à dormir mais je sais que quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait clairement Jean Kirshtein avec des crayons feutres sur ma figure.

Oh le salaud. Je me relève brusquement de ma chaise, prend les crayons qui sont maintenant plus dans la main de Jean et tente de lui faire avaler ceux-ci. Oui oui, littéralement. Sa bouche grande ouverte par la surprise m'a fortement donné envie de les lui faire avaler sauf que j'avais oublié un détail, nous étions en plein cours d'anglais.

\- Erm Erm, Eren Jaeger, pouvez-vous relâcher votre pauvre camarade?

Jean était entrain d'étouffer et je prenais un plaisir malsain à le regarder mourir. Pauvre Jean. Maintenant il allait découvrir que je ne suis pas juste un masochiste mais que je peux aussi être très sadique quand j'en ai envie. N'exécutant pas les ordres qu'elle m'avait donné, elle me prend par le bras, me sort dehors et ferme la porte derrière elle. Oh oh je suis pris avec une professeure enragée.

\- Eren, de quel droit interr...

Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de se retenir de rire, pourquoi elle riait en fait? Il y eu un déclic dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que Jean avait eu le temps de dessiner sur mon visage? Oubliant la prof, je me précipitais vers les toilettes où il y avait des miroirs. Je n'était même pas surpris à vrai dire. C'était bien son genre de dessiner une bite sur mon visage. Il allait clairement le payer. Heureusement que ce n'était pas du sharpie mais simplement du crayola qu'il avait mis. C'était donc facile d'enlever ma deuxième bite. Je sortais de la salle de bain quand j'ai remarqué que m'attendait à l'entrée, toujours en tentant de garder son sérieux.

\- Eren, ce n'est pas bien d'essayer d'étouffer son ami avec des crayons, d'accord?

\- Mais...et ce qu'il a dessiné sur mon visage?

\- Je...je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle s'était retenu trop longtemps, maintenant elle éclatait de rire. Je ressentais une honte indescriptible au fait qu'un professeur riait ouvertement de ma gueule mais que voulez-vous, je suis bon pour être dans la merde. Finalement elle me pardonna, je crois que c'est parce que je l'ai fait rire avec ma bite-face. Je retourne à ma place et fait un magnifique sourire à Jean lui disant qu'il va bien le payer. Lui sa langue est drôlement colorée, je me demande bien pourquoi. Le cours décide finalement de se finir et je me lève, près à étrangler le pauvre Jean. Je me souviens de pourquoi je dois le coller alors je me ravise. Bien sûr, il va le payer un jour, simplement pas tout de suite.

\- Jean, nous avons un cours de math, tu viens?, lui dis-je d'une voix mielleuse

Je crois que ce commentaire l'a encore plus traumatisé que si j'avais retenté de le tuer. Ça me fit rire intérieurement. Je me tourne vers Conny.

\- Conny, tu as fait ton devoir de math?

\- Non pourquoi?, me répondit-il

\- Ah bah...c'est bien moi aussi. Je me sentirais moins seule!

Oui bon, j'ai fait à peu près tout mes devoirs. En cours de math j'ai décidé que j'allais dessiner pour passer le temps. Mon dessin pris forme pour ressembler à un visage que je connaissais très bien. Celui de Livaï. J'ai des frissons rien qu'à prononcer son nom dans ma tête. Je déchire la feuille sur laquelle je l'avais dessiné parce qu'il était hors de question qu'Armin ai raison une fois de plus. La cloche sonne, un autre cours de fini et maintenant je me rend à la cafétéria avec mes amis et nous discutons de choses. De chooooses.

\- Dit, toi et Marco c'est pour quand?, demanda Sasha

\- Hein? M-mais de quoi tu parles?

C'était vraiment mignon voir Jean tout gêné. Je ne me préoccupais pas de où je marchais ni de s'il y avait des personnes devant moi. Évidemment, si je regarde pas c'est que je vais faire une grosse connerie. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver. J'ai foncé sur quelqu'un et le choc avait été tellement fort que je suis tombé par en arrière direct sur le cul en échappant mon plateau. J'étais assez en colère, même si c'était moi le fautif je considérais qu'il n'avait qu'à bouger son cul. En plus ça faisait trois fois qu'on me bousculait aujourd'hui.

\- Non mais qui est l'encu-

\- Oï gamin, tu as vu ce que tu as fait avant de parler?

Je relève ma tête d'un seul coup et vois Livaï juste devant moi, chemise transparente laissant voir des abdos pas croyable et un visage visiblement en colère. J'avais renversé toute l'eau sur sa chemise blanche légère et maintenant il n'était pas difficile de distinguer ses formes. Surtout de l'angle où je me trouve, assis comme un con juste devant lui, je vois TOUT. Je confirme qu'il est réellement bandant. Non mais, en disant réellement bandant je dis qu'il fait LITTÉRALEMENT bander. Je dois dire qu'avoir des parcelles de mon rêve de la nuit passé n'aidait pas non plus. Comme un con, je bandais à la simple vu de son torse et quand il baissa son regard, je pus voir une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux. Il l'avait remarqué.

_Putain que je suis dans la merde._

* * *

si ça vous dérange pas j'aimerais votre avis et des trucs pour améliorer mes lemon futur parce que disons que celui-ci était mon **premier** XD j'avais vraiment peur de le poster sérieux x_x


	3. Texto

Hi everyone~ i think it's the worst chapter of my life! Je savais pas quoi écrire et du coup pour faire avancer l'histoire j'ai fait un chapitre avec presque pas d'Ereri. Je m'en sens plus que coupable mais je vous inquiétez pas ce seras plus Ereriiiiiii par la suite.

Hum comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Armin a un caractère différent de la normale. **J'ai dit que cette histoire était inspiré de celle de mon ami et je dois vous avouez que j'ai osé incarner le pauvre Armin.** Donc euh...du coup il fait ce que je ferais XD ne m'en voulez pas ;-;

Merci pour l'idée des toilettes de J'meChouteÀlasouris (wtf comment j'ai massacré ton nom XD)

* * *

Place à la réponse aux reviews:

**Reinma:** ouais j'avoue que moi aussi je voudrais pas que ça m'arrive..mais que ça arrive à quelqu'un d'autre à côté de moi je veux bien :3 merci pour le compliment du lemon mais je vais quand même tenter de l'améliorer *_* je me suis donné faim moi-même en arrêtant là en fait...ce chapitre sera par contre pas le meilleur =_= je suis déçu de ce que j'ai écris... Celui qui sera vraiment l'Uke? Mmmmh moi je sais déjà :3

**Shadow:** aux choix? Alors moi je propose que tu sois morte d'une hémorragie nasale ET noyé dans ta bave en même temps, c'est plus drôle à regarder XD oui la suite est enfin là j'étais pas motivé mais je l'ai enfin fini :)

PS: maintenant je vais t'appeler Shadowinou ;)

**Samantha (flemme d'écrire ton nom):** le chaperon rouge hantera tes rêves...POUR TOUJOURS 8D ou plutôt ceux d'Eren..mais bon. Ouais..mon amie m'a dit que mon lemon était trop réaliste pour être dans un rêve donc j'ai tenté de le faire plus...simple...(arête de donner ce genre d'excuses menteuse O_O)

**Nidalee-chan**: kiffer *_* le verbe kiffer..je kiffe tu kiffes il kiffe nous kiffons vous kiffez ils kiffent XD désolé c'était plus fort que moi. Ouais j'aurais bien voulu être dans le rêve d'Eren pour mieux voir *bave*. Merci :) ça te dérange pas un Armin pervers? XD

**HeichouLeviJaeger:** on m'a toujours dit que j'étais une sadique qui était masochiste...du coup j'ai coupé à ce moment et même moi je savais pas ce qui allait arriver ensuite x) je me suis fait souffrir. Merci de dire que c'est bien écrit ;-; c'est pas tout le temps comme ça surtout quand on a mon âge XD. Ouais bon...je dis "tu devrais te branler sous la douche" je le dit tous le soirs à mon pauvre ami...il est maintenant tes habitué x)

**Rainou:** comme je l'ai dit en haut j'incarne Armin normal qu'il soit fan de yaoi :,) le pauvre je détruis sa réputation d'ange~ moi par contre j'aurais pas voulu être à la place d'Eren quand il a eu une érection XD genre le gros malaise. Moi je fais de beaux rêves tous les soirs *w* tu veux pas savoir de quoi je rêve. Non je connais pas la chanson d'hercule et j'ai trop la flemme d'aller voir c'est quoi...quand tu me dis ça moi ça sonne comme la chanson: OH URSULE, POUR TOI MON AMOUR MON CŒUR BRÛLEEEE du coup ça perd toute la crédibilité x) oui mais s'il n'y a pas de description de plus c'est parce que c'était dans un rêve fallait pas que ce soit réaliste ;-; (ceci est un demi-mensonge)

**SashaPotato:** je trouve Armin ennuyant dans le manga, fallait bien qu'il le soit moins ;c en plus je l'incarne là-dedans du coup c'est normal qu'il soit pervers :D ses abdos...et des tétons *_* ok j'arrête XD ouais il est TOUJOURS vulgaire ;) comment t'as fait pour savoir où le lemon s'arrêtait toi?

**Livai ackerman:** celui qui dit que Livaï n'est pas bandant alors c'est un dieu x) comment pourrait-on lui résister nous, simples mortels? XD merci du compliment :3

**Smilefurus:** mais je parle de masturbation comme si je parlait de programme Tv aussi x) je suis même pire! J'ai obligé mon ami à dire comment il se masturbait le pauvre ;-; comment fait-il pour me supporter? C'est normal si Armin est fan de yaoi, je l'ai fait comme moi 8D Sexy levi et Mignon eren se rencontre une fois de plus par pire coïncidence~ (ou pas?). D'accord je vais prendre en note et tenter d'en faire un meilleur! *_* rassuré de pas être dans les pires lemon par contre XD

**Tsubame Yeager:** j'ai pas de date pour poster mes chapitres, je les poste quand je veux :) pour vous faire souffrir bien entendu :) *prend subtilement une tronçonneuse (comme si c'était subtile une tronçonneuse)* tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de me tuer, n'est-ce pas?~

Bisous bien gluant et baveux XD

* * *

J'ai eu beaucoup de moments honteux dans ma vie mais je crois que celui-ci est bien un des pires, parce qu'il y en a sûrement eu d'autres et il y en aura assurément d'autres. Je crois que ce n'est que lui qui a remarqué mon érection (presque) non-justifié. Il regarde toujours LÀ et mal à l'aise, je replie mes jambes sur mon torse pour "cacher" ma stupide réaction. Il sourit, un sourire plein de sous-entendu, et me regarde avec une lueur de supériorité dans ses yeux.

\- Eh bien, je savais que quelques filles pouvaient être attirées par moi mais je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire de l'effet à de stupides gamins. Tu devrais calmer tes hormones

\- Euuuh.

Merde. Non mais vraiment, MERDE en plus il doit le mentionner comme un putain de con sadique! Attend...mais c'est sûrement un putain de con sadique! Toute l'attention des autres est focalisée sur Livaï et moi. Je fais la meilleure chose à faire sur le moment. Je m'en vais. Non, je ne pars pas calmement, je fous le camp en courant comme s'il y avait le diable à mes trousses vers les toilettes. Oui oui, je suis débile je sais. Je n'ose pas regarder derrière mais je sais que beaucoup me regarde. Non mais qui ne regarderait pas?

Quand j'arrive, je m'enferme dans une cabine et laisse mon corps glisser sur le mur. Je reprends ma respiration, elle devient rapidement plus lente et normale. Commencer à courir et se sauver quand il y a un problème, c'est sûrement un autre traumatisme de quand j'avais peur des réactions de ma mère quand je faisais une gaffe. À ce moment-là, mieux valait courir vite si tu tenais à la vie.

Par chance, il n'y avait personne aux toilettes quand je suis entré. Il n'y en a toujours pas. C'est le silence et j'en suis très heureux. Je repense à ce qui viens de se passer, mais qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer au juste? Je ne sais pas. Bon, vu ce qui se trouve présentement dans mon pantalon, je suppose que j'ai bandé quand j'ai vu le..le torse de Livaï. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons, trop bizarre ça doit être une maladie? Dois-je aller voir un médecin? Ouais bonne idée. Je n'ai jamais ressenti d'attirance envers les hommes et je suis (à peu près) sûr de mon orientation sexuelle. Qu'est-ce que dirais Armin? Sûrement des trucs de cul. Bon ok, récapitulons:

1- je parlais à Jean avec un plateau dans les mains

2- j'ai accroché quelqu'un et je suis tombé

3- mon plateau s'est éparpillé partout

4- je relève la tête et je vois que mon eau est tombé sur un gars NORMAL

5- j'ai eu une réaction corporelle surprenante

6- j'ai foutu le camp

Aaaah voilà c'est beaucoup plus clair. Je crois qu'en fait j'aurais voulu ne jamais comprendre, surtout pour la "5ieme étape de ma vie merdique". C'est sûrement la faute de mon rêve ou plutôt cauchemar. En fait tout est à cause de ce cauchemar et non du torse de Livaï, c'était du pur hasard que je bande alors qu'il était mouillé. J'essaye de m'en convaincre. Que vont penser mes amis? Je ne sais vraiment pas et j'ai peur de savoir.

\- Eren, tu es là?

Je sursaute à l'entente de cette voix. Je la reconnais très facilement, c'est celle de Marco. Devrais-je rester silencieux et continuer à me morfondre dans ma cabine ou lui annoncer ma présence? Difficile comme choix.

\- Eren je sais que tu es là je vois tes pieds. Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher!

Ouais bon du côté de la subtilité je n'étais pas le plus doué. Je pousse un soupir puis je sors de ma "cachette". Je regarde Marco rouge de honte, il a quand même vu la scène se dérouler. Savent-ils pour "ça"? S'ils ont vu je change de pays.

\- Euh...euh Marco est-ce que tout à l'heure qu..quand je suis par-

\- Tu parles de pourquoi tu as couru?

\- Ah! Donc vous..savez?, dis-je angoissé

\- Tu sais Eren, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a l'air grognon qu'il ne va pas te pardonner, tu n'étais pas obligé de te sauver pour avoir fait un dégât, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Un dégât?

\- Euh..hein? Juste le dégât?

\- Il y avait d'autres choses?, demanda Marco

\- Non! Bien sûr que non voyons!

Je crois que c'est une de mes premières bonnes nouvelles depuis longtemps, personne n'avait vu sauf Livaï. Je soupire de soulagement pendant que le garçon à côté de moi reste silencieux, attendant un geste de ma part. Combien de temps suis-je resté enfermer dans cette petite cabine sale et dégueulasse? Parce que oui, les toilettes c'est jamais propre, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé parce que jamais j'aurais pensé un jour me lamenter assis par terre là-dedans, avec comme seuls amis les petits bouts de papier toilette traînant par terre.

\- Bon euh...et si nous retournions à la cafétéria? J'ai un peu faim moi.. , Dit Marco essayant sûrement de remplir le silence gênant

Ah. C'est pas bon. Retourner à la cafétéria voulait dire avoir des chances de revoir de CETTE personne. Malgré que je ne serais pas contre de revoir ce torse mouillé. Bon, j'aurai l'air suspect si je refuse.

\- Euh...ouais bonne idée.

Non pour moi c'est une très mauvaise idée. Je retourne à la cafétéria accompagné du gars aux taches de rousseurs, j'avance le plus lentement possible de peur d'arriver au moment fatidique. Quand nous arrivons enfin dans la grande salle je regarde de tous les côtés pour voir s'_il_ est toujours là. Je ne le trouve pas mais par contre je repère assez vite ceux avec qui je me tiens tous les jours. Difficile de ne pas les voir d'ailleurs. J'avance vers eux sur mes gardes et je prends la chaise libre à côté de Connie. J'ai vainement essayé de me faire invisible mais dès que je me suis assis, tous mes amis me regardait déjà.

\- je peux te comprendre, renverser de la nourriture est impardonnable Eren. Moi aussi je serais parti., Dit la Potato Girl en me fixant.

Les autres décidèrent d'ignorer le commentaire sans logique de leur amie et de continuer à me regarder attendant impatiemment une explication. Je décide de rester silencieux parce que de toute façon, qu'est-ce que je dirais? Sûrement d'autres conneries.

\- Pourquoi t'es parti?

\- T'es parti où?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'à voulu dire ce mec en disant de calmer tes hormones?

\- C'est qui d'ailleurs lui?

Trop de questions. J'ai envie de partir mais je ne ferais qu'empirer la situation, je reste silencieux la tête baissé parce que je n'ose évidemment pas les regarder. S'ils n'arrêtent pas je vais vraiment péter un câble, à qui dois-je péter la gueule en premier? Mon choix est facile à faire, Jean évidemment.

\- Le prochain qui parle je lui explose la gueule.

Le silence se fait automatiquement.

\- J'avais juste très envie de pisser donc je suis parti au toilette en courant, ok?

Voici l'excuse la moins crédible du monde. Je n'ai pas eu une autre idée sur le coup donc on va prendre celle-là. Vu les regards sceptique et Marco qui me dévisage je ne dois pas être très crédible, j'avoue que moi aussi je n'aurais pas cru à cette connerie, je savais bien que si je disais quelque chose j'allais débiter quelque chose de totalement stupide! Je vois bien que Jean meurt d'envie de répliquer mais mon regard meurtrier le dissuade.

Le silence persiste et devient de plus en plus gênant, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Me rattraper en disant un autre mensonge totalement débile? Oui c'est une assez bonne idée.

\- Et..et aussi j'avais envie de plus donc euh...c'est pour ça que ça a pris plus de temps.

Pourquoi je n'ai pas dit un autre mensonge? Pourquoi? Parce que je m'appelle Eren et que je suis impulsif. Je soupire bruyamment en les regardant pour leurs faire comprendre qu'ils n'auront pas d'autres explications. Ils finissent par céder et continuent leurs repas tout en me jetant des regards suspicieux. En les regardant je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment faim mais que je n'ai pas de plateau avec nourriture pour une raison que tout le monde sait. Je regarde avec envie les petites patates se trouvant dans l'assiette de Jean, tel un prédateur j'avance lentement et subtilement ma main vers le plat. Ça y est! Je suis à quelques millimètres des patat- OUCH!

\- Jean connard ça fait mal!

\- Tu pensais que je ne te voyais pas?

Ce salop vient de me planter une fourchette dans la main. C'est très douloureux mais moins que quand on m'avait enfoncé une fourchette dans le dos. Je veux juste des petites patates moi! Mon ventre gargouille et mon regard suppliant le fait flancher. Il me donne le tier d'une mini patate, sale égoïste!

\- Et mes remerciements Eren?, il sourit de toutes ses dents, il sait que je suis obligé!

\- ..hmf...

\- Désolé j'ai mal entendu~

\- Merci, ça te va connard?

Il me lance un sourire satisfait et moi un regard meurtrier. Je pense que ce tier de patate ne mérite même pas un merci. J'en veux plus. Il détourne le regard une fraction de seconde et j'en profite pour lui voler le reste de ses pommes de terre, je suis guidé par ma faim j'ai tout à fait le droit de faire ce que je viens de faire. Quand son regard revient vers son assiete, il remarque immédiatement que les patates ont disparues et se tourne vers Sasha, des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- Sasha, qu'est-ce que t'as dans la bouche? , Dit Jean

\- Hmf..rien pourquoi?, En disant ça la bouche pleine, des petits bouts de nourriture parsemèrent le visage autrefois propre de Jean

\- SASH-

\- hum...et...et si on allait en cours? La pause du midi est bientôt fini... , Christa s'était interposé et avait assurément sauvé la vie de Sasha (ou de Jean)

Je regarde l'heure et effectivement c'est déjà le temps...je suis resté si longtemps au toilette? Je n'ai même pas pu ne serait-ce que croiser le regard de Livaï ici..ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais je sens comme un vide, juste un mini vide. Non, ça doit être mon estomac qui est vide parce que je n'ai pas pu vraiment manger. Je soupire, je me lève et les autres me suivent après avoir jeté leurs restes dans la poubelle. Un cours d'histoire avec Pixis ne fera pas de mal, je suis vraiment heureux de ne pas avoir science aujourd'hui, qui ne serait pas traumatisé?

\- Nous entrons dans la classe et je regarde de tous les côtés, il n'est pas encore là. Je choisis une place et les autres s'installent autour.

\- Eren, j'ai remarqué que tu regardes partout où tu vas, tout va bien?, Ymir me regardait intensément comme si elle essayait de lire en moi.

\- Je..oui!

Je réponds avec fureur pour être le plus convaincant possible parce que franchement , qui irait bien après avoir eu une érection face à un gars avec une chemise mouillé? Pas moi en tout cas. J'écoute vaguement ce que les autres disent, mon regard figé vers la porte où personne ne se décide à rentrer. Je commence à me lasser de fixer une porte parce que franchement il n'y a rien d'intéressant à regarder ça mais j'attends quand même, légèrement angoissé. Devrais-je m'excuser s'_il_ arrive à côté de moi? Je ne sais pas. C'est en me posant cette question que je vois son groupe arriver avec lui. Lui aussi regarde de tous les côtés comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en entrant dans la classe. Il cherche quoi lui? Son mouvement de tête se stoppe quand il croise mon regard, serait-ce moi qu'il cherchait? Pour me tuer? Oui pour me tuer, je vais mourir.

Je tremble légèrement quand il s'avance vers nous. Va-t-il dire la vraie raison de ma fuite? Oh pitié non! Arrivé à côté de moi, il m'effleure la main et par la suite continue à marcher comme s'il n'avait rien fait, les autres le suivant.

\- Eren, t'es tout rouge, ça va?, Demanda Christa

Les autres se tournèrent vers moi et approuvèrent le fait que j'étais rouge. Très rouge. Personne n'a vu Livaï m'effleurer la main donc personne ne peux comprendre. Je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi je rougis comme ça, c'est stupide on m'avait déjà touché avant! (Pas de cette façon là bande de perverses). Inconsciemment, je touche la place où il m'a effleuré et pendant une fraction de secondes je me suis dit que je ne laverai plus jamais cette main. Pendant une fraction de secondes seulement.

Pendant tout le cours je repense à ma journée un peu étrange et je me sens un peu durcir en ressassant le souvenir de la chemise trempé démontrant de beaux abdos avec des tét..ok je vais arrêter. Il ne manquait plus que le cours de français et la fin des cours serait enfin livré sur un plateau d'argent. Ce soir Armin vient chez moi, s'il a décidé de venir me voir à la place de continuer d'étudier c'est sur que ça doit être vachement important!..ou très pervers... La cloche sonne enfin et je me lève en baillant je suis totalement crevé et j'ai hâte d'être chez moi, comme toutes les personnes n'aimant pas l'école.

\- Oï gamin

Je me raidis automatiquement, qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait?! Pourquoi au juste je sais qu'il parle de moi en disant gamin? Trop inquiétant je vais aller voir un psychologue. Pour l'instant je dois trouver une excuse pour m'éclipser. Trouver une excuse trouver une excuse..

\- Euh...tiens je dois aller au toilette!

Quoi? Encore cette excuse? Faudra vraiment que j'en trouve une autre, joignant le geste à la parole je me rends au pas de course là où se trouve mes amis les Papiers de toilette. Finalement arrivé là-bas je me rends compte que j'avais réellement envie d'y aller et je me soulage en prenant tout mon temps. J'arrive juste à l'heure en cours tout en prenant en note qu'_il_ me jette un retard meurtrier, peut-être m'attendait-il?

Pendant tout le cours je sens un regard me brûler la peau, en temps normal j'aurais trouvé désagréable mais être le centre d'attention d'un..d'un quoi du coup? D'être le centre d'attention d'un nain. Voilà, son nouveau surnom c'est le Nain.

Le cours se finit trop rapidement à mon goût même s'il n'y a même pas deux heures je mourrais d'envie que l'école finisse, j'ai l'impression que cette fin des cours sera la pire de tous...ou pas..je me dépêche de ramasser mes affaires et quand la cloche sonne je cours vers la sortie.

\- Oï toi! Tsk.

J'ignore l'appelle mais me retourne un peu pour voir s'il me suit, étrangement il s'est dirigé vers Sasha...mais pourquoi donc lui parle-t-il? Je décide d'ignorer et je continue ma route. D'habitude je suis curieux et je serais évidemment allez voir Sasha pour lui demander ce que ce Nain lui a demandé mais pas cette fois-ci. Trop dangereux. Je sens mon iPhone vibrer dans ma poche, je le sors et répond à l'appel.

\- Allo?

\- Ereeeeen je viens chez toi ce soir j'espère que tu t'en souviens!~

\- Eumh...oui pas besoin de m'appeler tu sais, d'ailleurs pourquoi ce soir?

\- Eren~ ne joue pas l'innocent tu sais très bien pourquoi! Tu vas me raconter tout~ n'est-ce pas Eren~?

Sa voix mielleuse ne signalait rien de bon. Le Eren qu'il a rajouté à la fin est de trop, je sens qu'encore une fois je devrais tout dire. Il est vraiment effrayant quand il est en colère...à gueuler des trucs incompréhensibles qu'il a appris en cours. Je me souviens encore quand il me criait le nombre de pi dont il avait appris une bonne partie par cœur. Je soupire bruyamment et décide de lui répondre avant qu'il ne commence à s'impatienter.

\- Ouais ouais tu viendras, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire..

Je marche jusqu'à chez moi et arrivé à destination je me prépare à endurer l'interrogatoire de mon ami, je suis déjà chanceux que Mikasa ne sache pas pour ça. Armin serait très bien capable de lui dire et c'était sûrement le plus grand danger de parler avec lui en fait. J'ouvre la porte en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, cherchant à savoir si Armin était déjà là. En fait c'est stupide parce que s'il est déjà là il ne serait pas à l'entrée mais dans ma chambre. Je monte donc jusqu'à ma pièce à moi et quand j'entre je reconnais immédiatement une tête blonde. Il est déjà là. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir il se retourne vers moi.

\- EREN JE T'ATTENDAIS~ alors alors alors?

\- Euh...bah...

\- Comment il s'appelle? T'as une photo de lui?

\- Bah...je..non mais je suis pas comme toi je prends pas tout le monde en photo!

En ce moment il me fait penser à ma professeure de science, peut-être est-ce son fils caché?! Oh non...

\- Armin, tu aimes beaucoup les sciences?, je dois m'en assurer

\- Hein? Bah euh..comme les math, c'est quoi cette manière d'éviter le sujet?

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais dit que j'avais besoin d'aller au toilette! C'est déjà ça!

\- Heeeein? Eren, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais si corrompu...tu l'as fait avec lui dans les toilettes? N'est-ce pas plus confortable sur une table?

Ok faut vraiment que j'arrête de réfléchir avec lui, je vois bien à son sourire qu'il a déjà tout planifié. Il remarque que je suis un peu crispé et son regard s'adoucit.

\- Dit moi au moins comment il s'appelle!

Je rougis sans le vouloir et je vois bien qu'il l'a aussi remarqué, mais pourquoi je rougis bordel?! Eumh..sûrement parce que Livaï est le premier à me voir en érection comme ça...à moins qu'Armin ait mis des caméras dans ma chambre ce sera le deuxième alors.

\- Euh..eumh Livaï..j'ai fait une grosse connerie et maintenant il veut me tuer!

\- Si tu meurs, tu me donne tes jeux vidéos?

\- Merci Armin de ton soutien.

\- De rien. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ENCORE?

\- Je regarde ailleurs de peur qu'il puisse comprendre même si ça m'étonnerais qu'il sache tout à cent pour cent.

\- Eumh en fait j'ai eu...

\- Tu as eu?

\- J'aieuuneérectionenvoyantunmec

\- Quoi?, Armin me regarde essayant de comprendre ce que je viens de dire.

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de finir par tout lui raconter et de lui demander son avis. Il me regarde, compréhensif. J'arrive à voir des étoiles dans ses yeux quand je parle de la chemise mouillé, c'est vraiment un pervers.

\- Mmmh je vois~ bienvenue dans le monde des yaoi~ je vais créer un fanclub Ereri ne t'inquiète pas pour ça~

\- Euh... Ereri?

\- Oui. Ereri. Ne pose pas de questions

J'enlève les choses de ma poche de pantalon comme chaque soir et enlève ma ceinture. Oui, il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur cette planète mais il y a des gens qui prennent des douches même si leur meilleur ami est là. Pas ma faute je suis actuellement sale après être resté si longtemps assis sur un plancher de toilette.

\- tu fais quoi?

\- Prendre une douche.

\- Ah bon, et quoi d'autre?~

\- Non je vais pas me branler.

\- Tu prendras une vidéo~

Il n'écoute définitivement rien de ce que je dis. S'il n'avait pas été mon meilleur ami je lui aurais foutu un bon coup de poing, non mais qui excepté lui veut voir une vidéo de son pote en train de s'amuser seul? Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et arrivé à destination j'enlève mes vêtements et les met dans le panier de linge sale. J'ai vraiment envie de sentir l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau alors je pars la douche et met de l'eau bouillante.

_Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de laisser Armin seul dans ma chambre?_

J'en doute fort et je ne peux plus m'empêcher de penser à ça mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire dans ma chambre? Je n'ai rien qui peut y mettre ma vie en danger n'est-ce pas? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Livaï est allé voir Sasha? Allait-il tout lui dire de ce qui s'était vraiment passé? AAARGH TROP DE QUESTIONS , MA TÊTE VA EXPLOSER! Je sors de la douche désespéré parce que je ne me suis pas du tout reposé et m'essuis avec une serviette se trouvant dans la petite armoire de la salle de bain. Je mets mes vêtements et me dirige par la suite dans ma chambre étrangement silencieuse. Habituellement Armin aurait pris un jeu vidéo et aurait commencé à jouer. C'était vraiment suspect. J'entre dans ma chambre et voit Armin avec...mon iPhone! Ah non mais je croyais l'avoir mis en-haut de mon étagère, comment a-t-il fait pour l'atteindre? Aurait-il grandi? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dessus? Il se rend compte de ma présence et lève les yeux un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Eren~ tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il avait ton adresse mail petit cachotier~

\- Hein? Qui?

J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment

\- Bah..Livaï! Ça te dérange si je me suis fait prendre pour toi? Je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que la relation commence quelque part! Du coup je t'ai donné un petit coup de main~

Voilà, j'ai maintenant une vraie raison de me suicider. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il a écrit mais avec lui on peut s'attendre à tout. Je me précipite vers lui et lui vole le iPhone des mains.

**De: Livai Ackerman**

**À: Eren Jaeger**

**cafétéria**

Tu ne t'es toujours pas excusé pour mes vêtements sali à la cafétéria et tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi t'avais une putain d'érection gamin?

**De: Eren Jaeger**

**À: Livai Ackerman**

**cafétéria**

Ah bonjour~ mais n'est-ce pas évident? tu savais que tu es vachement sexy la chemise mouillé?~

**De: Livai Ackerman**

**À: Eren Jaeger**

**Re cafétéria**

tu es si en manque que ça gamin? Tu sais ça existe les putes.

.

\- Hey Eren, qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu?

Armin me parle mais je n'écoute pas vraiment. Je suis figé devant mon écran. Pourquoi ai-je donc pris une douche? _Pourquoi?_

* * *

Aaaah écrire ce chapitre était chiant =_=" désolé pour les erreurs j'ai pas trop fait l'effort de les corriger :D alors que je faisais la morale à mon amie qu'il fallait toujours corriger les chapitres avant de les poster pour le plaisir du lecteur! J'suis pas mieux o_o

J'aime mettre Eren dans la merde c'était encore une fois plus fort que moi. :)

J'aime les reviews je me nourris de reviews donc si vous voulez pas que je meurs de faim vous pouvez en envoyer *_*


	4. Zone sensible

Dormir dormir dormir pourtant il n'est que 22:58 mais je veux dormiiiiiiiir. Demain j'ai planifié: devoir, devoir devoir devoir étude devoir devoir étude ^_^ donc oui, ça va être chiant :x

* * *

**revieeeeeeeew:**

**Nidalee-chan:** heureuse de savoir qu'un Armin pervers te plait, si seulement...ce serait déjà devenu un ereri R-18 XD

**Shadowinou:** beaucoup de mes amies quand elles venaient de me rencontrer me prenaient pour une dangereuse psychopathe sadique. Maintenant pour eux je suis une très dangereuse psychopathe masochiste :x Ce serait mentir de dire qu'Eren en difficulté je fait pas kiffer!

PS: bah maintenant elle est faite celle-là

**HeichouLeviJaeger:** je suis PRESQUE morte :x malheureusement pas encore. Toutes les fan d'ereri ont un mini côté sadique x) c'est un crime d'ailleurs de faire un sous-entendu contenant de la SAUCE. (Erm erm sauce sauce sauce saucisse :D) ok je suis définitivement immature. Armin et moi avons définitivement fait alliance pour détruire la vie d'Eren, tu veux venir avec nous? :D

**Smilefurus:** oui effectivement, on me dit souvent que je suis folle, que j'ai l'air d'une psychopathe, que je serais un enfant parfait pour les êtres d'une autre planète (elle a été dit par mes parents celle-là) et que j'ai des pulsions meurtrières (étrangler) assez creepy. :x Tu étais tendu?~ je me demande pourquoi?~ (ok sûrement examen mais laisse mes fantasmes tranquille!) Pour la sonorité j'ai du relire plusieurs fois pour comprendre. Ensuite je me suis dit: quel jeu de sonorité pas drôle faut que je la dise aux autres XD Armin x Eren...moi je viens clairement de m'imaginer Armin en train de filmer Eren pendant qu'il se douche. Merci pour l'idée~

**Tsubame Yeager:**

Ouaip j'ai compris mais *tire la langue* pour quelqu'un qui poste quelques semaines en retard t'as rien à dire XD t'inquiète, je t'en veut (presque) pas :)

**SashaPotato:**

Oui, Livaï va finir par attraper Eren. C'est pu la chasse aux lapins mais maintenant la chasse aux Eren! (Je veux bien y participer moi '-')

Je suis contente que le comportement bizarre d'Armin plaise à tout le monde 8) mais qui voudrais pas d'un Armin pervers sérieux?

Pour la phrase j'ai pas pu résister de la mettre 8D vulgaire TOUT LE TEMPS NO EXCEPTION 8D

.

Bisou bien...mollet et litchi...(ok ce bisou n'existe pas mais faites comme s'il existait s'il vous plait pour ma santé mentale :D)

* * *

Mais...mais dans quelle merde Armin m'a foutu? Est-ce une sorte de vengeance pour la fois où je lui ai volé une revue porno? Sûrement...

-Armin...comment souhaites-tu mourir?

-Hm? Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt me remercier?~

-Mais bien sûr que non! Il va me prendre pour un pervers dangereux maintenant!

-Ça me prouve que tu lui accordes de l'importance!~

-Hein? De quoi espèce de tête de champignon?

Ne prenant pas mon insulte au sérieux, son sourire s'élargit en pensant à quel point il avait toujours raison. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a TOUJOURS raison.

-Eh bien, tu t'en serais foutu de ce qu'il pense de toi si tu ne lui avais pas accordé de l'importance, non?

Il marquait un point. Un point de trop à mon goût d'ailleurs. Ça fait mal de l'avouer, mais c'est vrai que même si une personne me prend pour un psychopathe masochiste, tant que je ne la connais pas ou qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas, je m'en tape royalement. De toute façon, ma relation avec lui est finie avant même d'avoir commencée. C'est pas que je m'attendais à avoir une relation "sérieuse" avec lui, peut-être juste être potes. Ami avec un grincheux pas endurable, c'est possible? Pauvre petite-amie, sérieux! Est-ce qu'il en a une en fait? J'espère que non...mais pourquoi j'espère que non? Ah oui! Évidemment parce que je plaindrais sa petite-amie, franchement. Avoir autant de questions dans ma tête me fait très mal à la cervelle. Je n'ai pas été fait pour penser, moi! Juste pour dormir en cours et faire des conneries!

Pendant le cours de mes pensées, Armin en avait profité pour me voler l'IPhone des mains, à mon plus grand malheur. Il regarde la réponse en gardant son sourire qui semble scotché sur son visage.

-Il est vulgaire! Sa mère ne lui a jamais appris à ne pas dire de gros mots?

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça?_ Répondis-je froidement._

-Naaah, il me rappelle quelqu'un!

-Qui? Livaï?

-Mmh...

Il fronce les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Je suis assez curieux de savoir à quoi il pense. Il me redonne mon cell et se dirige vers son sac à dos pour ensuite sortir ses cahiers. Je suis bouche-bée face au changement de comportement de mon ami, que s'est-il donc passé dans sa tête? Bah...au moins il n'a pas empiré les choses, c'est déjà ça, mais ça me blesse de le voir si...calme? Ouais, calme.

-Hey Armin, ça va?

-Ouais, je me suis juste rappellé que j'avais un long devoir à faire et que je devais tout de suite le commencer!

-Ah..ah bon..

Je m'installe à côté de lui et sors, moi aussi, mes travaux pour les faire. Bon, en vérité je n'ai pas trop l'intention de les faire puisque je les fais jamais, mais faire au moins semblant pour ne pas perdre la face à côté d'un enfant surdoué malgré son côté plus que pervers. Après quelques minutes, il décide de se retourner vers moi.

-Et hum...qu'est-ce que tu vas lui répondre?

-Comme si j'allais lui répondre.

-Hum..je vois. Demain soir, tu me diras tout de ta journée de demain, hein?~

-Comme si j'allais retourner à l'école après ça.

-Tu t'inquiètes trop! Il faut profiter de la vie au maximum~

-J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui profite de la vie plus que moi!

-Yaoi for liiife~

Je soupire et j'abandonne parce que de toute façon ça ne mène à rien. Après plusieures heures passées à parler de CHOSES il retourne chez lui en me rappelant de bien me branler en pensant à mon "prince charmant". Il ne comprendra jamais que je n'aime pas les hommes. Il est trop dans ses yaoi d'après moi.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il retourne (enfin) chez lui, heureux d'avoir eu plus d'informations sur _lui_. Je me demande ce qu'il trouve de si intéressant à inventer des couples qui n'existeront probablement jamais. Je soupire une fois de plus et referme la porte d'entrée pour retourner dans ma chambre bien tranquille. J'ouvre mon iPhone et regarde le dernier mail qu'il m'a envoyé, hésitant à répondre quoi que ce soit.

_Mais, comment a-t-il fait pour savoir mon mail, lui?_ J'ai peut-être dans ma classe un dangereux stalker...oh pitié, non! Peut-être sait-il même où j'habite! Je vais devoir barrer toutes les portes et les fenêtres et boucher toutes les entrées possibles. C'est mieux ainsi. Je ferme finalement mon cell décidant de ne pas répondre, sachant que si je réponds, ce sera sûrement des tas de conneries (encore). Demain sera un jour meilleur (ou pas), il oubliera sûrement et pensera juste que je suis complètement débile, c'est tout. Je reste figé quelques secondes, cherchant quoi faire avant de me rendre sur Facebook pour une recherche des plus importantes, celle de chercher Livaï Ackerman. Juste pour voir, rien d'autre. J'écris son nom plus que rapidement et le trouve automatiquement. Très peu d'informations s'y trouvent, mais il y a quelques photos de lui et de ses amis. On dirait presque une squad dont Livaï est le leader. Cette idée me fait pouffer de rire et je me lève par la suite pour descendre en bas prendre une collation. Après y être allé pour prendre une pomme, je commence à dessiner. Seul Armin et Mikasa savent que dessiner est un de mes hobbies. Je réessaye une nouvelle fois de le dessiner _lui_. Il a des proportions parfaites, à vrai dire, normal qu'un artiste voudrait le prendre pour modèle vivant. Je regarde mon dessin et je n'en suis automatiquement pas satisfait. Après l'avoir bien déchiré, je fais mon sac et m'installe confortablement sous mes couvertures pour partir dans un sommeil sans fond.

* * *

Je me réveille trempé de sueur dans mon lit, c'était quoi ce rêve? Impossible. C'est juste impossible. Pourquoi encore des rêves tordus? Et si Armin m'avait injecté quelque chose dans le cerveau qui me fait rêver de choses...érotiques?!

-JE NE L'ACCEPTERAIS PAS!

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'accepteras pas?

Je me retourne vivement et vois ma mère dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un regard interrogateur.

-Euuuuuh...

Elle baisse le regard de mon visage vers le bas de mon corps, puis sourit.

-Aaah je vois, qui est-ce?

Quoooooi? Elle est encore pire qu'Armin! C'est vrai que quand j'étais petit, elle avait fini par me convaincre qu'elle était un alien, mais voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été autant traumatisante. Depuis qu'elle avait dansé dans la rue et qu'elle avait chanté de l'opéra dans le métro, en vérité. Je suis entouré de dangereux malades: mon école, Armin et désormais, ma mère. Est-ce que mon père est normal ou son côté humain n'est qu'illusion, lui aussi? Je me râcle la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Hum..c'est à dire que-

-Attend ici, je reviens.

Puis elle part sûrement aller chercher quelque chose et imprévisible comme elle est, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle va faire. Je me dépêche de prendre un oreiller pour le mettre par-dessus ça pour tenter vainement de cacher pour un minimum d'intimitée même si ma mère n'en avait jamais vraiment eu. Elle revient peu de temps après, quelques livres en main. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi un sourire aux lèvres et me tend les bouquins. Je les prends et les observe, non elle a encore ces livres? _La sexualité, orientation sexuelle, comment faire pour sa première fois, la puberté, les hormones, Comment se protéger._ Et oui, elle avait apparemment osé.

-Eumh..merci?

-C'est pour te _préparer_ mon chéri!

-Oui c'est bien ce que je croyais.

Je soupire, puis, sous son regard insistant j'ouvre le livre sur l'orientation sexuelle. Je le feuillète un peu pour donner l'impression que je le lis puis après quelques pages je n'en peut déjà plus.

-Je vais être en retard...

-Oh mais c'est bien vrai mon chéri! Ton déjeuner est prêt en-bas. Dépêche toi!

Puis elle part aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bon, je crois que l'apparition de cette folle m'a calmé en même temps (en bas, évidemment). Donc, je dépose les livres et j'enlève l'oreiller pour me lever calmement, prendre mon uniforme et le mettre. Je me rends par la suite dans la cuisine: là où se trouve mon délicieux petit-déjeuner, une toast totalement brûlée...finalement ce sera peut-être pas le meilleur petit-déjeuner, mais quand même. Je me dépêche d'avaler mon repas pour ensuite enfiler une veste, ouvrir la porte de l'entrée et saluer ma mère qui me regarde le regard rempli de sous-entendus. Je me maudis sur le chemin de l'école pour ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une douche, mais bon je ne pense pas que cela changera grand chose dans ma vie. Surtout que je pense présentement à une façon d'être un minimum crédible devant _lui_. Arrivé devant l'établissement, j'hésite à foutre le camp et ne plus jamais revenir, mais entre ma mère qui va péter un câble ou l'école je fais rapidement mon choix. Je traverse les couloirs et en profite pour enlever mes écouteurs. Quand j'arrive dans la classe, je rentre ma tête dans mes épaules comme si on allait m'attaquer. On ne sait jamais. Je me faufile entre les bureaux et rejoins les autres. Ils me dévisagent tous parce que, bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas manqué une miette de mon arrivé un peu cheloue en classe.

-Hey Eren, tu deviens de plus en plus..comment dire...étrange.

Je dévisage Connie, puis hausse les épaules.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

J'ai beau tenter de me persuader du contraire, je_ le_ cherche du regard. Il n'est pas encore là, mais tous ses amis sauf la rousse sont ici. Et bien évidemment, quand on parle du loup ou plutôt des loups, pour cette fois, ils arrivent. La fille est quasiment collée à lui, un sourire resplendissant au visage. Livaï a comme toujours, un magnifique poker face, mais quand il regarde dans ma direction, il fait un mini sourire en coin et comme un être humain normal après avoir vu un sourire venant de lui, je me fige. Il m'a prit en train de le regarder! On se fixe quelques secondes avant que je ne brise le contact en me tournant vers Marco pour lui parler de choses diverses. Je suis totalement rouge mais j'essaye de le cacher au nain.

-Ça va Eren? Tu es tout rouge!

Marco pose son front sur le mien pour vérifier ma température, puis se décolle.

-Non, tu vas bien...

Je sens une aura meurtrière derrière moi. Je me retourne, puis je vois Jean qui me fusille du regard et plus loin, je vois Livaï en train de me...fixer? Oh mon dieu! Je crois qu'il va me tuer! Qui n'aurait pas remarqué le crayon brisé en deux dans sa main? Pourtant, son visage est de glace. À partir de maintenant, je ne dois plus me fier à son visage, mais plutôt à ses petits gestes pour le moins...violents. Et pourquoi il me fixe comme ça, d'ailleurs? Ah ouais..hier. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de répondre hier soir, si j'avais répondu, ma vie serait-elle moins en danger? Aucune idée.

-Marco je me sens pas très bien non plus...

Est-ce que Jean est vraiment en train de faire...ça? Il se tortille sur sa chaise rouge comme une tomate. À quoi est-il donc en train de penser, lui?!

-Mais..tu as l'air bien Jean..tu es sûr que tu vas mal? Demanda Marco avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-Oui, mais..tu l'as fait à Eren et lui aussi a l'air bien! Atchoum!

Jean essaye d'être convaincant et je dois dire que c'est à se plier de rire parce que je peux maintenant confirmer qu'il est mauvais comédien. Non, mais...TRÈS mauvais comédien et de plus, il tente de profiter du pauvre Marco qui n'est peut-être pas si naïf. Est-ce que je suis le seul qui voit une lueur d'amusement dans son regard? Peut-être n'est-il pas si pur et innocent? Mais il reste quand même mignon avec ses taches de rousseur et ses petites rougeurs aux joues.

-C'est vrai que tu es tout rouge., _dit-il en s'approchant de Jean_

Je sors automatiquement mon iPhone, Armin va me remercier plus tard.

Marco pose son front sur celui de Jean et les deux sont désormais tout rouges et j'en profite secrètement pour prendre une photo. Bien sûr, j'ai oublié d'enlever le volume et les deux se tournent vers moi après le _Clic_ de quelqu'un qui vient de prendre une photo. Je n'ai jamais été subtil. Je range mon iPhone lentement dans ma poche sans briser le contact visuel avec les deux.

-Huuum...en fait, j'ai vu de beaux oiseaux, donc je les ai pris en photo...

-Heeeein des oiseaux en classe?! Où ça?, _dit Connie venant s'incruster dans la conversation._

J'ai jamais vu plus con que lui, d'ailleurs. Non, mais qui peut croire à ça? Et pourquoi j'ai dit ça si personne ne peut y croire? Parce que je suis doué pour faire des conneries. Si seulement il y avait un boulot qui consisterait à faire des conneries...je deviendrais riche. Marco se lève le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mon cours commence bientôt, je vais y aller!

-À tantôt Marco!, _dis-je sur un ton joyeux._

Il s'en va par la suite et dès qu'il part, Jean se tourne vers moi, fou de rage.

-Tu profites de Marco en faisant le gars malade!

Et c'est lui qui dit ça? Sérieusement? Il a une mémoire de poisson rouge ou quoi? Oui c'est ça! C'est un poisson rouge qui a fait une mutation et qui se rapproche de plus en plus d'un cheval!

-Poisson rouge mutant.

-Eren je ne vois pas le rapport entre les poissons rouges et le fait que tu profites de sa gentillesse!

Je soupire en pensant que c'est comme ça depuis que nous nous sommes connus. C'en est presque lassant, presque. En plus, ça fait déjà un bon moment que j'essaye de me persuader qu'il n'y a personne qui me fixe derrière même si je sens un regard me brûler la peau. Je n'ose pas me retourner. La professeure Hanji arrive, pourquoi doit-on commencer en science?

Pendant tout le cours, je n'ai pas été attentif. Je reste persuadé qu'on me regarde derrière et ça devient de plus en plus insistant. Je finis par ne plus résister et je me retourne. Ce n'était pas juste une impression. On était bien en train de me fixer. Livaï me regarde et quand il remarque que c'est pareil pour moi, il se lèche les lèvres sensuellement comme pour une invitation. Je me retourne vivement et me remet à écouter la professeure, tout rouge. J'essaye d'écouter la folle, mais je n'y arrive pas, mes pensées sont centrées sur ce qui vient de se produire.

Quand le cours se finit la professeure de science appelle Livaï pour lui parler. Il se lève et passe à côté de moi en me frôlant avec ses doigts. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?! Je regarde en leur direction et je vois la prof le rouge aux joues et la salive débordant de sa bouche comme affamée en me pointant comme si j'étais de la bonne nourriture. Attend, pourquoi elle me pointe? Je n'entends pas d'ici, mais Livaï se renfrogne et donne une petite claque sur Hanji...attend...il vent de frapper un prof? Juste comme ça? Sérieusement? On a le droit de faire ça? Fallait le dire toute de suite!

Je me retourne vers mes amis tentant d'ignorer la boule qui se forme dans mon ventre et je commence à leur parler des jeux vidéos auquels j'ai joué avec Armin il n'y a pas longtemps. La prof de science finit par quitter la classe, mais n'oublie pas de dire un au revoir plus que joyeux. Livaï me jette un regard, puis tourne la tête et s'en va rejoindre ses copains. La rousse l'aperçoit et son sourire s'élargit en même temps que ses yeux qui se mettent à briller. Elle me tape déjà sur les nerfs.

L'avant-midi se passe bien, excepté le fait qu'_il_ passe son temps à me fixer. L'heure du dîner (déjeuner pour les français) arrive rapidement et je m'assois avec les autres sur une table. Aujourd'hui, j'ai droit à des saucisses merguez avec du riz. Je parle à Connie de nos plans pour la fin de semaine parce que bien évidemment, fin de semaine est sinonyme de party. Des gens s'installent à côté de nous et je n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Sasha approche sa bouche de mon oreille, puis me chuchote:

-Ce serait pas le gars avec le plateau de bouffe que tu lui as renversé dessus?

À l'entente de ses mots je me retourne vivement vers les gens à côté de moi, puis me fige sous la surprise. Ils sont juste là et Livaï est à côté de moi en train de manger ses saucisses. Est-ce qu'il me suit? Est-ce que je dois vraiment me poser cette question? C'est évident qu'il me suit!

-Quel hasard, gamin.

Il ose me dire que c'est du hasard, quel genre de dangereux psychopathe est-il? Je remarque qu'autour de moi, tous mes amis nous regardent comme pour espionner une conversation, mais de façon pas du tout subtile. Ceux qui traînent avec lui semblent moins concentrés sur la conversation, mais je vois bien qu'ils sont curieux, pourquoi ne le seraient-ils pas? Est-ce que je m'imagine des espions partout moi? Je reste comme un poisson mort à le regarder et il soupire, désespéré par l'absence de réponses.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Marco et vous?

Oh non. Pourquoi Marco doit être aussi sociable? Malgré qu'il soit des fois timide... Je n'ai pas envie de leur parler! Surtout pas au dangereux psychopathe à côté de moi qui mange sensuellement ses saucisses. Et j'ai des pensées tordues actuellement, non mais, c'est quoi cette façon de bouffer des saucisses? Il me jette des regards en coin comme pour vérifier que je ne le regarde plus.

-Eh bien, moi, c'est Erwin, ici, c'est Petra, les deux qui se parlent c'est Erd et Gunther, Auruo, celui à côté de Petra et Livaï, c'est le grognon à côté de votre ami.

L'homme aux sourcils proéminents a fait la description de toutes les personnes se trouvant de son côté de la table et Marco présenta le nôtre. Sasha, entre deux bouchées de pain, prit la parole en postillonant un peu.

-Oui, je connaissais déjà Lili. Il m'avait demandé hier l'adresse mail d'Eren.

Moment de silence après cette déclaration. Non seulement Sasha vient d'appeler Livaï Lili, mais en plus je sais maintenant qui je dois tuer. C'est donc pour ça qu'il est allé voir Potato Girl hier? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ce qui est sûr par contre, c'est que ma pauvre amie va se faire tuer. Soit par moi, soit par _lui_ qui affiche maintenant une mine assez sombre. Il n'aime pas les surnoms on dirait. Il se tourne vers Sasha en mode serial killer. Je la plains.

-Tu viens de m'appeller comment?

-Hein? Je sais pas moi, tu vois pas que je suis en train de manger? La bouffe c'est sacré, il faut profiter du moment.

Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça comme réponse, car il la dévisage quelques secondes avant de prendre son couteau.

-Tu devrais lui pardonner, ce n'est pas sa faute!

-Va foutre tes conseils dans ton putain de cul captain America.

Que de vulgarité. Il a beau dire ça, il repose son arme sur la table en la fixant avec un regard meurtrier. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est encore en vie. Peut-être sait-il mieux contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières que de ce que je pensais? Ou est-ce simplement parce qu'il ne frappe pas les filles (qu'il ne les tue pas plutôt).

-Hey gamin! Et si tu mangeais à la place de me fixer comme une chatte en chaleur?

Cette insulte est horrible. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et je tourne la tête pour lui cacher. En temps normal, surtout s'il avait été Jean, je l'aurais frappé sans aucune hésitation, mais avec lui j'en suis incapable. Sûrement l'instinct animal qui me supplie de ne pas lui résister. Je suis sûr qu'on me regarde. Après tout, sa phrase était remplie de sous-entendus. Je prends une bouchée de mon riz tentant d'ignorer les regards interrogateurs, mais c'est assez difficile. La rousse collant Livaï prit la parole, curieuse.

-Dites, vous vous connaissez,Eren et toi?

Mais bien sûr que non qu'on se connaît pas!

-Oui.

Je tourne la tête vers celui qui a répondu, un peu beaucoup furieux. Les autres vont s'imaginer des scènes et en plus...bah...en plus, ça se fait pas de mentir comme ça!

-Non, on se connaît pas du tout._, dis-je sur la défensive._

-Oh je vois...Livaï n'est pourtant pas du genre à mentir..., _me répondit Petra un peu perdue._

Je regarde le nain, une lueur de fierté dans le regard parce que je viens enfin de réussir à riposter. Lui aussi me regarde et je suis soudainement déstabilisé par ses yeux. Son visage n'affiche rien, mais il semble déçu et ses yeux sont emplis d'une tristesse infinie, comme si je venais de le blesser. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? Il détourne le regard et continue de manger. Je l'imite en prenant une autre bouchée, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon repas. Depuis ce moment, il ne me regarde plus, ne tente rien et reste muet comme une tombe. La fin du repas arrive et tous se lèvent. Connie fanfaronne et Jean essaie maladroitement de draguer Marco qui n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que Jean tente désespérément de le charmer. Cette situation me ferait habituellement rire, mais j'en suis incapable, comme si les sentiments de cet imbécile influençaient les miens.

Après un cours de géo et un cours de math, les deux très ennuyants, la fin de la journée arrive. Pendant le reste des cours, je n'ai pas senti une seul fois son regard perçant dans mon dos. C'en est presque inquiétant, même s'il ne m'a jamais vraiment fixé aussi intensément avant aujourd'hui. Je fais mon sac silencieux et lui jette un regard dans l'espérance que lui aussi me regarde. Rien. Il me fixe tout un avant-midi et maintenant il m'ignore?! Sérieux?! C'est comme si tu sors avec une fille le matin et tu la quittes l'après-midi! Bon, nous ne sortons pas ensemble et je ne l'aime pas. Je mets mon sac à dos et m'apprête à partir quand j'entends quelqu'un m'appeller. Et va savoir pourquoi je me suis reconnu.

-Oï morveux, t'as oublié quelque chose.

Je me retourne et regarde mon interlocuteur, toujours un peu en colère qu'il m'ait aussi bien ignoré en après-midi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi?

Ses yeux s'agrandissent un peu le temps d'une fraction de secondes avant qu'il ne reviennent à la normal. Il me tend un cahier, un cahier de math. Le mien. Je me sens soudainement couplable parce que tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était de me donner mon cahier que j'ai bêtement oublié.

-Hum..ah oui..l..le cahier.

Je le prends d'une façon maladroite et nos doigts s'effleurent. Je sursaute et je rougis comme une fille devant un mec qu'elle aime. _Reprends toi, Eren ce n'est qu'un mec comme les autres._

-Eu..eum..mer..merci?

Et voilà que je bégaye, comment avoir l'air plus con que ça? J'ai l'air d'un parfait retardé c'est honteux. Si Armin me voyait dans cette situation...m'aiderait-il ou se foutrait-il de moi?...Hum...Je le vois plus en train de crier des trucs sur les homosexuels en fait.

-De rien morveux.

Puis il s'en va sans rien de plus. Juste me porter mon cahier en fait, mais n'est-ce pas un avancement dans notre relation tout à fait inexistante? Je regarde bêtement mon cahier pendant au moins une minute avant de réaliser que je n'ai pas bougé. Je range le cahier là où il doit être (s'il vous plait pensez que le cahier va dans le sac à dos et non quelque part d'autre) et je prends le chemin pour me rendre chez moi.

Arrivé dans ma chambre je vois qu'Armin m'a bombardé de messages, comme d'habitude. Je lui raconte tout et il se met en mode fujoshi. Après avoir répondu à toutes ses questions tordues, je m'en vais prendre une douche en évitant le plus possible de penser à _lui_. Puis je mange pour ensuite aller faire mes devoirs. C'est une journée tout à fait normale si on enlève Livaï. Dès que je me couche sur mon lit, je m'endors. Mort de fatigue pour aucune raison particulière. Sûrement l'effort mental d'essayer de ne pas penser à Livaï sous la douche.

J'ouvre les yeux et c'est déjà le matin. J'ai dormi tellement profondément que je ne crois pas avoir rêvé ou tout simplement que j'ai rêvé, mais que j'ai tout oublié. Je soupire en pensant à la journée d'école à laquelle j'aurais droit. Dois-je faire semblant d'être malade? Mais si je ne vais pas à l'école, je ne vais pas voir mes amis...je ne vais pas _le_ voir. Je roule jusqu'au bout du lit, puis tombe lourdement sur le plancher et ça fait quand même mal.

Je m'habille, je descends, je mange, je réponds aux messages tordus d'Armin (la moitié seulement vu à quel point le reste est encore plus tordu) puis me dirige vers l'école. Je prends tout mon temps pour m'y rendre et je risque franchement d'être en retard, et alors? J'ai le temps de penser. Pourquoi Livaï voulait tant mon mail? À part pour se foutre de ma gueule sur le fait que j'ai eu une érection, je ne vois rien d'autre. Pourtant, il n'en a pas reparlé...en fait, il ne semble pas m'éviter comme la peste, mais plutôt qu'il essaye de se rapprocher. Je comprends de moins en moins et ça m'énerve, je veux comprendre je DOIS comprendre. Il y a sérieusement quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire, de très louche. J'arrive devant la fameuse entrée de la prison et j'y entre, tel un héros qui rentre dans un château gardé par un dragon. Oui, je suis fan des contes de fées, et alors? Elles sont bien les princesses, je trouve.

Dans la rangée de casiers, il y a plein de monde. Tout le temps des gens partout, ça en devient étouffant. Je regarde partout autour de moi, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je cherche, mais j'ai franchement l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. J'hausse les épaules en me disant que je suis complètement débile et c'est d'ailleurs vrai que je suis débile et mets ce que je dois mettre dans un casier. Je m'apprête à aller en classe quand je vois Livaï. Un sourire niais et des rougeurs arrivent sur mon visage. Je dois sûrement avoir une maladie grave. Peut-être je fais une crise cardiaque? Pourquoi mon cœur bat plus vite si c'est pas une crise cardiaque? Je serais pas supposé agoniser par terre, moi, si j'en ai une? Mais mon sourire se perd rapidement pour être remplacé par un rictus de colère. Elle fait quoi collé à lui, cette rouquine? La même fille qu'hier, Petra. J'ai remarqué qu'elle suit très souvent l'autre, mais qu'elle soit scotché à lui, je refuse. Livaï me remarque et je fais un sourire forcé. Bon, les sourires forcés je suis pas bon là-dedans, mais même si j'avais été bon, l'aura meurtrière derrière moi est trop évidente. Il reste un moment à me regarder comme si je venais d'une autre planète, puis s'en va avec sa pute attitrée. Je me rends d'un pas rageur jusqu'à la classe où je trouve Annie, Marco, Jean et les autres. Ils voient bien que je ne suis pas d'humeur, donc ils n'osent pas me parler. Même Jean n'essaye pas de me provoquer, ce qui est une première.

Les cours vont bientôt commencer et je suis sur une table de deux places, au fond. Je suis seul tout simplement parce que tous ceux qui ont essayé de prendre la place ce sont fait arracher les yeux avec une cuillère à sucre. Mentalement, je précise. J'entends la chaise à côté de moi bouger, signe que quelqu'un compte s'assoir et je me retourne un regard meurtrier voulant dire un truc du genre: dégage de là.

-Tu avais l'air de te sentir seul gamin, un problème si je m'assois là?

-Euuuh...n..non.

-De toute façon même si tu avais pas voulu je serais resté ici.

J'ai refusé à tout le monde et voilà que quand c'est lui, je suis incapable de dire que c'est déjà occupé. Je me sens vraiment stupide. Le cours commence et il y a une légère tension qui se crée entre nous. Elle est légère, mais insupportable.

-AH!

-Il y a quelque chose Eren?, _me demanda le professeur qui m'a apparemment entendu._

-N-non.

Il hausse les épaules avant de continuer son cours. Dès que son attention se retourne vers le tableau, je me tourne vers Livaï, ébahi. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi il me caresse la cuisse, lui? Je lui prends le poignet pour qu'il arrête, mais il n'y prête pas attention et sa main baladeuse se dirige vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Un frisson me parcours le long de la colonne vertébrale et je me mordille la lèvre pour éviter de sortir des bruits indécents. Il le remarque et un sourire carnassier se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille puis me murmure d'une voix sensuelle:

-Zone sensible, _Jaeger_?

-T-ta..ta gueule!

Il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour me dire de me taire.

-Chhht, on pourrais nous entendre...

Ce que Livaï dit est plus que vrai. Si on me trouve dans cette position, ce sera plus que suspect.

-Alors reste sage et laisse-toi faire.

Il continue de me toucher tout en regardant toutes mes réactions. Il monte tranquillement sa main, se dirigeant vers mon entre-jambe. Ça devient du harcèlement sexuel rendu là! Je tente un acte désespéré en serrant mes jambes ce qui coince sa main, mais son regard meurtrier me dissuade de continuer à résister. Je les déssere un peu et sa main s'en va directement sur mon entre-jambe.

-Nnhg!

Mes yeux s'agrandissent et je place ma main juste devant ma bouche. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?! Je regarde tout autour de moi, personne ne s'est retourné. Livaï me fixe, un peu surprit. Après ne serait-ce que quelques secondes plus tard, il se lèche les lèvres puis réitère le geste. Cette fois-ci, je me mords la main pour qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il trouve ça drôle, lui, de me toucher en cours?! Il continue d'effleurer la bosse désormais bien visible de sa main baladeuse et je sens mes forces s'affaiblir, c'est tellement...plaisant... Je veux plus que caresser...devrais-je m'abandonner au plaisir et oublier les personnes autour de moi? Je...NON, pas question! Je n'aime pas les hommes et encore moins lui! J'enlève avec brutalité sa main et le fusille du regard.

-Arrête maintenant, je suis pas ta pute.

Il se fige un court instant, sûrement surpris par mon changement de comportement radical. Je parie qu'il va continu-

-D'accord alors.

Puis il se tourne vers le tableau et commence à prendre des notes, comme s'il avait fait ce genre de choses en classe toute sa vie. Peut-être est-ce le cas? Ça me chiffone un peu de penser qu'il ait fait ça avec d'autres personnes avant. Mais c'est sa vie après tout, non? Je pensais qu'il aurait continué malgré mon avis... Je n'arrive définitivement pas à le cerner et ça me rend fou. Pendant tout le reste du cours je le regarde subtilement. À la fin, il se lève et retourne voir ses camarades et sa pute attitrée. En fait, c'est peut-être avec elle qu'il fait ça à tous les cours. Moi, je n'ose pas trop bouger. Mon mini titan est malheureusement encore un peu excité. C'est sûr que quand on me touche et qu'ensuite j'ai tout le cours pour observer celui qui m'a touché, c'est plutôt dur à calmer. Quel horrible problème technique qu'ont les hommes, si seulement j'avais été une femme! Je n'aurais jamais eu d'érection. Non oubliez, elles ont leurs règles, les pauvres.

Ma mère m'a toujours dit que pour calmer une érection, on doit penser à sa mère à poil. _Ma mère à poil ma mère à poil ma mère à._..AAAAAARGH C'EST HORRIBLE! Je vais faire des cauchemars pire que ceux que j'ai fait récemment! Je marche donc vers les autres en tentant de camoufler en mettant mes bras devant. C'est assez bizarre à vrai dire.

-Erm salut...

-Tu as arrêté de bouder? ,_ me demande Ymir._

-Je...Je n'ai jamais boudé!

Les autres pouffèrent de rire à ma déclaration tout à fait fausse et je sens une très grosse envie de frapper Jean qui rit encore plus fort que les autres. Je les ignore finalement et décide de préparer mes choses pour le prochain cours et ensuite de détruire mes gommes à effacer,mon passe-temps favorit. J'ai peut-être l'air, à l'extérieur, d'aller bien, mais à l'intérieur, mon cerveau est en ébullition. Toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers une seule personne. Après avoir fini par massacrer toutes mes effaces, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour tenter de détourner mes pensées de lui et du cours passé.

-Tu sembles bien préoccupé gamin.

Je me tends à l'entente de sa voix et au raclement de la chaise sur le plancher. Va-t-il encore tenter des choses sur moi? Je me sens durcir en repensant au cours dernier. Mais bordel c'est quoi mon problème?! Je suis sûr que si j'en parle à ma mère, elle saura me répondre correctement, contrairement à Armin et à ses pensées tordues. Soudain, je sens une pression au niveau de mon menton et ma tête se tourne vers le visage de Livaï, visiblement blasé. Comme d'habitude.

-On me répond quand je pose une question.

Attend, mais c'était une question ce qu'il m'avait dit avant? Je voyais plus ça comme une phrase affirmative et qui avait été dite sans but précis.

-Pas de tes affaires.

-J'ai dit qu'on répond quand je pose une question.

Il est tout près de moi et je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Je retiens ma respiration et je rougis involontairement face à cette proximité. Il ne me regarde plus dans les yeux, mais un peu plus bas et la peur m'envahit.

-Tu devrais calmer tes ardeurs gamins.

Ses mots eurent sur moi l'effet d'une bombe. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il remarque. Ne fait-il que regarder mon entrejambe? Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses en tout cas...

-Je suis pas préoccupé, voilà t'es content?!

-Mh. Je te crois pas.

-J'ai dit que je vais bien putain t'es aussi collant que Mikasa!

Les doigts toujours sur mon menton se crispent. Est-ce dû à la mention de Mikasa ou dû au fait que j'ai dit qu'il était collant? Il lâche mon menton puis marmonne des choses que je n'entends pas. Ou peut-être que fais-je semblant d'avoir mal compris? Contrairement à ce que j'aurais ressenti s'il avait été Mikasa, mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur en pensant qu'il est inquiet à mon propos. Je voudrais qu'il ne se préoccupe que de moi et de personne d'autre.

Le cours se passe plutôt bien, comparé à celui d'avant. Juste Livaï qui léche sensuellement son crayon presque le sucer à vrai dire, tout en me regardant. Ouais, un cours qui se passe plutôt bien. Ce que je n'aime vraiment pas, c'est que je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois qu'il me regarde et ça l'amuse.

Quand la fin du cours arrive je me précipite vers la sortie, attendez, je reformule. Je tente de me précipiter vers la sortie, mais une pression sur mon poignet m'en empêche.

-Tu manges avec moi aujourd'hui, gamin.

-Q-quoi?!

-J'ai dit qu'on mangeaient ensemble, c'est pas une question, c'est un ordre.

-Mais...et les autres?!

Il sembla hésiter un moment puis répondit.

-Ils pourront venir...

Si je ne suis pas seul avec lui, je n'ai rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas? Je me dirige vers mes amis et lui, se dirige vers les siens. Nous faisons maintenant un très grand groupe de personnes. Mais seulement pour ce midi. Livaï est quasiment collé à moi et Petra est carrément collé à lui. Elle voit pas qu'elle dérange, elle?! Arrivé à la cafétéria, déjà beaucoup de tables sont prises, mais par chance, Gunther en trouve une. Il doit être professionel dans la recherche de tables libre lui. Nous nous asseyons tous, Livaï devant moi et je commence à douter de l'innocence de la demande de ce nain. Vu le sourire carnassier, je commence vraiment à douter. Pourquoi il passe son temps à me regarder? Ça en devient stressant! Je veux partir... je vais manger, puis foutre le camp le plus rapidement possible et sortir de l'école et ne plus jamais revenir. Bonne idée. Et si j'utilisais la po...what the..?

Je crache l'eau se trouvant dans ma bouche en sentant quelque chose frôler ma jambe. C'est quoi ce bordel?!

-Eren ça va?!,_ me demanda Petra inquiète._

-Tu essayais de faire une mini piscine pour les peperonnis de ta pizza? Idiot suicidaire., _renchérit Jean qui aimait bien se foutre de ma gueule._

-N-non c'est pas ça!

-Alors c'est quoi hm?, _demanda Livaï qui visiblement, s'amuse beaucoup_.

-C'-c'est rien juste un étouffement!

Livaï frôle avec son pied ma jambe et remonte sans empressement, savourant au maximum mes réactions. Je suis supposé faire quoi maintenant? Je vais essayer d'avoir l'air tout à fait bien et manger comme d'habitude, même si les sensations étranges que me procurent un pied sont assez difficiles à oublier. Le pied remonte de plus en plus haut et je lâche un petit cri en le sentant sur mon entrejambe. C'est la combientième fois aujourd'hui? Deux? C'était déjà trop de fois pour moi. Quelqu'un d'aussi entreprenant existe vraiment sur terre? Pourquoi doit-on s'en prendre à moi, qui est un innocent petit garçon!

A-t-il prit en compte qu'il y a des gens autour? Je regarde autour de moi et l'horreur, Erwin nous regarde en souriant de toutes ses dents. Qui peut sourire comme ça, si ce n'est pas pour ce qui est actuellement en train de se passer sous la table? Toutes les chances qu'il ne sache pas ce sont désintégrées avec son clin d'œil. Putain, quelqu'un sait!

Livaï continue et n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'intention d'arrêter. Si ça continue, je vais finir par ne plus être capable de retenir mes gémissements. Je suis bien dur et je ressens un plaisir intense, je dois être complètement rouge maintenant, mais la peur que d'autres gens remarquent m'a ramené à la réalité et je supplie du regard Livaï d'arrêter. Il sait que je vais finir pas ne plus être capable de retenir des bruits indécents. C'est bien visible qu'il ne veut pas arrêter, mais il enlève son pied de là à contrecœur et se résigne à continuer en recommençant à frôler ma jambe. Sérieux, ce gars sort de l'ordinaire.

Ce fût le dîner le plus plaisant, mais le plus horrible de ma vie. Après les cours, je vais devoir aller parler avec ce fou détraqué, sinon mes journées seront très mouvementées et je n'en ai pas très envie. Le reste des cours de la journée, je les passe à côté de mon ami le plus chiant, Jean. Livaï qui est derrière me fixe. Il a l'air mécontent. Dois-je me sentir en danger?

Quand les cours se finissent, je fais rapidement mon sac puis je prends le bras de Livaï pour l'entraîner avec moi là où il n'y aura pas beaucoup de gens pour nous écouter. Quand j'en trouve enfin un je le toise quelques secondes avant de commencer à dire tout ce que j'avais à dire.

-Arrête.

Et oui, je n'ai rien prévu de plus à dire. Même si c'est assez, flou il a l'air de comprendre de quoi je parle, puis sourit.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-Mauvaise raison.

Nos phrases très courtes font en sorte que personne d'autre, même s'il n'y a de toute façon personne, ne comprenne.

-J'suis pas intéressé, je suis pas exhibitionniste, j'ai aucunement envie de faire ça en cours, j'ai déjà assez d'Armin et je suis pas gay.

-Armin?

-Un pote.

-D'accord alors.

-Sérieux?!

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire, ravi de cette réponse. Au fond de moi, je sens comme un vide. S'il lâche si facilement l'affaire, ça veut dire qu'il ne faisait que s'amuser, non? C'est difficile de comprendre pourquoi, mais j'en suis un peu, juste un peu, blessé. Comme si j'espérais plus de résistance.

-À une condition. On rentre ensemble tous les soirs après l'école.

Finalement il n'a pas du tout lâché l'affaire. Il fait juste trouver un autre moyen. Mais ma réponse est déjà décidé.

-Ok.

Cette conversation fut très brève. Nous retournons en classe pour qu'il fasse son sac, puis nous partons seuls tous les deux, côte à côte.

Il ne tente rien pendent tout le trajet et nos chemins se séparent finalement à un coin de rue. Lui, tourne à droite et moi, je continue tout droit. Rendu devant chez moi, une joie m'envahit. Qui n'est pas heureux de retrouver sa maison après une DURE journée?

Alors je rentre chez moi et commence ma routine du soir.

* * *

Cela fait plusieurs semaines depuis notre courte conversation et il n'a pas retenté de me toucher. Des fois, me prendre subtilement la main ou m'effleurer les doigts, mais jamais rien de plus. Plus le temps avance, plus il occupe mes pensées. Ses mini-sourires, ses ricanements, ses mains si douces et ses lèvres qui ont l'air si tendres sont toujours dans ma tête. Chaque soir, j'ai hâte au lendemain tout simplement pour voir son regard perçant fixé sur moi. Je ne me comprends plus moi-même. Et un jour, une question s'impose à mon esprit.

_Est-ce que je l'aime?_

* * *

**vous pouvez me tuer pour l'avoir posté si tard mais vous êtes avertis, si vous faites ça je pourrais plus poster**

Alors au début, ce chapitre devait contenir un lemon mais après y avoir réfléchi je ne l'ai pas fait sinon euh...ce serait une fic avec du sexe à chaque chapitre.. faut quand même pas que ce soit que ça non? j'espère que ça va pas trop vite dans le déroulement de l'histoire T-T mais bon :)

j'aime les reviews et tout les auteurs aiment ça *-* tel un rayon de soleil dans la vie (oublié j'aime pas trop le soleil, juste qu'il fasse pas -30c ce serait bien)

ah ouais et euh...ils habitent pas en France les personnages mais dans cette fic ils habitent au Canada x) vous savez la place ou (ou prend un accent mais je sais pas comment le faire sur un ordi désolé :x) c'est normal qu'il fasse -30c en hiver...moi j'ai eu qu'à marcher jusqu'à l'épicerie (avec mitaines bottes manteau) que quand je suis revenue j'avais beau mettre mes doigts et mes doigts d'orteils dans l'eau bouillante je sentais même plus la chaleur de l'eau...j'ai cru que mon gros orteils allait mourir T_T erm erm désolé :x

donc je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie merdique et bon...au revoir *-* si vous avez pas la flemme vous faites une review, si vous avez la flemme...vous la faites quand même 8)


	5. Ma proie

Je suis de retour les amis *_* même si je doute que beaucoup de personnes au sexe masculin me lisent donc je vais dire amies. Je suis désolé mais...le lemon est reporté au chapitre 6 / vous avez pas le droit de me tuer, ok?! En tout cas...bonne lecture x)

**Réponses**** aux reviews:**

**Tsubame Yeager:** coucou :3 ça fait longtemps~ un stage...un stage de quoi? O_o et je vois que tu as toujours autant la flemme d'écrire! On est tous pareil en fait :3

Pas grave, moi aussi je t'adore! J'ai hâte à ton prochain chapitre de..de celui avec Levi professeur! :3 et les autres aussi

**Toroko-sama:** eh bien, tu avais beaucoup de choses à me dire toi! Si Armin est ton perso préféré alors on s'entendrait sûrement très bien ;) mes amies me disent souvent que le Armin de ma fanfic me ressemble trop! Et d'ailleurs, ne tape pas Eren... et je crois que tout le monde se doute bien que Livaï aime Eren! ;) Contente que tu aimes ma fic et bonne lecture :3

**Nidalee-chan:** ouiiii et encore un nouveau chapitre! 8) et nous aimons toutes les deux le JeanxMarco :3 le problème est que je n'ai pas d'idée pour un JeanxMarco, mais j'en ai deux autres pour un ereri...que je ne risque pas d'écrire maintenant d'ailleurs.

**Tal:** merci :3 j'espère que tu vas continuer à trouver ça drôle, même si ça risque de...s'assombrir...

**Reinma:** dé...désolé...lemon reporté ;-; ne m'en veut pas! Mais au moins, la suite est là *-*

**Audrey Takarai:** moi aussi j'adore trop ma fiction *Q* euh...attend...désolé :x en tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :3

**Dydy-Ramen:** euh...non. Je l'ai fini une semaine après mon chapitre 4 en vérité x) j'ai pas posté parce que j'ai eu un peu beaucoup la flemme de me relire O_O

**SashaPotato:** pauvre eren? Mais il a la chance d'avoir capté l'attention de Livaï :( moi, par contre, je suis sûr que sa situation s'empirera! En tout cas~ tu sais que tu es la seule à avoir remarqué la réaction d'Armin et la réponse de Levi à Petra? Tu remarques tout on dirait toi :3

**Low'chan:** oui, Livaï est un très sadique :) ça risque d'être un peu long avant que la relation s'officialise mais t'inquiète ;)

**HeichouLeviJaeger:** je...je ne sais pas quoi dire *p* je viens de découvrir une fille aussi tordue que moi quoi...et ma mère aussi se demande souvent pourquoi je ris toute seule...mais elle ressemble psychologiquement à Hanji donc c'est pas un problème :3

Bisous crémeux come...comme du beurre d'arachides? XD en tout cas, tu vas comprendre pourquoi je t'ai pas fait un long texte pour l'A3DLVE

**Mamsayi:** mais...mais si je meurs...je peux pas faire la suite :3 c'est vrai? Tu aimes la description et les idées? *-* merci /

Non, une autre personne a déjà mentionné mes fautes x) j'suis que dans mes débuts (j'ai 13 ans) et j'ai personne pour corriger donc je fais du mieux que je peux ;-;

**Missk:** ok...voilà la suiiittteeee!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!~

* * *

_Est-ce__ que je_ _l'aime?_

Je fixe le plafond de ma chambre comme si j'allais y trouver une réponse. Malheureusement, non. Et si j'en parle à ma mère? Honnêtement, je ne veux pas. Et lui, est-ce qu'il m'aime ou est-ce seulement un dangereux pervers dont on doit se méfier comme la peste? Je me lève de mon lit, pns le salon, toujours avec ces questions sans réponses.

-Tiens mon chéri~ c'est un documentaire sur les homosexuels! Tu veux l'écouter?, me demande ma mère.

-Euuuuuh... pourquoi?

-Mais pour en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement des homos!

Je soupire, puis prends mon téléphone pour commencer à filmer le documentaire. Je sais que si je ne le fais pas, Armin me tuera. Je m'assois donc à côté de ma mère et regarde d'un air qui se veut visiblement désintéressé de l'écran. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se doute du combat intérieur en moi sur le fait que je sois hétéro ou homo. Je commence sérieusement à douter de mon orientation. Et tout ça à cause de lui. Ma mère m'a dit à plusieurs reprises que ça ne la dérange pas si je préfère les hommes, mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle est réticente. Après tout, tous les humains ont peur de ce qui ne leur ressemble pas, de ce qui est différent. Sinon, les racistes, les homophobes et les sexistes n'existeraient pas. C'est logique. Elle a beau dire qu'elle n'est pas homophobe, les mots tapette et pédale font partie de son vocabulaire courant pour la définition d'un homosexuel.

-Pourquoi tu filmes l'émission?

-Erm..Armin me l'a demandé.

-Arrête d'accuser Armin..ne me dit pas que tu es gay!

-Euuuuh

-TU PRÉFÈRES BAISER UN HOMME OU UNE FEMME?!

Elle se lève du sofa, hystérique. Je n'ose pas répondre, j'ai peur de répondre. Autrefois, sans hésiter j'aurais dit une femme mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Elle fronce les sourcils, puis se dirige vers les toilettes et ferme la porte derrière elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer dans sa tête? Le bruit d'une chasse tirée se fait entendre, puis elle sort et lève ses bras en l'air en tonnant haut et fort.

-JE PRÉFÈRE LES HOMMES OU LES FEMMES?

Je ne suis pas stupide, cette phrase s'adresse à moi. Sérieusement? Non mais sérieux? Ça se voit bien qu'elle se fout de ma gueule. J'envoie un message à Armin, un peu en colère.

**À Arminichou:** J'espère que tu me remercieras pour ça.

**De Arminichou:** Hein? Remercier pour quoi? TU AS ENFIN BAISÉ LIVAÏ?! TOUTES MES FÉLICITATIONS! JE VEUX ÊTRE LE PARRAIN DU BÉBÉ!

Je soupire en regardant le message qui n'a d'ailleurs aucun sens. Les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir de bébé, comment peut-il ne pas savoir?

**À Arminichou:** Non...je filme un documentaire sur les homosexuels.

**De Arminichou**: Oh? Tu t'intéresses à l'homosexualité?~ N'est-ce pas un signe pour te montrer que tu es destiné à vivre avec le beau Livaaaaaï?~ Vous faites un si beau couple! Il n'y a que les gens en couple qui se prennent la main comme ça et qui rentrent ensemble à la maison non?~ Je suis sûr que ça exciterait ton prince charmant de te voir dans la douche en train de faire des vas et viens en murmurant son nom~

**À Arminichou**: N'importe quoi, c'était pour toi, la vidéo et je ne me masturbe pas en pensant à lui!

**De Arminichou:** Et tu penses qu'elles me servent à quoi, les caméras que j'ai installé dans ta salle de bain? Nnh Livaï~ pl..plus fooooort~ en..encoooore~ oui comme ça~~ Livaaaaaaaaï~

Je rougis en lisant le message, puis je me précipite dans ma salle de bain pour chercher des caméras cachées. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma main.

**De Arminichou:** La probabilité que tu sois allé vérifier est de 100% :) Petit coquin~ Tu m'as vraiment cru? Le salaud! Il a osé! Je cherche quand même un peu pour être bien sûr qu'il n'y en a pas, mais je n'en trouve aucune.

**À Arminichou:** Tu n'auras pas la vidéo du documentaire.

**De Arminchou**: J'étais déjà en train de le regarder quand tu m'as texté.

Donc j'ai pris cette vidéo merdique pour rien. Génial. Je tente de lui faire plaisir et lui me pourrit la vie en échange. Quel putain de psychopathe pervers sadique j'ai comme meilleur ami, moi? Mikasa ne m'a plus donnée signe de vie depuis un bout de temps. Je me demande comment elle va, elle qui me collait tout le temps pour être sûr que je ne crève pas d'une quelconque façon débile. Elle me manque presque.

**De Arminichou**: Je t'ai peut-être pas vu te masturber en pensant à lui, mais toutes les fois où j'ai dormi chez toi, j'entendais des choses...intéressantes~ J'adore t'entendre parler ou plutôt gémir dans ton sommeil~

Oh ptain il m'a entendu! La fin de ma vie approche...dommage. Je ne réponds pas, sachant que quoi que je dise, ce gars aura raison. L'heure du souper (dîner en France?) arrive et je mange avec ma mère des macaronis aux fromage. Mon père n'est pas encore arrivé. Voilà 14 ans qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé, 14 ans que ma mère l'attend. Je crois qu'elle ne s'en est jamais tout à fait remis et que chez elle réside toujours un espoir qu'il revienne. Nous mangeons en silence, sûrement à cause de l'épisode du documentaire sur les homosexuels. Quand ma mère ouvre la bouche pour parler, son commentaire ne me plait pas du tout.

-Eren? Dit moi la vérité...est-ce que tu es gay? Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi?

Je ne réagis pas, je ne relève même pas le regard. Je savais bien que ce stéréotype l'avait perturbé plus qu'elle ne le disait. Le stéréotype selon lequel si ce n'est que la mère qui élève son fils, il devient gay. Je lève la tête et mon cœur se serre à la vue des larmes qui se mettent à couler sur son visage. Je me lève pour aller la serrer dans mes bras. Je me sens affreusement coupable. Mais coupable de quoi? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal non? Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle oublie papa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je te promets que bientôt j'aurais une petite-amie et qu'un jour tu auras des petits enfants.

-Merci Eren, je t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

-Oui, je sais maman.

Les sanglots et les spasmes finissent par disparaître et je me réinstalle sur ma chaise pour continuer à manger mes macaronis, maintenant froids. Je souris quelques fois à ma mère, comme pour la rassurer. Quand le repas se finit je remonte dans ma chambre et je m'occupe de diverses façon. Jeux sur l'iPhone, dessin, rubik's cube et devoirs. Non je rigole, les devoirs, je les ai pas fait. Je m'endors finalement après une heure dans mon lit à attendre de trouver le sommeil. Quand je rouvre les yeux, il est 6 heures du matin. Au lieu de me rendormir, je vais sur mon iPhone. Je me promène un peu partout sur les sites internet pour finalement atterrir sur Facebook. Livaï m'a déjà dit une fois qu'il se lève très tôt le matin. Peut-être est-il déjà réveillé? Je lui envoies un message via messenger juste pour voir.

**Eren Jaeger:** Salut!

La réponse vient quelques secondes après.

**Livaï Ackerman:** Tu te lèves tôt, gamin.

Si je ne l'avais pas connu un minimum, j'aurais trouvé son commentaire irritant mais je sais bien que c'est sa façon de dire bonjour. Le fait qu'il me dise bonjour même à cette heure me rend...tout bizarre. Une émotion que je ne ressens que pour lui. Je ne veux pas que la conversation se finisse, donc j'écris la première chose à laquelle je pense.

**Eren Jaeger:** Aujourd'hui, je vais définitivement me trouver une petite-amie!

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça. J'ai juste très envie de voir sa réaction, que va-t-il faire face à cette déclaration? C'est un peu malsain de dire ce genre de choses juste pour voir ce que va faire l'autre. Je m'en fou je suis certainement pas le seul humain à l'avoir fait. Ça fait cinq minutes depuis que mon message est envoyé et il n'y a aucune réponse. Elle tarde.

**Livaï Ackerman:** Avec la gueule que t'as? Aucune chance, abandonne. Tu en trouveras jamais une.

Je reste figé quelques secondes devant mon écran avant que je réagisse. Hein? Elle a quoi ma gueule? Je suis si moche que ça? Moi, je me trouve plutôt bien, sans me vanter. Donc s'il me trouve laid, c'est que... je ne suis pas à son goût? Lui dire ça n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, finalement...c'est la première fois qu'il me dit quelque chose de si...blessant. Il passe son temps à se moquer de moi, à me dire que je suis un ado rempli d'hormones ou même que je suis une chatte en chaleur, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi acerbe dans ses propos. Comme s'il avait sélectionné tous ses mots avec attention, raison pour laquelle cette petite phrase aurait pris 5 minutes à écrire, pour me faire plus mal, pour plus m'atteindre. Et pourtant, rien dans ce message me dit qu'il veut me faire souffrir. Non...il dit ça pour faire en sorte que je torture mon esprit avec des centaines de suppositions sur le sens de cette phrase, toutes plus horribles les une que les autres. J'ai envie de lui faire la même chose. C'est plus fort que moi. Lui montrer que je n'éprouve rien face à ça.

**Eren Jaeger:** Et tu penses qu'avec la gueule que tu tires tous les jours tu en trouveras une? Sa réponse vient quelques secondes après cette fois-ci.

**Livaï Ackerman:** J'ai une proie en vue et elle m'appartient déjà sans même qu'elle n'en ai conscience.

...Heeeeein? Qui ça? Qui ça? Je veux savoir, j'ai maintenant besoin de savoir! Qui peut bien l'avoir charmé, lui? Une déesse assurément. Il ne me l'a jamais dit avant! Il ne me fait peut-être pas assez confiance... Je devrais arrêter de parler avec lui le matin parce que ça ne sert à rien excepté d'avoir encore plus de questions en tête à propos de lui.

Je pose mon téléphone, n'ayant plus aucune envie de lui parler, malgré la curiosité qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Suis-je si moche que ça, pour lui? Même si c'est encore très tôt, je m'en vais prendre une douche pour ensuite m'habiller et ainsi descendre en bas pour prendre un verre de jus d'orange. Je n'ose pas ouvrir la lumière et je dois dire que ça m'a toujours mis mal à l'aise d'être dans le noir. Allez savoir pourquoi! Je me retourne au son des pas derrière moi. Ma mère est là, qui se frotte les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil.

-Eren? Déjà réveillé?

-Mh.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre clairement. De toute façon, n'est-ce pas évident que je suis réveillé? À moins que je sois somnambule, c'est totalement impossible que je dise non à cette question. Je me fais une tartine avec une quantité énorme de nutella, puis dévore le tout sans aucune pitié pour la pauvre tranche de pain. Quand je finis de manger, je me promène un peu partout dans la maison, sans but particulier. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air stupide. Aux deux secondes, cette putain de question vient à mon esprit. C'est qui la proie? Minimum si cette question devient ma raison de vivre! Je soupire,puis je retourne dans ma chambre pour prendre un maillot de bain pour ensuite l'enfoncer dans mon sac. Aujourd'hui commence les cours de natation en sport. Il y a toujours une fille ou deux qui refusent d'y participer tout simplement parce qu'elles sont "grosses" selon elle. D'autres en bikini alors qu'on s'apprête à faire des longueurs et non pas aller à la plage. Plein d'imbéciles...mais ...Je vais voir les muscles de Livaï? Pleins d'images atterissent dans ma tête, pas pures et innocentes du tout, Putain, après l'avoir vu avec une chemise mouillée, je vais le voir torse nu?! Je secoue la tête pour tenter de sortir toutes ces visions de mon crâne. Quand l'heure arrive enfin de partir, je sors de la maison, fier du fait que je ne serais assurément pas en retard. Une première!

* * *

Arrivé dans la rangée de casiers je dépose mes choses, puis pense à la proie mystérieuse de Livaï, encore. Noooooon il faut que j'arrête! Je frappe au moins 3 fois ma tête sur la casier avant de commencer à me plaindre de ma douleur atroce au front. Mais qui est la personne? AAAARGH j'y ai encore pensé!

-Hum...Eren...dois-je aller avec toi voir un psychologue? Tu ne serais pas par hasard schizophrène ou quelque chose du genre?

Ymir me dévisage. J'ai encore pensé tout haut? Honte à moi. De toute façon, je suis tellement habitué que les gens me disent d'aller voir un psychologue. Je vois pas du tout pourquoi, moi!

-Ais-je l'air d'avoir besoin d'un foutu psychologue? Tu penses que c'est parce que je parle à mon ombre tous les soirs que je suis schizophrène?

Mais non, je vais tout à fait bien franchement! Parler à son ombre, ce n'est pas être schizophrène j'espère, je me suis trahi en disant ça! Et si tout le monde l'apprend, ils vont me prendre pour un dangereux psychopathe! (Encore plus qu'avant). Ymir soupire, sûrement désintéressé du sujet. Elle est plutôt du genre à ne penser qu'à elle et à se foutre de tout sauf de Christa. N'empêche, elle adore aussi pourrir la vie des gens. Moi, je l'aime bien comme ça, je me demande juste comment Christa fait pour la supporter. C'est un ange cette fille! Je commence à marcher vers la classe en compagnie d'Ymir. Elle me parle d'à peu près n'importe quoi, si tu veux avoir le silence, c'est mieux d'aller voir Annie plutôt que cette folle. Elle est quand même mieux qu'Armin dans les sujets de conversation. Ça c'est sûr. Notre professeur d'espagnol, Dita Ness, est déjà en classe. Comme d'habitude, il vomit sa passion des chevaux aux pauvres élèves qui ont eu le malheur de l'approcher. Je m'installe sur un siège et je regarde autour de moi. D'habitude, il est là à cette heure-ci. Ce n'est pas trop grave, je devrais plus me concentrer sur mon but premier, trouver la fille de mes rêves. Mais disons que ce qui est dans mes rêves, ce n'est pas une fille, mais plutôt un homme foutrement sexy. Pfff et dire qu'il me trouve moche et qu'il a déjà quelqu'un en vue! Presque toutes mes chances déjà inexistantes ont disparues. Pourtant, moi, j'imagine bien Livaï en robe de mariée. Oh oui..il serait trop chou!

Pour en revenir à mon sujet PRINCIPAL, la plus mignonne des filles ici, c'est Christa, mais jamais je n'essayerais de l'avoir, bien trop risqué avec Ymir dans les environs. Sinon, il y a Mihna ou Hannah. Rien de vraiment attirant selon moi. Et il y a aussi Livaï...mais c'est un gars. Il devrait changer de sexe, ça arrangerait beaucoup de choses.

J'aperçois enfin celui qui occupe mes pensées depuis un bon moment et je souri à sa vue. Je meurs d'envie d'aller vers lui et de parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Simplement pour que toute son attention m'appartienne. Il m'aperçoit, moi et mon sourire aussi, et me lance un regard meurtrier. Il n'a pas l'air très content. Autant dire qu'il a l'air extrêmement irrité, et irritable. Mon cœur se serre et mon sourire se fane, ne sachant pas comment réagir maintenant devant lui.

Il brise le contact visuel et se retourne vers ses autres amis. C'est bien la première fois depuis un bon moment qu'il ne m'a pas dit un: "Salut gamin". C'est pourtant pas si compliqué venir dans ma direction pour me le dire, non? Il m'en veut parce que je me suis moqué de sa tronche? Il a pas intérêt vu ce qu'il m'a dit en premier. Mon excuse va avoir l'air de celle d'un gamin de primaire, mais: c'est lui qui a commencé! Et de toute façon, c'est vrai que s'il avait les sourcils moins froncés, il serait 71 817 281 fois mieux.

Mmmh le cours commence bientôt et il continue à m'ignorer. Il suffit de dire qu'il est moche pour qu'il boude? Est-ce que je boude parce qu'il m'a dit que je n'ai aucune chance? Non. Alors c'est quoi son putain de problème! Il va se consoler en compagnie d'une rousse totalement débile à la place de venir vers moi? Insultant. Une haine sans nom me dévore de l'intérieur. Je n'arrive même pas à me l'expliquer. Cette haine me tord le ventre et me dévore les entrailles à chaque fois que je le vois avec cette fille.

Quand le cours commence, je suis à côté d'Ymir qui fait des avions en papier. Comme d'habitude, je n'écoute pas vraiment et la sensation que j'avais des semaines plus tôt revient. Celle d'être fixé. Je n'ai pas vraiment de doute sur "qui est le dangereux stalker qui me fixe" parce qu'il n'y a que cette personne qui peut le faire assez intensément pour avoir l'impression d'être littéralement déshabillé sous son regard. Livaï, bien évidemment. De toute façon il va me voir déshabillé au prochain cours, donc ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire pour lui de me déshabiller mentalement. Vive les cours de natation. Le cours est long et c'est au moins la quatrième fois que le professeur dit "cheval". Non mais, c'est une obsession chez lui? Mais...s'il aime autant les chevaux...alors...Jean serait son chouchou caché? Oh mais c'est scandaleux! Tout est plus clair maintenant! Et s'ils avaient des rapports un peu plus que simple élève/ professeur? Du genre, ils vont dans une piè...OH NON ARMIN A POSSÉDÉ MON CERVEAU JE DOIS ARRÊTER! Les cours d'espagnol ,avec Dita Ness, ne seront plus jamais comme avant pour moi. Plus jamais.

Livaï me fixe sûrement pendant tout le cours, mais moi, je fixe Jean, tentant de trouver le moindre mouvement qui pourrait être suspect. Des petits signes à son professeur pour lui dire des choses bien évidemment. Quand le cours se finit, je m'en vais subtilement vers lui pour suivre ses moindres mouvements. Rien n'a l'air suspect, donc j'aborde le sujet.

-Erm..ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas (encore) en couple avec Marco que tu dois te soulager avec des professeurs. C'est pour ton bien que je te le dis!

Jean sursaute, n'ayant sûrement pas remarqué avant que je suis derrière lui, puis me regarde sans comprendre de quoi je parle, il va falloir que je sois encore plus précis.

-Eh bien...Dita Ness est un professeur...c'est interdit de faire des CHOSES avec lui, tu comprends?

Il me semble qu'une lumière vient de s'allumer dans son cerveau puisque son expression change. Il n'a pas l'air très content, il est fâché que je sache son secret?

-Eren, tu vas cesser de dire des conneries et de répandre des rumeurs sur moi, bordel de merde?!

-Mais eumh...les..les chevaux avec Dita Ness..je ne connais qu'un cheval dans la classe et c'est toi! Bon en tout cas, tu n'appartiens qu'à Marco et ne pense même pas à le tromper!

-Je...je vous dérange dans votre conversation?

Derrière Jean se trouve Marco, rouge comme une tomate. Il est vraiment mignon, tout rouge comme ça!

-Hmmmm je vous laisse, moi, je vais aller me changer de suite pour le cours de sport, au revoir~

Je sors en vitesse de la classe, fier de mon coup non prévu. Peut-être qu'ils vont se rapprocher? Je me dirige vers les casiers et ouvre le mien pour prendre mon magnifique maillot de bain. Il est d'un blanc pur qui, comme ma mère le dit si bien, crée un magnifique contraste avec ma peau de teint hâler. Les autres autour de moi qui font partie de ma classe prennent aussi leurs maillots de bain, sauf une fille au bord des larmes parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on voit sa "grosseur". C'est ce genre de fille qui a honte de son corps qui devient anorexique. C'est vraiment triste, mais en même temps, ça me dégoûte. Pourquoi les filles ressentent le besoin d'être parfaites? En plus, cette gonzesse n'est pas si grosse que ça. Si décevant.

-Ça t'amuse de mater des filles comme ça?

Je me tourne vers celui qui me pose la question. Livaï. Le ton qu'il a employé est sans appel, froid. C'est bien la première fois qu'il me parle avec ce ton si glaçant. Pas de doute, c'est définitivement moi qui l'a mis en colère.

-Hum...eh bien...non..c'est juste que-

Il me coupe la parole, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il a pris la peine de m'écouter.

-Pas besoin de donner d'excuses, je sais, tu cherches une fille. Tu sais, il y a plein de filles _faciles_ partout.

Voilà, c'est la goutte de trop qui fait déborder le vase. Il se prend pour qui? Me dire ça comme si c'est tout à fait normal. Il me croit à un niveau aussi bas? Assez bas pour prendre une fille facile? Je ne suis qu'un mec en manque pour lui? Ma poitrine se serre, elle me fait mal. Être autant méprisé par lui me donne envie de disparaître sous terre, c'est horrible. Je pars en direction des vestiaires ne lui accordant pas un regard de plus. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre. Parce que de toute façon, qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça?

-Mais jamais je ne laisserai une fille t'approcher, puisque tu es à moi. , _murmure Livaï._

Il est trop loin pour que j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il a dit. Ce n'est pas grave, sûrement un autre commentaire débile sur à quel point je suis inférieur à lui. Dans les vestiaires, je me dirige vers une cabine et m'y enferme. Je n'aime pas quand les autres me regardent nu quand je me change, c'est extrêmement gênant. Quand j'ai fini, je sors, puis range mes vêtements dans mon casier. Je me dirige vers les douches, comme écrit sur les panneaux pour m'habituer à l'eau. Nan, je rigole. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi on doit prendre une mini douche avant. Déjà plusieurs sont sous les douches, mais il n'y en a qu'un qui retient mon attention, Livaï. Comment il a fait pour se changer plus vite que moi, lui? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est qu'il est sacrément beau. Et il a VRAIMENT des abdos. Plein de muscles partout. La dernière fois, c'était sous une chemise mouillé, mais maintenant, c'est à moitié nu avec de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps bien bâti. Oh putain je dois être en train de baver présentement, à moins que je sois en train de saigner du nez? Je reste avec une expression faciale identique à celle d'un poisson devant des mecs en train de prendre des mini douches. Comment paraître plus crédible?

Le beau gosse semble remarquer que quelqu'un le fixe parce qu'il lève les yeux vers moi. On se fixe un moment avant qu'un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Tu veux y toucher, gamin?

Il tâte les muscles de son bras comme pour me dire d'y toucher. Pourquoi, non mais, pourquoi fait-il ça? Les autres accordent une attention minime à notre conversation un peu bizarre, puis finissent par se diriger vers la piscine. Moi, je ne bouge toujours pas. Il s'avance vers moi, puis il prend ma main. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi je m'attendais. Me faire toucher ses muscles de bras, c'est trop simple pour lui. Non, il n'y a pas pensé UNE SEULE SECONDE, aux muscles de ses bras. Non, lui, il prend ma main et la met beaucoup plus bas. Il met ma main LÀ. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je toucherais à une bite autre que la mienne, j'aurais frappé sans pitié cette personne. Certes, il y a le maillot de bain, MAIS ÇA RESTE QUE J'Y TOUCHE et je peux confirmer qu'elle est foutrement grosse.

-J..je..eum...

-Tu quoi? Tu veux plus?

Cette phrase vient de m'achèver. Déjà que ce moment est très étrange, s'il en rajoute comme ça, c'est encore pire! Et bien sûr que j'en veux plus, mais...mais pas ici! Je dois faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter dessus alors qu'il est à moitié nu devant moi! C'est de la provocation! Notre étrange duel est interrompu par des bruits de pas venant vers nous et Livaï lâche ma main, me sourit et se dirige vers la piscine.

Quoi? Alors lui, il me fait la gueule et redevient comme un dangereux pervers après? Je veux des explications, ce type n'est pas un peu ce qu'on appelle "bipolaire"? Il m'a obligé à y toucher en plus! Bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment résisté mais...mais voilà quoi, faut pas me brusquer, je suis encore pur et innocent. Le nouveau venu qui a brisé le contact entre moi et Livaï n'est autre que Connie, toujours très lent pour se changer. Je lui dis un "salut" puis remarque qu'il a un sac avec lui, y'a quoi là-dedans? Je n'ose pas poser ma question et je vais directement à la piscine.

Il y a bien sûr la-bas, les filles raisonnables qui savent qu'elles sont dans un cours de natation et qu'elles doivent porter un maillot de bain fait pour ça et il y a les filles un peu moins raisonnables qui portent des bikinis. Combien de filles ont perdu leurs hauts en faisant des longueurs? L'humanité a arrêté de compter ça depuis longtemps. Pourtant, j'ai beau regarder toutes les filles, je ne ressens d'attirance pour aucune. Si je sors avec une fille, avec le temps, je vais forcément tomber amoureux d'elle, non? J'ai vraiment l'impression de trahir quelqu'un, de trahir Livaï. Mais pourquoi? Il n'y a rien entre nous, non? Le prof commence ses explications. On fait des échauffements sur le bord de la piscine.

Plusieurs, malgré leur âge, ne savent pas vraiment nager donc restent dans la zone peu profonde. D'autres, comme moi ou le type sexy, vont dans la zone plus profonde, après avoir fait deux longueurs de crawl pour prouver que nous savons bien nager. Nous faisons quelques longueurs de ce qu'on veut et évidemment des hauts de maillot de bain disparaissent étrangement. Quand je finis mes longueurs, je remarque que Connie et Sasha ne sont toujours pas dans l'eau. La fille en petite boule dans un coin et le garçon essayant de la tirer vers l'eau. Je sors de l'eau, sans la permission du professeur, puis me dirige vers eux.

-C'est quoi le problème?

-Sasha ne veut pas aller dans l'eau...

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Elle ne trouve plus son sac remplis de patates... Mais...et c'est quoi le rapport? Ça la rend incapable de nager?

Connie voyant mon incompréhension continue de parler.

-D'habitude, à chaque fois qu'elle bat son record de vitesse, elle a une patate. Elle ne veut pas y aller sans les patates.

-D'accord alors...il ressemble à quoi, ce sac?

-...un sac de gym noir.., _me dit Sasha en sanglotant._

-Mais...c'est pas le sac que Connie traînait avec lui dans les vestiaires?

Je crois que Connie vient de le réaliser, puisqu'il pousse un "ooooh" et se précipite aux douches, sûrement qu'il a laissé le sac là-bas sans même s'en rendre compte. Où est sa pauvre cervelle, que quelqu'un me réponde avant que je me suicide par sa faute! Il revient avec les fameuses patates et Sasha semble beaucoup plus heureuse et aussi partante pour la natation. Je retourne dans l'eau, mais reste sur le bord, attendant les prochaines explications du professeur. Après une heure à baver en regardant Livaï, la fin du cours arrive enfin et je me précipite vers les vestiaires, voulant être sûr d'avoir une cabine. Apparement, je ne suis pas le seul puisque tous le monde court presque pour arriver en premier. Arrivé dans le vestiaires, je prends mes vêtements et j'ouvre en même temps que quelqu'un d'autre la cabine. Du coup, qui y va? Moi bien sûr! Pas question que je me change à l'extérieur avec les autres. Je me tourne vers mon adversaire et toute ma détermination d'avoir la cabine en envoyant chier l'autre se détruit. POURQUOI?! Livaï aussi me regarde l'air de dire: c'est ma putain de cabine. Nous nous fixons avant que je ne décide de prendre la parole.

-J-je..peux avoir la..cabine?

-Non.

Pour être direct, c'est direct.

-M..mais...je suis arrivé en premier! Je veux vraiment la cabine!

-Il y a toujours un moyen de s'arranger.

J'ai un mauvais, non mais un TRÈS mauvais pressentiment. Je sens qu'il a quelque chose de diabolique dans sa tête. Je déglutis et le défis du regard.

-Et c'est quoi?

-On se change tous les deux dedans. Ça ne devrait pas être un problème pour toi de me voir nu n'est-ce pas? Tu pourrais aussi tout simplement être dos à moi.

Quoooooooooooi? Dans une si petite cabine? Non! Non non non non putain NON. Je me tourne vers les vestiaires en regardant les autres qui, sans pudeur, se changent. Non, ça non plus, je peux pas.

-Okay...mais tu me regardes pas, c'est compris?

Il hoche la tête affirmativement puis nous entrons ensemble, les autres vont sûrement trouver ça très suspect, dans la cabine. Il ferme la porte, la barre puis m'observe.

-J..j'ai dit de te tourner!

-Ok, ok si tu le veux tant que ça!

Il se retourne puis, méfiant, je commence à enlever mon maillot de bain. Lui aussi commence à se changer et tout va pour le mieux. Je glapis en sentant une main effleurer mon derrière. Tout ALLAIT pour le mieux.

-H..hey! Bas les pattes!

-Tu m'as bien toucher tout à l'heure et moi, je fais juste _tâter le terrain._

Mais...c'est lui qui a pris ma main! Et en plus, il avait son maillot. Je me tourne vers lui, prêt à lui envoyer mon poing dans la gueule mais je me retourne aussitôt en réalisant qu'il est nu. Je l'ai vu! J'ai vu sa bite putain! Je rougis juste en y pensant.

-Pfff on dirait une vierge.

-T...tu as dit que tu ne regarderais pas!

-Justement, je ne regarde pas, je touche. Nuance.

-M..mais quand même!

-Et tu arrêteras de pleurnicher si je te touche l'intérieur de ta cuisse?_Ta zone sensible_~

Je grogne, sachant que ça ne sert à rien de résister à un gars aussi têtu. Je prends l'option: m'habiller en vitesse en tentant d'ignorer le fait qu'il masse, sans aucune honte, mon pauvre derrière. Il ne fait rien d'autre, il n'essaye même pas d'aller plus loin. Comme s'il attendait ma permission pour faire plus. Il se montre réticent à enlever sa main quand je veux enfiler mon boxer, pareil pour le pantalon. Il en profite bien sûr pour mettre ses vêtements, son but premier en entrant dans cette cabine (à moins que ce n'était pas son premier, mais plutôt son deuxième but?). Quand je remarque que lui aussi a fini de se changer, je tente de débarrer la porte, mais il la bloque automatiquement.

-Attend, une dernière chose avant de partir.

Il me prend par le col et me plaque à la porte. Il me défie du regard une fraction de seconde avant de déposer ses lèvres sur mon cou.

-Nn..

Nous restons dans la même position quelques secondes et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas désagréable. Je n'ose pas respirer et j'accroche mes bras autour de sa taille en le sentant se coller à moi. _Plus, je veux plus._ Quand il tente de se détacher, je m'accroche encore plus fort à lui, mais il enlève mes bras et plante ses yeux gris dans les miens. J'en suis presque déçu. Il ouvre la porte puis part. Moi, je reste là, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui vient de se passer exactement. Quand je réalise enfin, je me maudis d'être aussi lent du cerveau. J'ai tellement honte! Je n'ai pas résisté du tout, et pire, j'ai aimé! Qu'est-ce que ma mère dirait en sachant ça? Sentir les lèvres de Livaï sur ma peau est vraiment quelque chose de...magique. Oui, de magique. Ce type va finir par me rendre fou.

Je sors de la cabine puis me dirige vers les casiers pour aller porter mon maillot et ensuite retourner en classe. Eh merde, j'ai un cours de science avec la psychopathe. Des fois, quand je marche dans le couloir, des gens me regardent de travers. D'autres sifflent et d'autres chuchotent entre eux. C'est normal? J'ai mis mon chandail à l'envers ou quoi?! Je regarde, non...il est pas à l'envers, tout est normal...alors c'est quoi leurs problèmes à eux?! Un regard meurtrier dans la direction de certains fait en sorte que moins de gens me fixent, c'est déjà ça.

Quand j'entre dans la classe, je me dirige vers Ymir et Christa qui parlent toutes les deux d'alpagas. C'est bizarre comme sujet, mais les alpagas sont tellement mignons! J'écoute vaguement leur conversation et regarde autour de moi. _Il_ est encore et toujours avec la rousse. C'est chiant. Je remarque qu'Ymir a arrêté de parler et me regarde.

-Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!

Elle ricane et son sourire s'élargit.

-Elle a l'air possessive!

-Qui ça, elle? De quoi tu parles?

-De rien du tout! Personne! Tout le monde est capable de se faire ça tout seul, bien évidemment! Eren, t'es pas crédible.

Je déteste vraiment ne pas comprendre, ça me rend fou! Et maintenant à cause d'elle, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'observe. Putain, personne n'aurait envie de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici? Genre, je suis le seul à ne pas comprendre alors que je suis LE concerné, si j'ai bien compris? EST-CE TROP DEMANDÉ DE VOULOIR SAVOIR, DANS CETTE ÉCOLE?! Je décide d'ignorer les petits ricanement d'Ymir et de trouver une place loin d'elle, je sens que sinon, elle va rire tout le cours. Mina me demande si elle peut s'asseoir à côté de moi et je ne refuse pas, ne trouvant pas d'excuse pour être seul. Elle me parle un peu de sa famille, de ses passe-temps, de ce qu'elle va cuisiner ce soir. De trucs carrément chiants, en conclusion. Je lui réponds des fois et hoche aussi la tête pour lui montrer que je l'écoute et qu'elle peut continuer. Je la trouve un peu trop bavarde, mais gentille. La professeure se décide enfin à arriver, ce qui veut dire: fin de la conversation ennuyante.

Mme Hanji parle de la reproduction des fleurs, se promène et...se stoppe devant moi. Oh non, pourquoi elle aussi commence à me fixer? Elle sort de sa poche de pantalon son téléphone portable puis me prend en photo, sans ma permission. Un sourire gigantesque scotché au visage, elle continue son chemin puis se stoppe quelques secondes au niveau de Livaï pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Elle lui a chuchoté quoi à l'oreille? Je veeeeuuuuux savoir! Sinon je boude. Je vais tenter de lui faire cracher le morceau. Ainsi, mon esprit sera enfin en paix.

J'attend impatiemment la fin du cours et quand celle-ci arrive, j'en suis fou de joie. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'aller chercher la professeure, elle se précipite comme une furie sur moi.

-ALORS C'EST ENFIN OFFICIEL?

Oublie ça, même avec elle, ce n'est pas du tout clair.

-Je...qu'est-ce qui est officiel?

-MAIS C'EST ÉVIDENT NON? TA RELATION AMOUREUSE AVEC LIVAÏ!

Silence dans la classe. Elle parle très fort, et tout le monde a entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je dois vite sauver la situation!

-N..non! Mais bien sûr que non!

Elle fait la moue puis prend son téléphone, elle ouvre son application "photo" puis tourne l'appareil vers moi pour bien voir la photo qu'elle veut tant me montrer. C'est une photo de moi, ok, et alors? Je lève un sourcils, tentant de voir ce qu'il y a de si spécial sur cette photo. Elle voit que je ne trouve rien de spécial alors elle fait un zoom sur mon cou. Pourquoi mon c..non mais c'est quoi cette marque violette dessus?! Je lui vole son engin des mains puis me regarde avec l'appareil photo. Cette marque existe bel et bien. J'ai déjà vu ça avant, c'est un suçon. Mais quand et comment j'ai pu l'avoir? Soudain, l'illumination. La cabine, juste avant que Livaï ne s'en aille il est resté quelques secondes, ses lèvres comme figé sur la peau de mon cou. J..je n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire. Je remets le téléphone à Hanji puis me dirige d'un pas déterminé vers Livaï. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui jette le regarde le plus haineux que j'ai en réserve.

Il ne réagit même pas, ai-je l'air si inoffensif pour lui? Il se lève puis prend ma main, décidé de s'en aller, tel des amoureux, à la cafétéria. Je frissone à ce contact et l'idée de me laisser faire en oubliant toute haine m'effleure l'esprit. Je me reprends vite en rejetant son invitation silencience en tirant ma main vers moi, brisant ainsi le contact que nous avions. Il ne semble pas du tout apprécier et le son "Tsk" sort de sa bouche. Habituellement, c'est quand il est mécontent qu'il fait ce petit bruit. Je pars avec mes amis pour aller à la cafétéria. Ça fait bizarre, j'y allais de plus en plus avec Livaï, avant. C'est fou, si j'en parle à Armin, je sais très bien qu'il dira un truc du genre: oooh vous êtes en froid~

Mais...il m'a quand même fait un suçon! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, point final. Aujourd'hui pour le repas, nous avons de la pizza. Je raffole de la pizza, mais elle semble étrangement beaucoup moins bonne aujourd'hui. Le repas est ennuyant,non, tous les moments de la journée où je l'ai volontairement évité ont été ennuyants. Tout semble plus...fade. Je me plains, alors que c'est moi qui a provoqué cet ennui! Ta vie est nulle, Eren! Et peut-être que si je continue à résister, il se lassera de moi? Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il se lassait...rien? Le supplier de me laisser une dernière chance? Mais une dernière chance de quoi? Pendant tout le dîner, ces questions sans réponses tournent dans ma tête. Je dois laisser le reste de ma pizza à Sasha parce que je n'ai pas du tout faim. Je veux vraiment que cette journée se finisse. Un cours d'histoire, un cours d'anglais et c'est fini!

Après encore quelques minutes, les autres finissent de manger et on se lève pour partir. Pas un signe de Livaï. Lui qui mange habituellement avec nous! Je le cherche du regard, mais rien. Je pars ensuite à la bibliothèque lire, non je rigole, je pars à la bibliothèque pour ne rien faire. Cette place est si bien avec ce silence si angoissant! Autrefois, j'avais la phobie des bibliothèques, si ça existe bien évidemment. Le silence pesant, le craquement du bois sous nos pas, les surveillantes qui regardent tous tes faits et gestes me perturbaient au plus haut point avant. Ça me trouble toujours, mais un peu moins depuis que j'y suis allé avec le dangereux pervers. Je m'asseois et je ne prends même pas la peine de faire semblant de m'intéresser aux livres qui m'entourent. La flemme de faire semblant. Je regarde l'heure aux cinq minutes et quand vient enfin le temps de partir, je me relève vivement, en faisant plein de bruit, et je sors. Enfin libre! Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inflige une telle torture, en fait? Il y a plein d'autres places pour se reposer, non? Bon...je vais pas essayer de me comprendre, ce sera plus facile ainsi.

En classe, je remarque que Jean et les autres ne sont pas encore là. Sûrement encore dehors. Moi, j'aime pas sortir dehors. Il commence à faire froid et c'est le temps d'acheter tout l'équipement pour survivre en hiver. Parce que oui, c'est appelé de la survie rendu là. Je ne vais pas marcher dans la neige, non, ce serait trop simple. Je vais NAGER et LUTTER dans la neige.

Quand les autres arrivent enfin, nous parlons tous ensemble de CHOSES, puis, quand le cours commence, nous nous installons tous à une place. J'écoute vaguement en classe, disons que je suis assez fatigué et que dormir un peu ne me semble pas si mal que ça. Je prends la décision de dormir _subtilement_. Ce n'est pas crédible, mais j'espère juste que le prof ne va pas remarquer. C'est ainsi que je dors jusqu'à ce qu'on me réveille pour m'annoncer que le cours est fini. Attend...sérieux? Je me suis pas fait prendre? C'est normal? C'est la première fois que je réussis à ne pas me faire avoir! Génial! Maintenant anglais et ensuite fin des cours pour aujourd'hui.

-Hey hum... Eren, j'ai remarqué que dans ton cou il y ava-

-Ta gueule.

Marco veut apparement savoir ce qu'il y a dans mon cou, pourquoi je le sais? C'est simple, parce que tout le monde me le demande. Je remonte mon col le plus haut possible pour le cacher. Marco ne va pas chercher plus loin, mais Jean est sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Il se lève puis me plaque contre le mur à proximité du bureau où nous sommes.

-Je t'interdis de parler à Marco sur ce ton, connard!

-Ooooh~ on veut jouer au héros, Kirshtein?

Bouillonnant, il me fou son point dans la face et je grogne de douleur. Voilà, l'envie de meurtre m'envahit. Je le frappe au ventre avec mon genou et il se plie sous la douleur. J'en profite pour me dégager de sa poigne et je m'apprête à lui redonner un coup mais une voix me fait figer dans mon mouvement.

-Oï les gamins, vous faites chier. Vous battre dans une classe, vous êtes tombé bien bas.

...Est-ce qu'il passe son temps à nous surveiller? Je trouve ça normal moi, de me battre en classe! J'en ai honte maintenant. Je fais chier Livaï et c'est sûrement la dernière chose que je veux. Pire, il pense que je suis "tombé bien bas". Donc, je ne suis qu'un con immature pour lui? Bon, c'est un peu ce que je suis mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense ça de moi! C'est..blessant...Je n'ai plus trop envie de continuer la bagarre maintenant...Jean a de la chance, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il aura mon magnifique pied dans sa face. Livaï me regarde et j'en fais de même. Nous nous défions du regard avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi pour baisser un peu mon col.

-C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, Eren.

Pffff il veut juste que tout le monde voit le suçon! Son petit sourire me le prouve bien! Un jour, il va sûrement prendre un sharpie et écrire sur mon front: propriété privé! Dangereux psychopathe...s'il est autant _possessif_ avec moi, comment l'est-il avec sa proie? CelleDontJeNeConnaisPasL'identité. Ça doit être infernal pour cette pauvre personne, non?

Dès qu'il brise le contact visuel, je replace le col pour cacher la marque. Je sais que je ne fais ça que pour provoquer Livaï, mais c'est plus fort que moi! Beaucoup plus fort! Le cours d'anglais arrive et Livaï s'en va, après avoir replacé mon col une autre fois, rejoindre ses amis au fond de le classe. Moi, malgré le danger, je m'assois à côté du magnifique cheval qu'est mon ami Jean. Pendant tout le cours, c'est la bataille de qui va dessiner sur l'autre en premier parce que, oui, le cours d'anglais est maintenant le cours de la bataille des crayons. À la fin du cours, nous considérons que c'est un match nul. Même si c'est moi, bien évidemment, qui gagne. Il est juste mauvais perdant~.

Je prépare mon sac, puis je vais au casier chercher mon sublime maillot. Quand je suis sur le point de partir, la même voix que tout à l'heure m'arrête.

-Oï gamin, tu m'attends pas?

Oups. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai véritablement oublié, mais je me suis dis...qu'il voulait être seul...qu'il voulait sûrement partir avec l'élu de son cœur...non?

Il ne se lasse pas d'accompagner un gamin? Je soupire et je rebrousse chemin pour pouvoir être proche de lui. Nous marchons sans dire un mot dans la rue. C'en est gênant. Je sursaute quand je sens ses doigts effleurer les miens. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça, pourtant, je sais bien que c'est une permission silencieuse pour pouvoir me tenir la main. D'habitude, il ne prend pas la peine de faire ça, il sait que jamais je ne refuserais, non? Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai "rejeté" sa main avant le repas? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, mais je m'en doute. Beaucoup de gens disent qu'il est indéchiffrable, qu'il est l'opposé d'un livre ouvert, mais pourtant, j'ai l'impression de le comprendre, de savoir ce qu'il pense. Suis-je le seul? Je mets fin à toutes ces questions et j'enlace nos doigts.

-Eren.

-Oui?

-Tu as trouvé une petite-amie?

-Non...

-Il y a quelqu'un qui...t'intéresse?

Ses doigts serrent les miens, comme par peur que je lâche sa main. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Avant, j'aurais dit non. Mais...plus je le regarde, plus j'hésite. _Il_ me trouble. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas hésité à dire que je n'aime que les femmes. Parce qu'avec lui, j'en doute. Je me tourne vers lui et je l'observe. Il est beau, avec ses yeux gris acier virant étrangement vers le bleu, ses cheveux qui ont l'air si soyeux et ses lèvres si tentatrices. J'en suis certain maintenant. C'est _lui_ que je veux. Et personne d'autre. Je veux que Livaï soit à moi et à aucune autre personne. Je veux qu'il m'appartienne. Je veux que l'on partage le même lit. Je veux beaucoup de choses, mais ce que je sais, _c'est que je le veux._

-Mmh, peut-être.

Il tourne automatiquement sa tête vers moi et il me dévisage. Dans ses yeux, je vois de la colère, pure et dure. Il est contrarié. Il arrête de marcher et il me retient avec sa main.

-Qui?

Sa voix a changé, elle semble brisé. Je regrette, c'est drôle, je regrette plus de la moitié de ce que je fais aujourd'hui! En fait...Je veux l'enlacer, le serrer tellement fort qu'il en meurt étouffé, mais je ne bouge pas. J'ai bien dit: peut-être, non? Alors je ne suis pas sûr de mes sentiments...Non...j'en suis sûr. Voilà des semaines que je fais semblant. Semblant de ne pas faire de rêves érotiques sur lui, semblant de penser aux belles jeunes filles sous la douche, semblant de ne pas aimer les attention de Livaï, _faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que je ressens pour lui._

_Je suis désolé maman, je n'aurais peut-être pas de petite-amie._

-Je..je..mais c'est qui ta "proie"?

Nooon j'ai quand même pas osé? Eh oui. Et voilà. J'ai tout fait foirer. J'ai totalement contourné la questioooon. Il semble désarçonné. J'avoue, c'est direct. Très même. Mais je veux savoir.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir?

J'hoche la tête pour lui dire que oui, je veux VRAIMENT savoir. Une étrange lueur apparaît dans ses yeux, il se remet à marcher, m'entraînant avec lui. Il...il a pas répondu...

-Mais hum...

-Patience gamin.

Quand nous arrivons à l'intersection où nous nous quittons d'habitude, il prend son chemin habituel pour aller chez lui. Le problème, c'est qu'il m'amène avec lui.

-C..ce n'est pas..là que je dois aller.

-Veux-tu bien te fermer la gueule?

-NON MAIS M..

-J'AI DIT TA GUEULE.

-ok.

Moi qui croyais l'avoir déjà vu sur les nerfs. Il est vraiment beaucoup plus effrayant quand il est vraiment sur les nerfs. Nous marchons en silence pendant un moment et finalement, il s'arrête devant un appartement, avance vers la porte, toujours avec nos doigts entrelacé, et ouvre la porte avec sa clé. Je suis supposé le suivre? J'imagine que oui... Nous montons les escaliers puis nous arrivons devant une porte qu'il débarre et qu'il ouvre. Dès que nous rentrons, il ferme la porte. Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe qu'il me plaque violemment contre le mur le plus proche et que son visage se rapproche du mien.

-Tu veux toujours savoir c'est qui?

La proximité entre nous deux me fait rougir et je bégaye quelques mots incompréhensibles. Évidemment, il ne comprend pas et répète sa question.

-Tu veux, oui ou non?

Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais, ou enfin j'espère que je sais, ce qu'il planifie de faire. Il y a juste quelque chose qui me dérange un peu, Livaï me domine complètement. Celui qui gémit dans mes rêves ne ressemble pas du tout à celui de la réalité, mais le Livaï devant moi est 1000 fois plus beau que celui dans mes fantasmes. Il s'impatiente clairement et c'est le signal pour me dire que je dois répondre.

-J..je..hum..oui je le veux.

Oh mon dieu j'ai honte, ça sonne pas un peu comme une déclaration?! Oui je le veux! Sérieux je suis pathétique. Il interrompt le cours de mes pensées en déposant ses lèvres, avec une douceur infinie,sur les miennes. Ce contact m'électrise et toutes les questions qui me tourmentent s'évadent de mon esprit. Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille puis dit d'une voix sensuelle:

_-Ma proie s'appelle Eren Jaeger._

**Bonus:**

Je marche dans le couloir riche en décorations, transportant plusieurs documents dans les bras. Je me présente, je m'appelle Armin Arlert et j'ai comme titre "le meilleur ami d'Eren". En vérité, je suis aussi le président et le représentant officiel de l'A3DLVE. Je vais être plus clair: l'Association De Destruction De La Vie d'Eren. Eh oui, j'ai pour but de le foutre dans le pétrin. J'arrive devant une porte noir que j'ouvre. Une grande salle avec une grande table se trouve devant mes yeux. Je m'installe sur la chaise en cuir noir au fond, le destructeur en chef de la vie d'Eren à ma droite, Livaï, et à ma gauche, Monsieur Alpaga. D'autres de mes subordonnés sont ici, comme Sasha, Jean, Ymir, Annie et quelques alpagas, tous près à trouver de nouveaux plans pour bien faire souffrir notre cher petit Eren.

-Des propositions? Demandais-je.

Sasha prit donc la parole.

-Eh bien...il pourrait être attaqué par des patates géantes?

Je la regarde, réfléchissant à sa proposition avant de déclarer:

-Eh bien...selon les lois Mamsayiennes, il est strictement interdit d'attaquer Eren avec des patates...

-JE M'EN BAS LES STEAKS, JE VEUX UNE ATTAQUE DE PATATES!

Ignorant le commentaire de Sasha, je regarde les autres. Annie lève sa main et j'hoche de la tête pour l'inciter à prendre la parole.

-On pourrait le tuer, noyer dans sa propre bave ou le faire mourir d'une hémorragie nasale en lui montrant les abdos de Livaï...

Mmmh ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée... Je me tourne vers Monsieur Alpaga visiblement en train de manger du Breaking Bad en pleine réunion. Tous les moments sont bons pour manger du Breaking Bad. Je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie de le tuer de cette façon. Et si on continuait à lui injecter les substances suspectes pour qu'il puisse continuer à fantasmer? Je regarde mon ordinateur tous les faits et gestes d'Eren dans sa maison.

Je décide de prendre la parole, ayant soudainement une idée.

-Dis-moi Livaï...

-Mh?

-Vous avez de la natation demain...non?

Des sourires malveillants se dessinent sur les visages des gens dans la salle. Pour une fois que tout le monde a compris!

-Compris Armin, je m'en chargerais.

Puis, Livaï se lève et sort de la salle. C'est décidé, demain nous allons le faire souffrir au cours de natation. Les autres se lèvent et partent aussi, moi de même. Maintenant, vous savez la vérité sur tous les malheurs d'Eren.

Source de ce petit bonus tordu:

HeichouLeviJaeger

Mamsayi

Smilefurus

Shadows Of Liberty

* * *

Ouais bon...désolé pour ce bonus / HeichouLeviJaeger m'a vraiment donné envie d'écrire ça! Faut lire les reviews pour comprendre :3 je sais pas si je suis le premier auteur à faire ce genre de connerie à partir de reviews...en tout cas! merci encore à tous les lecteurs pour me lire~ je veux trop des reviews et..et j'ai décidé que j'allais dire ce que je pensais des gens qui laissent jamais de reviews O.o ok euh...

**J'ai l'impression que ce sont des slendermans qui lisent ma fiction sans aucune émotion. C'est vraiment bizarre, je sais.**


	6. Plan foireux

Eh bien eh bien...mes examens commence le 15 juin, j'étudie depuis le 25 mai...(ceci est un sous-entendu pour dire que l'écriture de ce chapitre a été retardé si vous aviez pas remarqué...) et donc, le chapitre 7 ne pourra pas être commencé avant le 19 juin (la fin des examens).

Ensuite, je compte faire un chapitre d'une autre de mes fics, des dessins et un AMV déjà en cours de pandora hearts et ça va encore plus retarder cette fic

ET en plus du 28 juin au 10 juillet bah...j'suis dans un camp de vacances sans internet et appareil électronique donc n'espérez pas que je puisse poster ou même m'avancer pendant cette période de ma vie!

Ensuite y'a ma petite-amie qui m'empêche d'avancer les fins de semaine parce que si je suis pas en train d'étudier, elle vient chez moi x) (on sort ensemble depuis le 15 mai à 23:44 donc presque depuis le 16 mai...)

Tous ces facteurs qui m'empêchent d'avancer ma fic! Une chance que toute ma fic est prévue de A à...pas à Z mais W on va dire!

Ok je fais chier avec ma viiiiie je sais je sais!

J'ai bien aimé faire le bonus et je compte en faire un à partir de reviews de dangereux psychopathe au moins 1 fois aux 2 chapitres! J'en fais un à la fin de cette fic mais qui n'a aucun rapport avec les reviews mais plutôt avec une chanson et des idées tordues d'une amie ._.

J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il y avait des gens de sexe masculin qui lisaient ma fic! Désolé pour le E à la fin d'amiEs XD on dirait que des filles vous on fait venir dans cette secte dangereuse que nous appelons les Fan De Yaoi!

Moi j'ai réussi à convaincre environ 5 gars à en lire...mais un seul en lit toujours :3 les autres je les ai traumatisés avec des yaoi R18 SM. Oui oui, SM.

Donc en tout cas, merci pour les reviews et je vais y répondre comme d'habitude *-*

**Audrey Takarai: **ne me tue pas s'il te plait je ne suis qu'au début de ma vie (de merde) :( il me reste tant de choses à faire~ (Pas de sous-entendu pour les choses à faire, je te jure!) et c'est vrai que puisqu'il y a un lemon...me tuer serait un crime *q* et Armin restera toujours...Armin...

Merci encore pour la review et bonne lecture :3

**Mamsayi: **Je n'ai respecté les lois mamsayienne qu'une seule fois huhuhu! Je vois que tu as bien aimé le bonus! J'ai l'intention un jour d'en faire un autre...un jour...erm erm. Cette fin avait pour but de vous faire souffrir 8) je me suis barricadée dans ma chambre, Slender ne pourra pas venir me chercher~

**SashaPotato: **Merci :3 par contre tu ne pourras lire qu'une partie de mon chapitre à cause de lemon! Et Armin regarde déjà le formulaire d'inscription en ce moment~ Par contre les petits Nan j'rigole c'est moi quoi XD le nombre de fois que j'ai fait ça dans ma vie est spectaculaire! Levi sera toujours beau et possessif~ TOUJOUUUUUUURS MOUAHAHAHAHAH en tout cas...moi aussi je commence à plaindre Eren! JÄGER! Erm erm désolé.

**Tsubame Yeager: **On me dit tout le temps que je pense des choses bizarres de toute façon :( tout le teeeemps 8D en tout cas~~~ tes prochains chapitres tardent à venir~~ je pourrais très bien venir chez toi pour t'obliger à les faire,tu le sais ça? *q*

Stage en secrétariat..tu veux devenir secrétaire? *3* en tout cas...bonne lecture~

**Guest: **Eh bien...c'est drôle de poster une review pour dire qu'on est de sexe masculin ._. Eheheh mais c'est quand même bien! Les fan de yaoi de sexe masculin sont rares (pour l'instant)! Merci pour tous les compliments sur la fanfic et le caractère d'Armin~ Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux rire même à 1h30 du mat'...c'est bien réveiller les gens, je trouve! (Mon taux de sadisme est assez élevé en fait...) en tout cas, merci encore pour la review :P!

**HeichouLeviJeager:**

UQIQHSUWN JAJAHAJAIA shmu!

Alpagas partout~~~ même dans le bonus! Ça rend hommage effectivement, mais c'est plus parce que j'en mourrais d'envie! J'aime beaucoup nouer des liens avec mes lectrices, plus revieweuses (pas français ce truc) parce que y'a des lectrices qui disent rien après tout!

Un blog remplis de fanfic par le passé? Qu'est devenu ce blog? Pourquoi ne postes-tu pas sur fanfiction?

J'ai tellement pas eu le temps de laisser des reviews ces derniers temps! Je me sens comme une petite lectrice ingrate mais je compte bien me rattraper! :c

Merci encore et UQUQIQHQI moi j'ai toujours hâte de voir les conneries que tu dis dans les reviews!

Mais c'est tellement bien les vestiaires~ comment ne pas mettre une scène de demi viole là-dedans sérieux?!

Faudra que je fasse un bonus sur les gaylpagas moi XD

Et SÉRIEUX?! DUR ET BLANC?! NON MAIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS L'AS-TU LAISSÉ DANS UN MOUCHOIR POUR QUE "ÇA" SÈCHE?! Ok ok pas de sous-entendu...calme calme...paisible..

**TonyTonyBenji: **Bref ta vie semble aussi tordue que la mienne :) j'voudrais bien un alpagas arc-en-ciel qui crache de la drogue dans mon salon!

Et pour le Québec bah...y fait fraite calis! Tu vas mourir de froid si tu viens ici :( et euh...j'ai pas de rythme de parution à vrai dire...j'essaye juste de pas dépasser le 1 mois mais...avec mon horaire rempli, je doute que je réussisse pour le chapitre 7!

**S-Lay L:**

1\. Plaisir solitaire? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles~ j'ai éclaté de rire en cours d'art plastique en voyant le #JeSuisPuceau de la part d'Eren..sérieux x) faut arrêter de se moquer de lui là! Et Sasha et les patates...Connie s'est fait plaquer...il a été remplacé par une patate au nom de Albert!

2\. Arminichou va posséder le monde 8) bref les rêves d'Eren sont purement érotiques et tordus~

3\. Ah...j'y avais pas pensé~ mais c'est écrit: Humor...c'est un peu le but que ce soit drôle XD d'où il a le numéro d'Eren? Eh bah...ne jamais sous-estimer les stalkers!

4\. Mais NOOON c'est pas moi Armin c'est...ouais ok, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ._.

Eh bah...nous c'est: Déjeuner, Dîner, Souper...voilà :D

5\. Mais...c'est parce qu'il est trop beau donc même la gueule d'Eren, c'est rien comparé à la sienne! Comment as-tu donc fait pour deviner que l'enculé serait Eren? *-* c'était si prévisible?~

**Nidalee-Chan: **Toi c'est dans mes projets d'aller lire une de tes fics, t'inquiète XD Ouais avec le temps...Eren a été influencé par Armin! C'est pour ça~ donc ouais...mon lemon écourte mon chapitre mais il fait à peu près le même nombre de mots donc assez long~ bonne lecture~~

* * *

_-Ma proie s'appelle Eren Jaeger._

Et il me mord l'oreille pour y laisser sa trace. J'en ai des frissons. Il dépose à nouveaux ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser plus fougueux. Il lèche ma lèvre inférieur et j'entrouvre ma bouche sans même réfléchir. Il passe aussitôt sa langue à l'intérieur de ma cavité buccale et vient titiller ma langue. Je n'ose pas trop réagir au début mais après seulement quelques secondes de résistance, j'abandonne et un ballet endiablé débute où les langues se cherchent, se trouvent, se caressent et s'enlacent, je me délecte de sa langue chaude et humide. C'est bien la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un, bon ok, Armin un peu mais... mais on était jeunes! Le baiser que m'offre Livaï est différent, c'est étrange à vrai dire. Je me sépare de lui à contrecœur pour reprendre ma respiration, totalement K.O. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, oui, même dans ce genre de situation je rougis. J'ai de la salive à la commissure des lèvres et mon "prince charmant" vient me la lécher, comme pour nettoyer. Il ne cesse de me fixer, il me déshabille d'un regard prédateur qui m'enlève toute envie de le dominer, la bataille pour la domination n'aura pas duré longtemps on dirait... Il infiltre ses mains en-dessous de mon chandail et commence à me prodiguer des caresses tout d'abord douces puis plus insistantes, découvrant chaque parcelles de ma peau. Je me tends à la sensation de sa peau froide contre la mienne, totalement brûlante. Ce n'est pas assez...Je veux encore sentir ses lèvres, alors je les quémande à nouveau et il répond à ma demande sans une once d'hésitation. Un baiser encore plus ardent que le dernier débute. Les deux mains qui sont en-dessous de mon chandail pincent mes deux petits bouts de chairs roses et je tente d'étouffer un gémissement dans sa bouche. Les lèvres qui sont contre les miennes s'étirent en un sourire et il réitère le pincement.

-Nh..

Je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir. Le son qui vient de sortir de ma bouche annonce la fin de ma virilité déjà peu présente. Le grincheux arrête l'échange langoureux et enlève de manière sauvage et pressé mon veston et mon chandail. Il se penche un peu et vient lécher un de mes tétons pour ensuite le sucer, il s'occupe de l'autre en le pinçant et ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

-Aah!

Putain que c'est bon! Livaï se stoppe quelques secondes après mon petit gémissement et semble plus...inconfortable?...Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, un sourire sadique apparaît sur son visage. Une peur vient m'envahir et un son ressemblant à un couinement s'échappe de ma bouche, son sourire s'élargit. Soit ce type a une face blasée, soit il a un sourire de bourreau pas rassurant, génial. Il remonte ses lèvres au niveau de ma gorge, la frôle et la mord violemment. J'émet un petit cri de douleur mélangé au plaisir pendant que ce sadique s'applique à lécher ma blessure où perlent quelques gouttes de sang. Je n'ose pas bouger, de peur de faire quelques chose de... mal. Je sens une de ses jambes frôler l'intérieur de ma cuisse puis remonter sans se presser. Il ne va quand même pas..?

-AH!

Même si je m'y attendais, je reste quand même sous le choc et je m'accroche instinctivement aux épaules de ce dangereux psychopathe. Il frotte sans gêne mon érection bien présente, mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre! Une vague de plaisir déferle sur moi et des soupirs s'échappe de mes lèvres à chaque frottement. Je trouve qu'il est trop lent dans ses "mouvements"...je veux plus. Après un certain moment d'hésitation, j'en viens même à m'appuyer sur sa jambe de manière indécente pour plus de sensations. Si j'avais pu rougir d'avantage, je l'aurais fait. Je n'ose même pas croiser son regard, je ne suis plus moi-même.

-Tu te frottes sur moi comme une chatte en chaleur, tu es excité,Jaeger?

Merde! Je savais qu'il dirait un truc du genre... la honte m'envahit et je m'amuse déjà beaucoup moins avec sa jambe, ce commentaire m'a refroidi, il est vraiment doué pour gâcher l'ambiance. Son visage est toujours aussi neutre, me laissant croire que je suis le seul à vouloir le faire. Mes dires se confirment quand il enlève sa jambe, peut-être vient-il de se dire que je n'en vaux pas la peine? Mon coeur se serre à cette pensée et je gémis de mécontentement, pourquoi ce bâtard fait ça? Livaï ignore ma plainte et capture mes lèvres une nouvelle fois comme pour se faire pardonner, tout en m'enlevant le pantalon. Attend quoi? IL FAIT QUOI?! Je me laisse faire mais rendu au caleçon, un hoquet de surprise sort de ma bouche et je résiste, eh oui, je fais ma vierge effarouchée. Je fais un geste désespéré pour cacher mon érection mais ce n'est même pas la peine de résister à celui qui me fait face. Livaï grogne devant ma résistance et me prend les mains pour les plaquer au mur, au-dessus de ma tête. Mon niveau de défense est TRÈS faible en ce moment, comme s'il m'avait drogué. Peut-être l'a-t-il vraiment fait? Il réussit à enlever mon sous-vêtements et il se colle un peu plus à moi de sorte à sentir ma verge tendue contre la sienne. Lui aussi, il bande. Je peux le sentir même avec son pantalon. Un sentiment de fierté m'envahit, j'ai réussi à la faire bander, lui.

-Eren, enlève mes putains de vêtements.

Il lâche mes mains et je le dévisage quelques secondes. J'ai pas halluciné? Il me le demande vraiment? D'abord hésitant, je commence par lui enlever le chandail pour ensuite enlever le pantalon. Au moment d'enlever le sous-vêtement, j'arrête. Si je lui enlève alors c'est sûr, nous irons beaucoup plus loin que juste des caresses.

-Arrête de prendre ton temps.

Je sursaute puis je finis par l'enlever après l'ordre de cet espèce de sadique et j'observe avec beaucoup d'attention ce qui va bientôt être en moi. Non mais c'est énorme! Ça rentrera jamais! Juste à y penser, je frôle l'évanouissement. Livaï ne tient pas compte de mon regard traumatisé et se recolle à moi en donnant de petits coups de bassins pour mieux sentir son érection frotter la mienne. J'ai de plus en plus chaud. C'en est insupportable! J'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches, je plante mes ongles dans ses épaules et je ne peux empêcher des petits gémissements au niveau de son oreille, je fais exprès, je veux l'exciter.

Je sens Livaï se coller un peu plus à moi. Il me dépose soudainement, pour ne pas dire me jeter, par terre et il me suit dans ma chute. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui se passe et pourquoi j'ai été éjecté sur un plancher froid. Je regarde Livaï, perdu.

-Li..livaï?

-T'inquiète, le plancher est propre. Très propre.

-Ce..ce n'est pa-

Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fou que le plancher soit propre, je veux savoir pourquoi je me retrouve sur un plancher (propre)! Je m'apprête à répéter ma question mais Livaï me coupe dans mon élan. Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche et en profite pour malaxer mes fesses. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il tâte le terrain. Je me sépare de lui pour reprendre ma respiration et lui en profite pour me présenter deux doigts, juste devant ma bouche. Je les lèche et les suce avidement jusqu'à ce que Livaï les enlève de force de ma bouche et les amène proche d'un autre trou pour commencer à en titiller l'entrée. Il... il va vraiment le faire? ... Mais bien sûr qu'il va le faire, il a planifié ça depuis le début j'imagine..! Je regarde tous ses moindres faits et gestes, en particulier son autre main qui ,sans prévenir, empoigne mon sexe et commence à masturber. Je pousse un soupir de plaisir, putain..il est doué!

-AH

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau en sentant quelque chose en moi, son fameux doigt. Ça fait mal, jamais je ne m'étais imaginé que ça pouvait être aussi douloureux! Et de toute façon, jamais je ne m'étais imaginé en-dessous.

-Détend toi putain, c'est trop serré!

-Co..comment veux-tu qu..que je me détende dans..dans cette situation?!

Livaï fait des vas et viens plus rapide sur mon sexe pour tenter de me faire oublier la douleur au niveau du derrière, et moi , j'essaye de me concentrer pour ne penser qu'à ça. Je me détends de plus en plus et Livaï soupire de soulagement en le remarquant. Il m'enfonce le deuxième doigts et je me mords la lèvre au sang pour ne pas crier. Cette fois-ci, je ne peux ignorer la douleur malgré le plaisir que Livaï me procure en avant.

-Ç..ça fait mal! En..enlève tes doigts...!

Livaï ne répond pas, il pose son front sur le mien et me regarde dans les yeux. Une tendresse et une douceur que jamais je n'ai vu avant chez lui réside dans ses yeux gris acier. Je suis plongé dans ce regard si intense et j'en oublie presque la douleur, je voudrais que ce moment dure toujours. Je reviens à la réalité quand il commence à faire des mouvements de ciseaux en moi. Un petit cri de surprise s'échappe de mes lèvres rougies mais ça ne fait plus trop mal, je fais un effort et j'arrête de me plaindre. Il continue encore un petit moment et je commence à trouver ça...plaisant.

-Mmh..p..plus..

J'ondule du bassin pour mieux enfoncer ses doigts, c'est toujours pas assez, je veux plus que ça. L'autre me regarde faire, sourire en coin, puis enlève ses doigts à ce moment et je sens un vide, où sont-ils passés putain?

-Li..Livaï?

Je ne dis rien de plus mais j'exécute un mouvement de hanche comme pour inciter Livaï à venir, un mouvement de provocation.

-Supplie moi et dit moi précisément ce que tu veux et peut-être vais-je m'occuper de toi.

Je...hein?Quoi? Il me demande ça? Il... il en est hors de question! J'ai quand même une fierté à entretenir moi! Supplier ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire. Non, c'est non. Mais...

Je réfléchis avec plus de sérieux puis je me mords la lèvre inférieur tout en fermant mes yeux, mort de honte.

-Aah...je t'en supplie Livaï...je veux...

J'évite de croiser son regard, je détourne la tête. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je supplies quelqu'un. Et j'ai été bien trop naïf de penser que Livaï me laisserait faire.

-Regarde moi dans les yeux quand tu parles.

Je relève mon regard vers lui, hésitant à croiser ses yeux brûlants de désir.

-Je...je veux..

-Tu veux?

-Je..je veux que tu me baises!

Voilà, enfin, c'est dit. Une chose de faite dans ma vie. Livaï grogne, il ne semble pas satisfait, presque blessé. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Il marmonne et je ne comprends pas mais il finit par se placer entre mes deux jambes et après quelques secondes, commence à me pénétrer lentement pour tenter de m'éviter ne serait-ce que la moindre douleur. Je pousse une longue plainte, pas de plaisir mais de douleur, qui ne démontre que le quart de tout ce que je ressens et Livaï serre les dents en fronçant les sourcils (encore plus que d'habitude). Quand il est enfin entré en entier, il ne fait plus rien, attendant que je m'habitue. COMME SI J'ALLAIS M'HABITUER!

-Li...Livaï...ngh...t'es trop im..imposant...

Ma respiration est haletante, je cherche l'air que j'ai de la difficulté à trouver. C'est une véritable torture.

-Tsk..n'importe quoi, c'est toi qui es trop serré.

Je le fixe avec mon meilleur death glare puis je tente de me détendre, puisque selon lui, je suis trop SERRÉ. Après ce qui semble être une éternité pour moi, je commence enfin à m'y habituer (et je ne croyais pas ça possible) et j'effectue un petit mouvement de hanche comme pour une invitation silencieuse. Livaï semble avoir compris puisqu'il commence à se mouvoir.

-Ngh..aah...

Des petits bruits commencent à sortir de ma bouche sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit pour y résister, bien qu'ils soient encore assez subtiles. Pourquoi lui ne semble pas éprouver autant de plaisir? J'ai beau le regarder, son expression faciale reste quasiment la même... sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordille sans cesse est une des seules différences.

Une impression d'être totalement dominé m'envahit et je ressens le besoin de...de prouver que je ne suis pas si facile à dompter, après tout, je suis Eren Jeager. Une idée stupide me traverse l'esprit et je le prends au dépourvu en me levant avec l'aide de mes deux bras pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je lui mordille la lèvre inférieur puis la suçote et ma langue s'infiltre dans sa cavité buccale. Au début, il ne réagit pas, trop surpris par mon attaque et puis, pour toute réponse, Livaï glousse...Quoi?! Ça l'amuse? Il se fout de ma gueule! Ma fierté inexistante vient de se reprendre une gifle imaginaire magistral. Je réclame vengeance. Je lui mords la langue du plus fort que je peux et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

-Tsk, p'tit con!

-T'avais qu'à pas m..aaaah!

Livaï vient de s'enfoncer plus profondément que les fois précédantes , m'arrachant un cri.

-En..encore...

Dis-je de ma voix la plus sensuelle et suppliante. Il n'hésite pas une seconde et me défonce sans pitié le derrière, m'en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs. Je lui lacère le dos avec mes ongles, incapable de faire d'autres choses pour exprimer mon plaisir et mon euphorie bien présente. Toute douleur a disparu et j'abandonne mon corps au dominant, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir correctement. Livaï grogne de plaisir et murmure d'une voix basse et rauque mon prénom, oui le mien.

-Li..Livaï..ngh~

Il se stoppe une fraction de seconde. Est-ce qu'il fait exprès de couper court à nos ébats en plein milieu?! Je le regarde mais son visage n'affiche rien. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est prendre ma tignasse, la tirer par en arrière laissant accès à mon cou et il y enfonce ses canines une fois de plus.

-Ngh!

Je me tortille sous lui après "l'attaque", j'aime bien me faire mordre, une douleur qui excite encore plus. Putain. Est-ce que je suis masochiste?

-Aaah!~

Une sensation étrange m'envahit. Je me cambre et mes bras se détache du corps de Livaï. Je tremble et je ne me sens plus maître de mon corps, comme transporté par une vague de plaisir intense. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?! Je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer en moi. C'est différent des dernières fois.

-Qu..qu'est-ce...c'est qu..quoi?

Livaï sourit face à mon ignorance, dans le fond, je me doute bien de ce que c'est, les cours de sexualité resteront toujours aussi intéressant.

-E..est-ce que c'est..

-Oui, Eren.

Je savais déjà son existence avant mais je ne savais pas ce que les hommes ressentent en se la faisant...pilonner...Livaï retient l'angle et s'enfonce à la même place et j'en cri de plaisir.

-Ngh...aaah! Pl...plus fort!

Il recommence plusieurs fois et installe mes jambes sur ses épaules pour s'enfoncer plus facilement.

-Pu..putain..t'es trop bon Eren...

Je frissonne au son de sa voix. Je sens que je vais bientôt venir, que je suis proche de la fin mais j'essaye quand même de prolonger le plus possible ce moment d'intimité. L'expression de Livaï plongé dans le plaisir et couvert d'une fine couche de sueur dû à ses efforts physiques le rendent encore plus séduisant. Entre deux cris de plaisir, je tente de formuler une phrase.

-Li..Livaï..v..venir ngh! Je..vais venir!

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'hurle de plaisir, ne me souciant pas une seconde des voisins de Livaï qui peuvent sûrement très bien m'entendre, en éjaculant sur mon torse. Quelques secondes après, Livaï se vide en moi dans un râle de jouissance. Nous deux reprenons notre souffle désormais erratique et Livaï enlève mes jambes de ses épaules pour s'étendre de tout son long sur moi.

Après quelques minutes passées dans cette position, il commence à marmonner des choses que je ne comprends pas.

-Tu...tu as dis quoi, Livaï?

Il relève sa tête pour me regarder puis répond nonchalamment:

-T'es sale. T'as sali mon plancher.

...

Quoi? C'est la première chose qu'il se dit après m'avoir volé ma virginité?! C'est quoi ce putain de maniaque?! Je devrais pas me sentir insulté en ce moment? Je bouge, soudainement inconfortable.

-Et en plus t'es plein de sueur.

Il en rajoute une couche. Je ne lui réponds même pas. Je boude, non mais c'est quoi ça? C'est pas un peu normal que je sois plein de sueur? C'est de sa faute après tout. Il se relève d'un seul coup et me prend dans ses bras comme...comme un sac à patates.

À la limite, j'accepte de me faire porter comme une princesse, MAIS PAS COMME UN VULGAIRE SAC À PATATES! Je lui donne des coups dans le dos sans grande conviction et il ricane tout en se déplaçant dans son appartement sans se presser. Nous arrivons enfin dans une salle que tout le monde doit connaître, la salle de bain. Toujours accroché à lui, il se penche pour ouvrir l'eau chaude et l'eau froide. Il attend que le bain se remplisse et quand c'est fait, il me prend telle une poupée pour ensuite me déposer dans le bain.

Je prends un jour de congé dans la bataille contre Livaï, je suis trop épuisé pour résister (plus une douleur fulgurante dans le bas du dos en vérité). Il s'installe lui aussi dans le bain, derrière moi, en prenant deux débarbouillettes et du savon sans parler. Le silence règne et il commence à devenir vraiment insupportable.

-Je...eumh...

-Chhhht.

Ok, il aime le silence. Je dois dire que moi aussi, j'ai plus envie de dormir que d'autre chose, mais...cette étrange atmosphère m'en empêche (et le fait que je sois dans un bain). Je souris comme un vrai imbécile quand je réalise enfin que la "déesse" qui a volé le cœur de Livaï n'est autre que moi. Suis-je masochiste pour être aussi heureux d'être une "proie"? Mmmh...nan. J'accepte bien de ressentir du plaisir en me faisant baiser par un homme, mais je ne suis pas masochiste.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui te fait sourire, gamin?

Je me tends au son de la voix derrière moi. J'ai presque oublié qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi en fait... Ce "quelqu'un" qui d'ailleurs, commence à frotter vigoureusement la débarbouillette sur mon dos "sale". Je pousse des petits soupirs de bonheur des fois et à chaque fois, il continue de frotter au même endroit pour en entendre plus. Pfff... me laisser faire sans avoir résisté ne me ressemble pas du tout...bon, je l'ai frappé un peu, mais je n'étais pas crédible. Le grand Eren Jeager baisse les armes! Je crois que si je le dis à quelqu'un qui me connaît, il m'enverrait dans un asile de fous. Après un certain moment dans ma "bulle", je prends l'autre débarbouillette et commence à me frotter un peu partout (pas se frotter comme une chienne en chaleur, mais avec la débarbouillette).

-Eren.

-Mh?

-Tourne-toi et lave-moi le dos.

-J'suis pas ton esclave.

-J'ai dit: tourne-toi et lave-moi le dos. Maintenant.

Oooow ok, il me fait peur des fois, lui...je me tourne et je fais face à son magnifique dos d'une couleur blanche, comportant quelques traces rouges, surtout des griffures au niveau des épaules...mes griffures.

-Pendant la semaine à venir, ne te déshabille pas devant quelqu'un, Livaï...

Un micro sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres, il a très bien compris pourquoi. À bien y penser, deux hommes qui viennent de copuler se nettoient ensemble dans un bain... C'est pas un peu bizarre? C'est normal? Je peux pas savoir, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Est-ce que ce grincheux sait au moins que j'ÉTAIS encore puceau? Malgré que...avec Livaï, je ne regrette pas trop. C'est quand même un dieu! À moins que ce soit moi qui soit assez débile pour le prendre pour un dieu? Aucune idée.

-Huum...Livaï...

-Quoi encore?

Ok, il ne veut vraiment pas parler. C'est juste que j'ai une TRÈS importante question, du coup...je dois la poser.

-Mais...mais si je suis si moche que ça, p..pourquoi alors hum..eh bien...

-Parce que j'en avais envie. C'est tout.

-Oh.

Je continue ma tâche en silence et quand je finis, j'essore la débarbouillette pour ensuite la plier, de manière à ce qu'elle ait l'air propre et parfaite. Livaï se retourne, dépose un baiser sur mon front puis se lève pour sortir du bain, j'admire ainsi son magnifique fessier. Il ouvre une mini-armoire et en sort deux serviettes parfaitement blanches. Je reste bêtement dans le bain, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. En fait, je devrais peut-être sortir de là? Mais si je me lève...j'aurais mal, non? J'ai pas trop envie, j'suis pas un fanatique de la douleur on va dire. Et rester dans de l'eau chaude jusqu'à ce que je me ratatine à vie, ça n'a pas l'air si mal maintenant que je suis dans un bain! Par contre, mon "choix de vie" ne semble pas plaire à Livaï qui me présente sa main, sûrement pour que je la prenne et pour qu'ainsi, il m'aide à me relever. Ma fierté déjà peu existante m'oblige à ignorer cette main et je me lève sans son aide. Le nain grogne face à cet "affront" et enlève sa main qui était jusque là, figée devant la baignoire. Il prend une des serviettes blanches et me la lance au visage. Ce n'est pas si désagréable...la serviette est douce et sent bon, l'odeur de Livaï...parce que oui, je suis bien obligé de l'avouer, il sent très bon. C'est pas comme si je le renifle, mais quand même... Je frotte ma tignasse indomptable avec la serviette pour après, m'essuyer.

Je mets la serviette autour de ma taille pour cacher mes parties génitales, mais je remarque que le sadique ne prend même pas la peine de se couvrir, marchant nu dans son appartement. La classe, ce type.

-Tu viens, Eren?

Retour à la réalité, j'étais encore en train de m'imaginer plein de trucs dans ma tête...en particulier les parties génitales de Livaï..non mais sérieux, qui m'aurait cru si j'avais dit qu'un nain pouvait être si bien bâti? Personne! Mais j'en ai maintenant la preuve! Reste qu'à vérifier si les rumeurs, selon laquelle la bite des asiatiques est petite est vrai. Non, je ne suis pas raciste, je veux juste vérifier.

Je soupire puis je commence à marcher avec difficulté, ma démarche ressemblant plus à celle d'un canard ou d'un pingouin que d'autre chose. Quelle douleur atroce! C'est encore pire quand QUELQU'UN se met à pouffer de rire en vous regardant. Est-ce que c'est juste moi ou toutes les fois qu'il rit, c'est parce que je souffre? Un jour, je me vengerais, oui, un jour! Pour l'instant, je me contente de le suivre et j'entre dans sa chambre qui n'est pas très décorée. Juste des photos de moi collées partout sur les murs...attend...QUOI?!

-Livaï...pourquoi y'a des photos de moi partout?

-Un bon chasseur doit surveiller 24 h/24 sa proie et savoir toutes ses habitudes de vie.

-T'es un stalker.

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un film et d'être la victime qui se fait séquestrer et qui se rend compte que ça fait des années que la personne l'observe. Il est un stalker de première classe à vrai dire. Et ça ne m'étonne même pas. Livaï ignore mon commentaire et sort des vêtements, deux boxer et deux bas de pyjama. Il enfile un boxer et un bas de pyjama et me tend l'autre que je prends et que j'enfile le plus rapidement possible, je sais pas s'il va encore me sauter dessus sinon. C'est un peu petit, mais c'est pas trop grave, ça m'arrive souvent. Je déteste m'acheter des vêtements donc au final, j'ai toujours des vêtements trop petits pour moi, jusqu'à ce que ma mère décide de me traîner jusqu'au magasin.

-Suis-moi.

Je le suis sans broncher, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire à part ça? Il sort de la chambre et j'essaye de le suivre du mieux que je peux avec ma superbe démarche de pingouin. Je suis totalement épuisé et pourtant, Livaï semble infatigable. Je le rejoins dans une petite cuisine et je reste debout à côté de la table, ne voulant pas m'assoir sur la chaise. Je le regarde prendre des œufs dans son réfrigérateur, d'en casser quatre, puis de les mettre dans un bol, pas du tout cuits. J'hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il veut faire.

-J'ai pas envie de cuisiner aujourd'hui, dit-il comme s'il lisait dans les pensées.

-On..tu vas manger des œufs crus?

Il se tourne vers moi, l'expression blasé sur le visage. Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre et se dirige vers le micro-onde. Il y met ses œufs et après avoir fermé la petite porte, il fait partir le machin. Quelques secondes après, des œufs parfaitement cuits sont dans le bol.

-Euuuh...c'est possible de faire ça au micro-onde?

-Bah oui, pourquoi?

Je le regarde, heberlué. J'arrive pas à y croire...toutes ces minutes dépensées à faire cuire un œuf dans le poêle...toutes ces minutes où j'aurais pu faire des millions d'autres choses! Pourquoi n'est-il donc pas arrivé plus tôt dans ma vie, lui? Il prend deux assiettes et des ustensiles, puis s'assoit sur une des chaises et m'invite à en faire de même, même si je n'en ai pas envie du tout. Peut-être me coucher sur la table serait mieux? Me rappelant de son caractère assez...explosif... Je m'assois en face de lui. Ok donc...engager un sujet de conversation...

-Tes parents ne sont pas encore là?

-Non, je vis seul.

-Euh...je vois..

Ok pour un sujet de conversation, c'est raté.

-Et toi Eren, ta mère va bien?

-Oui, elle va bien.

Je fronce les sourcils et je vois Livaï se figer. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas mentionné mon père? Comment pourrait-il savoir que je vis seulement avec ma mère? Il n'y a que très peu de personnes qui savent pour ça. Sûrement juste Mikasa et Armin en vérité. Je relève la tête, cherchant à croiser son regard, mais il évite volontairement de regarder dans ma direction, trouvant le mur soudainement mille fois plus intéressant que moi. J'aurais sous estimé ses talents de stalker?

-Comment sais-tu pour mon père?

Il déglutît, je le vois hésiter. Je le vois chercher une réponse. Je veux qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, je veux pénétrer son âme (pas de sous entendu là-dedans). Sa bouche s'ouvre pour ensuite se refermer. Armin ne lui a quand même pas dit? Il n'oserait pas, mon pote est un dangereux pervers, mais rien de plus. Après quelques minutes de silence, il décide enfin de parler.

-C'est toi qui me l'a dit.

J'ai une de ses envies de le frapper putain! Je serre les poings et je me mords la lèvre. Peut-il vraiment mentir comme ça, à volonté? Me mentir à moi?! Et qu'il me donne un meilleur mensonge, c'est une preuve qu'il me prend pour un vrai imbécile avec cette réponse! Pourquoi je lui en aurais parlé alors que c'est un "sujet tabou"? Franchement, je n'arrive toujours pas à le cerner et ça me rend fou. Je ne touche même pas aux œufs et je me lève brusquement pour automatiquement, après, lâcher un "Ouch" en sentant la douleur. Bon, j'ai raté ma sortie de table qui se devait d'être classe, mais je peux toujours me rattraper une autre fois.

Son expression faciale reste blasée, mais je lis bien son amusement à me voir souffrir dans ses yeux...dangereux sadique. Je veux définitivement partir d'ici, je sens une forte envie de tout détruire et je crois que cette raison est suffisante.

-Je..j'dois partir.

Livaï fronce les sourcils, il ne s'y attendait pas. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, j'ai peur de revenir sur ma décision en croisant ses yeux envoûtants.

-Ma mère doit m'attendre et doit s'inquiéter..

Un autre mensonge, elle pense sûrement que je suis chez Armin. Si je ne suis pas chez moi, je suis le plus souvent chez lui.

Il se lève de sa chaise et se rend à l'entrée, là où se trouvent mes vêtements. Il revient vers moi, mon uniforme en main.

-Tiens, tes vêtements sales.

-M..merci!

Je les arrache quasiment de ses mains et, après avoir enlevé seulement le bas de pyjama (je garde ce boxer, il est très confortable), je me dépêche d'enfiler l'uniforme sous le regard prédateur du nain. Je suis surpris du fait qu'il ne m'ait pas séquestré, c'est une assez bonne nouvelle! Je marche péniblement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et je me tourne vers lui mais déjà, il ne m'accorde plus aucune attention, trop occupé à tripoter son œuf avec sa fourchette. Après un petit aurevoir dit très bas de ma part, j'ouvre la porte et je la ferme derrière moi. Je descends les escaliers et je sors dehors, immédiatement, la tension disparaît. C'était horrible comment c'était tendu là-bas! J'ai presque peur d'y retourner...si j'y retourne un jour. J'ai retenu le chemin qu'il a pris et je prends le même tout en composant un numéro de téléphone. Après quelques sonneries, Armin répond enfin.

-Allooooo?

-Coucou Armin!

Je sais déjà ce qu'il va dire, il ne me reste plus qu'à y répondre.

-Alors avec Livaï?~

Eh voilà! Je lui dis quoi, moi? Je lui dis: ouais bah il m'a baisé sauvagement sur son plancher propre? Sérieux...je préfère lui dire en face.

-Tu peux venir chez moi genre...bientôt?

-Mh? Je suis déjà devant ta porte d'entrée! Bye bye~.

Il raccroche au téléphone immédiatement après. Je me demande qui est le meilleur stalker, Livaï ou Armin? Les deux sont un peu effrayants à vrai dire. Je marche d'un pas rapide pour arriver le plus rapidement chez moi (logique) et quand j'arrive, je me dépêche d'entrer. Dès la seconde où j'entre, une tête blonde me saute dessus en mode ninja-qui-attaque. Putain, il va me faire tomber, lui, un jour!

-Attention Armin, espèce de crétin psychopathe!

-RACONTE-MOI TOUT!

Je tente de le décoller de moi, parce que oui, il me colle comme une sangsue et je fais tout pour l'enlever. C'est peine perdue et je décide de me rendre jusqu'à ma chambre avec un poids de plus à porter. Derrière moi, je ferme ma porte pour ensuite m'affaler sur mon lit avec Armin en mode bébé koala. Je suis assez mal à l'aise et je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Huum...en fait...est-ce que c'est normal qu'après avoir baisé, tu es obligé de prendre un bain? Et ensuite, est-ce que c'est normal de bouffer des œufs cuits au micro-onde après avoir pris un bain? Et c'est normal de baiser sur un plancher propre? C'EST NORMAL DE SE FAIRE PRENDRE DANS LES BRAS COMME UN SAC À PATATES?!

-Huuuum...quoi?

-Je te demande juste si c'est normal.

Armin fronce les sourcils, il réfléchit sérieusement.

-Hum...non? Je veux dire...j'ai pas vraiment vu ça comme ça dans un yaoi...surtout pas les œufs... Mais...tout dépend de la personne avec qui tu as baisé?

Il dit sa phrase d'une voix hésitante, sûrement en train de chercher une explication logique à la chose. Je tremble, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je tremble, pourtant, il ne fait pas vraiment froid.

-Tu as dit plancher propre?

-Euh...ouais?

-Tu viens de copuler avec Livaï, nan?

Je sursaute en entendant son nom et je sens que je rougis. On peut trop bien lire en moi...TROP bien.

-Je...je..ouais?

Son sourire s'élargit trop à mon goût. Il se colle encore plus à moi et il ne tourne pas autour du pot, il pose tout de suite les questions indiscrètes.

-C'était qui, en-dessous~?

-...moi?

-Alors Eren, c'était bien? Tu as pris beaucoup de plaisir? Tu as beaucoup crié? Tu as eu mal? Il a réussit à te...dompter?~ Dans quelle position t'a-t-il baisé?~~ Ils étaient bon les œufs que t'as mangé?~

-Stop maintenant les questions.

Il fait une moue boudeuse trop mignonne et attend que je me décide à parler. Je lui explique un peu comment j'en suis arrivé là avec ce type et aussi, les choses ,sans aucune logique selon moi, qui se sont passées après. Si même Armin dit que c'est étrange, alors ça l'est, point final. Maintenant que j'ai expliqué mon super début de soirée à Armin, je me rends compte que jamais Livaï n'a pronconcé les mots «Je t'aime». Armin en est un peu contrarié, s'attendant à un récit dégoulinant de romance alors qu'il n'y en avait pas eu du tout. Même pas foutu de me prendre comme une princesse ce nain, en plus.

Le silence devient ensuite pesant, très pesant. C'est à ce moment que je décide de parler à Armin de ce que Livaï sait sur ma famille. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et après l'effet de surprise passé, je le vois grincer des dents et serrer les poings. Il a beau faire ça, il serait même pas capable de tuer une mouche, donc bon...c'est pas comme s'il allait se battre avec Livaï! Il marmonne des choses incompréhensibles et je le laisse faire. Il est sûrement en train de faires des incantations ou je ne sais pas trop quoi de ce genre. J'ai déjà vu des poupées vaudous chez lui, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas trop.

-Eren...fait attention à ce type.

Euuuh...celle-là, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Armin qui me dit de faire attention à un mec avec qui il me ship depuis des semaines?! C'est la meilleure!

-T'inquiète Armin, je sais déjà que c'est un dangereux stalker!

Au lieu de rire, il fronce encore plus les sourcils, prenant un air sérieux lui donnant un air extrêmement craquant. N'importe qui lui aurait sauté dessus, sérieux!

-Dis Eren...tu es sûr que tu l'aimes? Tu sais...tu peux peut-être seulement aimer les hommes et il est ton genre de mec physiquement et du coup...tu penses que tu l'aimes?

C'est à mon tour de de froncer les sourcils. Armin qui me dit ça? C'est inquiétant sérieux. Est-ce que je dois me méfier de Livaï, alors? Après tout...mon champignon blond n'a jamais vu Livaï, non? Il ne sait rien de lui. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, mon meilleur ami reprend la parole.

-Écoute, j'suis pas du genre à aller dans des partys, mais si tu veux, je peux faire une exception. Je vais trouver une fête chez une connaissance et je vais faire en sorte que tu sois invité, ok?

J'hoche la tête même si je ne sais pas trop où il veut en venir avec ça. Bien sûr, il sait que j'ai un QI beaucoup moins élevé que le sien et donc, continue de m'expliquer.

-Tu y trouveras rapidement un mec intéressé et tu pourras vérifier si c'est vraiment juste avec Livaï ce que tu ressens.

Armin doute de moi. Il doute de moi et de mes sentiments pour la première fois, et si ce n'est pas la première, eh bien, il ne l'a jamais dit. J'en suis un peu offusqué, mais en même temps, je me dis qu'il doit avoir raison, parce qu'il a toujours raison. C'est ainsi que je commence à lui parler des moments les plus croustillants, y étant bien sûr obligé. N'empêche, c'est quand même très gênant. Après avoir TOUT fini, il prend la parole.

-Eren, ce soir j'ai décidé que je dormais chez toi.

-Quoi? Mais t'as rien apporté, même pas ton pyjama!

-Faux!

Et il descend en bas ne vitesse avant de remonter avec un sac qu'il vide sous mes yeux. Il a déjà tout préparé, lui. Et du coup...c'est le meilleur ou le pire vendredi soir de ma vie sérieux?

Le reste de la soirée, Armin est sur son téléphone ou sur l'ordi, cherchant une soirée où s'amuser éventuellement. Je finis par me lasser de le voir parler à des gens que je ne connais pas et je décide d'aller dire bonjour à ma mère qui est sûrement dans le salon. Effectivement, elle est là-bas. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage quand elle m'aperçoit et je fais de même, m'avançant vers elle pour lui faire un mini câlin.

-Eren...

-Oui, maman?

-C'est moi ou tu sens bon?

Merde...pourquoi les mères sont obligées de tout remarquer!

-Hum...n'ai-je pas toujours senti bon?

Elle soupire en entendant ma connerie. Bah quoi...c'est vrai, non? J'ai une odeur irrésistible, je trouve, moi! Elle paraît sceptique, mais n'ajoute rien. J'entends Armin crier mon nom comme si sa vie en dépendait et je fais un dernier câlin à ma maman avant d'aller le rejoindre.

En entrant, je le vois et c'est limite s'il ne grimpe pas sur les murs pour exprimer sa joie. La bave qui sort de sa bouche ne m'annonce rien de bon non plus. Je continue à dire qu'Hanji et lui sont pareils sur certains points.

-Euh...ça va Armin?

Il sautille jusqu'à moi, son cell dans la main.

-J'ai~ trouvé~ un~ party~ qui~ a~ lieu~ demain~ soir~

Je déteste quand il parle comme ça sérieux, c'est horrible! C'est juste pour le party qu'il s'extase lui? On voit bien qu'il s'ennuie comme une merde, chez lui, en ce moment.

-Tu vas y aller bien évidemment, il y aura sûrement plein de beaux mecs là-bas!

Mais je m'en fous des beaux mecs, peuvent-ils vraiment être aussi séduisant que Livaï? J'en doute. S'il arrête de froncer les sourcils, je l'appelle dieu. Une chance que je sais qu'il ne va jamais arrêter de les froncer!

-Eren...demain..shopping~.

-Attend..mais de quoi tu parles, Armin?

-Tu penses que je n'ai jamais fouillé dans tes vêtements?! Non mais sérieux...je doute que tu ne saches la signification du mot mode et style.

-Commence d'abord par changer de coupe de cheveux avant de parler, champignon.

Je déteste qu'on insulte mon style vestimentaire, même si je n'en ai aucun. Je prends un beau chandail et un beau pantalon, qu'ils soient moches ou beaux ensemble, et je les porte. Armin lâche un «Pfff» à ma remarque.

Nous jouons aux jeux vidéos pendant tout le reste de la soirée, lui pour s'amuser, moi pour tenter de l'oublier, lui. Que fait-il en ce moment? Peut-être qu'il pense à moi...après tout, je suis tellement parfait!

On va ensuite se coucher dans le même lit, malheureusement. J'ai toujours un peu peur dans ces moments où Armin dort avec moi. Je sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire avec moi pendant la nuit et je ne préfère pas savoir. Il s'endort rapidement mais moi, je n'y arrive pas. Ce qui s'est passé juste après l'école reste dans ma tête. La scène se répète sans cesse, je tente de comprendre. Après quelques heures, je sens le sommeil m'emporter et c'est limite si je ne fais pas une fête pour ça.

Xxxx

Je me réveille et je regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a personne mais des vêtements traînent par terre. J'imagine qu'Armin est déjà levé. Je rampe jusqu'au planché, la décente est brusque d'ailleurs. Je fais la larve jusqu'à la salle de bain que je barre pour aller prendre ma douche en paix. Je reste dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude et ensuite, je sors de la douche.

-AH PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ?! J'ai barré la porte!

Armin me sourit, un couteau à beurre dans les mains. Il a rentré le couteau dans la serrure pour pouvoir débarrer...je garde le truc en tête.

-Tu as bien un joli corps~.

Je rougis et je me dépêche de prendre une serviette pour me couvrir.

-Et en plus, tu as pleins de suçons~ il ne s'est pas retenu~.

Je rougis encore plus et je me regarde dans le miroir. Effectivement, des morsures et des suçons sont partout dans mon cou.

-Bon Armin, tu sors d'ici.

Il pousse un soupir résigné puis s'en va avec des vêtements...attend, mais...mes vêtements.

-ARMIIIIIIN!

Je l'entends rigoler et je le vois partir en courant, pire qu'un gamin de 5 ans, sérieux! Mais jamais je ne le laisserais gagner à ce jeu. Je commence à le poursuivre partout dans la maison, mon esprit de complétion ayant maintenant refait surface.

-Euh...chéri...les rideaux sont ouverts et tu te promènes nu dans la maison.

Je me tourne vers ma mère, puis je regarde les fenêtres et ensuite, je regarde comment je suis habillé. Effectivement, les gens dehors risquent maintenant de m'appeler "exhibitionniste". Je file dans ma chambre, Armin à mes trousses, pour m'habiller. Je prendrais d'autres vêtements, au final. Je mets un chandail blanc à manches longues avec de petites rayures horizontales de couleur bleu marine et un jeans un peu serré, mais pas trop, de couleur noire. Armin siffle en me voyant, parce qu'il fait toujours ça, et je tente de le renvoyer de ma chambre...sans succès d'ailleurs.

Après m'être battu pour ne pas me faire voler mes sous-vêtements par Armin, je mange et je me brosse les dents (j'suis pas un dégueulasse qui se brosse pas les dents quand même!).

-Bon, t'as fini de te brosser les dents? T'es lent!

Le blondinet sautille sur place, mourant d'envie d'aller m'acheter des vêtements "adéquats" pour ce soir. Quand je finis enfin, on sort dehors et nous commençons à marcher dans la rue pour nous rendre au métro. Arrivés là-bas, nous prenons la ligne verte pour débarquer à Radisson. Pendant tout le mini voyage, Armin me parle de tout et de n'importe quoi. Une dépense de salive inutile.

Nous débarquons finalement à Radisson et sortons du métro pour marcher au centre commercial se trouvant juste à côté. Pendant que nous marchons dans le centre, il me parle encore et encore. Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

-Armin, pourquoi penses-tu que je ne l'aime pas?

Il se fige quelques secondes et semble réfléchir à ma question.

-Eren, pourquoi penses-tu que tu l'aimes?

Non mais...c'est quoi cette réponse merdique, sérieux? Il se fout littéralement de moi en fait! Pourquoi je pense que je l'aime...à vrai dire..je n'ai pas de raisons précises à part peut-être qu'il est beau comme un dieu? On m'a juste tellement rappelé ce que sont les "symptômes de l'amour" et je trouve que ça y ressemble...moi aussi j'ai mon cœur qui bat vite, j'ai envie d'être tout le temps avec lui malgré son caractère de merde et je n'aime pas quand Petra l'approche surtout. C'est peut-être pas des preuves valables.

-Ok Armin, oublie ma question.

-Tu vois? Tu ne sais pas!

-Pfff pas vrai! Je garde mes raisons pour moi, c'est tout.

-Il baise bien, c'est ça?~

-Ça aussi, mais pas juste ça!

Je rougis et je détourne le regard après cette grosse déclaration. Je vois pas le problème avec le fait d'être honnête! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas essayé avec d'autres et donc je ne peux pas savoir s'il baise vraiment comme un dieu, mais dans le fond...je n'ai pas besoin de preuves pour le savoir! Par contre lui...il a dit me trouver complètement nul...c'était quand même ma première fois! Première fois en-dessous avec un mec...de quoi perdre son honneur en tant qu'homme!

-Eren...ton prince charmant est là.

Automatique, je reviens à la réalité et je regarde partout autour de moi. J'entends Armin pouffer de rire et je comprends vite ce qui vient de se passer.

-Pfff t'es pas drôle Armin!

-Tu ne m'écoutais pas! C'était le seul moyen d'avoir ton attention.~

Je marche avec lui un peu partout dans le magasin, IL choisit mes vêtements et je le laisse faire, sauf au moment où il veut m'acheter un string, ça, il en est hors de question.

Après avoir marché une journée entière dans les magasins, nous rentrons enfin et dès que j'entre avec lui, il me prend par la main pour m'amener dans ma chambre avec les sacs.

-Bon ok Eren...tu vas pirater ce jean noir moulant avec ce chandail blanc moulant en col V.

Je regarde les petits bouts de tissus et...il en est hors de question putain! C'est pareil que de crier dans la rue "JE SUIS GAY ET JE VEUX ME FAIRE DÉFONCEEEEEER".

-Euh..nan.

-Euh...oui tu porteras ça, mon chou~

Je gémis de mécontentement et je prends les vêtements se trouvant dans ses mains. Armin refusant de quitter ma chambre, je vais à la salle de bain pour me changer. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment en ce moment et la dernière fois que j'en ai eu un envers Armin, c'est quand il a texté Livaï à ma place. C'est avec cette idée en tête que je commence tranquillement à me changer. Je me déshabille, je mets le chandail et je cherche mon sous-vêtement. Ah, je vois, il vient de là, le mauvais pressentiment. Je prends du bout des doigts le joli petit string rose fluo...Sérieux? Non mais...sérieux? Je sors de la salle de bain à poil et je fonce vers ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte à la volée et me jette sur mon tiroir à sous-vêtements pour me dépêcher de me vêtir d'un boxer.

-Ooh là, calme-toi~ c'est pas comme si j'allais te sauter dessus!

-Et c'est le mec qui fait porter des strings aux hommes qui dit ça?

-J'aurais bien voulu te prendre en photo avec un string!~

-Dommage, je vais pas en porter.

-Même pas pour Livaï?

J'hésite sérieusement à répondre à cette question. Les strings, c'est inconfortable mais...mais...et si Livaï fantasmait sur ce genre de "culotte"?... Il en est hors de question quand même! Je ne me laisserais pas faire!

-Dès que tu as fini de t'habiller, on y va~.

Je me dépêche de m'habiller, puis comme il l'a dit, nous partons, je ne sais pas où on va, mais on part. On se rend au métro, débarquons à Papineau et marchons encore un peu. Nous arrivons devant une maison assez grande. J'entends la musique d'ici et il me suffit de savoir ça pour me dire que...la soirée va être horrible. Avec moi, ça finit toujours en baston de toute façon! Nous entrons sans demander la permission à personne et déjà, je vois de l'alcool et de la fumée de cigarettes partout. PARTOUT. Des gens dansent, collés les un aux autres. La soirée va être longue pour moi...pourquoi j'suis ici déjà? Je reste à l'entrée, ne voulant pas trop m'enfoncer dans cette masse de personnes. Armin n'est pas du même avis et prend ma main pour me guider jusqu'à un coin assez calme, le coin à côté de la bouffe et de l'alcool. J'essaye de lui parler malgré la musique et lui, essaye de lire. Génial. Je prends une canette de bière et je la sirote en regardant aux alentours. Je n'aime pas trop la bière en réalité.

-Hey, c'est quoi ton nom, mon joli?

Je relève la tête et je vois un gars aux cheveux bruns me regarder. C'est vraiment à moi qu'il pose cette question?

-C'est à moi que tu parles, là?

-Qui d'autres?

Je le fixe quelques secondes. J'ai pas trop envie de répondre à cette question sérieux...ça me donnerait quoi, à moi, que je lui dise? Rien!

-Il s'appelle Eren, désolé, il se sent un peu mal à l'intérieur de cette maison et il est très timide!

Je me retourne vers un Armin sûr de lui. Il sait très bien que je ne suis pas timide...je le sens mal, là...

-Oh!...veux-tu qu'on sorte dehors?

C'est là qu'il commence à m'intéresser. S'il me permet de sortir dehors, alors je veux bien lui parler un peu! J'hoche de la tête et il commence à se faufiler entre les corps. Je fais pareil, avec un peu de difficultée, et j'aperçois enfin la porte de sortie qui me sauvera.

Quand je passe cette porte, je me retiens de justesse pour ne pas crier: ENFIN LIIIIBRE! On me prendrait pour un fou sinon. Je prends de grande bouffée d'air.

-Tout va bien, Eren?

C'est le gars aux cheveux bruns qui m'adresse la parole. De sa bouche, mon nom de sonne pas aussi bien que de la bouche à Livaï, ça c'est sûr.

-Ouais ouais, je vais bien.

Un sourire de soulagement apparaît sur son visage et je me force à sourire aussi.

-Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom?

Son sourire s'élargit, semblant satisfait que je m'intéresse enfin à la petite chose qu'il est.

-Moi, c'est Hugo!

Je le fixe, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres.

-Si tu veux...on se promène un peu!

Je me méfie un peu de sa proposition. Je réfléchis à toutes les façons qu'il pourrait y avoir pour qu'il m'enfonce dans un coin sombre, puis je réfléchis aux places où il n'y aurait pas de danger.

-...Ok, si tu veux.

Il commence à marcher et je marche à côté de lui. Je m'ennuie un peu en ce moment. Cette petite marche silencieuse me rappelle moi et lui marchant côte à côte pour se rendre chacun chez soit...sauf qu'il n'est pas Livaï.

Nous nous promenons dans un parc un certain temps, on ne parle pas beaucoup. Il est bavard, mais mes réponses sont courtes. Nous nous asseyons finalement sur un banc et nous regardons les gens passer. C'est là que je l'aperçois. Il marche vers nous accompagné d'Erwin. Il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué. Je m'apprête à me lever pour aller à sa rencontre, mais une main me serre le poignet.

-Eren...je t'ai posé une question!

-Tu veux quoi, toi?

Je regarde du coin de l'œil le nain s'approcher et j'en suis un peu nerveux. C'est à ce moment que je me sens tiré par en avant et que mes lèvres en rencontrent d'autres. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'en prendre conscience qu'une langue tente déjà de s'infiltrer dans ma bouche. Eurk. Dès que j'en ai pleinement conscience, je repousse "la personne" donc Hugo si je me souviens bien, du plus fort que je peux avec l'aide de mes deux bras.

-Ne me touche pas, pédale!

Je recule de deux pas et je me retourne de suite dans la direction de Livaï pour voir s'il a vu. Il est beaucoup plus proche que la dernière fois que j'ai regardé dans cette direction et..il me regarde, son visage blasé toujours présent. Ses sourcils sont beaucoup plus froncés et les rougeurs autour de ses yeux ne démontrent qu'une seule chose, qu'il est sur le point de pleurer. Il lâche son typique "Tsk" avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller dans une autre direction, accompagné d'Erwin. Je suis trop surpris pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit et je le vois s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne qu'un petit point noir.

_J'ai tout fait foirer._

* * *

Si Livaï n'avait pas été Livaï:

-Li..Livaï...si je suis..moche...pourquoi tu m'as baisé?

-Eh bien Eren...c'est parce que...

-Parce que?

-MOI J'AIME LES MOCHES PARCE QU'ON SE LES FAIT PAS PIQUER! J'AIME LES MOCHES ON SE SENT PLUS BEAU À CÔTÉ!~ J'AIME LES MOCHES PARCE QU'ELLES VEULENT BIEN VENIR DANS MON LIT, J'AIME LES MOCHES!~~~

-Euh...Livaï?

-Laisse moi chanter, liberté d'expression, tu connais pas?

-Euh...ok.

* * *

Désolé...j'écoutais la chanson de Max Boublil qui s'appelle: j'aime les moches

Et j'ai juste pensé à ma fanfic '_' donc voilà la vraie raison de pourquoi Livaï aime Eren :3

xxx

Au début, il n'y avait pas de lemon. J'avais planifié qu'ils entrent dans la maison et qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant et de préservatif et donc, qu'ils partent s'en acheter à la pharmacie. Sauf que Y'avait une tellement longue file là-bas qu'ils ont jamais pu le faire. Voilà.

Non sérieux en fait j'avais déjà fait le lemon, c'est juste une amie qui a réagit comme ça quand une autre de mes amies qui ne lit pas de lemon a dit:

-Ils vont quand même pas le faire là?

En tout cas~~ à la prochaine les inconnus et je vous adore les revieweurs *-* (si c'est français ce mot...) d'ailleurs euh...vous avez sûrement remarqué que le résumé n'allait pas du tout avec la fic donc...si vous avez des propositions de résumé moins nulle, faites m'en part s'il vous plait XD

J'ai vu une fois qu'il manquait des mots dans ma fic sur fanfiction...mais pas sur mon application Ipad Pages...j'ai bien peur qu'ils enlèvent des mots ici ._. trop étrange x) alors désolé s'il manque des mots, j'imagine que vous avez compris le sens des phrases quand même..j'imagine...en tout cas :x je parle trop...je poste ça et ensuite je vais dans un salon plein de manga à lire gratuit et ensuite je vais au quartier chinois donc...bye *-*


	7. Nowel

Comme vous le savez déjà si vous avez pris la peine de lire ce que j'ai écrit la dernière fois:

**Je ne suis pas là pendant deux semaines**

**Du dimanche 28 juin au 10 juillet.**

**N'espérez pas avoir la suite avant un bon bout de temps parce que je n'aurais pas d'appareil électronique pour continuer à écrire**

**Ensuite, j'ai une semaine que je suis sûr que je ne vais pas écrire tout simplement parce que je préfère passer du temps avec celle que j'aime plutôt qu'à écrire pour des gens qui ne prennent même pas la peine d'écrire de review** (mais grand merci à ceux qui en écrivent :D)

Et donc ouais, la réponse aux reviews:

**S-Lay L:** nyaaaah merci _ on me dit souvent que j'ai un humour merdique en vérité :x et tu me montreras une preuve qu'elle n'est pas petite, la bite des asiatiques :D c'est pas trop dans mes plans d'aller vérifier moi-même!

Pour Livaï déçu quand Eren a dit baise, effectivement, t'avais raison! Avant d'écrire ce lemon j'en avais écrit un autre pareil mais en narrateur absent et c'était effectivement ce que Livaï pensait! Mais bon, j'ai mis le narrateur présent parce que la fic a toujours été comme ça! (Sauf que je savais vraiment pas quoi mettre comme sentiment pour un Uke uniquement).

Mais...pour Armin et le string..j'avais vraiment vu une image avec le beau derrière d'Eren alors qu'il avait un joli string rose avec une boucle dessus~~~ et y'avait sur l'image Livaï à côté avec un magnifique string noir qui lui allait à merveille! J'imagine que pendant que j'écrivais, il n'y avait que cette image dans ma tête!

Pour la mère qui a vu Eren nu...je pense pas qu'elle a vu la succion...moi je me suis déjà promenée devant ma mère avec un quasi collier de suçon dans le cou, elle a rien vu x) ou rien dit mais ça m'étonnerait vu tous les avertissements qu'elle m'a donné :(

Et..malheureusement pour toi...Hugo REVIENT :D et c'est mignon un Livaï un peu Uke~~~ mon fantasme secret 8D

Et pour "j'aime les moches" etc, c'est relié au message de Livaï: avec la gueule que t'as? Jamais.

Mais j'imagine que tout le monde sait qu'il voulait juste le garder pour lui :x

Et merci pour le résumé, dès que j'aurais le temps et l'envie, j'irais le revoir XD en tout cas, bonne lecture~

**Guest: **

Mais le lemon était prévu depuis le chapitre 4 ou 5, je vous ai fait attendre mais finalement, vous l'avez eu votre lemon :D et pour le cours de cuisine...c'est 27 secondes dans mon micro-onde pour un œuf tourné x) fallait vraiment que je mette ça parce que quand j'ai découvert ça, je me suis dit que j'allais pas immédiatement mourir de faim si mes parents partaient! (Vu mes talents en cuisine...genre même ma sœur de 8 ans sait mieux cuisiner que moi et c'est honteux là...).

Continue d'essayer de faire rentrer des gens dans notre secte de yaoiste! Moi j'essaye avec ma petite-amie mais elle veut lire que ma fanfic et elle aime pas les yaoi. En fait, elle aime pas les yaoi, elle aime juste le ereri, je lui ai tellement envoyé de photo ereri dans ses mails qu'elle a failli manquer de place sur son iPad...elle a du faire un gros ménage et elle a supprimé toutes ces magnifiques photos :( (et le pire c'est qu'on était pas encore ensemble que je la spamais avec des photos ereri). Kuroneko kareshi no Asobikata? Mais c'est pourtant super bon! Comment elle peut être traumatisé par ça? C'est juste trop génial /! Et ne t'inquiète pas, les voies du Yaoi sont TRÈS pénétrables (je parle plus pour les protagonistes moi aussi là...). Pour en revenir comme toi à mon histoire, je vois pas en quoi ça te rappelle quelqu'un en fait Livaï qui pleure ._. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour savoir de quoi tu parles :(

**Audrey Takarai:**

J'ai toujours rêvé de voir un Livaï version stalker! Maintenant que j'écris, j'ai pu réaliser mon rêve :) mais j'avoue que ta supposition sur Livaï qui ne sait pas comment s'y prendre est juste vraiment TROP TROP TROP mignonne. Juste l'imaginer un peu maladroit et..et...t'imagine qu'il se foire alors qu'il essaye de se déclarer à Eren? Moi j'aurais un nosebleed à ce moment honnêtement XD (s'il y en a un).

Et même si t'as envie de faire un câlin à Livaï, je doute que lui aussi veuille te faire un câlin et je crois plus qu'il va te frapper de façon violente ._. On fait pas de câlin au caporal Livaï :P

Et t'es la seule qui a eu un peu pitié de ce pauvre Hugo x) je crois que tout le monde le déteste déjà!

**Elaelle:** oh mon dieu mais ne soit pas si cruel avec Armin! Il ne t'a rien fait le pauvre! C'est celui que j'aime le plus en fait (je crois) ._. Je pense que s'il fait ça (ça reste flou même pour moi), c'est plus pour essayer de protéger Eren ou pour tenter de mieux comprendre les sentiments que Eren a envers Livaï ou des sentiments que Livaï a envers Eren. Parce que, s'il y avait quelque chose identique à ma fic dans la vraie vie, désolé mais les personnes seraient prudentes. Imagine que ta meilleure amie est dans une autre école, qu'elle rencontre un mec et qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui et tout...mais si toi, t'as jamais vu ce gars, pourras-tu être sûr qu'il ne prend pas ta meilleure amie simplement pour un plan cul? N'oublions pas qu'Armin n'a encore jamais vu dans la vie réelle Livaï. Il éprouve sûrement la peur de voir Eren s'attacher trop facilement et ainsi réellement souffrir s'il s'était trompé sur les sentiments de Livaï. Donc je ne crois pas que ce soit un faux pote mais plutôt un très bon pote qui tente de protéger ce qui lui est précieux x)

Pour Eren qui aurait dû courir pour rattraper Livaï, effectivement c'était la chose qu'il aurait dû faire :) mais ma fic est déjà toute prévue et donc j'avais déjà planifié ça x) s'il l'avait rattrapé, cette fic aurait été un shojo 100% avec un gros happy end sans qu'il n'y ait eu un quelconque élément déclencheur. Et donc, nan je le ferais pas courir après Livaï. En tout cas, bonne lecture et n'en veux pas trop à Armin!

**SashaPotato:** ouuui~ un très long lemon que tu ne pourras jamais lire~~ mais tu n'aimes vraiment pas ça? Moi je comprends pas...c'est si bien les lemon x)! Et pour les œufs au micro-onde...ouais :D moi c'est 27 secondes pour avoir un œuf tourné! Effectivement, Levi n'est pas un menteur mais c'est le best stalker que tu pourras voir x) si tu veux des conseils pour stalker une personne sans te faire avoir, c'est lui que tu dois aller voir! (Oh mon dieu ce slogan pour une pub sur Livaï et ses techniques pour harceler les gens)

**Santrarya:** aaaaw merci / si c'est normal que tu glousses tout le temps? Je sais pas...tu devrais aller consulter un médecin pour être sûre :P mais le virus yaoi, je vois pas où est le problème *-* il y a une secte avec des gens qui ont tous le virus yaoi si tu veux venir! Merci encore et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Je reste là, sans réagir. Non que je ne veuille pas le rattraper mais plutôt parce que sous le choc, mes jambes ne semblent plus vouloir bouger et que les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Ça doit bien faire deux minutes que je regarde dans la direction qu'il a prise pour partir. Bien sûr, il n'est plus du tout dans mon champ de vision. Je réalise qu'Hugo est toujours à côté de moi, ce qui m'irrite encore plus.

En fait, après l'état de choc, c'est la colère qui m'envahit. J'en veux à Armin de m'avoir amené à ce stupide party, à Hugo qui m'a embrassé au très mauvais moment et aussi à moi. Moi qui suit venu à ce party, qui s'est fait embrasser et qui n'a même pas été foutu d'aller rattraper Livaï. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Vie de merde. J'ignore le gars à côté de moi et commence à marcher en direction d'un métro se trouvant assez près du parc. Je n'ai pas l'envie de revoir Armin pour l'instant et encore moins Hugo.

Heureusement, ce connard ne me suit pas. Sûrement à cause que je l'ai traité de pédale... Je n'avais pas trouvé mieux comme insulte sur le moment! Je fais le trajet en métro et en bus jusqu'à chez moi et dès que j'arrive, je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre sans avoir pris la peine de saluer ma mère. Je mets des écouteurs dans mes oreilles avec le volume de la musique au maximum, comme pour m'enfermer dans une bulle imaginaire. Automatique, je me torture l'esprit. _Si j'avais fait __ç__a, si je n'avais pas fait __ç__a, j'aurais d__û __faire __ç__a. _Ce genre de pensées qui ne devrait même pas exister en fait, parce que personne ne peut savoir précisément le futur. Après un moment, le sommeil fini par m'emporter malgré mon cerveau plein de questions.

Xxx

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il est déjà 10h00 du mat'. Je grogne un peu avant de me frotter les yeux et de prendre mon téléphone se trouvant dans ma poche. Oh... Je porte les mêmes vêtements qu'hier… J'ai dormis avec des vêtements pleins de microbe... Horrible. Comme je m'en doutais, Armin m'a harcelé sur iMessage pour savoir où je suis et ce que je fais. Je lui réponds rapidement que je suis chez moi et que je dors. Parce que oui, quand je dors, je réponds aux messages comme par magie. Je n'ai pas trop envie de lui parler pour l'instant. Il doit le comprendre parce qu'il ne répond que par un simple ''Ok''.

Tout mon dimanche se résume en fait à me doucher, penser à Livaï, manger, penser à Livaï, dormir, penser à Livaï. Non mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire lundi en le voyant ? J'ai tenté de lui parler via Facebook mais il a tout simplement ignoré mon texto. Voir que quelqu'un a lu ce que j'ai écrit mais qui ne répond pas, c'est une des choses qui m'énerve le plus. Ma mère voit très bien que je ne vais pas "bien" mais à chacune de ses tentatives d'approche, je me ferme comme une huître et je ne dis rien. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de rassurer quelqu'un! Le soir, le souper (dîner pour les Français) se déroule dans le plus grand silence. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et je soupire de désespoir en voyant de la neige tomber. Ce n'est pas une tempête mais quand même! J'suis même pas sûre que la météo avait prévue ça en plus. Tout me fait littéralement chier aujourd'hui! Je finis mon assiette puis la met dans le lave-vaisselle avec mon verre et je remonte dans ma chambre. Pendant la soirée, J'ESSAIE de m'avancer dans mes devoirs (toujours sans succès) puis je vais prendre ma énième douche de la journée. Je fais un peu n'importe quoi tout en ayant l'image des yeux de Livaï, remplis de tristesse, figé dans mon esprit. Je finis par me coucher et après quelques heures à essayer de trouver une bonne position pour dormir, je sombre dans le sommeil.

Xxx

-EREN!

Je me sens tomber puis j'atterris sur une surface dure et froide. J'ouvre les yeux en poussant un cri de surprise et je me relève avant de perdre l'équilibre et de retomber par terre. Je suis dans ma chambre, ma mère à côté de moi qui me dit de me lever.

-Eren, grouille sinon tu vas être en retard!

Automatique, je me réveille complètement. Je me lève et commence à courir partout dans ma chambre (je sais, comme un poulet qui vient de se faire couper la tête) et je fouille dans mon panier à linge sale mon uniforme que j'ai oublié de laver hier. Je m'habille en vitesse sous le regard dégoûté de ma mère. Elle déteste quand je porte le même vêtement deux fois de suite mais pour l'instant, j'ai pas trop le choix. Je trotte jusqu'à la cuisine en même temps d'essayer de mettre des chaussettes, je prends un pancake congelé au congélateur pour le mettre 30 secondes dans le micro-onde, je réussi finalement à enfiler mes chaussettes comme la sonnerie du micro-onde retentis, hop le pancake rapide sur la table, je prends un verre de lait et j'asperge mon assiette de sirop d'érable. Je mange en quatre bouchées. Je remonte en-haut, prend mon sac à dos et mets toutes les choses ressemblant à des trucs d'école dedans. Je prends un petit manteau et sors dehors en marchant d'un pas rapide.

Quand j'arrive à l'école je constate que je suis plus en avance que ce que je croyais et je prends donc tout mon temps au casier. Par chance, j'ai amené la plupart des travaux que je dois remettre pour aujourd'hui et j'en suis plutôt content! Enfin une bonne nouvelle! Je me dirige donc vers ma classe et j'entre. Dès le premier pas dans la classe, une trousse à crayons m'arrive de plein fouet au visage. Le peu de bonne humeur que j'avais disparaît instantanément. Je relève ma tête avec le regard le plus meurtrier que j'ai en réserve. Je vois Connie et Sasha en train de trembler en me regardant.

Coupables.

-Sasha Braus...Connie Springer.

-O...oui?, dit Sasha, la voix hésitante.

-C'est ta trousse, non? , dis-je en prenant la trousse en forme de patate dans ma main.

-N..non?

-C'est une trousse-patate Sasha. Qui, à part toi, aurait ça?

Elle devient toute blanche, imaginant ce qui l'attend. Je m'avance vers elle avec sa trousse dans les mains et je la lui remets gentiment. Je crois que le fait que je lui redonne sa trousse sans rien faire l'effraie encore plus. Elle sait qu'il y a quelque chose qui va venir s'abattre sur elle. Éventuellement.

Pour l'instant, je ne fais que m'assoir sur la chaise derrière elle et je tourne la tête vers la personne qui hante mes pensées, Livaï. Quand je l'aperçois, j'ai un pincement au cœur. Des cernes gigantesques enlaidissent son visage plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Et pour être pâle, c'est pâle. Ses yeux sont rougis et il semble vraiment fatigué. Je m'en veux encore plus maintenant! Surtout qu'il y a 90% de chance que ce soit de _ma _faute. Oui, la mienne. Et celle d'Hugo et celle d'Armin et au final...celle de tout le monde. Je le fixe pendant au moins deux minutes avant qu'une tête rousse ne me bouche la vue en prenant place à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie qu'elle crève cette salope! Dès qu'elle est là, elle me dérange! Je pousse un petit grognement de mécontentement et je tourne ma tête vers les autres qui se chamaillent pour je ne sais quoi.

-Hey Eren, on est grognon aujourd'hui?

-Ta gueule cheval.

Une veine apparaît sur le front de Jean et il me prend violemment par le col.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, tête brûlée?

-Que t'étais un cheval.

Il s'apprête à me frapper et moi je me prépare à encaisser le coup en fermant les yeux mais celui-ci ne vient pas. Je les ré ouvre et je vois Reiner qui retient le bras du cheval. Je suis sauvé mais étrangement un peu déçu. Je jette un regard dans la direction du nain mais il n'a tout simplement pas regardé le spectacle. Ni la rousse trop obsédé de Livaï. Je parie qu'elle est tellement aveuglée par ses sentiments pour lui qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué son état! Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas!

La prof d'anglais arrive et commence son cours en parlant des examens de noël qui arrivent à grand pas. Elle nous explique qu'ils sont dans trois semaines et qu'il faudrait commencer à étudier... Maintenant. La chose dont j'ai le moins envie en fait! De toute façon, moi je n'étudie que la veille de l'examen comparé à Armin qui se fait des feuilles avec tout sur la matière dessus. Moi j'appelle ce genre de gens des dangereux malades. Non mais...tant de temps gaspillé dans sa vie juste pour faire ça! Ce qui est bien c'est qu'après les examens, ce sont les vacances. Deux semaines! Je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux. En vérité, je m'imagine déjà en train de dormir dans mon lit toute la journée. Je m'imagine bien aussi marcher dans les rues avec Livaï mais bon...Vu où notre _relation inexistante_ en est pour l'instant, je doute que ce soit possible.

La prof nous remet donc les horaires des examens et nous souhaite bonne chance. Elle commence ensuite son cours d'anglais et comme d'habitude, je n'écoute pas trop. Mon regard est tourné vers le visage semi-endormi du garçon aux yeux couleur acier moins _é__tincelants _et _vivants_ qu'autrefois. On ne dirait même plus la même personne.

Quand le cours se finit, je soupire de soulagement et je dirige ma main discrètement vers le sac de chips de Sasha. J'ai toujours ma vengeance à faire moi. Je prends rapidement le sac et la seconde d'après, je m'empiffre comme un gros porc. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, trop surprise pour réagir.

-N..NOOOOON! MES CHIPS!

Elle prend le sac dans lequel il ne reste plus que les miettes et se met à genoux devant, pleurant la mort de sa nourriture adorée.

-Ne me lance plus jamais de trousse-patate.

-O..ok.

Me sentant un peu coupable de mon geste, je lui promets que j'irais un jour lui acheter un autre petit paquet et un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage qui, deux secondes avant, était triste. C'est fou comment un paquet de chips peut influencer la bonne humeur des gens! Si seulement la nourriture pouvait nous faire pardonner pour n'importe quoi, tout serait plus facile!

Je remarque que Marco ne cesse de me regarder et je lui demande la raison. Immédiatement, il me répond que je n'ai pas l'air d'être dans mon état normal. Après tout, si Armin sait tout, Marco remarque tout. Je lui fais un sourire forcé peu convaincant et rien qu'avec ça, il comprend que je ne veux pas en parler. C'est ça la différence entre lui et Mikasa. Mikasa remarque tout mais va aussi tout faire pour savoir pourquoi je suis dans cet état. Elle est pire que ma mère des fois! J'entends la première cloche sonner et je me prépare donc pour mon prochain cours.

Xxx

Toute la journée s'est passée normalement (ou presque). La différence, Livaï ne m'a même pas jeté un regard et n'a pas daigné me parler. Je suis maintenant devant l'entrée de l'école et je l'attends pour rentrer chez moi. Parce que même en froid, je ne veux pas briser cette habitude. Elle est sûrement un des seuls moyens que j'ai pour l'approcher de nouveau. Je l'attends donc...depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Il n'est toujours pas là. Il n'y a presque plus personne qui sort et presque plus personne devant l'école mais j'attends. Quand je vois Erwin sortir de l'école, je bondis presque sur lui pour savoir où est son pote. Il fronce ses sourcils proéminents avant de me répondre qu'il est parti depuis longtemps avec Petra. J'entends presque mon cœur se briser.

-Ah...ah bon? Et bien... Dans ce cas… Je vais rentrer. Dis-je, encore un peu déstabilisé.

Je me retourne et commence à marcher rapidement jusqu'à chez moi. Je n'y crois pas! Ce salaud a brisé _notre_ routine qui dure depuis déjà plus de quatre putain de mois! C'est quoi son problème, sérieux?! Quand j'arrive chez moi, j'entre sans aucune délicatesse en faisant claquer la porte. Je monte les marches deux à deux, j'entre dans ma chambre et lance rageusement mon sac à dos sur mon lit. Non mais, ce n'est pas un peu gamin de sa part de m'ignorer ainsi?! Parce que oui, il m'a totalement ignoré. Et ça me fout dans une de ces colères, putain! Bon... C'est un peu ma faute pour ne pas lui avoir adressé la parole mais quand même... Je n'étais même pas consentant avec Hugo! Et il boude.

Plus tard. Routine du soir. Comme d'habitude. Prendre sa douche, manger, faire des devoirs, dormir. Puis c'est mardi. Le mardi a été encore pire que le lundi. En plus de Livaï, qui continué à m'ignorer, je me suis rendu compte qu'Hugo est à la même école que moi. Pire, il ne se gêne pas pour manger à côté de moi et à me faire des avances douteuses!

Les jours se suivent, l'un après l'autre. Maintenant, tout le monde a remarqué ni Livaï ni moi sommes dans notre état normal et que ça ne s'améliore pas. J'ai continué de l'attendre tous les soirs mais soit il était déjà parti, soit il s'en allait avec une certaine rouquine. Je ne parle même plus à Armin et je crois qu'il en comprend la raison. Jean a fini par avertir Mikasa qui a commencé à m'harceler, ce qui n'améliore pas la situation. Ça fait deux semaines que ça dure et demain commencent les examens. Je n'ai étudié aucune matière et il serait peut-être temps que je commence. Demain c'est...français et géographie. Je prends mon cahier de géo et commence à étudier sans prendre de pause. Peut-être que m'occuper l'esprit me fera oublier le nain? Je l'espère. J'étudie sans m'arrêter et je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement.

Xxx

Le réveil me sort de mon sommeil profond et je me lève péniblement pour commencer une autre journée. Je prends une longue douche, m'habille, descends en bas et me fais une tartine à la confiture. Une routine banale mais pourtant si épuisante maintenant...

-Ta semaine d'examens commence?

-Ouais.

-Quels sont tes examens aujourd'hui?

-Géo et français. Je vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse maman.

-Parce que tu es mon croûton adoré! Pourquoi ne veux-tu jamais me parler de ce qui se passe à ton école? J'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir sur toi parce que tu ne me dis jamais rien!

_Et si tu savais ce que je ne t'ai pas encore dit!_

-Bah...ça va être facile, t'inquiète!

Elle me sourit puis se fait son propre déjeuner (petit-déjeuner). Je prépare mon sac et puis je m'en vais vers mon lieu de torture habituel. Aujourd'hui va être différent. J'ai décidé de passer à l'action. Qu'il le veuille ou non, je vais parler à ce mec qui ne fait qu'un mètre soixante! J'arrive donc déterminé à l'école et je dépose mes choses dans mon casier avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de me diriger vers ma classe. Quand je l'aperçois, je me dégonfle. Je lui parle ou pas, est-ce une si bonne idée ou pas? Je m'en fous, c'est mieux que rien. En plus, Petra n'est pas là.

Je vais donc vers lui et m'assois à côté de lui à côté de lui avec l'élégance d'un hippopotame. Il ne tourne même pas la tête vers moi.

-Sa...salut!

Il tourne lentement sa tête vers moi et me jette un regard meurtrier.

-T'es pas avec ton mec?

Sa voix me donne des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

-Ce type est pas mon mec!

-C'est un peu bizarre que tu sais de qui je parle alors que je n'ai même pas dit son nom!

Bon, au moins il me parle. Ou pas. Il prend un livre qui sort de je ne sais où et il se plonge dans sa lecture.

-C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus!

-Je te crois gamin.

-Mais, si tu me crois pourquoi tu m'ignores?

-Qui te dit que je t'ignore?

Ses yeux sont toujours figés sur son livre et ça m'énerve. Je le prends par les épaules pour essayer de le tourner vers moi mais celui-ci me donne une petite claque sur la main pour que j'arrête de le toucher.

-Attention, tu pourrais devenir une _p__é__dale_ toi aussi si tu me touches!, me dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

J'enlève ma main, comme brûlé par ses mots qu'il n'a pas mâché du tout.

-Mais... D'où tu sors ça?

Il lâche un typique tssk avant de retourner dans sa lecture qui a l'air plus que passionnante pour lui. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'un Jaeger n'abandonne jamais. J-a-m-a-i-s.

-Livaïïïï, je veux savoir!

Il ne me répond pas. Je recommence.

-Steuplait je sais pas pourquoi tu m'en veux (ouais ok je sais pourquoi en vérité) et je veux savoir...

Il tourne une page de son livre.

-Je veux savoir pour qu'on se...réconcilie?

Son regard se dirige une fraction de seconde vers moi et je fais mes magnifiques yeux larmoyants de chien battu. Je sens qu'il va craquer!

-Tu veux bien la fermer une seconde pour que je puisse me concentrer, sale morveux?

...ou pas. C'est un véritable échec. Bon bien tant qu'à me faire ravaler ma fierté, ramper un peu plus dans la mouise ne fera pas plus mal.

-On peut au moins...partir ensemble, le soir, comme avant?

Il ne me répond pas et comme je l'ai si souvent entendu dire, le silence _est_ une réponse. Je n'aurais peut-être juste pas dû… Plutôt ne pas savoir et de continuer à espérer qu'il va soudainement se décider à me pardonner! Ça ne semble pas parti pour ça pour l'instant... Déduisant que ma présence n'est plus la bienvenue, je me dirige vers Annie qui elle au moins ne me posera aucune question stupide.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'examen débute. Tout se passe bien dans mon examen de français. Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment de difficulté dans cette matière à vrai dire. Par contre pour géo... J'ai pas trop hâte de voir le résultat.

Quand la première sortie de l'examen arrive, je me dirige directement vers la cafétéria même s'il est une demi-heure trop tôt pour manger. J'attends là-bas le temps passant, mes amis arrivent.

-Pffffff j'ai trop faaaaim!, se plaint Sasha.

-Encore cinq minutes de souffrance et tu pourras aller te chercher à bouffer, Dit Connie pour la consoler.

-M...mais je veux pas attendre!

Les deux amoureux sont mignons mais mon magnifique sourire disparaît la seconde après, quand je vois Hugo s'avancer tout vers nous. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et je lui jette automatiquement une remarque acide.

-Oh pitié, pas encore toi!

Il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Je regarde l'heure et je vois que nous avons maintenant accès à la cafétéria. C'est avec un TRÈS grand plaisir que je me lève pour me dépêcher d'aller, avec Sasha, là où se trouve la nourriture. Je prends tout mon temps et quand je n'ai plus vraiment le choix d'y retourner, je me dirige vers ma table. Bien sûr, il ne reste qu'une place à côté du pot de colle et je dois m'y asseoir, la poisse. J'ai beau l'avoir insulté, il reste collé à moi comme une sangsue. Dommage que le sel ne marche pas sur lui! Parce que oui, j'ai déjà essayé.

Je mange d'une lenteur exaspérante les carottes se trouvant dans mon assiette tout en cherchant du regard une certaine personne mesurant 1m60. Il ne doit pas être encore arrivé...à moins que ce soit moi qui regarde un peu mal. Je baisse mon regard vers mes boulettes de viande qui ont un goût douteux. Non mais c'est quoi ce truc! Je décide d'ignorer les boulettes et j'entame un yogourt qui semble vraiment meilleur.

-T'as l'intention de manger tes boulettes de viande, Eren?

Hugo me regarde avec un sourire qui se veut sûrement charmant. Même l'expression faciale neutre de Livaï est mieux que ça! Comme si j'allais les donner à ce type! Il ne mérite tout simplement pas les boulettes de viande de l'homme magnifique que je suis!

-Non... Tu les veux Sasha?

Je donne mon assiette à la potato girl. Ha! Il fait une de ces têtes! Je me tourne vers lui avec le plus beau et le plus artificiel sourire que je suis capable de faire pour le frustrer encore plus.

Quand le repas est finit, nous allons presque tous étudier dans la bibliothèque, moi y comprit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand il est question d'étude, même mon stylo devient une chose plus qu'intéressante à mes yeux. Non mais sérieux...c'est vraiment passionnant un stylo quand on y pense! Avec l'encre et tous les autres trucs dont est constitué ce petit crayon! Et donc c'est ainsi que j'ai oublié toutes mes études pour géo. Le moment arrive de retourner dans la salle et je me sens vraiment stupide d'avoir pris autant de temps pour examiner un objet aussi simple.

Quand je reçois l'examen, je le sens vraiment pas. Toutes ces questions diaboliques qui ont été créées pour nous pourrir la vie sont en train de me rendre fou. Non mais le patrimoine du Québec? Fallait étudier ce machin? Et c'est donc ainsi que je réponds aux questions en me basant sur ce que je sais. C'est à dire, rien du tout.

Une heure et demi plus tard, je sors de la salle pas satisfait du tout du résultat qu'ont donné mes études presque inexistantes. Si seulement je pouvais avoir le pouvoir de télépathie d'Armin! Je prends mes quelques affaires dans mon casier puis je pars seul.

Arrivé chez moi, j'étudie pour mon examen de science du lendemain et je ne fais presque que ça de ma soirée, passant l'autre partie à manger et à prendre ma douche.

C'est comme ça que se déroule tous les soirs jusqu'au vendredi. Vendredi étant la dernière journée avant les deux semaines de vacance. Nous finissons avec un examen d'histoire et donc...je m'en fous un peu. Ce n'est pas comme les maths, l'anglais ou la science. C'est de l'histoire. Et oui, il y a des matières qui, pour moi, compte moins que les autres. Comme toutes les autres fois, je m'installe sur ma chaise espérant stupidement que Livaï vienne me parler. Espoir vain.

Dès le début de l'examen, j'ai déjà des difficultés. Je n'ai retenu AUCUNE date et c'est par ça que le test commence. J'essaye du mieux que je peux de mettre les événements en ordre et je soupire presque de soulagement quand je vois des réponses à choix multiple par la suite. Parce que si on sait pas la réponse, on a au moins une chance sur quatre de l'avoir au lieu de zéro.

Quand l'examen se finit, je cours littéralement jusqu'aux casiers, je prends mon manteau, mes bottes, mes gants, ma tuque, mon foulard et mon sac d'école vide et je fais un sprint jusqu'à la sortie. C'est limite si je chante ''Let it go'' quand je sors dehors!

-Hey Eren, attend!

Je me fige et je me tourne lentement, étant sûr de devoir supporter à nouveau la gueule d'Hugo. À ma plus grande surprise, non mais...à ma TRÈS plus grande surprise. Ce n'est pas lui mais Livaï qui m'a demandé d'attendre. Heu... Depuis quand il s'est remis à me parler lui? Arrivé à mes côtés, il commence à marcher plus tranquillement vers le chemin de nos habitations. J'ai beau forcer mon cerveau pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé rien n'y fait. Je ne comprends pas. Et je jure que je fais vraiment des efforts. Je sens une veine pulser sur mon front rien qu'en pensant à quel point cette situation est illogique.

-Non mais...attend là!

-Mh?

-Tu m'ignores totalement pendant trois semaines et tout d'un coup, je dois t'attendre pour me rendre chez moi?! Sans aucune explication en plus!

Il se tourne vers moi et me fous une baffe pour ensuite se retourner et continuer à marcher comme si de rien était. Non mais ! Oh! La baffe ne faisait pas mal mais je tiens un minimum à ma fierté donc pas question que je laisse passer ça, c'est une provocation!

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends sérieux?!

Il continue de m'ignorer en marchant et je lui emboîte le pas, encore plus en colère que je ne l'étais i peine deux secondes. Je le vois prendre une grande respiration avant de commencer à parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par: "ne me touche pas pédale"?

Je me fige en entendant sa question. Je dois dire que celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Non mais...vraiment pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre à ça? N'était-ce pas ce que j'avais dit à Hugo ça?

-Bah… Euh...Je sais pas trop.

Il est devant moi et je ne vois pas du tout son visage. Je me demande quelle expression faciale il fait en ce moment. Malgré que avec lui...ce sera sûrement neutre, comme tout le temps.

-Et donc, si je suis hétéro, tu me laisserais te toucher?

Direct, je réussis à m'étouffer à ma salive. C'est tordu comme question, sérieux! Et j'ai dit ça sur un coup de tête, je n'y avait pas vraiment pensé...malgré que… Nan, Hugo me touche pas, point final. Ça ne veut pas dire que lui non plus n'a pas le droit de me toucher sérieux!

-C'est moi ou c'est vraiment tordu ces questions?

Il ne me répond pas et tourne au coin. Nous sommes arrivés à l'intersection où nous nous séparons habituellement. Il me fait un petit signe de la main pour me dire au revoir et se dépêche de retourner chez lui. J'avoue que quand il fait -20°C, plus facteur vent de -40 000°C, tu te grouilles de rentrer chez toi. Moi, je continue tout droit et je finis par arriver chez moi, les doigts complètement gelés malgré mes gants.

Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, ma mère m'annonce que nous nous rendons chez mes grands-parents pour noël à la ville de Québec. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre! J'ai toujours aimé aller là-bas! La plupart du temps, j'y reste pendant les deux semaines. Je prends une compote de pomme et une cuillère avant de monter dans ma chambre. Direct, je me couche sur mon lit tout en tentant de manger ma compote en étant couché. Je finis par m'étouffer avec et j'abandonne l'idée de faire ce genre de trucs. Je ne peux pas encore profiter de mes vacances. je pense toute la soirée aux questions étranges de Livaï.

Le lendemain, je fais mes valises et j'avertis Armin de mon départ qui aura lieu dimanche, ensuite je passe la journée sur les réseaux sociaux ou sur des jeux pour me distraire. Le matin suivant je pars avec ma mère et quand nous arrivons, tout de suite je monte en-haut dans ma chambre attitrée. Ok, c'est celle des invitées mais c'est comme si c'était la mienne. Je fais la discussion à mes grands-parents, je vais voir la voisine qui est un peu plus jeune que moi et je me promène un peu partout avec elle, malgré le froid.

Étrangement, le soir de noël, je reste éloigné des autres. Je suis devant mon iPhone et attend qu'il soit 00:00 heure précise pour souhaiter joyeux noël à Livaï. Je sais, c'est stupide et très niais, de plus, il ne m'a plus reparlé depuis ses questions chelous mais je veux quand même faire ça! Faut pas juger ce genre de choses! Dès qu'il est l'heure, je lui envois le petit message le cœur battant. Moi aussi j'en reçois. Surtout Armin avec ses "joyeux noweeeeeeeel" ça doit faire 10 fois en 1 minutes qu'il m'envoie ça. Je finis par lui répondre moi aussi un "joyeux nowel" qui doit le rendre tout joyeux puisque je l'ai ignoré depuis...1 minute. Il est vraiment en manque d'attention lui!

Livaï ne me répond pas et ça m'a totalement déprimé. Fallait si attendre quand même... Je retourne discuter avec les autres invités, espérant secrètement qu'il prenne au moins deux secondes de sa vie pour me dire un "joyeux noël à toi aussi, gamin" ou quelque chose du genre. À 5 heures du matin, je finis par m'endormir avec le iPhone dans la main sur mon lit et non dans les couvertures bien chaude.

Quand je me réveille, il doit être 1 heure de l'après-midi. Je regarde mon cell et je vois qu'Armin m'a spamé (oui, ceci est un verbe à partir de maintenant), pétant une crise total. Je lui réponds par un "Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin?" Et la seconde d'après, il m'écrit en lettre majuscule que je devrais aller voir rapidement sur Facebook les actualités sur mon "prince charmant". C'est ce que je fais aussi.

Je comprends rapidement pourquoi Armin a réagi ainsi. Je regarde mon écran n'y croyant tout simplement pas. Non, c'est impossible. Je tourne mon iPhone de tous les côtés, je refresh la page, j'ai beau tout faire, ça reste là. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence: cette phrase est bien là même si c'est la dernière chose que je voulais voir. Mon écran devient flou devant moi et c'est bien dans un sens, parce que je n'arrive plus à voir cette phrase.

**Liva****ï ****Ackerman en couple avec Petra Ral.**

* * *

je ne pense pas poster avant peut-être quelques mois..peut-être moins si j'ai l'envie d'écrire. On pourrait presque qualifier ma fanfiction d'une

**fanfiction en pause.**

Je ne comprends pas comment certains auteurs font pour avoir la volonté de d'écrire à des gens qui ne postent même pas de reviews. J'ai sûrement l'ai conne ou vous pensez sûrement que j'en demande trop mais sachez que c'est ce que 90% au moins des auteurs pensent (je crois, mais vu le nombre de NDT à la fin d'un chapitre demandant des reviews, j'imagine que ça doit être ça) j'imagine aussi que beaucoup se disent que les auteurs écrivent ET publient QUE pour le plaisir, et bah...si oui, c'est pas mon cas. Si je n'écrivais que pour le plaisir, ma fanfic serait dans word effectivement, mais n'aurait jamais été publiée. Juste pour appuyer ma preuve que beaucoup n'écrivent pas de reviews, le nombre de VU sur le chapitre 6 environ 1 semaine après sa publication était d'environ 500. Plus le temps passe, plus le nombre monte. Combien, sur plus de 500, ont écrit une review? 6. Donc, non sérieux, je vais arrêter de me tuer pour écrire en moins d'un mois environ et je vais écrire quand j'aurais du temps libre (ce qui est assez rare) ET que j'en aurais envie. Merci de votre compréhension et je suis VRAIMENT désolé pour ceux qui prennent la peine de dépenser 5 minutes de leur vie pour m'écrire une review.

**bien sûr, j'imagine que plus de 92% (bon ok mon pourcentage est merdique mais quand même) n'auront pas lu ce message.**

**A part ça, c'est ma mère qui a corrigé ma fanfic, évidemment elle a modifiée des trucs et bon..j'ai pas pris la peine de relire donc ça se peut que le style d'écriture soit un peu changé!**


	8. L'oublier

La réponse aux reviews! je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'en avoir autant sans s'appeler Sokolin ou LoloSawyer x) (Bah avouez quand même que LoloSawyer c'est un putain de dieu de l'écriture? Y'a Lixial et précieuse aussi mais...ok ma gueule la liste est trop longue pour tous les nommer):

**LayOfHealing:** ou plutôt elles sont petites et vous êtes étroites, nah!...péjoratif...tu viens de m'apprendre un nouveau mot toi! Mais Antidote est là pour m'aider 8D (ouais ok c'est pathétique ma gueule maintenant) et pour les fesses musclés, j'en ai pas donc je porte pas de string, voilà! Mais putain Eren et Levi en string *je suis actuellement en train de fantasmeeeeer en bavant*. En plus j'ai retrouvé la photo des deux avec un string rose et noir!

Pour les succions, on évite aussi sauf cette fois-là où elle était: oh j'ai pas fait exprès je te jure...kofJeMensTotalementKof

Et ouais de lire le message de fin avant de lire la fanfic...encore moins de logique que moi! C'en est effrayant! Et t'inquiète, beaucoup de fanfictionneurs (nous sommes une dangereuse secte, nous, les fanfictionneurs) pense la même chose que nous! Mais moi mes reviews sont jamais constructives, faut l'avouer! :3 je les veux "amusante" à lire tout en étant des fois des conseilles pour améliorer, mais bon des fois j'ai rien à améliorer donc je fais juste dire fucking n'importe quoi x) j'crois que t'es bien placé pour le savoir chérie~

Et si je dis tout ça, (croûton adoré, patate) ce n'est que pour vous donnez faim voyons :D et tu dis qu'il faut pas en vouloir à Livaï d'aller vers Petra et juste après tu le traites d'enculer, t'as encore moins de logique pour moi! ET T'AS QUAND MÊME PAS FAIT ÇA?! O_O

**Akama-sama:** bah tu as dû attendre environ deux ou trois mois...ouais non au bout d'un moment j'avais trop envie d'écrire...pour faire souffrir Eren :D et je pense que je ne suis pas obligée de te frapper, je crois que la fanfiction en pause était déjà assez x)! J'espère que tu seras contente (ou content?) quand tu actualiseras et que la fanfiction sera là de nouveau avec un nouveau chapitre! Et tu ne peux pas dire que ton petit message n'est pas suffisant parce qu'il m'a fait vraiment plaisir ^_^ ça me touche réellement （＾ω＾）j'espère que tu vas aimer la

suite et ne m'en veux pas de faire souffrir Eren!

**Himuko:** je crois que c'est juste...blessant :/ (ok, faire mal..blessant...même chose mais quand même) et je suis tout aussi égoïste en ayant décidé de ne plus écrire je pense :') et j'ai pu voir ma petite-amie trois fois puisque sa mère trouvait toutes sortes de raisons à ma petite-amie de ne pas me voir ._. Elle m'haït vraiment genre quand elle a su que j'étais dans sa maison une fois elle a préférée soudainement faire un tour chez sa mère x) (ok en vérité elle m'évitait -3-) et je sais que c'est vraiment pas intéressant donc je vais me la fermer là-dessus!

Et dans le chapitre 8 j'ai tellement eu pitié de Petra que j'ai pensé une fraction de secondes à transformer ce ereri en rivetra...ok..non t'inquiète je l'aurais jamais fait! Bonne lecture et désolé pour l'attente :)

**IsaaJames:** Merci :D Et j'avoue que cette fin était particulièrement cruel...justement j'étais supposé continuer le chapitre mais j'ai décidé de l'arrêter là pour faire encore plus souffrir! (Sadiiiiique) mais pourquoi ne postes-tu pas sur fanfiction si tu écris? Il te sert à quoi ton compte sinon? XD et c'est vrai que se lever le matin, regarder son iPad et avoir une review fait partir la journée du bon pied :D avec gros sourire scotché au visage. (Bon ok, je suis connu pour être la fille qui souris et ris tout le temps tout en étant une genre de psychopathe débile...ouais la sacrée réputation) et merci encore et je ne vais pas m'arrêter avant de l'avoir complètement fini~

**Yamikodemon:** De la difficulté à dire de petits mots encourageant? Moi en général quand j'écris une review à quelqu'un c'est du gros n'importe quoi :') (avec mon humour merdique ouais..) et pas besoin de me faire de gros pavé pour dire que ma fic est géniale (oh merci de dire que ma fanfiction est géniale *q*) un petit mot pour dire que tu existes suffirait à n'importe quel fanfictionneurs (je sais toujours pas si ce mot se dit mais on va dire que oui...) et ooooh j'adore comment tu as fini ton message donc je vais faire la même chose...FOURCHETTE!

**MissHeilig:** Effectivement je l'ai remarqué :3 si tu ne sais pas quoi dire de constructif, alors parle des bouts que tu as particulièrement aimé dans le chapitre par exemple (ce que je fais parce que moi euh...des avis constructif? J'en ai fait au moins 1 ou 2 sur 211? T'inquiète je compte pas le nombre de review que je fais, c'est juste écrit quelque part dans mes réglages que j'en ai fait au total 211) mais ne t'abstiens pas, dis tout ce que tu as à dire :D mais moi j'aime bien Petra dans cette fanfiction~ et voilà deux ou trois mois d'attente et tu peux maintenant savoir ce qui va se passer pour le pauvre eren que j'aime faire souffrir ;) !

**MagicalCrumbyN:** lire les 7 chapitres d'affilés faut être un vrai malade vu la longueur de certain chapitres! (Oh le pouvoir des parenthèses( il faut être un dieu pour en faire autant( oh mais attendez..je suis dieu!( ok non juste ma gueule)))) 8D merci de dire que c'est putain de bien et j'ai retrouvé la motivation en écrivant une autre fanfiction avec une fille sur un autre compte ( cordialement les deux folles (je sais on avait rien de mieux pour nom de plume)) ça m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire sur cette fanfiction! Et je me suis bien amusé pendant les vacances et t'inquiète moi des fois j'ai vraiment la flemme de me relire donc je te comprends 8D!

**Audrey Takarai:** tu as un compte fanfiction maintenant nan? Je le sais, tu follow L'homme au regard froid 8D la folle tata' te voit Audrey :3 et ooooh le jeu de mot propreté...propriété...génial! Et ma mère bah...elle était genre...: mais eren est gay pour de vrai genre? Et là j'ai du lui dire que non et tout et tout. Et elle sait pas que j'ai écris des lemons! Et pour Livaï , t'auras pas le temps de le séquestrer il t'aura tué avant d'après moi! Et ce n'est pas dans 5 mois mais plutôt entre 2 et 3 mois...alors voilà, bonne lecture! ;)

**Kawa neko:** Merci de tous ces compliments sur ma fic et ça fait plaisir d'entendre quelqu'un dire que malgré les longs chapitres, ça se lit rapidement :D et ta petite review m'a émue aussi _ donc 2 ou 3 mois d'attente (dépendent de la vitesse de la correction), bonne lecture kawaii neko (ok c'est kawa neko mais je vais dire kawaii *w*)

**Leyana:** je trouve plus dommage de pénaliser ceux qui ont laissé une review que ceux qui l'ont lu sans en laisser parce que eux, ça ne m'aurait honnêtement pas du tout dérangé y'a quelques mois x) et t'inquiète, ce n'était pas un abandon mais une pause et donc la suite est là :D je n'ai pas encore décidé la fin mais je vais sûrement finir cette fanfiction, en tout cas, bonne lecture :D

**Gamikaze:** oh mon dieu la longueur de cette review! Je vais tenter d'écrire une réponse tout aussi longue! Et même si tu ne sais pas quoi dire à une fanfiction que tu trouves génial (merci de la trouver génial :D) laisser une review pour ne serait-ce que dire que tu la lis est déjà suffisant ;) parce que sinon, on a l'impression que personne ne lit la fanfiction sauf 6 personnes ou plutôt que personne n'a aimé le chapitre et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de reviews et ça devient donc assez décourageant! Comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs avant toi qui disait qu'il n'y avait rien de constructif à dire sur quelque chose de déjà bien, tu peux parler des moments que tu as bien aimé dans le chapitre ou des trucs comme ça (imagine toi que moi, sur 211 reviews posté, les avis constructifs ne se sont résumé qu'à une ou deux reviews!) et t'inquiète c'est assez dur de me froisser en me disant quelque chose, IRL ou pas ;) je prends toujours le bon côté de la chose! (Et oh mon dieu je t'ai dit que c'était difficile de se concentrer à écrire une réponse de review en écoutant Sarcasm de Get scared? Ça demande une concentration extrême! Donc si ce que je dis à aucune logique tu comprends sûrement mieux maintenant ;) ) et ta review a dû prendre bien plus de 5 minutes à écrire!

Et sérieux 1432 histoires, tu te souviens de toutes ces fanfictions? Parce que moi, si la personne a pas posté pendant un moment alors c'est fini je peux plus lire le chapitre sans avoir relu la fanfiction au grand complet pour m'en souvenir! Et ça me fait grandement sourire ( IRL, et ça fait assez mal parce que mes lèvres sont très sèches et donc tu sens que ça s'étire et donc tu souffres) de savoir qu'elle vaut autant le coup ^_^

Et c'est vrai, tu as raison, je peux dire que je n'ai presque aucune review négative, ou plutôt les quelques unes que j'ai eu étaient plus pour m'aider que d'autres choses donc on peut dire aucune review négative! Et que c'est mieux positif que négatif évidemment ;)

P.S: pour faire chier le monde, je crois que j'ai bien réussi en mettant la fanfiction en pause ._. Et même si on me demande des trucs à mettre dans la fanfiction, la structure est déjà fait d et donc presque rien n'y est changé , sauf si j'ai envie de rajouter ou enlever quelque chose (comme par exemple, eren était supposé baiser avec d'autres mecs que Livaï dans ce chapitre mais je l'ai enlevé..)

P.S.2: au nombre de fautes que j'ai dû faire dans cette réponse de review, t'as pas à t'excuser même si j'ai vu aucune fautes en particulier dans la review x)

P.S.3: je t'adore :D et bonne lecture~!

(Et c'est moi où vous aimez tous les bisous baveux?) allez, bisous baveux!

**Memory of Slytherin:** ah mais Eren il a toujours été con! Et voilà la suite que tu attendais avec...gourmandise :3

**Low'chan:** oh t'inquiète, y'a au moins deux personnes qui ont pleuré en lisant la fin...moi j'avais les larmes aux yeux en relisant mon chapitre 8 (ouais ok je suis pathétique je sais).

**Cam4ille:** après 2 ou 3 mois je poste la suite :3 donc je sais pas si c'est vite pour toi mais...merci encore pour cette review et bonne lecture ;)

**Dydy-Ramen:** ouais et je suis sur le bord de la convertir au yaoi! Mais elle met plus Armin et Eren ensemble que Eren et Levi :( et ouais c'est ça moi aussi je dois poster deux reviews à Sasha potato et j'ai pas de raison de pas les poster à part la flemme, allez je vais finir par les envoyer les putains de reviews T_T et euh...c'est une expression "faire du boudin"? Je connais pas :/ et t'inquiète...levi et Petra vont rester ensembler pour toujours :D (ou pas)

**CharlieWinston:** ouais c'est très dommage, tu pouvais pas tomber à un plus mauvais moment! Et t'inquiète, c'est sûr que je revenais puisque j'ai pas dit "abandon" mais "en pause" Et merci pour ce magnifique commentaire :D bisou sur...tu veux pas savoir...

**Elaelle:** Putain mais la haine d'Armin que tu as XD je me sens mal pour lui! Mais ouais...mais j'aime bien foutre le bordel...mais ouais :3 et moi les mecs pot de colle, quand un commence à me coller, il arrête vite après mon "traitement spécial". Et ouais Eren est vraiment con et comme une autre personne disait, il doit avoir de la merde d'oiseaux dans les yeux pour pas le voir! (Et en plus c'est mon genre de rien remarquer) et t'inquiète, ce n'était pas dans mes plans de le mettre avec Hugo donc te voilà rassuré sur ce point! En tout cas, bonne lecture et pour ton plus grand plaisir (je pense que) je n'ai pas mis de scène avec Armin dans ce chapitre!

**Guest (1):** Merci d'adorer ma fanfiction ^_^ et j'avoue que c'est dure de se mettre à la place d'une petite écrivaine alors qu'on a (peut-être?) jamais écrit! Et bon...maintenant c'est plus trop les vacances mais plus le début d'année scolaire~ (same thing~)... Donc voilà, t'es steplait un peu partout dans ta review m'ont convaincu à continuer alors maintenant il y a ( enfin) la suite *q*

**SashaPotato:** au moment où j'écris cette réponse de reviews, je n'ai pas encore écrit de reviews sur ta fanfiction. J'espère que d'ici là je le ferais, la paresse m'empêchant de le faire :( en tout cas~ toi va mettres ta fanfiction en rating M maintenant! Et j'adore les poulets qui ont les têtes coupés *^* j'ai regardé des vidéos de ça et c'était très...distrayant! Et n'en veux pas à la pauvre Petra...moi j'en ai tellement pitié actuellement! )

Et ouais j'ai un talent pour les fins de chapitre horrible! Mais celle du chapitre 8 est moins pire mais quand même...assez...ouais c'est pas un happy end de chapitre (comme d'habitude) :') et je doute que Livaï se venge, je sais pas je me l'imagine juste pas comme ça...ou peut-être juste trancher la tête à Hugo mais c'est tout! Et bonne rentrée scolaire vu le jour où on est :)

**Salome020304:** Merci :D j'ai trouvé une semaine pour écrire parce que...bah j'avais vraiment rien à faire *-* par contre euh...rentrée scolaire= devoir et étude = moins de temps pour écrire

**Sheast:** j'espère que tu as assez souffert sous l'effet de la torture provenant de la non-sortie de mon chapitre 8D et j'imagine que Livaï ne restera pas définitivement avec Petra puisque j'ai dit qu'c'était un ereri :x en tout cas~ merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ;)

**Tsunami Malys:**

Chalut :3

C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps et c'est encore plus long te répondre vu que ça m'a prit deux ou trois mois écrire la suite! C'est dommage, j'adorais tellement tes écrits et celui avec le professeur commençait extrêmement bien *q* et merci de continuer à me lire avec plaisir :D j'aurais aimé en faire autour pour toi mais...elles ont...disparues *Q* (OkMaGueule)

**Miss Kannazuki:** Je comprends ce sentiment de vouloir lire mais le sommeil fait tout pour te dire: NON BITCH TU DÉGAGES PIS TU VAS DANS TON LIT (ok non le sommeil m'a jamais dit ça mais je sais qu'il se dit ça *^*) là je sais pas si t'auras plus de peine pour Eren ou pour Livaï...malgré que...Ouais ce sera Eren la pauvre victime :D! Mais j'imagine que les enfants de Livaï et Petra serait mignon (ok non vraiment pas les pauvres ils feraient même pas 1m40)

En tout cas~ bonne lecture!

**Kurumi:** Je trouvais rien à dire à part merci alors...bacon *^* (ok il est 4h35 du mat' faut pas me juger) et merci pour ta review et...bacon de nouveau *^*

**Mirtie252:** Tu te trompes entre pause et abandon, abandon je ne continuerais pas, pause je continuerais mais que plus tard '-' et merci ;) je suis remotivé!

**Malo-chan:** Eh bien tu as pris le temps de lire les 7 chapitres d'affilés, y'a quand même des chapitres qui font 20 pages word (ou pages sur le iPad) et tu lis quand même ça :'D merci d'avoir tant attendue 8D et maintenant c'est plus la rentrée :( déjà des devoirs qui prennent deux heures le soir et on est que la première semaine! Bande de psychopathes ces profs sérieux!

**Guest (2):** Moi j'ai essayé aussi, j'essaye actuellement avec ma mère :/ (pauvre curly! :OkMaGueule:) et la plupart ici déteste Petra, elle vient quand même s'incruster dans une fanfiction ereri (ou plutôt riren)! Et j'ai déjà vu une secte anti-ereri, putain y'a eu une genre de guerre sur deviantart avec ça! x3 et non lui euh...réconciliation? Quel est ce truc? Ça se mange? Et c'est pas grave pour le "retard" (même si y'a pas de date) de ta review, je fais ça aussi! Mais je garde la fanfiction dans mes mails pour me rappeler de la faire :D et voilà, la fossreprizz est là (ça veut dire quoi en fait?)

**Neuphea:** Merci :D et aussi, pour l'idée d'un chapitre version Livaï, ça vient de Mon bel inconnu de LoloSawyer nan? J'y ai déjà pensé alors ce que je vais faire c'est que quand la fanfiction sera terminé, je vais faire un sondage: quel chapitre je reprends mais en version Livaï? Et bon celui qui a le plus de vote sera celui que je ferais en vision Levi ;3!

**Besouten:** Effectivement, c'était pas supposé finir comme ça mais au final j'ai trouvé très amusant cette fin horrible :) donc la suite est là finalement! Merchi encore pour la review :D

**Shalom04:** Je crois pas, en tout cas si oui je m'en souviens pas x) c'est vrai qu'au niveau de l'originalité, les school fic sont bien populaires mais j'ai déjà environ 4 autres idées, mais une fanfiction à la fois. Et merci d'adorer mon histoire :D vous me consolez alors que ma mère me dit que c'est une horreur XD (mais elle dit ça sur mon apparence, mes dessins, ma fanfiction, tout quoi ;-;)

**Quelqu'un qui passait:** Le moment où je vois le nom et que je scream genre: oh fucking Jésus cette fille a lue ma fanfiction T_T (j'adore les tiennes même si elles peuvent être un peu...sad...) et ouais le premier euh...je vais tenter de pas vomir dans mon lit en le relisant :( y'a des erreurs trop évidentes ça me brûle les yeux x) Et je veux bien des Pom Pom girl *sourire pervers* (ok je vais juste fermer ma gueule) et ta review n'est pas un déchet, je l'adore alors si c'est un déchet...bah c'est un bon déchet...(ok ce que je viens de dire n'a pas trop de logique, je sais.) et merciiiii / ça fait plaisir :'D et voilà elle est (finalement) continué!

**Itsuke3:** eh bien ouais c'est dommage, ça l'aurait été encore plus si je l'avais laissé à l'abandon! Et merci :D et la bonne partie de fan Euuuh...elle arrive que quand je dis que je suis en pause quoi XD (parce que je doute que 6 soit une bonne partie de fan honnêtement :') ) mais bon! Bonne lecture!

**CQFD:** Ah ouais mais totalement égoïste, un de mes défauts :') mais je sais pas parce que en pure égoïste, j'aurais pu juste garder ma fanfiction pour moi mais pourtant je l'ai posté mais...mais ok ma gueule. Et je ne pense pas que ne pas commenter est de l'égoïsme, je pense plus que c'est de la pure paresse! (Ok j'ai pas eu de cours de philo donc je la ferme.) ouais Bref.

Et Levi est tellement chou qu'on dirait un pure Uke! Et Eren, je crois pas qu'il a des oeufs de goélands mais plutôt de la merde de goélands dans les yeux, bien imprégné.

Et non je ne suis pas encore fâché, en fait je ne ressentais pas vraiment de la colère mais oui en même temps ._. J'étais juste...très déçue. Et je pouvais dire n'importe quoi en haut ou en bas des chapitres qu'il n'y avait jamais de réaction donc j'ai eu l'impression que: soit les gens lisaient pas, trouvaient que c'était nulle soit ils ne lisaient que le chapitre, sachant peut-être même pas le nom de plume de la fille qui écrivait genre x) donc j'avais juste plus envie d'écrire parce que je me sentais plus du niveau de fanfiction, qui habituellement, contient de magnifique ereri *^* donc j'ai eu environ une semaine en vacance où j'ai décidé que j'allais m'avancer, je n'avais plus envie d'écrire mais là j'ai commencé à écrire une autre fanfiction avec une fille et...ok je vais arrêter de déballer ma putain de vie XD mais t'excuse pas pour avoir demander, y'en a 30 autres qui sont soudainement apparus (comme par magie) pour me le demander aussi! '-' et putain je me rends compte que je viens de faire la réponse de review la plus longue que j'ai vu ._. Et donc voilà pour vous, les quelques pourcents, la suite est désormais là! (Et il est supposé signifier quoi ton nom?)

**Rafcorail:** Tu es toi même auteure sur quoi? Genre y'a eu un trou entre les deux dans ta phrase :( mais pourquoi donc laisses-tu peu de reviews si tu sais à quel point ça fait plaisir à l'écrivain? Et en tout cas, merci ;)

**Guest (3):** Ah ouais y'a dans les 200 ereri dans fanfiction et dans wattpad et tous ces trucs :x donc c'est intense se faire dire que son histoire est une des préférées de quelqu'un c'est quand même un peu immense / mais bon, pour moi, LoloSawyer reste quand même la reine des ereri! Eh ouais au niveau du comportement d'Armin...fallait juste se baser sur moi *^* petite pervese je suis~ et la fin elle risque euh...je sais pas y'aura combien de chapitres en fait ._. Et merci encore :D Love! (Oh mon dieu plagiat j'ai dit Love comme toi!)

**Nala Firenight:** awn savoir que mon chapitre était chublime *-* et merci pour le style d'écriture, j'ai pourtant commencer à écrire sérieusement vers le 29 décembre...(j'ai juste regarder le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction que j'hésite à supprimer tellement je la trouve horrible) et je sais que "dévorer miette par miette" est une expression mais je suis la seule à imaginer une fille en train de mâchouiller des bouts de papier genre? (Ok ma gueule) et merci pour tous ces compliments mais...elle est où ta fanfiction? 8D je veux voir ta fanfiction! 8D

Une écrivaine un peu débile qui est sortit de sa pause.

**Ornene:**

Je sais (presque) tout le monde aime le Armin que j'ai souillé! (Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi O_O) et je sais pas si la fin sera super MEGA cool, j'ai jamais fait de fin! Donc voilà, encore merci pour ta review! ;3

**PooBrush:** Mais pourquoi donc deux reviews de suite? En tout cas~ je pense pas avoir réussi à cerner Armin (mais non mais tout le monde l'avait remarqué) et ouais c'était plus fort que moi le bonus, j'ai pensé à en faire un autre au chapitre 8, je sais pas si je vais le faire :x peut-être y'en aura un à la fin, peut-être pas! Et euh...sincèrement ça s'écrit pas sinseremment x) voilà maintenant tu sais :D et c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'excuse de poster une review! Moi je m'excuse plutôt de pas l'avoir posté avant! Genre: j'm'excuse de pas avoir posté la review avant, flemmarde que je suis...et bla-bla-bla et finalement c'est trois reviews de suite ._. Espèce de grosse malade mentale je t'adore :D voilà arrête de déprimée tu m'as définitivement convaincu à continuer d'écrire les réponses de reviews avec tous tes harcèlements T-T mais attend qu'est-ce que tu fous à laisser une review au chapitre 3? Tu relisais ma fanfiction où t'as décidé que tu me harcelais dans tous les chapitres? XD moi aussi j'aime bien Armin, je m'aime beaucoup en fait (narcissique que je suis) *_* je crois qu'Armin apparaît pas du tout dans ce chapitre, j'en suis navré mais plus tard j'imagine~

Et moi aussi ze t'aime putain *3* j'aime des gens que je connais pas, logique.

**Lapii:** ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuui ok je l'ai pas arrêté en vérité. Et ouais je vais tenter au 1/2 mois parce que l'école a recommencé et que c'est une bande de malades les professeurs là-bas :). Et merciiiii pour tous ces compliments pour ma fanfiction *w* j'espère te revoir dans mes reviews chérie~

**Aloune:** alors toi je t'avais pas vu parce que je mettais: review section chapitre 7 et donc t'étais pas là...je m'en suis rendue compte que plus tard mais voilà je t'ai pas (complètement) oublié! Moi t'inquiète, j'ai commencé à lire des levi x eren avant même d'avoir vu un episode! (Ouais ok j'ai aucune logique sur ça) ET OUAIS À MORT PETRA et...ouais je sais pas si t'as fini de regarder l'anime là mais quand même *w* heureuse que ce soit ta première review sur attack on titan et voilà (enfin) la suite!

BREF. MERCI ENCORE DU SOUTIEN ET ME REVOILÀ AVEC UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE DÉPRIMANT APRÈS AVOIR DISSÉQUÉ AVEC MA MÈRE L'OISEAU QU'ON A RETROUVÉ MORT DANS LA CAGE.

* * *

Quand je vois cette simple phrase, j'ai l'impression que l'univers autour de moi se détruit. Tout est noir. Je me sens brisé de l'intérieur, mon cœur oppressé par la souffrance. Des sons étouffés sortent de ma gorge étranglée par l'émotion pendant que mon corps est pris de spasmes incontrôlable. Des larmes salissent mon visage rougi par la peine et pris d'une impulsion, je lance mon iPhone le plus loin possible de moi. Celui-ci fait un bruit sourd en se cognant brutalement à la porte. Bien fait pour lui (j'espère tout de même au fond de moi qu'il ne soit pas brisé).

* * *

Ça fait une semaine que j'ai appris la nouvelle et rien ne m'a changé. Livaï n'a toujours pas répondu à mon joyeux noël, il est toujours avec Petra, j'ai toujours autant envie de la tuer. Armin a tenté de m'appeler à multiple reprises mais en vain, je n'ai répondu à aucun de ses appels ni ses messages (et d'ailleurs, bonne nouvelle, mon iPhone n'est pas brisé). Je mange beaucoup moins, en étant tout simplement incapable. J'ai maigri comme pas possible et mon visage est blanc avec des cernes bien mauves soulignant mon regard d'âme en peine. Mes grands-parents s'inquiètent mais je tente de les rassurer en disant que je n'ai rien, ce qui n'est pas du tout crédible.

À la fin de la deuxième semaine, je retourne à Montréal où ma mère m'attend, impatiente de me revoir. Je crois qu'elle a failli faire une crise cardiaque en me voyant par contre! Je reste enfermé la plupart du temps dans ma chambre, coupant les ponts avec la réalité.

Malheureusement, la fin des congés arrive trop vite pour moi et je suis obligé de me vêtir de l'uniforme bizarre de mon lycée. Je descends en bas et me force à manger une toast avant de partir de la maison en vitesse en disant un petit au revoir rapide à ma mère. Sortit de la maison, je prends la direction opposé de mon lycée, décidant qu'aujourd'hui j'allais revisiter mon quartier. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai laissé mon sac inutile à la maison...vilain garçon je suis! Vilain, mais lâche vu la raison pourquoi je sèche les cours. Je ne suis peut-être pas encore tout à fait prêt à regarder Livaï et Petra se bécoter, même si je l'imagine déjà très bien. Aaaaah je viens encore de penser à eux alors que je me suis promis de ne plus y réfléchir! Ça m'obsède putain!

Je me promène un peu partout et à la fin de la journée, je suis mort de faim. Faut dire que chez mes grands-parents je ne bougeais pas beaucoup et donc j'avais moins besoin de me nourrir mais là...Putain mon portefeuille est dans mon sac que j'ai laissé à la maison ! J'esquisse un sourire (mon premier depuis deux semaines) en voyant qu'il est l'heure de la fin des cours. Parfait! Je marche tranquillement jusqu'à chez moi, j'ouvre la porte et me précipite au frigo. Ma mère m'arrête et me lance un regard dur et sévère. Oups.

-Tu n'étais pas à l'école.

Cela semble plus une affirmation qu'une question, j'suis dans la merde.

-Ah...ah bon?

-L'école a signalé ton absence et tu es parti sans ton sac.

-Je...je veux pas y retourner.

Ma mère hausse un sourcil tout en attendant des explications de ma part.

-C'est...

Je cherche le plus vite possible une explication mais aucune ne me vient à l'esprit, un silence oppressant envahit la pièce. Ma mère, le remarquant, soupire avant de me dire que je n'ai pas le choix, que c'est la vie et que si elle reçoit un autre appel de ce genre, ça ira mal pour moi. Je n'ai toutefois aucune conséquence aujourd'hui et je n'attend pas plus longtemps pour me jeter dans le réfrigérateur.

Je soupire en regardant mon Iphone. Encore des milliers de messages d'Armin. Je m'apprête à les ignorer quand mon cœur fait un triple saut périlleux arrière. Livai. Ignorant mon joyeux Noël, le message ne se résume qu'à: T'étais où aujourd'hui, morveux?

Je sens des papillons dans mon ventre en pensant au fait qu'il se soucie d'où je suis et un sourire stupide se colle à mon visage avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu.

_Pourquoi prend-il le temps de me parler alors qu'il pourrait plut__ô__t passer du temps __à__parler avec __**cette**__ fille? _

Je regarde le message, hésitant à répondre, puis ferme mon iPhone choisissant de l'ignorer lui aussi. Presque tout de suite, mon téléphone se met à vibrer tout en jouant les airs de Guren no Yumiya. _''__IL__'' __m__'__appelle._ Je regarde, éberlué, mon appareil électronique. Après quelques sonneries, le gentil répondeur décide de me remplacer dans la fonction de répondre. Livaï laisse un message assez simple et direct:

-Je sais que t'as lu mon message et que t'as vu mon appel gamin.

Je pouffe de rire avant de décider de le rappeler, tel l'audacieux personnage que je suis (ou pas). La première sonnerie résonne à peine qu'il répond déjà.

-Gamin.

Je frissonne au son de sa voix qui est tout à fait neutre, comme d'habitude. Il ne me laisse pas répondre et continue déjà.

-T'étais où?

-Je..euh...

Ne me laissant pas une seconde de répit, il repose la question d'un ton plus sec.

-Où étais-tu aujourd'hui?

-Je...j'avais un rhume. Un gros rhume. Genre une grippe rhume gastro diarrhée et j'avais aussi l'Ebola genre donc je pouvais pas trop venir!

Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'ai quand même pas osé?! C'est quoi ce gros mensonge?! Putain, l'Ebola quand même...j'aurais pas pu faire pire.

-Ah bon...et tu vas mieux maintenant?

Whaaat? Est-ce qu'il m'écoute quand je parle? Parce qu'on dirait pas trop.

-O..ouais.

-Tu vas venir demain?

-Euh...je pense que ouais.

-Ok alors.

-D...donc ..au revoir?

J'aurais voulu lui parler plus longtemps mais toute bonne chose à une fin, faut déjà que je me compte chanceux qu'il n'ait pas soulevé la raison de mon absence!

-Ouais, et d'ailleurs, tu mens très mal, Dit-il d'une voix entre l'amusement et l'indifférence_._

-Je...ouais je sais.

Puis il raccroche dans un petit ricanement quasiment inaudible. Toute la haine que je ressentais envers lui s'est envolée et je me rends compte qu'il aura beau faire n'importe quoi, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à lui en vouloir comme si sa simple présence effaçait tous les crimes qu'il aurait commis. Après avoir entendu sa voix, je me sens soudainement plus léger, oubliant pendant un moment qu'il ne m'appartient pas, qu'il appartient à Petra et qu'il ne sera sûrement jamais à moi.

Je m'endors donc le fébrile, mourant d'envie de revoir Livaï.

Le lendemain matin, j'enfile mon veston brun comportant l'emblème du lycée ainsi que le superbe pantalon blanc moulant que j'aime toujours autant. Je descends en bas et me fait une tartine à la confiture. Ma mère me regarde, méfiante. Elle doit penser je veux encore sécher les cours. Je pars de la maison , avec mon sac à dos cette fois-ci, et entame ma petite promenade vers mon lieu de torture. Arrivé là-bas, je dépose mon sac au casier puis me dirige vers ma classe.

J'entre et je remarque qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui sont arrivées. Dans mon groupe d'amis il n'y a qu'Annie qui va sûrement pas dire grand chose. Je me fige en voyant une rousse collée à celui que j'aime. Mon cœur se serre et je baisse la tête, ne supportant pas de voir la scène. Je m'avance d'un pas rapide et tendu vers Annie. Je m'installe sur la chaise devant elle puis je me tourne vers celle-ci. Elle me regarde un petit moment avant de m'adresser la parole.

-Ça va, Eren?

Je murmure d'une voix à peine audible:

-Ouais...

Annie me connaît bien. Pas autant qu'Armin et Mikasa mais bien. Elle m'a même enseigné quelques techniques de combat déjà testé sur Jean dans la cafétéria. La blonde avait été impressionnée du fait que je puisse apprendre aussi rapidement et avait décidée de continuer à m'enseigner d'autres techniques assez utiles. Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu se "battre" c'était contre moi et Reiner qui l'avait trop provoquée! Que de bons et, hum , douloureux souvenirs...

C'est alors qu'elle fait un truc inattendu. Elle se lève et vient à côté de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Et je me lâche. Je pleure silencieusement, mon visage caché par la fille d'apparence froide. Elle me caresse gentiment la tête sans dire un mot.

Le moment est brisé par un soudain brouhaha dans la classe. Je devine sans problème que Sasha et Connie sont arrivés. Annie se décolle de moi, me laissant m'essuyer et reprendre mes esprits embrumés par le trop plein d'émotions. Non mais...c'est quand même un choc voir qu'il m'a lâché pour cette...poufiasse après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble! (Eh oui, ce qu'on a fait _ENSEMBLE ERM ERM)_.

-BONJO…

Sasha s'interrompt dans sa lancée en me voyant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as Eren? T'es tout maigre et tout...moche.

Je grince des dents.

-Merci du compliment.

Connie a à peu près la même réaction que la mangeuse de patates et se met à tourner autour de moi, cherchant des "indices" pour sûrement comprendre ce qui ne va pas. Je soupire de découragement et le laisse faire comme bon lui semble.

-T'es comme un mort mais...vivant.

Je regarde Connie avec la face de "Tu-penses-que-je-le-savais-pas?" avant d'empoigner mon stylo pour en gruger le bout qui est tout simplement délicieux. Les autres arrivent avec le temps et me regardent tous un peu bizarrement, surtout Ymir avec sa remarque: "tu serais pas anorexique, par hasard?".

Le cours finit par commencer et je décide de me retourner discrètement vers Livaï, un peu derrière. Son regard intense dans un visage impassible est rivé sur moi. Petra, assise à côté de lui, le regarde avec des yeux de batracien hypnotisé. Je pousse un petit hoquet de surprise avant de vivement me tourner vers le tableau qui me semble soudainement vraiment magnifique.

Il me regarde. Elle le regarde. Elle le regarde me regarder ? Angoissé, je tapote nerveusement de mes doigts mon bureau et je tente d'ignorer mon imagination déferlante.

Quand le cours se finit, c'est quasiment si je cri victoire. Je me dirige vers Christa et Ymir mais quelqu'un me bloque. Je baisse un peu la tête pour voir que Livaï m'empêche de continuer ma petite marche dans la classe. Je fronce les sourcils alors que je sens déjà des larmes venir. Si je suis dans cet état juste en le voyant proche de moi, je n'imagine même pas quand il sera proche de moi AVEC Petra! En ayant cette pensée, je redouble d'effort pour retenir ces traîtres de larmes. Le nain me dévisage, donnant l'impression qu'il essaye de lire en moi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, gamin?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI?! Il me le demande vraiment? Ne devrait-il pas être le premier à le savoir?! Je serre les poings et me mordille la lèvre, me retenant de lui crier au visage que tout est de _sa _faute.

-Tu vas me dire ce que tu as?

Sa voix est plus froide qu'un iceberg.

-J'ai rien.

Ma voix tremble malgré moi et il fronce ses fins sourcils, affichant une mine entre l'agacement et la colère. Il approche sa main de mon visage et je réagis au quart de tour en reculant de deux bons pas.

-J'AI DIT QUE J'AI RIEN!

Mon ton est _l__é__g__è__rement _plus élevé que je ne l'aurais voulu et le silence se fait dans la classe. Tous les regards tournés vers moi m'opressent et je me dépêche de sortir de la classe pour me rendre aux toilettes. Rendu là-bas, je bouscule un gars se trouvant sur mon chemin et je m'enferme dans une cabine. Je reste un petit moment le temps de calmer ma respiration erratique et de trouver un moyen d'éviter sans problème Livaï.

J'entends plusieurs personnes entrer dans la salle de bain et je me fais plus silencieux pour ne pas les "déranger". Je ne porte pas trop d'attention à la conversation qui se déroule à l'extérieur jusqu'au moment où j'entends "Livaï". Automatiquement, je me concentre pour les espionner et ce que j'entend me chavire complètement.

-Paraît que Livaï et Petra ont baisés!

-Noooon je te crois pas! Petra est bien trop innocente pour ça voyons!

-Elle a quand même 16 ans ...

Je me bouche les oreilles et me recroqueville sur le bol de toilette, tentant en vain de ne plus entendre.

-Ouais mais paraît aussi qu'un prof les aurait pris dans une classe en train de baiser _avant_ qu'ils ne soient ensemble!

Les autres gars poussent des exclamations de surprises avant de rire un peu.

-T'es sérieux mec?

-Ouais j'te jure c'un pote qui me l'a dit!

C'en est assez, je sors en furie de ma cabine et me place devant eux, le regard empli de haine.

-Vous allez la fermer?

Ils me regardent tous, surpris par ma présence.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

-J'vous ai dit d'vous la fermer!

Mécontent que je leur parle ainsi, un des gars me saute dessus, poing levé. Sans une once d'hésitation, je me jette dessus, prêt à me battre. J'ai beau me défendre comme un dément, ils sont cinq contre moi et je me rends vite compte que le combat est perdu d'avance. Je continue toutefois, mon honneur, ma fierté et mon magnifique corps étant en jeux. Au bout d'un moment, mes forces finissent par m'abandonner complètement et on me rue de coup sur tout le corps. On m'écrase les mains sous des talons, je retiens des cris de douleurs, grognant seulement. Mais pas question que je leur supplie d'arrêter, je préfère encore mourir. Après leur moment d'amusement, ils finissent par partir quand la cloche sonne pour le prochain cours.

Moi, je reste dans ma position. Je sens que si je fais un mouvement, tous mes membres se briseront. Je vais rater le cours de science. Honnêtement, ça me dérange pas trop de le manquer vu la prof!

Je commence lentement à ramper jusqu'à la porte, chaque mouvement m'arrachant une plainte. Quand je l'atteints , je me rends compte que la poignée est beaucoup trop haute. Pffff non mais c'est quoi ces portes qui ont une poignée trop haute? Ils y ont pensés au nain qui pouvait avoir de la difficulté à l'ouvrir?! Pauvre Livaï sérieux...

C'est ainsi que je reste couché dans une pièce dégueulasse, sur un plancher dégueulasse à côté d'une porte dégueulasse. Ça sent la pisse en plus putain! Non mais..

-OUCH

Je reçois de plein fouet la porte dans le front. Surprise, la personne entre sa tête dans la salle de bain pour regarder "l'objet" qui bloque sa porte et qui fait du bruit. Je remarque que c'est le concierge celui là même qui n'est pas foutu de bien laver les toilettes. Me remarquant, il me prend et me transporte calmement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. N'oublions pas que, en tant que concierge, il doit en avoir vu d'autres.

Arrivé là-bas, on me pose sur un petit lit pas très confortable et on me demande mon nom. On me parle un peu mais j'écoute pas trop, comme dans une autre dimension. Je me sens lentement partir puis ensuite...tout est noir pour moi.

* * *

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, mon esprit encore embrumé. La première chose que je remarque est que ce n'est pas le plafond de ma chambre. Je me lève brusquement pour tout de suite me recoucher. Putain, j'ai mal! Je regarde autour de moi et je réalise que je suis à l'infirmerie. Ah ouais...c'est vrai...je me suis fait massacré dans des toilettes. L'infirmière se tourne vers moi et je ferme mes yeux faisant semblant de dormir.

-Je sais que tu es réveillé.

L'infirmière, Rico, me fixe pendant que je ré ouvre mes yeux. Ça fait à peine quelques mois que je suis dans cet établissement et elle me connaît déjà très bien comme patient.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois?

Elle s'assoit sur sa chaise proche de moi, les bras croisés, elle attend mes explications. Mais pourquoi je me suis battu? Pour ne pas voir la vérité en face, _pour ne pas l'entendre._ Sûrement que Livaï a baisé Petra avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble...je suis un parmi les autres! En y pensant, des larmes commencent à couler sur mon visage et je me dépêche de les sécher.

-Ouh là...ils devaient être beaucoup pour que t'en pleures!

-Non non..que cinq!

Toujours aussi découragée, elle me donne une petite pichenotte sur le front.

-Que vont encore penser tes parents! Ils vont penser qu'on te maltraite ici!

-J'm'en fous.

Elle se lève de sa chaise pour aller prendre un petit papier dans un tiroir et écrire quelque chose, sûrement un mot d'absence ou un truc du genre.

-Et pourquoi t'es-tu donc battu aujourd'hui?

-Je préfère pas en parler.

-D'accord d'accord, mais si tu te fais intimider il faut le dire, ok?

-Ouais je sais je sais.

-Tu peux te reposer ici pour le restant de la journée, je doute que tu ne puisses faire deux pas sans tomber complètement out.

Elle regarde sa montre puis me dit qu'elle doit partir un petit moment et de ne surtout pas foutre le feu dans la pièce, on sait jamais avec moi. Génial je vais passer une journée à bien me faire chier. C'est tellement ennuyant ici! Et quelle heure est-il d'ailleurs? Je me tourne vers l'horloge qui affiche 14h30. Encore 1h15 de cours avant que ça finisse. Encore 1h15 à attendre. Attend mais...j'ai dormi aussi longtemps?! Je me regarde ensuite dans le miroir du mur et je vois que en faite...ma face est plutôt...déformée. Œil au beurre noir et joues complètement enflées j'ai l'air d'un chipmunk myope. Heureusement, j'ai toutes mes dents! (De toute façon elle repousse toujours mystérieusement). Je joue avec un peu n'importe quoi dans la salle parce qu'après tout, elle m'a juste dit de pas mettre le feu! Puis je retourne dans mon lit et Rico arrive peu après. On parle et quand la fin des cours arrive, elle me propose d'appeler ma mère pour venir me chercher mais je refuse et je quitte la pièce. De toute façon, je guéris plus vite que la plupart des gens, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

Je marche dans les couloirs maintenant bondés de gens et je me dépêche de prendre mes trucs aux casiers et de partir. Je suis à deux pas de la sortie quand quelqu'un met une pression sur mon épaule déjà assez meurtrie comme ça.

-QUI EST LE CONNA...

Je m'arrête quand je vois Livaï.

-Tu m'attends pas gamin?

Bien sûr que non! T'étais pas avec Petra toi?!

-Je..je..

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'empoigne le visage pour le voir de plus proche. Je sens une aura meurtrière autour de lui et par pur instinct de survie, je recule d'au moins deux pas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu?

Son regard froid et sévère me pétrifie

-Je...on voulait pas me laisser faire pipi aux toilettes et je me suis battu pour aller faire mes...besoins?

-Tu mens.

Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête, un des signes les plus évident que je suis TRÈS mal à l'aise.

-Quand tu mens, tes oreilles deviennent rouges...

Puis il pince un de mes oreilles brûlantes pendant que je rougis de plus belle. Comment sait-il ça sur moi?!

-C..c'est pas vrai!

-Livaaaaaaaaï Ereeeeeeeeeen~~~

Tout de suite après, une professeure de science surexcité saute sur le dénommé Livaï qui perd son équilibre avant de le retrouver aussi vite qu'il l'avait perdu.

-Dégage binoclarde!

J'étouffe un cri de surprise en entendant l'insulte envers le professeur Hanji. Comment peut-il manquer autant de respect à son sensei sérieux?

-Mon petit couple préférée réunie!

Je me dépêche d'intervenir.

-On sort pas ensemble, il est avec Petra.

Mademoiselle Zoé se retourne, ébahis, vers moi avant de se retourner vers Livaï. Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

Je vois Lili (ok, j'utilise ce surnom que pour moi, jamais j'oserais lui dire ça en vraie vie) se raidir un moment avant de claquer sa langue contre son palais, signe d'agacement.

-Je suis avec Petra, et alors?

-M..mais...et Eren?

-Eren? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Eren?

J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne savent pas que je suis là, je me sens ignoré et totalement rejeté de la conversation tout en étant le sujet principal. Ce qui est pas une impression d'ailleurs.

-Ben...vous sortez ensemble, non?

Je rougis comme une fillette et me défends.

-B..bien sûr que non!

Le nain croise les bras en regardant Hanji disant sûrement intérieurement dans sa tête: «tu vois? Je te l'avais dit qu'on était pas ensemble!» Celle-ci, toujours aussi déterminée continua le débat.

-Tu n'aimes même pas Petra, même un titan aveugle s'en rendrait compte!

-Tsk.

Abandonnant le combat, Livaï me prend par le col et me traîne en-dehors de l'école d'un pas rapide. Après un petit moment, il me lâche et commence à marcher plus lentement.

-Elle commençait à devenir lourde.

-Euh...o-ouais.

Une question me brûle les lèvres, quelle est sa relation avec Hanji? Bien sûr, je sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas amoureux l'un de l'autre mais...c'est sûr que c'est pas qu'élève-professeur rendu là. Livaï semble lire dans mes pensées parce qu'il me dit :

-Hanji était ma gardienne quand j'étais un morveux et que mes parents partaient je ne sais où. Va quand même pas croire que je l'apprécie.

Je tente immédiatement de m'imaginer un petit morveux au regard froid accompagné d'une folle. La vision est assez bizarre, tellement que je tente d'étouffer un petit rire qui est sur le point de sortir de ma bouche.

-Oï gamin, arrête ça maintenant.

Je pose mon poing sur mon cœur et l'autre dans mon dos pour m'amuser en me tenant droit.

-À vos ordres, mon caporal!

Il me fustige du regard.

-T'essayes de te foutre de ma gueule?

-N..non...je te jure!

-Mmmh...Caporal...Not bad, murmure-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Nous nous remettons à marcher tranquillement, comme avant. Il glisse sa main dans la mienne, comme ava...attendez quoi? Je me retourne vivement vers lui qui semble tout à fait paisible (ou plutôt neutre avec une expression d'agacement dû à ses sourcils, mais j'imagine que c'est paisible).

-Qu...qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Il se tourne vers mois sans comprendre de quoi je parle.

-T..ta main! Ce sont les amoureux qui font ça, ok?! Tu devrais faire ça qu'avec..._elle!_

Il semble réfléchir pendant que moi je regrette mes paroles, je ne veux pas qu'il lui prenne la main, qu'il arrête de prendre la mienne pour la sienne!

-Ses mains sont sales. Les mains de tout le monde sont sales, c'est dégueulasse des mains..Plein de microbes, ça touche à tout.

-A..ah? Alors pourquoi me prends-tu la main?

-Parce que. Je prends les mains de qui je veux, ça te pose problème?

-N..non, pas vraiment.

C'est pas comme si je pouvais dire oui! Premièrement parce que je peux rien lui refuser et ensuite, même si je refuse il va sûrement le faire ou me massacrer d'une quelconque façon. Mais...s'il me prend la main à moi mais pas à d'autres...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout simplement?

-Eren.

-Oui?

-Tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu t'es fait buté.

-Je me suis pas fait buté!

Ok, gros mensonge que personne ne croirait en voyant mon visage anciennement magnifique.

-Où? Qui ? Pourquoi?

Je finis par céder et par presque tout dire:

-Aux toilettes avec des mecs c'est tout!, _Dis-je en grognant._

-Et pourquoi?

-I..ils avaient dit quelque chose qui m'a énervé, c'tout!

-Et ils ont dit quoi?

-Que..euh...j'étais moche.

-Tes oreilles rouges ne me disent pas la même chose.

J'évite le scanner de ses yeux et je cours presque en voyant l'intersection où nous nous séparons habituellement. C'est pas que j'ai pas envie de le voir mais plutôt mourir que de lui dire pourquoi. En y repensant, mon estomac se tord une nouvelle fois. Je crois que mon cerveau n'a toujours pas accepté le fait qu'il ne soit pas avec moi mais plutôt avec une jolie rousse toute mignonne.

-Oï Eren, tout va bien?

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'avais oublié ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Maintenant que je le réalise, je suis au coin de rue. Ma gorge se serre et je le regarde, sûrement avec des yeux larmoyants malgré moi.

En me voyant dans cet état pitoyable, Livaï s'avance vers moi et me fait un petit câlin que je ne refuse pas. Je remarque qu'il est sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir accoter sa tête sur mon épaule et si je n'étais pas aussi gêné et surpris, j'en rirais pour sûre! Quand j'arrive pour l'enlacer, il se détache puis tourne les talons me laissant tout seul au coin de la rue, le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine.

Je m'en vais chez moi, plein de questions m'assaillant l'esprit. Non mais...qui ferait pas ça alors que le mec te fait un câlin alors qu'il est déjà en couple? Bon ok plein de gens font des câlins même s'ils sont pas célibataire mais quand même...n'ai-je pas le droit d'espérer un peu qu'il m'aime? Rien qu'un peu?

J'ouvre la porte, je salue d'une façon monotone ma mère qui manque d'échapper son verre d'eau en voyant mon état délabré. Elle accourt vers moi morte d'inquiétude et me regarde sous toutes les coutures.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es ENCORE arrivé?

-Ah non pas toi en plus! Pourquoi tout le monde doit toujours me demander c'te genre de merde?! Je me suis battu et c'est tout!

Elle me pince fortement l'oreille en m'entendant parler.

-Ne joue pas à l'adolescent insolent avec moi! Et baisse le ton aussi!

Un soupir exaspéré s'échappe de ma bouche et je m'en vais dans ma chambre en faisant claquer la porte. Eh oui, l'attitude.

Je reste dans ma chambre à écouter du heavy metal à fond dans mes oreilles (de quoi rendre sourd), refusant de descendre manger malgré le fait que je crève de faim. Mais ma mère est plus rusée que je ne le pensais et elle fait EXPRÈS de mettre un plat qui sent SUPER bon proche de ma porte, faisant gronder mon ventre de plus belle. J'ouvre discrètement la porte de ma chambre et regarde autour de moi tel un espion en pleine mission. Je fais des roulades de super ninja jusqu'à l'assiette et je fuis de nouveau dans mon repère secret.

Pendant tout le restant de la soirée, je n'ose pas sortir de ma chambre sauf quand l'envie d'aller au toilette devient trop pressante. C'est normal qu'avec le genre de mère que j'ai, le manque de respect dont j'ai fait preuve sera "récompensé" par une conséquence. Et sûrement pas des plus jolies. J'essaye de faire mes devoirs mais aux cinq minutes je vais regarder sur Facebook s'il n'y aurait pas des nouvelles sur le nouveau couple. On sait jamais, peut-être vont-ils se quitter soudainement en se rendant compte qu'ils ne sont pas fait l'un pour l'autre?

Au final, je vais me coucher sans plus d'information.

* * *

La sonnerie envahit ma chambre et je grogne en enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller. Pourquoi ces machins si agaçant doivent-t-ils exister? Après 5 minutes de ce son insupportable, je finis par me lever, cernes sous les yeux, pour aller le lancer contre mon mur. Bien sûr, quand je l'ai acheté je savais déjà que j'allais le lancer et c'est pourquoi j'en ai pris un qui semblait plutôt résistant. Il continue donc de sonner. Je soupire de désespoir face à cette défaite et je prends une serviette tout en me dirigeant vers la douche. 1 : 0 pour le réveil.

Je me prélasse sous le jet d'eau chaude et commence à somnoler due à l'insomnie. Je n'ai eu à peine que quelques heures de sommeil.

-EREN, SORS DE LÀ!

Je sursaute à la voix de ma mère et me dépêche de sortir.

-Oui oui maman...

Je sors puis en voyant l'heure, me met à courir dans le couloir pour me dépêcher à mettre mon uniforme et manger. Une fois toute ma routine finie, je dis un petit au revoir à ma mère et trottine jusqu'à l'école.

Je rentre dans la classe et voit Christa et Ymir jouer aux cartes, attendant le cours.

-Je t'aime Livaï!

Je me tourne à l'entente de la voix douce, mais si déplaisante à mes oreilles, de Petra. Elle est collée à son petit-ami et lui fait des yeux doux alors que lui ne la remarque quasiment pas.

-Mh., Dit-il, son regard figé sur moi.

_Para__î__t que Liva__ï __et Petra ont bais__é__s! _

Un frisson parcourt mon échine et je tourne rapidement ma tête, me sentant comme un intru repéré dans leur couple.

Je m'assois à côté du gentil Marco qui parle les joues légèrement rosées à Jean. La tête de cheval qui remarque ma présence m'envoie un regard noir. Sûrement veut-il parler à Marco seul, petit possessif!

-Oh Eren! Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver!

Le gars aux taches de rousseurs est retourné tout sourire vers moi, je lui fais un sourire forcé en lui disant un bonjour avec un ton qui se veut joyeux. Il continue de parler au cheval et j'écoute leur conversation ennuyeuse en jetant de petit coup d'œil au nain. Chaque fois que je l'ai regardé, ses yeux étaient braqués sur moi.

Je vois le prof arriver puis le cours commence. Je n'écoute pas vraiment et je soupire de soulagement quand ça se finit. Malheureusement, mon moment de bonheur est de courte durée et l'autre cours débute. C'est ainsi tout l'avant-midi puis quand l'heure de manger arrive, je prends tout mon temps pour me rendre à la cafétéria. De toute façon, je n'ai pas faim. La vue de deux personnes si heureuses ensemble m'a totalement coupé l'appétit. Et dire qu'hier je me demandais s'il m'aimait ne serait-ce qu'un peu! Ce n'est en vérité même pas la peine d'espérer. Devrais-je tout simplement abandonner et couper tous les ponts avec lui? L'ignorer totalement comme si nous étions des inconnus? Non. Jamais. Je n'ai jamais abandonné à quoi que ce soit et ce n'est pas maintenant que je changerai cette habitude.

Je prends un plateau puis je m'assois à une table seule. J'ai repéré mes amis mais je ne veux pas de communiquer, je n'en ressens ni l'envie ni le besoin. Je touche un peu ma nourriture mais pas plus, elle me semble dégueulasse aujourd'hui. J'entends une chaise racler juste en avant de moi. Je lève mes yeux et vois Livaï s'assoir avec son plateau. Nous nous observons sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-T'es pas avec les autres?

-Nan, pas envie.

Petra arrive et s'installe à côté de Livaï. Encore. Avant en classe, Livaï s'asseyait toujours à côté de moi ou du moins derrière maintenant elle envahit complètement son espace. Je la regarde avec haine mais trop occupé à sourire à son prince charmant, elle ne le remarque pas. Par contre, Livaï lui le remarque très bien et fronce les sourcils en me voyant ainsi. Il ne dit rien et commence à manger. Après un moment où La Garce meublait le silence avec des paroles vides d'intérêt, il la coupe dans son monologue.

-Tu manges pas, Eren?

-Nah.

-Tu ressembles plus à un cadavre qu'à un humain. Tu manges, c't'un ordre.

Petra le dévisage pendant que moi je grogne en éloignant mon assiette. Si je mange, je vomis et pas sur n'importe qui. Elle va peut-être moins sourire comme ça. Livaï ne semble pas du même avis que moi et empoigne un bout de pain pour l'enfoncer dans ma bouche.

-Tu manges.

Son ton est froid et sans-appel, je n'ai pas le droit de décider et il sait que je le sais. Je commence à suffoquer et à m'etouffer et la rousse me vient en aide en prenant le bras de son bien-aimé pour lui faire lâcher le pain.

-Livaï, arrête s'il te plait il va s'étouffer!

Le nain se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison s'empresse d'enlever le pain. Je tousse jusqu'à recracher tout dans ma main, je sais, c'est dégueulasse. Je relève mes yeux vers lui, encore plus haineux que je ne l'étais déjà.

-M'approches plus, meurtrier.

Je le vois serrer les poings avant que je ne prenne mon plateau et que je jette la nourriture dans la poubelle. Je pars de la cafétéria, énervé puis je m'en vais à la bibliothèque, seule place à peu près calme de l'établissement. En plus, je ne risque pas de croiser un de mes potes ici. Qui voudrait aller là sérieux?

Les cours commencent bientôt alors je sors de l'école avec mes affaires et m'en vais de nouveau me promener dans la ville. Pas question de les revoir ensemble.

Je me promène partout dans les rues et à l'heure de la fin des cours, j'hésite entre retourner chez moi et me faire sermonner ou me balader encore un peu. Après une bonne demi-heure de plus, je me rends compte que je ne sais pas du tout où je suis. Mais pas du tout. Je regarde autour de moi, je regarde les noms de rues mais rien à faire, j'suis jamais allé ici. Je suis perdu.

-Eren? C'est bien toi?

Je me tourne vers la voix qui est derrière moi et vois Petra. Nous sommes seuls.

-Oui, c'pas évident?

-E..eh bien...tu étais de dos...

-Mh. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Elle me regarde, surprise. J'ai déjà dit que je peux être agressif avec les gens que je n'aime pas particulièrement, pour ne pas dire détester?

-Eh bien...j'habite proche d'ici! Et toi, que fais-tu ici? Tu n'étais pas aux cours cet après-midi!

-Je me promenais c'est tout. Et mon absence a été si remarqué que ça?

Nous commençons à marcher je ne sais où tout en parlant. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais à parler avec ma pire ennemie?!

-Eh bien...c'est Livaï qui l'a remarqué et il m'en a fait part! Il a demandé à tous tes amis où tu te trouvais mais aucun n'a pu répondre, il ne le montrait pas mais je suis sûr qu'il était mort d'inquiétude! Je le connais assez pour le savoir!

Elle m'envoie un sourire radieux avec des joues rosées en parlant de son magnifique Livaï. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve. Elle est gentille certes, mais c'est une rivale, ni plus ni moins. Et j'arrive pas à croire que j'aurais pu avoir cette façon de penser un jour.

-C'pas mon problème.

-Vous êtes proches, toi et _mon _ petit-ami?

Je la regarde indigné, comment peut-elle dire que c'est _SON_ petit-ami?! On partage! Non, en fait, il n'est qu'à moi.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Ah bon?! Pourtant...

Son sourire devient soudainement plus triste et sa voix plus faible.

-..il a l'air d'être très attaché à toi. Il ne fait que te regarder toi et toujours _toi!_ J'ai beau tout faire...on dirait qu'il est obsédé par ta personne, même quand je suis là il te donne plus d'attention...je ne comprends pas!

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et je ressens soudainement une sorte de pitié pour elle. J'ai l'impression de la comprendre, elle, ses sentiments, sa douleur.

-Mais maintenant...mais maintenant il m'appartient. Peu importe s'il ne m'aime pas, il est avec moi, il a décidé d'être avec moi. Tant qu'il reste à mes côtés, ça me va!

Encore une fois, je la comprends. Moi aussi, j'ai cru qu'il m'appartenait, à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je ne suis habituellement pas possessif mais lui, je le voulais et je le veux toujours. Et soudain une pensée me vient, désagréable mais me semble véridique:

Est-ce que Livaï _joue_ avec nous?

Ma gorge se serre et mon ventre se tord à cette idée peu agréable. Petra s'assoit sur un banc publique et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'assois à côté d'elle.

-Tu sais, au début, j'ai cru que tu étais _ce_ Eren.

Je regarde Petra, curieux. Que veut-elle dire par: _ce_ Eren?

-Hein?

-Eh bien avant d'entrer au lycée...je me suis déjà déclaré plusieurs fois à Livaï et je ne suis pas la seule, tu sais?

J'hoche la tête, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a déjà tenté d'avoir Livaï plusieurs fois que ce n'est pas la seule! Avoir su que j'avais autant de rivales…et peut-être rivaux. Je la vois jouer avec ses doigts, elle doit être mal à l'aise d'en parler.

-Sauf qu'il me rejetait toujours avec la même raison!

Oh? Une raison? Pourquoi prend-elle une pause à chaque phrase? C'est pour me torturer qu'elle laisse ce silence ou quoi?!

-Et...c'est quoi cette raison?

-Qu'il n'aimait qu'Eren et personne d'autres. Qu'ils allaient se marier plus tard et que jamais il n'irait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je suis figé, je ne sais définitivement plus quoi dire. Je suis en état de choc. C'est donc ce qu'elle voulait dire par _ce_ Eren...Suis-je _le _Eren? Je la regarde, l'incitant à continuer, parce que je sais que comme beaucoup de filles, elle va vider son sac complètement et je doute que ce soit fini.

-A..alors la première fois que je t'ai vu j'étais...surprise. Je pensais que tu étais _ce_ Eren. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'autres avant! Moi j'étais persuadé que c'était une fille Eren!

Sa voix tremblante monte d'un ton mais je n'arrive toujours pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

-Puis...puis il s'est rapidement rapproché de toi, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de s'attacher à quelqu'un aussi facilement! Ce n'était pas le Livaï que je connaissais ce que je voyais! J'étais terrifié rien qu'à l'idée de le perdre! J'étais resté bien plus longtemps à ses côtés que toi tu ne l'avais été!

Elle se met à sangloter et mal à l'aise, j'essaye de la consoler en lui caressant un peu le dos. Les passants nous regardent bizarrement, surtout moi, comme si c'était moi qui l'avait fait pleurer!

-Quand il m'a répondu que vous vous connaissiez...j'ai cru que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi...Mais tu m'as dit que tu ne le connaissais pas, alors j'ai commencé à douter...

Elle essuie les petites larmes d'émotions qu'elle a au bord des yeux puis me fait un magnifique sourire comme pour me rassurer.

-Mais maintenant je suis avec lui! Même s'il reste quand même très distant...Rien que de me prendre la main a l'air de le forcer! Je dois toujours le demander pour qu'il le fasse, il n'y pense jamais sinon...

-A..alors vous avez pas baisé?!

Je m'applaudis pour ce que je viens de sortir. La fille me fait part de tous ses sentiments que je lui demande s'ils ont baisés! Bravo Eren, je suis fière de toi! Face à cette question, elle devient toute rouge avant de rapidement nier.

-B..bien sûr que non! Jamais il ne voudrait!

-A..ah bon?

-Mais on ne sait jamais...je pensais que jamais il ne me voudrait comme petite-amie et pourtant aujourd'hui...nous sommes ensemble!

Je grince des dents, doit-elle me rappeler aux deux phrases sa foutu relation avec Livaï? Ça m'énerve! On ne frappe pas un homme déjà à terre.

-Il..il me l'a demandé si..brusquement! Comme ça, comme sur un coup de tête! Je ne savais pas si c'était une blague, un rêve ou la réalité à vrai dire...

Je suis médusé et Petra s'en rend compte.

-Je...merci Eren d'avoir écouté tout ce qui me pesait sur le cœur!

-Pas de quoi.

-Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, je vais y aller sinon je vais être en retard pour l'heure du souper!, me dit-elle en se levant du banc et en partant vers la gauche, m'abandonnant.

Et je ne sais toujours pas où je suis.

Après un moment, je demande à un passant où se trouve le métro le plus proche et après avoir bien écouté ses directives, je m'en vais dans cette direction en le remerciant. Je prends le métro jusqu'à chez moi puis marche quelques minutes avant d'arriver.

Je me dirige directement dans ma chambre sans même saluer ma mère, je me fais le plus subtil possible au cas où par chance elle ne m'entendrait pas arriver. Bien sûr, c'est un espoir utopique, ma mère ayant un radar intégré. Je me couche sur mon lit puis regarde le plafond. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec _ce _Eren? J'ai beau fouillé dans mon esprit, je suis sûr de n'avoir jamais connu de Livaï autrefois. Encore moins avoir fait une demande de mariage quelconque! Évidement, au Québec mon nom n'est certainement pas un nom commun, ils doivent se compter sur les doigts de la main!

Mais là n'est pas la question, pourquoi, s'il veut n'avoir de relation qu'avec lui, est-il avec Petra? Est-ce qu'en me voyant, il aurait cru que j'étais L'Eren? Et qu'il se serait rendu compte de son erreur que...récemment? Que je n'étais pas _lui?_ Alors...c'est fini définitivement? Ce n'était qu'un plaisir éphémère? Mon ventre se tord, je me sens malade. Dégouté, sale, comme une coquille vide. Mort de l'intérieur.

_Je ne suis rien d'autres qu'une erreur pour lui._

Aucune larme ne coule. Je regarde dans le vide. Je ne sais tout simplement plus quoi faire de ma peau parce qu'en seulement quelques mois, Livaï était devenue _la_ personne qui me hantait tout le temps, même les nuits. En quelque mois à peine, je peux dire qu'il était devenu une partie de moi. Une partie essentielle.

S'il n'en a plus rien à faire de moi, alors je n'en ai plus rien à faire de lui.

Je ne mange rien pendant la soirée mais je donne un signe de vie à ma mère pour ne pas qu'elle croit que j'ai disparu. J'ai passé une nuit blanche et le matin, mes cernes sont énormes mais je m'en fous. Je m'habille et je m'en vais sans manger. Arrivé en classe, je ne jette même pas un regard dans la direction de Livaï.

La mission "l'oublier définitivement" a commencé.

* * *

Bonjour les n'amours! Désolé à celui à qui j'avais dit qu'il y aurait peut-être un bonus, je l'ai commencé mais je l'ai trouvé trop nulle et donc j'ai rapidement abandonné :/.

Sinon à propos de moi, bientôt ma fête :D le 17 septembre j'vais avoir 14 ans! (et ouais :P)

et...j'espère que ce chapitre moins drôle, amusant que d'habitude et plus déprimant, sad vous aura quand même plus! Qui s'en doutait ici que Livai connaissait déjà Eren(deux je crois je sais pas)? Bon ok gros spoiler mais quand même j'imagine que vous vous en doutez. À la prochaine! Le rythme de l'écriture RISQUE d'être ralenti à cause de la rentrée scolaire, devoirs et tout et tout! mais en tout cas, je vous aime quand même et beaucoup mes joli(e)s petit(e)s psychopathes! :D

J'ai aussi commencé une autre fanfiction en coécriture avec Jemechoutealasouris qui s'appelle L'homme au regard froid sur le compte Cordialement les deux folles xd!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ou de tenter vainement de prédire ce qui va arriver plus tard 8D et à la prochaine mes chatons!


	9. Mikasa es su casaaaaa

IS IT TOO LATE TO SAY SORRY? Um...Well...yes.

J'ai perdu toute volonté d'écrire après que le document se soit effacé, encore désolé. (Well je le suis pas vraiment en ce moment mais y'avait des fois où je me sentais un peu coupable en y pensant à vrai dire) J'essayais juste de battre le record de What the cut niveau lenteur, que voulez-vous? ( ´▽｀)

J'ai reçu plein de commentaires et ça m'a rendue vraiment toute joyeuse et heureuse et whatever the fuck you want, mais je suis sérieuse :D

La prof de français nous avait demandé d'écrire dix de nos petits plaisirs de la vie puis d'en choisir un seul, et bon, mon top 1 c'était évidemment: Lire les commentaires que les gens laissent sur ma fanfiction :3 (Nah sérieux j'ai l'impression que mon torse se réchauffe quand je les lis c'est weird) et ça, peu importe à quoi ressemble le comm'! Puisque souvent, des gens disent qu'ils ne savent pas trop quoi dire, ou que leur review est nulle, mais nan au contraire :P!

Woah. Je viens de commencer un genre de speech. Ok j'arrête. En tout cas, c'est à chaque commentaire que j'écrivais un peu en fait!

AH ET AVANT QUE J'OUBLIE SASHAPOTATO J'AI PAS ENCORE LU TON CHAPITRE MAIS JE PLANIFIE DE LE LIRE ET D'ÉCRIRE UNE REVIEW (par contre ça veut pas dire que ce sera genre...bientôt hein je veux dire les examens sont dans trois semaines ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ )

Beaucoup BEAUCOUP de choses se sont passés pendant ces...quelques mois d'absence. **Déjà, je crois que je n'ai jamais écrit un aussi mauvais chapitre! (Wow ok ça donne envie de lire, nan?) Mais à la minute que je l'ai fini je le sentais, donc je voulais vraiment le faire éditer un minimum :/ (je pense toujours qu'il est de la merde mais quand même mieux qu'avant!)**

Mais mon éditrice (ma mère en gros) a été trop occupé à préparer son spectacle d'opéra puis ensuite a eu une opération aux yeux, donc pendant une longue période de temps elle ne pouvait même pas lire ce que j'avais écrit. J'ai essayé de réécrire mais ça sortait toujours pire qu'avant!

Ensuite quand je retrouvais la volonté d'écrire, je la perdais en me disant que plus personne ne lirait la fanfiction de toute façon puisque j'avais pas publié depuis sacrément longtemps (je crois avoir perdue beaucoup de lecteurs pendant cette période de temps malheureusement :/)

Ensuite y'a eu le fait que j'ai bon..vécu une rupture amoureuse? Ça faisait un an qu'on sortait ensemble mais 8 mois que je pensais à la quitter anyway. En 12 mois, jamais elle n'a pris l'initiative de me voir à l'extérieur de l'école, et ces dernières semaines elle ne répondait plus aux messages ET écoutait constamment des vidéos en classe. Du coup c'était un miracle si on avait plus de deux minutes de discussion ensemble par jour. J'ai préféré la quitter, parce que je lui en avais déjà parlé avant mais rien n'avait changé après. Ça me donne plus l'impression que j'ai parlé dans le vide en gros :/

Mais bon, à part ça j'ai passé une très bonne année! En un an, j'ai disséqué un cœur de bœuf, un œil de bœuf ET L'OISEAU QUI EST MORT DANS NOTRE CAGE :D on avait pas trop les bons outils dans le sous-sol mais on s'est débrouillé avec c'qu'on avait :3 (moi et ma mère).

**OOOOK sinon, le chapitre était d'environ 20 000 mots et contenait un lemon, mais on l'a...séparé...en gros on a coupé là et elle m'a dit:va réécrire le reste, c'est de la merde. (Sans pitié)**

Donc voilà faut que je réécrive le 3/4 T-T Et non, je ne pourrais pas le réécrire at all pendant les semaines qui viennent. Mes examens de fin d'années approchent et je ne ferais rien d'autre que d'étudier.

Je vous jure.

J'ai refusé d'aller à la fête d'une de mes potes juste pour étudier (ok y'a aussi le fait que je sois introverti)

ET j'ai refusé d'aller voir un mec super sexy de 200 fucking livres de MUSCLES. 6 pack genre. (Ok y'a AUSSI le fait que je suis lesbienne, mais bon.) Je suis toujours célibataire pour les intéressées (=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=) (Ok ma gueule.)

C'était mon ex (le gars) de genre...quand j'avais 7 ou 8 ans? Et le mec a rencontré par hasard ma meilleure amie récemment et lui a demandé mon Facebook. Du coup il m'a retrouvé et il veut me revoir mais j'ai dit genre: eh non, les études sont plus importantes que tes abdos darling!~

Alors en gros, puisque le chapitre a été coupé, y'a pas trop de scènes ereri, c'est plus la vie habituelle etc. Un événement qui va aussi apporter un genre de pépin j'imagine. Alors voilà, je crois que j'en ai assez dit sur ma vie! J'espère que ça va vous plaire un peu quand même! x) Je réponds aux reviews, j'essaye de corriger du mieux que possible ce que je viens d'écrire malgré mon épuisement et mon horaire chargé, puis je publie!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Elaelle:** On voit ta "haine" de Livaï! Soit les gens détestent Livaï soit ils détestent Petra dans cette fanfiction! J'imagine que c'est le karma pour lui~ mais je ne crois pas qu'il veut tant "jouer" en fait! x) Il est juste encore plus con qu'Eren. Et c'est bien de voir que c'est pas tout le monde qui déteste cette pauvre fille! ;)

**Dydy-Ramen:** Honnêtement? Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas rater ton autre review (j'ai failli la manquer d'ailleurs! ^_^") Tu ne manges pas quand tu "boudes"? J'espère que tu boudes pas trop alors! Sinon je crois pas qu'Eren a oublié...ou peut-être en fait? Je sais pas! O-O" en tout cas~ tu as soit plein d'imagination soit lu trop de fanfiction dans ce genre! x)

**Neuphea:** Merci! La suite est enfin là...après à peu près un an!

**Itsuke3:** Merci :3 ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir~ Par contre je vous ai fait attendre un peu pour le chapitre 9! XD (un peu beaucoup)

**Linotte-biscotte:** "J'espère que tu publieras vite la suite!" Eumh...malheureusement j'ai été un peu lente? Mais c'est mieux que rien je dois dire! x)

**Audrey Takarai:**

Je viens d'effacer toute la review que j'avais écrite pour toi. Eh ouais elle faisait juste pas de sens (￣▽￣) Donc voilà~ Sache que je t'adore quand même et que la suite est là :D

**Ornene:** Ahah merci :3 j'espère que tu seras contente que le chapitre 9 soit sortie, malgré son évident retard!

**Fana MANGAS:** Merci~ （≧∇≦）C'est un peu le but que les gens ne sachent pas ce qui va se passer plus tard! Je trouve ça un peu ennuyant quand les choses sont prévisibles honnêtement ;) Merci pour cette review et bonne lecture!

**lena73:** Tout le monde trouve ce chapitre triste mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce que j'ai écrit! T-T ce chapitre sera évidemment moins triste, tes tripes souffriront probablement moins! :3

**Erizu-Sama:** Merci （＾∇＾）ta review me fait plaisir~ Et en plus on a la même date de fête! Génial OwO bonne lecture :3!

**PetiteOtaku21:** Je voudrais bien que ça se passe comme ça moi aussi ;-; par contre Hugo euh...eeeeuuuuuuuh...je sais pas voilà, j'avais plus besoin de lui à vrai dire! Trop de rivaux..XD et le Jean x Marco et bertholt x Reiner bah...pas vraiment? Je veux dire, je vais pas faire des chapitres juste pour eux mais ils vont exister évidemment! :3 En tout cas, bye bye et merci pour ce petit commentaire~

**SashaPotato:** J'ai ton chapitre à lire T-T. Faut que je m'en rappelle. Je crois que tu es une des seules ayant autant attendu ce moment! Tu t'en doutais depuis le chapitre 2 je crois, si c'est toi, quand même beaucoup! J'ai regardé Love stage, et je dois avouer que l'anime était pas top! Dommage :/.. En tout cas. J'aime faire souffrir Eren et Livaï. Et sans les références, ce serait moins..shingeki no kyojin? Voilà, fallait que je mette des références quand même ! :3 à la prochaine~~~ (mon rythme d'écriture est encore plus lent que le tiens!)

**Guest (1):** Tes espérances étaient malheureusement vaines, le chapitre 9 a tardé à arriver! Et eren et Livaï n'ont jamais vraiment été ensemble, alors qu'ils se séparent..! XD En tout cas, merci pour la review et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas trop!

**LayOfHealing:** Tu m'enlèves toute envie de bosser toi! Si j'en ai déjà eu envie..hum..nope pas vraiment. 21 ans~ attention les rides vont venir t'envahir dans quelques années~ (ok j'arrête.) Je crois pas que Levi soit un enfoiré, je pense qu'il est juste encore plus stupide qu'Eren. Genre Over 1000 fucking %. Et ça fait du mal à tout le monde autouuuur :D Petra n'est pas supposée être douce dans une fanfiction ereri oh mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Sinon je te souhaite..euh..enfin j'espère que tes autres semaines ont été mieux! (Tu commences à être influencée par Levi, m'appeler Petite enfant comme ça! Ce sera Gamine bientôt XD!)

**HysGreed:** Contente que tu ne regrettes pas, c'est le but! ;) Je n'avais pas vraiment eu de compliments de ce genre, et ça me fait plaisir que tu le penses :D! J'adore ta review t'inquiète, pas besoin que ce soit un speech digne d'un politicien pour qu'elle soit considérée très très bonne! ^~^ moi elles me font toute plaisir, peu importe leurs pertinences~ En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Guest (CQFD):** Impressionnant nan? On a tous notre petit côté paresseux ou timide~ Et oui. Malgré ton changement de nom je t'ai reconnu! (Ça peut sonner un peu glauque...juste un peu)

"Ah, je reviens d'un autre siècle, où les dinosaures côtoyaient encore nos grands-mères acariâtres... T.T" et tu sembles très vieille. Très très vieille. (J'crois que j'ai lu cette phrase une dizaine de fois en gloussant, je sais pas pourquoi! XD)

Je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer voir un Levi furax en réalité! (Allez high five :D) Et oh mon dieu c'est au moins la troisième fois dans ta review que tu dis qu'Eren est juste débile et aveugle, mais bon il est comme celui dans le manga, n'est-ce pas bien? :3

Et peut-être qu'Eren a bien tapé dans l'œil de Levi. Littéralement parlant. Ce serait marrant. Mais comme tu dis, la réincarnation est bien moins probable! Je cherche à faire une fanfiction avec un concept simple mais pas totalement prévisible pour autant! Je pense que j'ai réussi vu les réactions à la fin du chapitre 7! ;) (ça demande beaucoup de développement sur la chose, les réincarnations. Comment, qui, pourquoi, où etc!)

Et Eren est unique au monde dans le sens que je crois qu'il peut pas y avoir aussi stupide que lui en fait! ^-^" J'adore tes blablas de 3 kilomètres, toujours très divertissant! J'espère te revoir~ (même si en fait on s'est jamais vu, normal quoi! O-O)

**Yamikodemon:** Ahah pas grave, aucune raison de t'en vouloir! Meme moi j'ai deux chapitres d'eva naiss'ence (je crois que j'ai massacré son nom) et un de shashapotato à lire et commenter! Sinon, vous êtes environ 5 à avoir un peu pitié de Petra, c'est dure avoir pitié d'une rivale dans les fanfiction! Et merci pour tout ses compliments /

**Guest (3 mais en fait 2 genre):** QUELLE HAINE ENVERS PETRA MON DIEU! O^O y'a ceux qui ont pitié d'elle, ceux qui l'aime juste pas, et toi qui a pitié d'elle mais qui la hait quand même! Drôle de mélange ;) Contente de te faire...raviver des souvenirs d'enfance~ J'ai jamais vraiment eu de crise d'adolescence comme certains (peut-être quand j'avais 7 ans en fait) donc j'exagère peut-être (sûrement) dans les réactions d'Eren! ;) (et ouais c'était une fausse reprise Ahah..trop d'espoir) et bon...ton humour reste à...désirer (en gros il est comme le miens quoi XD) et t'inquiète, je comprends pour la fatigue T-T ta review reste rafraîchissante et me fait grand plaisir pareil ;3!

**Rafcorail:** Oh auteure de fanfiction aussi! :3 Écrivaine marche bien aussi, si auteure sonne bizarre à ton oreille! Maintenant que tu dis que tu commentes habituellement quand un truc est très mal écrit, j'ai quasiment peur de te retrouver dans mes commentaires avant la fin! Et une au chapitre final...c'est bien mieux que rien, crois-moi! :D Merci pour cette jolie petite review (ouais voilà, maintenant les reviews peuvent être jolies), et à...à la prochaine(?) je sais pas moi! T-T (Je peux être perturbé par un rien..!)

**Just passing by:** Eheh, contente de l'entendre! ;D ou plutôt, de le lire!

**Valval:** Vraiment pas de chance! Là-dessus on se comprend, ça..dégoûte ouais. Mais moi c'était un chapitre, toi une fanfiction entière! Horrible _ Ça m'a quand même pris un sacré temps me remettre à écrire après ça!

**.5 TON NOM A DISPARU LORS DE L'ENREGISTREMENT:** Merci! Et si on allait bientôt savoir le passé d'Eren et Livaï? Pas dans les prochains 20 000 mots...je crois que ça va plus être vers la totale fin ça! XD

**Poobrush:** Merci pour l'encouragement et tous ses compliments! ;) Et t'inquiète, toutes mes reviews partent en couilles aussi. Vraiment. Et ça fait trois fois que tu dis Pas grave en à peine quelques mots! ;) tu te perds tu te perds~ Mais sinon, oui il y aura d'autres lemon, si mon chapitre n'avait pas été séparé il y en aurait eu un là! XD

D'ailleurs. Je ne connais pas Troye Sivan. Et jamais je ne le connaîtrai~ SHAME ON ME. T'inquiète Je t'aime aussi malgré tes reviews partant constamment en couilles~

**Guest du chapitre 9:** Je crois que mon chapitre 1 devait être vraiment mauvais puisque beaucoup le disent! Aaah la la j'ai quasiment peur d'aller regarder ce que j'ai écrit! Je ne m'arrêterais pas t'inquiète, j'adore trop torturer Eren pour ça!

**Sakura King:** Awn merci ~ ! Mais sans la technologie, jamais tu n'aurais vu cette fanfiction :D elle n'est pas constamment mauvaise! Et voilà, j'apparais de nouveau après quasiment un an d'absence, je suis aussi retardataire que What the cut en fait...

**Eden661:** Il ne manquait qu'un +5 pour avoir un Eden666 ;-; (Ok j'arrête.) En tout cas, c'est cool que tu aimes la tournure des événements, la suite est là :D (comme tu peux le voir Evidemment)

**Doddy:** Non non elle arrivera, je suis juste vraiment très lente c'est tout! :D Mici d'avoir aimé me lire~

**Nekoko3:** T'as eu de la chance de le découvrir proche de l'arrivée du 9ieme chapitre toi! Et ils sont au Québec, ils sont pas en France. En fait bordel je sais pu, ça existe pas les lycées ici mais voilà les français auraient rien compris si j'avais mis cégep genre! Et mon dieu un Levi espionnant à la fenêtre, c'est un niveau de stalkage assez glauque! Et tu sembles vraiment aimer torturer Levi toi OwO la plupart des gens demandent à Eren de pas oublier Levi, d'autre demande de les torturer encore un peu et moi..moi j'aime bien torturer Levi aussi :D Malheureusement il ne tiendra pas aussi fermement que voulu.. =_= (merde quoi.) J'ai pas vraiment l'intention de continuer les autres fanfiction' mais celle-là j'ai la ferme intention de la finir en entier! Alors t'inquiète, il y aura une suite malgré les mois d'écart :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira un peu!

**Eva Nai'ssence:** \o/ Faut que je lise tes derniers chapitres. Mon cerveau s'est mis à renier le fait que c'était tes derniers du coup il s'est dit: Si je les lis pas, ce sera pas fini :D (et ouais ma logique de malade.) On peut voir que j'adore procrastiner contrairement à toi ;)!

Et le présent/passé ça devait être des erreurs de temps de verbes T-T Shame on my 12 or 13 years old self.

Genre 90% des choses que tu mentionnes je ne m'en rappelle plus, ou juste vraiment vaguement! Aaaah la la quel genre de truc étrange ai-je écrit?

Et t'as raison. En fait, ils sont tous tarées mais chacun a sa façon de l'être! Je comprends pas comment des gens font pour prendre Levi au sérieux honnêtement.

"Ooooh you touch my tralalaaa" Voilà à cause de toi j'ai de nouveau la chanson dans la tête, mais bon y'avait pas meilleur phrase pour définir ces petits moments! Et faudra attendre encore un moment pour les révélations détaillées, j'ai pas l'intention de les faire tout de suite tu vois?~ (J'ai juste un peu la flemme de les écrire) C'est drôle, quelques reviews après toi, une fille a dit un truc totalement opposé au tiens! Tu demandes à Eren de ne pas abandonner et elle c'est: Tortuuuuure Leviiiiii ignore leeeeeeeee

(Je suis du même avis qu'elle.)

En tout cas~ Voilà voilà y'a une genre de suite~ Juste un petit passage pour passer à un autre niveau.. (KofkofMikasaKofKof) - c'était des toussotements suspects.

* * *

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que je l'ignore totalement, ne lui adressant même pas ne serait-ce qu'un regard de ma part, jouant le narcissique trop magnifique regardant au dessus des autres.

À vrai dire, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. Que c'est libérateur d'arrêter de le "voir"! Certes, je suis constamment obligé d'y penser pour, par exemple, trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi sans qu'il ne me demande s'il peut me suivre. C'est assez complexe quand la personne qu'on évite est dans la même classe que vous et qui, de plus, passe sûrement son temps à vous fixer...

Mais bon, au final, c'est dimanche soir que je finis par craquer sous le poids de mon obsession. Facebook. Je regarde sa page et n'y vois aucun changement, à mon plus grand dam. Je tape le nom d'Eren, cherchant une fille associée à ce profil.

Des hommes. D'Allemagne surtout. Rien qui semble être la fille probable.

Bordel ! Je dois vraiment être un genre de stalker attardé pour faire ça! Bon, moins pire que Livaï en matière de stalkage. Lui et ses photos de moi dans sa chambre.

Je crois qu'être en compagnie d'Armin m'a réellement trop influencé. Mieux vaut s'en débarrasser pour être sûr que je ne devienne pas complètement comme lui.

Abandonnant mes recherches, je vais prendre une douche. Je chante toujours à fond la caisse quand je suis dans la douche en me servant du pommeau comme d'un micro. Je suis la SuperStar du RRROCK ! La gueule des voisins quand je les croise sur le palier... Plus tard, alors que je glande tranquillement dans ma chambre, ma mère vient m'avertir qu'Armin est en bas et qu'il veut me voir. Dès la seconde où elle m'annonce son arrivée, je me dépêche de cacher tous mes pornos et autres choses de ce genre, étant très attaché à eux. Je sais pas mais à chaque fois qu'il vient chez moi la moitié disparaît! C'est un dangereux voleur de revues, lui. Petit pervers…

Ses pas résonnent dans l'escalier alors que j'en suis encore à cacher mes trucs . À peine je tourne la tête que je suis plaqué sur le lit, victime du killer hug. Reprenant ma respiration tant bien que mal, c'est en me débattant vainement que je débute la conversation:

-Bordel Armin, t'essayes de me tuer ou quoi?!

Il glousse un peu avant de me répondre:

-Ça c'était ce que j'avais prévu de faire mais pas aujourd'hui!

-Merci de m'annoncer ma mort et d'en être la principale cause, frère indigne!

Il se détache de moi et se place confortablement sur mon lit puis me regarde, silencieux, pendant quelques secondes.

-Dit donc Eren...y'a eu une grève de la faim chez toi?

Pas une lueur d'amusement ne traverse ses yeux. Son ton est froid et sérieux, me faisant comprendre que sa "blague" n'en est pas réellement une. Je fais face à l'Armin m'ayant toujours donné des frissons dans le dos.

-Tu devrais le savoir, non?, Dis-je mes doigts serrant fortement les draps.

Il fronce ses sourcils et se met à me fixer tellement intensément que l'impression qu'il tente de me tuer du regard s'implante dans mon pauvre petit cerveau. Pitié, faite que ses yeux ne deviennent jamais des lasers un jour parce que ce sera réellement la fin pour moi!

-L'envie de te dire que je t'avais prévenu me brûle les lèvres mais c'est totalement faux donc je vais plutôt te dire que c'est un vrai connard, juste pour te consoler, ok?

-L'envie de te frapper est tellement intense qu'elle me brûle les phalanges mais je vais plutôt te remercier parce que sinon ça risque de mal finir pour moi, juste pour te faire plaisir, ok?

Il me fait un sourire en coin avant de reprendre son expression sérieuse.

-Eren, tu ne vas pas bien.

-Ah oui? Je ne l'avais pourtant pas remarqué!

À la simple pensée qu'il est peut-être, j'ai bien dit peut-être hein, ce qui a causé la totale destruction du semblant de relation qu'il y avait entre moi et Livaï, je me montre sarcastique et mordant dans mes propos, mais il me connaît trop bien. Et il s'en tape désormais que je lui fasse la gueule comme ça.

-Non mais...Eren...les caméras dans ta chambre me prouvent que tu ne t'es pas masturbé depuis DEUX semaines, tu te rends compte? Deux putain de semaines entières et tu as l'air de t'enligner pour ta troisième! C'est horrible!

Alors là je tombe sur le cul. J'ai été trop stupide de croire qu'il restait encore une once d'intelligence et de maturité en lui, c'est un total débile pervers.

-Je...trop occupé j'imagine? Et comment tu sais?!

-Je~Sais~Tout~

Il me fixe avec un air amusé pendant que je lui offre mon sourire "prince charmant qui veut que t'ailles te faire foutre" digne d'une pub de dentifrice. Il me répond par un sourire coquin qui me fait reculer alors qu'il me saute dessus, m'étouffant de nouveau.

-T'inquiète Eren, de toute façon tu risques de rester célibataire toute ta vie donc ça risque pas de changer grand choses!

Je grogne un peu en lui donnant un petit coup sur la tête...malgré qu'il n'ait quand même pas tort...

-Sinon pour te consoler et pour te redonner de la vigueur, j'ai apporté des tas de trucs _int_é_ressants!~_

-T'es quand même pas sérieux là?

Ses yeux se remplissent d'étoiles alors qu'il sort des tas de magazines très déconseillés pour les petits enfants. Il fait deux piles différentes puis m'en donne une, un petit sourire coquin ancré sur ses lèvres. Je regarde plus attentivement les articles qu'il m'a prêtés et mes yeux deviennent aussi ronds que des soucoupes en les voyants.

-ARMIN! Du gay porn, tu rigoles j'espère là?

Son sourire angélique devient aussi diabolique que celui de Satan alors qu'il prend SA pile de feuilles contenant des sujets bien plus intéressants. Non mais quelle injustice!

-Quoi? ~Je croyais que tu aimais les hommes moi!~

Je soupire, exaspéré, alors qu'une phrase encore plus débile que la première sort de sa bouche.

-~À moins que ce soit le genre garçon mignon et petit comme moi qui t'intéresse?~

-Même pas en rêve Armin.

Ne perdant pas une miette de son enthousiasme, il continue à glousser, s'imaginant sûrement pleins de scènes impures dans sa tête. Par pitié qu'il arrête! Ça doit faire même pas dix minutes qu'il est là et je me sens déjà mourir face à cette petite boule d'énergie munie d'une trop grande intelligence, selon moi.

-Je sens que cette soirée va être longue...

Après un moment ensemble à regarder diverses choses sur internet, non, pas du porno...ou peut-être pas, je le sens s'agiter. Quelque chose le turlupine et il hésite à m'en faire part, c'est évident.

-Dis Eren...

-Oui champignon?

Il tique au surnom avant de décider de l'ignorer tout simplement et de continuer.

\- Il ne te dit pas un peu quelque chose, ce Livaï?

Je fronce mes sourcils et me retourne complètement vers lui, on dirait que tout le monde sait, sauf moi. Ils savent quoi en fait? Je sais pas et c'est ça le putain de problème! Ça fait deux fois qu'il me dit un truc du genre. La première fois datant d'il y a quelques mois. Je le regarde donc quelques secondes avant de juste lui répondre que non, à part comme étant le mec que j'ai rencontré à mon entrée au lycée.

-Non, et toi?

-Mh.

Woaaaaah la réponse constructive, si c'en est une! Un silence pesant prend place dans la pièce pendant qu'il triture ses doigts, fouillant sûrement dans sa mémoire. Puis soudain, ses yeux s'agrandissent avant qu'il ne se retourne vers moi, surexcité.

-EREN EREEEEEEEN MONTRE MOI UNE PHOTO DE LUI!

Je bondis littéralement du lit pour me jeter sur mon ordinateur et rapidement aller sur Facebook lui montrer des photos de lui, la plupart avec un magnifique froncement de sourcils et des yeux lançant des éclairs. Il en regarde quelques une avant d'éclater de rire, jusqu'à s'en rouler par terre. Je le regarde et me dis que si j'avais été dans un dessin animé, plusieurs points d'interrogation seraient actuellement au-dessus de ma tête.

-Mais putain qu'est-ce qui a?!

Ce crétin ne répond pas, trop occupé à se salir sur mon plancher. Non mais. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir cet énergumène comme ami?!

-Li..Livaï...Ackerman! Putain mais quand même!

Il se met à pleurer de rire en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Il me désespère

-Répond bordel tu sais que j'ai n'ai pas de patience!, dis-je désespéré, tu le trouves si moche que ça ou un truc dans l'genre?

Un silence plane pendant cinq secondes avant qu'il ne se remette à rire de plus belle, encore plus rouge qu'avant.

-Non non Eren! Il est BEAU c'est ça le problème!

-Ok, j'abandonne je peux rien espérer avec toi!

Je me rassois sur le lit avec une expression bougonne collé au visage, mais voyons le bon côté des choses! Demain Jean servira sûrement à me défouler, vu son caractère il répondra à la moindre de mes provocations, des fois lui je l'aime! Des fois, je précise.

Par la suite, et pour le reste de la soirée, Armin ne me reparle pas de la cause de son fou rire malgré les regards amusés qu'il me lance. Il sait que je sais qu'il sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas! Et il ne dira rien! Puis je lui parle de Petra, de tout ce qu'elle m'a dit sur ce banc et plus j'en parle, plus ses yeux brillent.

Quand il doit repartir chez lui, sur le pavé devant la maison, un grand sourire est collé sur son visage alors qu'il se penche vers mon oreille et qu'il me chuchote: «Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit trompé d'Eren!»

Mes yeux s'agrandissent le temps que mon cerveau assimile l'information pendant qu'Armin tourne les talons et se met à trotter vers le métro, ne me laissant pas le temps de le rattraper pour des explications.

Mais comme je l'ai dit à de multiples reprises, Armin a toujours raison.

Retournant dans ma chambre, je remarque que le champignon a oublié une de ses revues peu recommandées. Me dirigeant vers celle-ci, je vois une petite note dessus «Je me disais qui si tu t'ennuyais pendant la soirée, tu pourrais observer tous ces beaux jeunes hommes dans cette revue!~» prouvant qu'il l'a laissé là par exprès.

Blasé, la poubelle se fait une joie de la garder alors que je m'évache sur le lit. Après à peine quelques instants, je sens le sommeil m'emporter vers le néant.

-_Eren!_

Froncement de sourcils avant de me rouler dans la couverture.

-_Eren, r_é_veille-toi! _

Naaaaaan pas question, j'suis au chaud.

-_Eren si tu ne te r_é_veilles pas, la po_ê_le dans ma main ira sans h_é_sitation sur ton visage!_

Ah non! Pas question que qui que ce soit abime mon magnifique visage! Je m'empresse d'ouvrir les yeux et de m'éjecter du lit de la façon la moins charmante qui soit.

-Ça va maman, je suis réveillé là je peux t'assurer!

Satisfaite, elle me sourit à pleines dents, la poêle dans sa main, avant de retourner en bas tout en me criant de me dépêcher de m'habiller. Prenant l'uniforme, je me dépêche de me vêtir tout en trottinant jusqu'à la cuisine où une odeur de crêpes envahit mes narines. Même Livaï vaut moins à mes yeux que de délicieuses crêpes! J'en engouffre trois dans ma bouche avant de retourner dans ma chambre avec les doigts et le menton couverts de sirop d'érable. Très mauvaise idée. Toutes les choses que je mets dans mon sac à dos deviennent collantes.

Je commence à marcher jusqu'à l'école, mais arrivé à l'intersection où je quittais auparavant Livaï, je le vois justement marcher lui aussi à quelques mètres de moi seulement. Me figeant et prenant le temps d'observer son dos, j'attends qu'il ait franchit quelques autres mètres pour pouvoir m'avancer moi aussi sans qu'il ne me remarque. Je me sens vraiment comme un harceleur en ce moment. Je le suis, sans faire de bruit, pendant encore cinq minutes, avant qu'on arrive devant le portail du lycée et qu'il ne se retourne vers moi.

Merde.

-Gamin, c'est si excitant d'observer mon dos pendant 10 minutes? J'arrive à t'entendre respirer comme un rhinocéros derrière moi depuis tantôt.

C'était plus une affirmation que d'autres choses, il savait que j'étais là. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, vu ma subtilité! Mes mains deviennent moites et je baisse la tête, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais répondre qui aurait quand même assez de classe. Je n'ai plus envie de revivre l'épisode du chaperon rouge, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Il soupire et entre dans l'établissement, ayant abandonné l'idée d'une quelconque réponse de ma part. Je me déteste, moi et ma maladresse constante en sa compagnie! J'entre, furieux contre moi-même et aussi contre lui par la même occasion. Je ne dépose même pas mon sac au casier et me dirige directement dans la classe où je vois Bertolt et Reiner se "câliner".

-Erm erm, désolé de vous déranger mais...ouais j'suis là.

Les deux sursautent et se tournent vers moi alors que je prends une chaise d'une table environnante pour pouvoir m'installer à côté d'eux.

-Aaaah les amourettes~, je soupire en les regardant.

-Euh...oui Eren...est-ce que ça va? T'as l'air un peu bizarre depuis ces derniers mois... Est-ce que tu es passé de la phase dépressive à la phase de bonheur?, me demande timidement Bertolt malaisé face à la stupidité que je viens de dire.

-Pffff qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce truc des phases?

Il sursaute face à mon changement de comportement immédiat avant de se mordre la lèvre en se grattant la nuque.

-Euh...rien! Des phases? Mais qu'est-ce donc cette chose qui m'est inconnue?...

Je vois Reiner qui se retient de pouffer de rire à côté et le sourire me revient pendant quelques instants, avant que Jean n'arrive pour le faire disparaître. Non mais, vu sa gueule, qui sourirait en le voyant de si bon matin? Pas moi en tout cas!

-S'lut tout l'monde!

-Ah, j'savais pas qu'les chevaux savaient parler!

Le dit cheval tourne la tête vers moi en fronçant les sourcils, à moitié énervé et à moitié interrogateur, je ne suis habituellement pas du genre à débuter la querelle, juste celui qui embarque dans le jeu, mais qu'est-ce que j'en avais envie! Et c'est là que je vois quelque chose qui pour moi relève de la science-fiction. Une lueur D'INTELLIGENCE DANS SES YEUX?! Il se rapproche de moi et me dit d'un ton de défi: «Ce n'est pas la seule chose que les chevaux savent faire!» Puis il m'embrasse, un baiser d'une fraction de secondes certes, MAIS UN BAISER PAREIL. Il s'éloigne le plus rapidement possible tout en s'essuyant la bouche pendant que moi, paniqué, je fouille dans mon sac, espérant que ma mère ait par hasard mis un Purell dedans.

Ok, c'était clairement pas une lueur d'intelligence parce que ça...

-Jean, putain c'était quoi ça?! Non mais c'est dégueulasse! Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça?, dis-je en m'arrachant quasiment les lèvres. J'ai quand même failli crever d'une crise cardiaque!

-T'avais qu'à pas me provoquer!

-Putain mais ça va faire un sacré buzz sur Facebook ce truc! C'est mythique!

Je me tourne vers Connie, ayant l'air très absorbé avec Sasha sur son cell. Il semble qu'il vient de trouver le scoop du siècle et...wait...qu'il VIENT JUSTE de trouver? Mon cerveau prend le temps de redémarrer pour comprendre 3...2...1... OH MON DIEU IL A QUAND MÊME PAS EU LE TEMPS DE PRENDRE UNE PHOTO DE ÇA?! Je crois bien que oui, puisque même Annie a un sourire en coin en regardant son écran.

-P-o-s-t-e-r~ , dit-il sacrément fier de lui.

Ma voix tremble alors que je lui demande ce qu'il vient de poster sur sa page Facebook. Évidemment, il me répond par un sourire géant tout en tournant son écran vers moi. Je peux voir une photo de moi les yeux grands ouverts, les cheveux quasiment hérissés sur la tête et les lèvres de Jean collées aux miennes. Comment a-t-'il fait? Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, non? Est-ce que Connie peut prédire l'avenir ou un truc dans l'genre?!

-Coucou tout l'monde!

Marco nous salue en marchant vers nous, puis stoppe en voyant l'image toujours tournée dans ma direction. Je vois un petit froncement de sourcils, à peine visible, avant qu'il ne reprenne son visage angélique. Oh non, pitié non, tout sauf ça.

-C'est un montage photo ou un truc dans le genre?

Le cheval, soudainement plus attiré par ce que Connie me montrait, prend le iPhone, et réalise la connerie qu'il a faite. Et dans laquelle je suis concerné évidemment. Il toussote,, alors que toute l'attention est tournée vers lui.

-O...ouais u...un truc dans l'genre ahah...!

-Hein? C'est quand que y'a eu un montage? Putain t'aurais dû me le dire avant Jean que vous aviez fait semblant de vous embrasser tout à l'heure! J'y ai vraiment cru moi!, dit Connie, toujours aussi naïf.

Et voilà que ma chance de survie vient de disparaître. Personne ne doit JAMAIS fâcher Marco. JAMAIS DE JAMAIS.

-Mais nan! Ils se sont vraiment embrassés!

Et dire que Jean tentait de sauver leur semblant de relation!

Je regarde Jean déglutir alors qu'il tourne la tête vers la gauche pour ne pas croiser le regard du garçon aux freckles. Pareil pour moi, je baisse les yeux pour ne pas m'attirer les foudres de "dieu". Le dit dieu se tourne vers moi pendant que je rentre ma tête dans mes épaules. Merde à quoi ce con a pensé en m'embrassant? Je vais mourir putain je le sens arriver. Tout fini par se savoir dans ce groupe. Tout. Viiiite pense à quelque chose d'intelligent à dire Eren putain t'es capable!

-Ok euh...Marco...Jean n'y est pour absolument rien, je..je l'ai embrassé pour rigoler mais je te jure, il était pas consentant!

Putain. J'ai trop eu pitié des deux pour pouvoir dire la vérité. ET je viens de me rentrer encore PLUS dans la merde. Je tente de garder une expression calme et neutre, mais je peux sentir une sueur froide couler sur ma tempe.

Jean voit là une occasion de se reprendre et confirme mes dires. Le traitre veut sauver sa peau! On regarde tous Marco. Il regarde la photo, fronce les sourcils en ayant des larmes aux yeux et se met à regarder Jean intensément. Oh non c'est pas bon.

-Vous mentez. Il faudrait être aveugle pour croire que sur cette photo, Eren s'y attendait alors que toi non! Je n'aime pas quand tu me mens, Jean Kirschtein.

Je frissonne, terrifié par l'aura qu'il dégage, lui si doux et gentil. Il n'est plus le même en ce moment et je peux dire que voir Annie, Mikasa ou même Livaï en colère est moins effrayant que ça. Il garde son sourire forcé collé au visage alors qu'il penche sa tête un peu de côté, sans lâcher Jean du regard.

-Et si nous allions en parler dehors, mh?

C'est quasiment si les cheveux de Jean ne sont pas devenus blancs à cette phrase. Il va définitivement se faire tuer, ouais c'est sûr. Marco va faire comme dans le jeu Yandere simulator et tuer Jean avant de le mettre dans l'incinérateur. Et après ce sera mon tour pour avoir touché "Senpai". À ce moment, la première cloche annonçant début des cours sonne et le futur tueur soutient son regard encore quelques secondes avant de briser le contact visuel et d'aller dans sa propre classe. Putain, on l'a échappé belle on dirait! Je relâche un petit rire nerveux avant de me reprendre et de me baisser vers Jean.

-Ça t'apprendra!, je lui chuchote, sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.

«Ta gueule» est la seule réponse que je réussis à obtenir de sa part alors que je prépare mes affaires pour le cours, les mains encore un peu tremblantes.

Quand la cloche annonçant la fin du cours résonne dans la pièce, je m'empresse, avec Jean ayant sûrement eu la même idée que moi, de ranger mes choses et de foutre le camp de la classe. On s'en éloigne le plus possible, trouvant un coin où Marco La Terreur ne nous chercherait pas. Je sais, c'est très viril.

-Pire qu'une mauviette! Lui dis-je en rigolant.

-Je te rappelle que toi aussi t'es parti!

-C'est que si c'était pas toi, c'était moi qui y passait!

-Pfff il s'énerve pour un rien je trouve...

-Bah écoute, je le comprends...se faire tromper ainsi par son mec!

\- Eren, on sort pas ensemble.

-C'est c'que tu dis, pas c'que j'vois!

Je lui fais un clin d'œil avec un mouvement de hanche suggestif et il se met à rougir un peu. Il est tellement chou! Si seulement il était toujours comme ça, il serait bien moins moche et agaçant! Marco a vraiment de drôles de goûts, mais s'il aime les chevaux il en a bien le droit!

La première cloche sonne et prenant notre temps nous retournons en classe. Je prends mes choses et regarde les places encores libres. Bon, j'ai le choix entre être à côté de Petra ou à côté de Livaï. Sérieux. Non mais, sérieux? On est les derniers arrivés en classe donc on a les places de merde mais sérieux, ils auraient pu au moins s'assoir ensemble! Je me dirige vers Petra mais je suis intercepté par Jean qui prend la place avant moi. Je crois qu'il est terrifié de Livaï même s'il n'ose pas l'avouer. Soupirant, je me dirige lentement vers le nain et m'assois à côté, sentant le stress monter en même temps que les battements de mon cœur alors qu'il me fixe de nouveau intensément. Le cours va être long.

-Hey Eren.

Oh shit il m'a adressé la parole, je fous quoi?!

-Quoi?

Je me maudis intérieurement quand ma réponse sort dix fois plus dure que prévu.

-J'ai oublié mon crayon, tu m'en passes un?

Je tourne la tête vers lui, espérant avoir l'air sceptique. Je veux dire...Livaï qui oublie quelque chose n'est juste pas possible. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'oublierait jamais ça et que si oui, il se débrouillerait autrement, non? Alors pourquoi il veut MON crayon? LE MIENS? Je lui en passe un quand même, les joues sûrement déjà rouges. Mais bordel c'est juste un crayon pourquoi je réagis comme ça?!

-Eren.

-Quoi encore?

Mon ton est sec, mais putain que j'ai l'impression d'être dans une fournaise à l'intérieur. J'espère juste que je le cache bien. Je ne suis pas une de ses filles dans les shojo à fangirler parce que son crush lui a demandé quelque chose quand même! _Mais putain c'est _à _moi qu'il a demand_é _un crayon, juste moooooooi_ ok ta gueule fleur bleue.

-Passe-moi ton efface.

-À vos ordres capitaine!, je dis, sarcastique alors qu'il m'effleure les doigts, sûrement exprès, en prenant l'efface. Je sursaute au contact et m'empresse d'enlever ma main.

Il commence à effacer dans son cahier puis marmonne un truc comme quoi cette efface est merdique. Eh oh c'est mon efface quand même! Minimum de politesse sérieux! Il la dépose avant d'en prendre une dans sa trousse et de continuer à effacer.

...dans sa trousse à crayons...non sérieux.

-Attend Livaï, ta trousse à crayons est juste là sur ton bureau!

-Ouais, et alors? Si t'as besoin d'un crayon, tu peux me le demander, j'en ai assez pour deux.

Alors là je tombe sur le cul. Mais pourquoi ce taré me demande un crayon et une efface s'il en a assez pour deux dans sa trousse?! Je comprends que ça l'amuse de se foutre de ma gueule, mais à ce point! Je me fige en sentant sa cuisse se coller à la mienne alors qu'il pose sa main sur MA cuisse. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde veut me toucher, m'embrasser ou même me molester aujourd'hui. Sérieux je savais déjà que j'étais un aimant à problèmes mais pas à putain de pervers! Mes joues s'empourprent[3] et je commence à bouger inconfortablement pour me tasser un peu plus loin de lui. Mieux vaut éviter les contacts physiques avec lui pour être sûr que rien ne...m'arrive.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi et après quelques secondes, il enlève sa main, me redonne mon crayon et mon efface, se concentre de nouveau sur le tableau, puis fait claquer sa langue.

Typiquement lui.

-Tch. À la place de pisser dans tes pantalons, dis le moi quand t'es pas bien, gamin. Ton malaise se sent à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Pffff comme s'il allait m'écouter si je lui demandais! Ce type est définitivement bipolaire. Je grogne et tourne la tête vers Petra, juste à ma droite. Ils doivent être en froid ou un truc dans l'genre parce qu'eux pas en binôme c'est du jamais vu. Elle semble morose... Mais nous sommes en cours et je doute que quelqu'un puisse être radiant et de bonne humeur dans ces salles de torture!

-Toi et Petra, vous êtes en froid?

AAARGH c'est sorti tout seul. Je me tends et n'ose pas tourner la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Non, j'avais juste vu que tu n'étais pas encore assis donc que tu pourrais sûrement t'assoir à côté de moi.

-Mais Pet-...

Je sursaute quand la main du professeur s'abat sur le rebord de mon bureau. Oh non pas ça.

-Jaeger, ce serait une bonne idée pour toi de bien écouter en classe ce que j'ai à dire.

-O..oui monsieur!

Il regarde Livaï en train de prendre des notes, l'ignorant complètement. Dès qu'il est dos à nous, le nain lâche ses notes et me fait un petit sourire en coin du genre "Pfff pathétique~" avant de recommencer à écrire. Moi qui pensais l'oublier, il semble qu'il ne me laissera pas partir comme ça. Je ne sais plus si je dois en être heureux ou enragé, plus je le côtois, plus je suis perdu avec mes propres sentiments, et c'est sûrement pour cette raison que je ne veux plus le voir.

Lorsque la cloche sonne je m'empresse de rejoindre les autres sans lui jeter un regard, me camouflant derrière la grandeur de Bertolt, Jean sur les talons.

-Mais putain, t'as pas fini de me suivre toi?

-Mais c'est toi qui prend toutes mes idées!

-Les gars...vous faites quoi derrière le dos de Bertolt?

Marco ainsi que Connie nous regardent comme si nous étions des aliens alors que je toussote pour reprendre contenance. Marco, le futur tueur, n'a plus une once de colère dans les yeux, il est redevenu le gros bisounours qu'il est habituellement, jusqu'à me faire douter que ce que j'ai vu il y a quelques heures n'était qu'imagination. C'est encore plus terrifiant.

Nous parlons pendant la pause, puis retournons en cours où je déguste le bout de mon stylo avec Sasha à côté de moi.

-Psssst Eren!

-Quoi encore?

-T'aurais pas un bout de crayon à mâchouiller pour moi aussi?

-T'en as pas toi?

-Non...je les ai déjà tous mâchouillés...

Devant sa mine de chien battu, je ne résiste pas longtemps et lui prête un de mes stylos pour qu'elle puisse le manger, ce que je regrette à la fin du cours quand elle me rend le stylo à moitié bouffé, le bout ayant juste...disparu. Ce n'est même plus mâchouiller ça, c'est manger!

Nous nous rendons à la cafétéria avec les fenêtres nous donnant une vue féérique sur la neige commençant lentement à devenir de la bouette brune et dégueulasse..

-Awn je voudrais tellement faire des bonshommes de neige en ce moment!~

-Même pas en rêve Connie.

On finit quand même par sortir se g'ler les couilles en se jetant dans la bouette. Le premier me disant que c'est de la neige je peux vous confirmer que c'est un aveugle. On tente de faire des bonshommes de neige, en vain. Mes pantalons prennent rapidement une couleur brunâtre et j'ai l'air d'avoir nettoyé une écurie pleine de crottin. Quelle idée d'avoir des pantalons blancs dans ce pays avec cette foutue température de merde.. Si je me fais chopper par un prof avec l'uniforme dans cet état…

Évidemment nous finissons simplement tous en retenue avec chacun une copie du genre "Je ne dois plus salir mes vêtements dans mes heures de temps libre de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit" à recopier des centaines de fois.

Le bruit de la libération se fait entendre après une heure et je me lève de ma chaise pour aller gambader dans les couloirs de la manière la moins virile qui soit, avec des pantalons plein d'merde. Il n'y a rien de plus charmant, je peux l'jurer! Aaaah je m'imagine déjà rejoindre mon petit-ami inexistant dans mon lit avec...ouais ok j'suis juste vraiment seul et désespéré au point de m'imaginer que y'a quelqu'un qui m'attend dans mon lit.

J'empoigne mon sac et me dirige vers la sortie. Bon ok, l'autre sortie à l'autre bout de l'école vu l'obstacle d'un mètre soixante attendant patiemment à côté de la sortie la plus proche. Que voulez vous, avec ses yeux pareils à celui d'un dangereux prédateur (ne pensez surtout pas à un truc du genre pedobear je vous prie) à la recherche de sa proie,, en l'occurrence, Petra ou moi.! Oooook. Je tourne les talons et me dirige dans le sens opposé jusqu'à ce que je me sente tiré par en arrière par mon sac à dos et que je finisse le cul sur le sol. J'imagine que c'est moi, la fameuse proie. Quelques secondes de silence passent où j'ai les yeux fermés dû au choc avant qu'il ne se mette à me parler.

-Eren, te chier ainsi dessus à ma vue n'était pas obligatoire, juste comme ça.

Il regarde mon pantalon taché, petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Ah, faudra vraiment que je lui dise un jour qu'il a un humour de merde. Déjà que les fois où il en a fait doivent se compter sur les doigts d'une main! Il est quand même connu pour être le Monsieur Face De Grognon par excellence! Malgré que même avec sa tronche aux sourcils froncés, il est sacrément sexy, et j'suis certainement pas l'seul à l'penser! Enfin j'espère.

-Désolé, avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi horripilant que vous, cher capitaine, m'a fait flipper pendant quelques secondes! Que je réponds, sarcastique.

Dieu que j'aurais pas dû dire ça. Il va me tuer, c'est sûr. Je vais vraiment chier dans mes pantalons. Putain moi qui voulait voir Marco et Jean sortir ensemble avant ma mort! Au moins j'aurais une photo d'eux collant leurs fronts...

-Répète, gamin?

Je déglutis avant que mon sale caractère venant évidemment du côté de ma mère, ne réapparaisse.

-Déjà sourd à ton âge? Je te souhaite bonne chance pour les années à venir!

Non. Non,non,non c'était pas c'que j'voulais dire! La panique m'envahit alors que je tremble comme un petit lapin terrifié, et avec mes grands yeux de chiens battus auxquels personne ne peut résister.

J'excelle dans l'art de la ménagerie…

-Eren...je dois dire qu'en ce moment je n'ai jamais vu une face aussi moche que la tienne. Allez relève toi, tu fais pitié par terre.

Son ton est sec et énervé alors que mon visage se décompose face à cette insulte plus qu'horrible. Quand la personne que tu trouves beau comme un dieu te trouve sacrément moche, c'pas génial. Je me relève avant de partir droit devant moi sans lui jeter un regard, en mode "Princesse dégouté juste à l'idée de regarder son serf.

Je rentre chez moi sans problème, me fait engueuler par ma mère pour ma retenue ainsi que ma tenue vestimentaire et m'endors rapidement, trop épuisé par...par la vie on va dire...pour rester une minute de plus éveillé.

Le lendemain matin à l'école on commence en sport, parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de suer comme un porc dès sa première heure de cours! Les cours de natation sont finis depuis longtemps, une chance parce que mon cœur n'aurait pas tenu indéfiniment à la vue de...ouais vous savez quoi. Je suis donc là, présentement, avec une balle de basket dans les mains alors que je ne sais même pas dans quel panier je dois tirer. Bon...le passer à quelqu'un de mon équipe devrait être assez...mais c'est qui les personnes dans mon équipe déjà? ARGH. Pendant que je dribble un peu n'importe où pour ne pas rester sur place, le bruit retentissant d'une claque immédiatement suivit d'une douleur cuisante sur mon arrière train me fait glapir. Le ballon m'échappe alors que Livaï (qui d'autre?) me le vole et continue son chemin sans se soucier de moi, direction le panier de mon équipe. Je ne sais plus si je dois lui courir après en tentant de le tuer ou consoler ma pauvre fesse droite qui crie le martyre , parce que sérieux, ce connard y est pas allé de main morte.

Je le vois sauter agilement et mettre le ballon dans le panier sans problème, malgré sa petite taille, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi, petit sourire en coin ne voulant dire qu'une chose: "Et BAM dans tes dents sale moche!" En plus du regard meurtrier de mes co-équipiers qui m'en veulent de m'être fait avoir aussi facilement qu'enlever une sucette à un bambin.

Bon, je l'ignore comme j'étais supposé faire depuis plus de deux semaines ou je tente de lui péter la gueule? Je l'ignore. Après tout, m'énerver serait totalement i-m-m-a-t-u-r-e! Hum… Trop drôle venant de moi.

Apparemment, ça marche, car du coin de l'œil je le vois froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il s'avance vers moi et me bloque le passage avant de cracher un: «Désolé pour tantôt, j'ai pris ton cul pour le ballon.»

Ne pas m'énerver… NE PAS M'É-NER-VER.

-Oh, c'est pas grave, on confond souvent mon cul pour un ballon de basket, j'suis habitué!

YES ! Super rétorque ! Il en reste pantois ! Non mais sérieux. Il a Pétasse heu je veux dire Petra, qu'il s'en contente. Je vais pas être sa pute personnelle! Il reste planté là pendant que moi je continue mon chemin, fier d'avoir réussi à garder mon calme face à lui.

Le cours se finit, puis la journée, puis la semaine. Deux semaines à tenter de l'ignorer, en vain. Mes pensées sont occupées à 75% à essayer de décoder toutes ses moindres expressions, et le 25% restant à l'éviter. C'est pathétique quand j'y pense. De plus, on dirait qu'il a un talent fou pour me surprendre à des endroits incongrus, me rendant littéralement paranoïaque!

J'arrive chez moi de mauvaise humeur, monte dans ma chambre de mauvaise humeur, prend ma douche de mauvaise humeur, je respire de mauvaise humeur. Ma mère me jette des regards exaspérés pendant le souper alors que je l'ignore royalement tout en évitant tous les sujets de conversation qu'elle a tenté d'entamer.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle entre dans ma chambre, sauf que j'en ai vraiment pas envie, et quand je dis vraiment pas, c'est vraiment pas. Elle s'assoit sur mon lit alors que je lui jette un regard mauvais de l'adolescent typique en crise.

-Tu fous quoi ici?

Oh boy…Moi je viens de peser le bouton Eject ! Allez directement en prison, ne récoltez pas 200$.

-Je suis ta mère Eren et c'est moi qui paye le loyer de cette maison, cette chambre m'appartient donc et je ne fais que te la prêter, j'ai donc le droit d'y entrer si je veux!

Ok pas si pire, elle veut discuter.

-Ouais, mais là, j'ai franchement pas envie de parler, ok? .

-Eren...je ne sais rien de ce que tu as vécu depuis ton entrée au lycée, mais j'ai besoin de savoir! Je sais, tu as besoin d'avoir ton intimité mais je suis ta mère et je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas bien, ok? Je veux comprendre ce qui ne va pas! T'aider! J'en ai assez d'attendre que tu décides à me parler, têtu comme tu es tu ne le feras jamais par toi-même!

C'est trop. Mes problèmes sont mes problèmes. Je sens mon cœur se serrer rien qu'en y pensant car la première image qui s'est imposée à mon esprit est Livaï. Je l'aime pourtant je le déteste. Je le désire et pourtant je l'évite. Je m'abandonne à lui et il se tourne vers Petra. Et plus je m'éloigne de lui plus il me recherche. J'essaie de l'oublier, pourtant mon esprit s'y refuse obstinément. Je ne sais plus à qui en vouloir. Lui, Petra ou moi-même. Ou ma mère avec sa sollicitude qui m'irrite.

-Laisse moi tranquille ok?! J'ai pas besoin de toi et j'en aurais jamais besoin! T'es vraiment chiante! T'es la pire mère que j'aurais pu avoir!

Je vois un mélange de tristesse et de colère noire dans ses yeux alors que je reprends mon souffle, les nerfs à vifs. Elle lève les sourcils pendant une éternelle seconde avant de me donner une gifle résonnant dans toute la pièce.

-Eren, ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton! Tu viendras t'excuser quand tu te seras calmé!

Puis elle part en claquant la porte de ma chambre. Ma colère diminue quelque peu après une dizaine de minutes et je me rends compte de l'impact de mes mots. Elle ne les méritait pas, mais il est hors de question que je m'excuse, jamais. S'excuser c'est pour les faibles. Je reste dans ma chambre pour le restant de la soirée et m'endors d'un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain matin, je l'ignore complètement, me concentrant sur mon déjeuner. Après un moment où la tension est palpable, elle soupire et s'assoit face à moi.

-Écoute Eren...

-Non, j'ai pas envie de parler.

Elle pousse un soupir exaspéré avant de se lever de table et d'aller s'occuper d'autres choses pendant que je "boude". Finissant mon déjeuner, je pars sans qu'un mot ne sorte de ma bouche. J'entend tout de même son ¨Bonne journée, je t'aime¨ et étrangement ça me fait un bien fou de savoir que certaines choses sont immuables.

La première heure de cours passe sans problème, sauf pour Sasha s'étant fait prendre en train de manger. Le professeur, Mike, n'a même pas eu besoin de se retourner pour le savoir. Quand je dis qu'on a des profs terrifiants Même moi qui était à deux places derrière elle ne l'avait pas entendu mâcher!

À la dernière heure de cette journée interminable, quelqu'un rentre dans notre classe calmement, interrompant notre cours. Je vénère déjà ce monsieur qui nous fait brûler quelques minutes de torture! Dieu qu'il est gentil lui! Il parle un peu au prof avant que les deux ne se tournent vers moi...attendez...pourquoi vers moi? J'ai rien fait putain!

-Eren...pourrais-tu sortir de la classe avec ce monsieur ? Me dit le professeur, de la pitié se lisant dans ses yeux.

Je sors, suivi de l'homme. On ferme la porte derrière nous et celui-ci se met en face de moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est évident, quelque chose ne va pas et je commence à craindre ce qu'il s'apprête à me dire.

-Tu es bien le fils de Carla Jaeger?

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'un goût amer envahit ma bouche.

-Oui, c'est moi, pourquoi?

-Votre mère a été victime d'un accident de la route...Eumh. Elle est pour l'instant encore... Inconsciente.

Il ne dit plus rien pendant que l'information se fraie un chemin de mes oreilles jusqu'à mon cerveau.

Je ne lui ai même pas dit aurevoir ce matin.

Je ne le laisse pas terminer ce qu'il a à me dire que je me dirige déjà en courant vers la sortie. Je l'entends m'appeler derrière, mais je l'ignore et sors dehors sans même avoir pris mon sac à dos et mon manteau d'hiver. Je continue de courir malgré le froid qui me brûle la peau. Je sens des larmes couler, puis se glacer littéralement sur mes joues à cause du froid alors que j'arrive chez moi les doigts blancs. Rentré dans la maison, je regarde partout, affolé. Je veux la voir, vérifier de mes propres yeux que ce que cet homme a dit est vrai. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise blague?

Mais elle n'est pas là.

La maison est vide et silencieuse. Je suis stupide d'avoir cru que je la trouverais vivante, ou même inconsciente, dans cette maison. É_videmment!_ Elle devrait être à son travail à cette heure! J'empoigne le téléphone d'une façon désespérée avant d'appeler à son numéro de téléphone de bureau.

Après 5 sonneries, le répondeur me demande de laisser un message, ce que je ne fais pas, et j'appelle une de ses collègues de travail. Celle-ci me répond en à peine une sonnerie, le ton légèrement inquiet.

-Carla?

-.. Non c'est Eren..Carla est avec toi?

-Non justement elle n'est pas venue au travail aujourd'hui, elle est malade?

Je serre les dents avant de marmonner une excuse et de raccrocher. L'homme ne mentait donc pas. Évidemment, pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait me voir directement à l'école pour me faire ce genre de blagues? Et comme d'habitude, je me suis emporté trop vite. Combien de fois me suis-je fait gronder à cause de ça? Des millions assurément, sinon plus. Je me retrouve donc chez moi sans savoir dans quel hôpital elle est et, en plus, si elle est morte. Elle vit[8] peut-être ses derniers moments et moi je me tourne les pouces dans cette putain de baraque! Les larmes reviennent en m'imaginant tous les pires scénarios finissants tous par sa mort. Mes derniers moments avec elle auront donc été sur le ton de la colère? Ma gorge se serre alors que le regret m'envahit et me donne l'impression de suffoquer.

Je lui ai crié dessus, l'ai ignoré, lui ai dit qu'elle était la pire des mères alors que je savais très bien que c'est faux. J'ai agi comme le pire des adolescents et je ne pourrais même pas m'excuser? Lui dire à quel point je l'aime en réalité? J'ai envie de vomir rien qu'en y pensant, comment ai-je pu être aussi horrible envers ma propre mère? S'il y a un quelconque dieu quelque part, alors il m'en veut définitivement beaucoup! J'ai dû lui faire quelque chose d'horrible dans une vie passée.

Pendant longtemps, très longtemps, je reste prostré, ne sachant que faire. Finalement je me secoue. Je dois la retrouver. Je prends le téléphone, cherche sur internet les hôpitaux de la ville. Au troisième, l'hôpital Rose, enfin on me répond qu'elle a bien été admise plus tôt ce matin. Elle est encore en vie, mais en salle d'opération; une vague de soulagement me submerge de la savoir encore en vie, en même temps qu'une angoisse terrible de ne pas savoir dans quel état. Mais je n'obtiens pas plus de détails par téléphone.

Merde. L'Hôpital Rose est situé à l'autre bout de la ville. Je regarde l'heure. Déjà minuit ! Il n'y a plus de service d'autobus pour ce secteur. Et je n'ai pas un rond pour un taxi. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je ne suis jamais foutu d'être prévoyant ! Ma mère m'a dit 100 fois non 1000 fois de toujours me garder une petite réserve de sous en cas d'urgence, et est-ce que je l'ai fait ? Non. Bien sûr. J'ai tout dépensé en chocolats, crème glacée, chips et autres pour Sasha. Je ne suis jamais foutu de résister à ses grands yeux humides de Bambi.

Je ne peux rien faire de plus. La nuit va être longue.

Dès le matin, je prends une petite veste, la plus chaude qui soit vu que j'ai oublié mon manteau à l'école et je saute dans le bus pour aller à l'hôpital.

J'arrive finalement et je parcours des yeux la salle d'attente avant de me diriger vers la réceptionniste d'apparence peu avenante. Je me racle la gorge, avant de me dandiner un peu par malaise.

-Erm..Bonjour?

Elle lève ses yeux de son ordinateur, me regardant avec dédain. Et ne dit pas un mot. Après quelques inconfortables secondes, je finis par dire :.

-Je veux aller voir ma mère, mais j'ai besoin de savoir dans quelle chambre elle est pour y arriver.

Elle me regarde toujours avec son air de bovin stupide. Comme je ne dit rien de plus elle fini par lâcher

-Son nom?

-Carla Jaeger..

Elle pianote un peu sur son clavier avant de me répondre qu'elle se trouve actuellement dans la chambre 13. Je commence à me diriger vers le couloir. Sentant son regard morne me suivre.

Je passe devant les portes, regardant les numéros des chambres. Chambre 1..2..3..11..24? Attend...Quoi? Je fronce les sourcils alors que je reviens, regardant une nouvelle fois les numéros.

-Mais ça se suit même pas putain!

Après avoir traversé trois couloirs ainsi qu'un escalier, je me retrouve devant la réceptioniste pour me rendre compte que la chambre 13 était juste en face. Non mais elle n'aurait pas pu me le dire ?! J'entre dans la chambre, cherchant ma mère du regard. Mais à peine arrivé, je me fais déjà attaquer.

-AÏE BORDEL!

Je me frotte la tête, là où je viens de recevoir un projectile qui s'avère être un verre en plastique.

-EREN CHERRY JAEGER!

Oh shit, c'est mon nom.

Je me retourne, terrifié, vers la voix de ma mère qui fulmine de rage sur son lit d'hôpital.

-B..bonjour maman...

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt?! J'ai cru que t'étais mort!

Pffff et c'est elle qui dit ça?! Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi qui croyais qu'elle était morte! Mais évidemment je m'en suis trop fait pour elle, un camion pourrait l'écraser qu'elle crèverait pas! Même avec son bras cassé elle reste toujours aussi...énergique…

-On m'a dit que tu étais sur la table d'opération…

-Oui, pour replacer un os dans la main, c'était mineur. Mais où étais-tu tout ce temps ?!

Pas question de lui avouer que j'avais couru hors de l'école sans attendre les explications et qu'en plus je n'avais pas un rond pour le taxi… Je serais puni pour l'éternité…

-Hum..c'est-à-dire que j'étais très occupé et voilà… Tu sais je dois étudier beaucoup pour les examens…

Regard dubitatif de ma mère…

Je me dirige prudemment vers elle et dès que je me retrouve (trop) proche d'elle, son bras libre s'enroule autour de ma taille et me serre contre elle. Arrrgh si quelqu'un me voit faire un câlin à ma mère je suis bon pour me faire appeler « bébé d'amour à sa maman » jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Tu m'as manqué gamin! , dit-elle en se moquant ouvertement de moi.

-Toi aussi tu t'y mets?!

-Quoi?

-Euh..quoi?

-Je me mets à quoi et qui s'y est mis avant moi?

Je n'ose pas répondre et me contente d'éviter son regard. Livaï avait l'habitude de m'appeler gamin.

-Eren?

-Non?

Elle soupire avant de me relâcher et c'est là que je vois...CE sourire. Le sourire qui veut dire qu'elle me cache quelque chose que je n'aimerai pas…

-Maman...Pourquoi tu te trouvais si loin quand tu as eu ton accident ?

-Loin ? , me répond-elle "innocemment".

-Je peux savoir ce que tu caches? Non mais tu es quand même à un hôpital à l'autre bout de la ville, même que j'appellerais ça la campagne.

-Eh bien en fait, je revenais d'une entrevue. J'ai décroché un contrat qui va faire que je vais devoir te quitter pour habiter à la ville voisine pendant quelques semaines. C'est vraiment en gros projet et on va travailler dessus 7 jours sur 7 donc je ne rentrerai même pas les weekend.

-..Et donc?

-Et donc je me suis dit que le temps où je ne serais pas à la maison, tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour te garder.

Non… Oh non… pas ça…

-Maman je suis assez vieux pour me garder!

-Mais c'est à peine si tu sais comment réchauffer quelque chose au micro-ondes!

Ok, là elle a un point. Mais désormais je sais comment réchauffer des œufs au micro-ondes! Je me contente de grogner, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

-C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de RESPONSABLE de prendre soin de toi pour les prochains jours., dit-elle avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice.

-..Ah? Et...c'est qui cette personne responsable?

-Rrrrrroulement de tambourrr~

Je lève les yeux au ciel, avant de m'exécuter en utilisant mes cuisses comme les "tambours", ne voulant juste pas me faire frapper de nouveau par cette mère indigne.

-Mikasa!

Je saisi en entendant ce nom. Mikasa, ma "sœur" que je n'ai pas vu depuis quoi..des mois? Quelque fois je la texte mais rarement, son côté surprotecteur m'enlevant toute envie de lui parler la plupart du temps. Bon, ok, j'ai parfois ignoré ses spams sur iMessage, et plusieurs fois je me suis barricadé dans ma chambre au cas où elle viendrait après ses spams en croyant que je suis mort, mais j'suis vieux maintenant! Déjà qu'elle est surprotectrice de nature, si ma mère lui a demandé de garder un œil sur moi en plus c'est pire que le bagne!

-Mais bon, elle sera là à partir de demain soir. Je pense qu'elle viendra te chercher à l'école, "au cas où tu te perds en essayant de te rendre chez toi", comme elle dit!

Oh boy… J'ai pas fini…

-Génial…

-Tout à fait! Elle devrait être avec toi pour environ une ou deux semaines seulement!

-Seulement !? Non mais tu veux rire ?! T'es sûre que tu as eu ce contrat ? Peut-être que ton accident t'as donné un choc à la tête et que tu t'es imaginé tout ça ! Dis-je avec un espoir disproportionné avec la réalité.

-Hahaha ! Bien essayé mon grand ! oui je suis sûre que j'ai eu le contrat. Et puis vois ça comme une chance de te rapprocher d'elle, elle t'aime tant !

J'hoche de la tête pour approuver distraitement alors qu'elle recommence à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, profitant du fait que je suis (enfin) obligé de l'écouter.

Après au moins deux bonnes heures selon moi, en gros une demi-heure, je retourne chez moi et tente de me faire à manger, sans succès évidemment. Même les œufs au micro-ondes ont réussi à cramer, et au deuxième essai n'étaient pas assez cuit. Génial. Je finis par manger un bol de céréales avant de répondre aux multiples messages pervers d'Armin et d'aller faire ma routine du soir pour me coucher, un peu plus tard que d'habitude puisque je profite du fait qu'il n'y a tout simplement pas de couvre-feu.

Ces deux semaines s'annoncent...impuisantes.

* * *

Voilà. Eh oui. Mikasa is coming guys. Faut bien torturer Levi encore un peu plus voyons! Comme s'ils allaient finir ensemble dans les chapitres qui suivent! Je prends beaucoup trop de plaisir à les torturer pour ça! Y'a aussi le fait que moi, dès qu'ils deviennent un enfin couple dans une fanfiction, j'arrête pour la plupart du temps de lire :/ (J'suis une connasse ouais) J'ai l'impression que ce sera moins intéressants, c'bien quand ils se tournent autour! Nah?

J'avais pensé faire crever la mère d'Eren au début. Aaaaah les regrets de la vie pesant sur nous (A choice with no regrets guys)

Sinon, si vous voulez me parler **hors fanfiction **mon compte facebook est **Flo Jule **et mon skype **Patrick****~ L'étoile de mer**~ ou **Shimyca!**

**Heeeey et un dernier truc avant de vous quitter**, je crois avoir dit à la fin du chapitre 7 à quel point ça pouvait être irritant ne pas avoir de reviews, bah en français j'ai dû écrire (d'une façon un peu poétique sans être un poème =_=) les émotions que j'avais genre pendant que je faisais mon petit plaisir (Ça sonne extrêmement bizarre, j'en suis navré :D) et donc si vous avez lu LA NOTE D'AUTEUR avant le chapitre, vous savez que c'est lire les commentaires, alors avant de poster le chapt' je voulais aussi mettre le brouillon du texte que j'ai fait en classe parce que...pourquoi pas? Peut-être je suis pas la seule qui m'sens comme ça (d'une manière moins fucking cheesy)? **donc voilà petit bonus hors ereri** etc:

C'est après y avoir mis toute notre énergie et toute notre inspiration. Écrire quelque chose réussissant un minimum à nous plaire peut s'avérer long. Parfois un quart de mois, des fois même une demi-année, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus grisant. Le nouveau chapitre est enfin publié et on attend avec impatience, comme un enfant la veille de noël. Parfois l'attente dure une heure, avec beaucoup de chance une quinzaine de minutes, avant que le tout premier n'arrive. C'est un commentaire court, des fois long, mais peu importe son aspect, il apporte le sourire aux lèvres. Une coulée de magma se propage dans notre cœur alors que ce petit mot est relu des dizaines de fois. Puis d'autres arrivent et à chacun c'est une nouvelle bouffée de fierté.

Ça peut durer des jours, parfois des semaines, avant que l'iPad cesse de m'avertir de leurs venues et s'apaise enfin. On les relit parfois, du tout premier au tout dernier, bonheur brillant dans les yeux. Des fois, de petits rires s'échappent en relisant les plus rigolos. On se rend même compte que dans cette vaste communauté, on s'est bâti une petite réputation avec notre simple imagination et une plume. Et il n'y a rien de plus enivrant que de se sentir à sa place dans cette géante famille (ereri shippers) ainsi que de savoir que ce qu'on fait est apprécié par des gens dispersés un peu partout dans le monde.

Mon dieu c'est encore plus gênant poster ça que poster des fucking lemons. On dirait quasiment une déclaration d'amour! **Mais je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent alors c'est ça!**

Mais bon, pour ceux qui ne savent pas vraiment comment on se sent quand on a des reviews, c'à peu près comme ça (Pour moi en tout cas O-o) Avec ce texte, je dois **aussi** faire un genre de dessin/collage/whateverTheFuckIWant pour montrer mon petit plaisir, alors je prendrais des screenshots de commentaire fanfiction et wattpad, les imprimerai et les collerai pour faire ça! :3 (Je pense que je vais les prendre un peu au hasard) En tout cas, à la prochaine! :3

Désolé d'avance pour les erreurs! Flemme de vérifier ;-;


	10. Fucking saint-valentin

Ok. J'avais dit deux chapitres cet été, mais bon comme il faut jamais vraiment écouter ce que je dis..~ Y'en aura un. Contenant un Lemon. Si ça peut arranger un peu les choses.

Maintenant~ Réponse aux reviews~

**Mikakunxyuuchan**: UWJSNDEUNKIJ. Eh oui c'était le nouveau chapitre. Je réagis de la même manière quand je finis d'écrire un chapitre x)! Et y'a une nouvelle fonction sur fanfiction? (J'suis la seule à pas être au courant? O-O) et ouais, t'es vraimenr chanceuse. T'aurais attendu 6 mois sinon en fait :3 mais je compte écrire et poster cette fanfiction jusqu'à la fin U.u Honnêtement je pense qu'il y aura dans les environs de 15 chapitres, si c'est pas moins (Elle touche à sa fin et ils sont pas encore ensemble quoi)

Et putain tu as plein de suppositions tordues, Jean avec un faible pour Eren? (°_°) sérieusement? (Ok j'avoue les ship. Mais pas dans cette fanfiction).

Encore merci pour ton soutien, je sais pas si t'es encore avec ta copine ou non maintenant, mais bon, essaye de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi! +w+ (plus facile à dire qu'à faire) et à la prochaine j'espère! ~ (d'ailleurs je sais pas si j'avais repondu à ça, mais c'est un peu normal si Livaï et Eren se sont rencontrés au Québec, parce qu'ils sont déjà là-bas XD)

**Taqasim**: Tout le monde se crée des comptes en ce moment on dirait! XD mais j'avoue que c'est plus efficace. Tu peux follow et tout~ (moi je voulais pas m'en faire un tant que je postais pas de fanfiction, parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il fallait écrire des fanfictions pour en avoir un..ah si j'avais su plus tôt..)

Je suis contente de voir que le Armin pervers est toujours aussi populaire, je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai pas autant de succès que lui in real life par contre vu notre niveau de "maturité" similaire XD

Et honnêtement je suis déçue de ma Mikasa :/ on ne la voit pas assez pour que je puisse lui faire une personnalité propre à elle (si on enlève le fait qu'elle est collante comme l'original). J'avais envie qu'elle soit une féministe qui s'affirme (sans être féminazi évidemment) et qui n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'elle pense!

Par exemple, Eren, comme l'adolescent pas trop allumé qu'il est, dit haut et fort que ce sont les femmes qui doivent cuisiner et bon...il se retrouverait inscrit dans des cours de cuisine le lendemain 〜（ゝ。∂）

Sinon ce qui s'est passé avec le Marco Super-Saiyan (j'ai dû rire au moins 5 minutes à cause du Super-Saiyan, juste imaginer Marco comme ça...) bah...on ne le saura jamais. Jamais. Peut-être est-il allée punir Jean par la suite, chez lui (KofKofdu genre 50 shades of greyKofKof)

Et je ne donne pas de réponse en Pm sinon je le ferais juste pas..genre j'ai 16 PM qui pourrissent là depuis des mois si tu vois ce que je veux dire XD surtout si je reçois une réponse en retour, ça peut me prendre des semaines avant de vaincre ma flemme et de répondre! Et c'est amusant faire ça après avoir fini d'écrire le chapitre je trouve :3

**Asuna**: Awn merci ^o^! Et t'inquiète, je posterais des suites jusqu'à ce que la fanfiction soit complète ;)

**Lilithika**: Ahah t'inquiète, c'est arrivé pour beaucoup de lecteurs! :3 J'ai relu les premiers chapitres pour voir si c'était si pire que ça et...mes yeux ont brûlés. C'est vraiment horrible, je pense faire une réécriture des premiers chapitres après d'avoir fini d'écrire la fanfiction justement! Et ça me rend vraiment heureuse de savoir que tu ne regrettes rien et que tu l'adores （＾ν＾）j'espère honnêtement que le chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents! (et j'adore vraiment torturer Livaï et Eren)

**Fairy-piece31:** Bien sûre que je la continue! O-o je me demande pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question par contre...sûrement parce que je poste des chapitres aussi souvent qu'Antoine-Daniel poste des vidéos! XD et je suis étonnée que ce soit la première fois que tu en vois une, parce que j'en ai vu des tonnes! (Mais bon, faut dire que je lis aussi mes fanfiction en anglais aussi hein..) y'a My lover teacher (à moins que ce soit My love teacher..) par exemple :3

Et le but de cette fanfiction est de tous vous faire tourner autour du pot. TOUS. J'ai des tendances sadiques, tu vois?~

Mais je pense que ce serait moins intéressant d'avoir le point de vue de Livaï, y'aurait plus de secrets si c'était le cas |(￣3￣)|~ Par contre, je compte faire un chapitre (genre après l'épilogue ou avant) spécial Livaï! En gros, je réécrirais un chapitre entier mais du point de vue de lui à la place d'Eren, et j'vais y aller avec le choix du public :3

Et t'inquiète Mikasa es su casa n'est pas une faute, mais plutôt un très mauvais jeu d'mots! XD (Mikasa (Mi casa) es su casa Ahahah c'est pas drôle du tout mais je l'ai faite quand même..)

Et, en tout cas, merci pour tous ces compliments / habituellement on dit que j'ai un humour merdique mais bon, on dirait que plusieurs l'apprécie quand même :D

**Alissiah:** T'inquiète, je suis arrivée un peu plus tard après la guerre, mais pas comme toi! XD (c'est plus l'après-guerre pour toi rendu là..) mais Bienvenue dans le fandom alors~ tu ne pourras désormais plus jamais sortir~ et putain que tu connais bien, que de merveilleuses suppositions! :D J'aime TELLEMENT quand le seme tsundere est jaloux oh mon dieu c'est les moments les plus géniaux des fanfiction habituellement! *Q* (je fais partie de la team sadique aussi) et j'ai barré mon fb genre..des inconnus à cause de plusieurs problèmes auquel j'ai fait face (plus grosse erreur de ma vie d'ailleurs, je fais que y repenser et j'angoisse encore :/) mais tu peux me dire ton nom Facebook et j'irais te chercher moi-même! XD

**Yurikumi:** Merciii. *w* 3 (ce cœur m'a toujours fait penser à une bite) Je vais les faire tourner autour le plus longtemps possible (parce que c'est génial les faire tourner autour on s'entend toutes là-dessus.. XD ) des fois je trouve Eren trop faible, et même si c'est moi qui fait en sorte qu'il est comme ça, je déteste ça T-T SOIS VIRIL EREN. ALLEZ T'ES CAPABLE. Et voilà, la suite est arrivée :3 (mais comment vous faites pour savoir si la suite est arrivée si vous n'avez pas de compte pour pouvoir follow?)

**Ornene**: Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 9 :3! Armin veut rien dire parce qu'il est aussi sadique que nous tous *^* ! Et ça fait beaucoup de nekos ça, nan? O-O

**Slaveerin:** Merci! (^O^) C'est vrai qu'Eren est plutôt naïf..et aussi très très dense XD il réalise vraiment rien..! Merci encore pour ton adorable review~ x3

**Alorras** : Mon dieu..tu es digne de faire des complots illuminati toi! XD Ou des complets du conseil des alpagas plutôt ;) étonnamment, je n'aime pas vraiment les pandas. Tout le monde aime les pandas, tout le monde fait AAAAWN quand y'a un panda mignon, sauf moi. Moi je fais AAAAWN devant les rats, c'est tellement mignon ces petites boules de poil *^* ! Et que de compliments /!, vous allez me faire rougir~ (ok j'arrête.) Au moins maintenant je sais que je peux captiver le lecteur ;D mais je ne crois pas que quelqu'un qui écrit vraiment mal n'aime nécessairement pas l'écriture, j'imagine que ça va avec la pratique/talent ou à quel point tu as lu dans ta vie. Parce que plus tu lis, plus tu es bon en écriture. Enfin, je crois, c'est logique non? En tout cas, merci encore et peut-être ajouterais-je des pandas un jour, qui sait? *^*

**Psyche Delico**: It's me.

Oui, je fais encore cette blague, tu n'avais qu'à pas dire Hellow XD! Et t'inquiète, j'ai des crises de Ereri tous les jours. (ERERIIIII JCRFINRCENIFJCEINCEBFIHHRFUC *Q*) Tu dois bien être la seule qui ne souhaite pas de lemon h24, on me demande habituellement quand y'en aura enfin un! (Bon dans ce chapitre il y en a un c'est déjà ça ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ ) Et t'inquiètes. C'est facile convertir des gens au yaoi. Je te jure (ou pas). J'ai déjà réussi plusieurs fois *^*, mais dans quel genre de trou perdu habites-tu pour ne connaître personne dans ton coin fan de yaoi? Moi J'ai au moins une fille par classe qui en lit! Merci pour ta review toute mignonne et j'espère que la suite te plaira! :3

**Thildeska-chan:** Ça fait beaucoup de fois dit donc! O-O j'en suis flatté~ Par contre le personnage d'Armin est pas aussi respecté que les autres...(autant dire qu'il est totalement OOC ouais) et c'est vrai que des scènes t'inspirent pour tes fics?! Mais c'est génial T-T! Mais t'as pas de compte fanfiction en fait XD et oui vous êtes beaucoup. BEAUCOUP. À me dire de continuer d'écrire et de me demander si j'arrête etc, mais nan je poste juste un peu lentement! Je te déteste pas du tout d'ailleurs :3 pourquoi le ferais-je?

**No name brua:** Merciiii *w*! Et Armin, c'est le préférée de tout le monde, on se demande bien pourquoi! D'ailleurs si tu recherches de bonnes fanfics ereri qui sortent de leur univers, celles de LoloSawyer et celle de Lixial sont vraiment bonnes :3 tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil ;) (J'ai l'impression de faire de la pub, et c'est même pas pour moi XD)

Quand tu me demandes si je vais plonger un peu plus dans le JeanxMarco, c'est faire d'autres fanfic sur ce couple ou simplement dans cette fanfiction?

Si c'est faire des fanfics pour eux, je ne pense pas vraiment, mais si c'est dans cette fanfiction..tu verras *^*!

**Orthancekarica**: Merci merci merci merci :3 Je crois que je vais avoir moins de difficulté avec les lemon désormais, c'est déjà, tu pourras me donner ton avis sur celui de ce chapitre si tu veux x)! Et bon, Armin est mon sosie mentalement. J'adore dire à mes potes d'allez ses masturber sous la douche, ça les gêne totalement. *-* Et honnêtement, quand j'ai reçu ta review j'avais déjà fini d'écrire le chap' depuis quelques jours, donc j'imagine que c'est assez vite pour toi comme sorti (t'es arrivé un peu au bon moment quoi!) alors j'espère que la suite te plaira x3!

**Caro**: je me demande bien pourquoi tu as laissé une review au chapitre 7, j'ai failli ne pas la voir! Et les réponses devraient arriver bientôt..

**Asuna25**: ...maintenant? XD je sais pas, je pm jamais les gens même pour les questions de ce genre! o-o

**D4rk Lili:** Hey merci! :3 Livaï n'est pas aussi cruel (enfin je crois) Et j'avais pensé à la réincarnation mais c'aurait rendu la fanfic moins légère disons x)!

**Alice**: Alors Alice, même si je doute que tu ne reviennes, je tenais à te dire que moi et Shimyca de skyrock sommes la même personne.

Je ne l'ai donc pas plagié, ou plutôt, je me suis plagié.

Au début, je ne comprenais pas trop parce que bon, tu as commencé en disant que je plagiais mot pour mot My love teacher, et Il n'y a littéralement aucun lien entre les deux. Mis à part que ça se passe en partie dans une école. Sauf que c'est une école de filles dans My love teacher, donc même là...mais bon, tu es revenue dans les commentaires un peu plus tard pour me dire que je me suis plagié.

J'avoue que quand on ne sait pas que moi et Elle sommes la même personne, c'est normal de réagir de cette façon et on peut dire qu'une personne remarquant un plagiat à plus que le droit de le dire. Sauf que toi, tu l'as fait de façon immature. À moins que tu sois juste vraiment égocentrique. Si tu avais vraiment pris la peine de vérifier si j'avais plagié, tu aurais pu remarquer que le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction a été posté ici bien avant qu'il ne soit posté sur skyrock. Ensuite, tu aurais peut-être remarqué que tu as commenté au chapitre 9, alors que je ne l'avais même pas encore posté sur l'autre site. Non mais, quel plagieur va copier avant même que la personne ait eu le temps de poster? Sérieusement?

Donc avant de sauter aux conclusions et de salir la zone reviews de tes commentaires purement inutiles, va vérifier si ce que tu dis est réellement la vérité.

Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as lu quelque part en premier que la deuxième est nécessairement celle qui plagie.

PS: Et la moindre des choses aurait été d'avertir "La vraie auteure" qu'elle se fait plagier, et non pas juste bitcher sur la copie. Ce que tu n'as visiblement pas pensé à faire.

* * *

D'ailleeeeurs j'ai sûrement dit que je le postais en juin? Oui? Dans des reviews que j'avais écrit en juin? Eh bien, j'avais décidé de me trouver un bêta et bon, son ordi a crashé etc et bon Elle me répondait une fois sur deux, pas que je la textais souvent anyway x_x donc du coup **le chapitre n'est point reviewé**, je suis désolée :/ **Je me trouverai un autre bêta...un jour...**en tout cas, je suis rendue **au milieu du chapitre 12**! Reste à trouver un bêta après m'être corrigé pour le chapitre 11 ;)

En tout cas, bonne lecture!

PS: Je déteste vraiment à quel point Eren est con dans ce chapitre. Vraiment. Je lui en veux.

Autre PS: Lemon. Et j'adore briser les moods dans les lemons, alors je vous avertie c'est pas le plus "magnifique Et parfait" que vous lirez XD

* * *

-EREN!

Deux bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou alors que je me sens propulsé par en arrière. Eeeeek putain qu'est-ce qui s'passe?!

-J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu! , s'exclame Mikasa alors qu'elle détruit mes os dans un câlin.

-Mh mh..

Elle m'étouffe complètement je vais mourir si elle n'arrête pas immédiatement! J'essaye de la repousser mais c'est peine perdue, mes bras sont coincés sous son emprise d'acier.

-M'kasa...arrête j'vais crever!..

Elle se rend enfin compte de mon état et décide de desserer un peu sa prise. Alléluia!

J'entends alors quelqu'un renifler de mécontentement derrière moi et me retourne vers un Jean aussi grognon que son reniflement. Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Qui pourrait oublier le crush qu'avait autrefois Jean envers ma soeur de cœur? Pas moi en tout cas!

-Tes cheveux ont poussés! , je fais remarquer à Mimi' tout en jouant dedans.

Oui, j'aime jouer dans les cheveux. Et oui, comme une fille, je sais.

Mikasa, elle, se met à rougir un peu, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et enlevant la mienne au passage.

Les retrouvailles entre ma soeur et les autres durent au moins 15 minutes, puis nous entamons le chemin pour la maison.

-Eh Eren?

-Quoi Mikasa?

-La Saint-Valentin est dans moins d'une semaine, tu le sais non?

-Bah évidemment!

Oh mon dieu. C'est la Saint-Valentin dans moins d'une semaine?! Putain comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir tous les cœurs et les chocolats dans les magasins alors? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de ma vie pour ne pas le remarquer...

...

Rien comme d'habitude. Et c'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre que ma main m'avait tenu compagnie pendant ce jour anyway.

D'un air (qui se veut) désintéressé, elle me demande si j'ai l'intention de déclarer mon amour, avec des chocolats en prime, à quelqu'un. Mais bien sûre que...Non. Jamais. Vous aviez cru quoi? Que je me roulerais à terre pour Livaï? Pffffff Il peut aller se faire foutre lui.

Je me contente d'hausser les épaules, la réponse vague classique des adolescents en pleine crise, alors que ses joues prennent une teinte rosée.

C'est vrai qu'il fait plutôt froid...

-E..Eren?

J'enroule mon foulard rouge autour de son cou, espérant que ça puisse la réchauffer un peu. Bon..Le rose sur son visage s'emplifie, la faisant tourner au rouge, mais j'imagine que ça ira...enfin j'espère.

On reste silencieux pour le reste du chemin, et arrivé chez "nous" , elle me fait faire mes devoirs. Je suis sérieux.

-Mais Mikasa...j'ai faim.. , je geigne en espérant qu'elle ait un peu pitié de moi.

-Pas avant d'avoir fini. , répond-elle d'un ton stricte.

Je vais finir par mourir de faim si ça continue! Mais aucun moyen de m'échapper. Ses yeux perçants me fixent depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes, vérifiant que rien ne puisse me divertir. Pitié que quelqu'un me sauve!

SEID IHR DASS ESSEN? NEIN, WIR SI-

La sonmerie de mon téléphone! Quelqu'un est venu me secour-

-Allo? , répond Mikasa à ma place alors que je suis sur le point de pleurer de désespoir.

Ma seule chance vient de m'être volée sous mes yeux!

-Ah Armin! C'est moi Mikasa!

Ok y'a peut-être encore un espoir en fait. Je me laisse tranquillement, et subtilement surtout hein, me liquéfier sur ma chaise. Je vais passer en-dessous du bureau. Ok, c'était pas une bonne idée. Je sens le rebord de celle-ci me râper le dos, ou plutôt la colonne vertébrale, avant que je ne m'échoue sur le sol.

-Mh, attend deux secondes Armin, Eren tente de s'enfuir.

Merde.

* * *

-Woah c'est de l'eyeliner ou des cernes sous tes yeux Eren? , demande Ymir en m'étirant les traits du visage.

Aaaaah laisse moi dormir par pitié, être cruel et sans pitié! Mikasa a eu la bonne idée de me réveiller à 5h30 du matin, ce qui est de mon point de vue Humainement Impossible. Je tiens à préciser qu'elle est tout sauf humaine, d'ailleurs.

-Mn.

À la fin de la journée, je retrouve Mikasa à l'extérieur de l'école ,parce que sans elle je pourrais me perdre sur le chemin du retour eh, et nous partons avec un dernier au revoir aux autres.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Livaï était dans cette école Eren..

-Euh..hein?

Attend. Elle connaît Livaï? QuOOooOoi?! C'est quoi encore ce bordel.. Armin puis ensuite Mikasa?

-Je l'ai vu nous regarder quand nous partions, il avait toujours l'air d'aussi mauvaise humeur d'ailleurs, il n'a pas changé.

-M..mais atte-

-Ah et Armin vient ce soir aussi. On en parlait hier quand tu travaillais, je n'ai pas osé t'en parler, tu semblais si à cœur dans tes travaux!

Mais oui c'est ça. Et quoi encore?

Cette fille m'a si bien coupé la parole que je ne peux désormais plus rien lui demander sur Livaï. Pas que c'est impossible, mais si j'essaye de m'aventurer sur ce terrain miné elle se doutera bien de quelque chose, la connaissant. Dès que ça me concerne, elle voit des complots partout!

Arrivé, Armin nous accueille à l'entrée avec un gros sourire collé aux lèvres. Mais comment Il a eu les clés lui?!

Mikasa commence à préparer le souper pendant que le coconut parle d'un sujet approprié, pour une fois.

-Sinon Mikasa, comment va ton cousin..?, demande Armin avec un petit sourire goguenard qui m'est probablement destiné.

-'Sais pas, je l'ai vu brièvement en allant chercher Eren mais pas plus. D'toute façon j'l'aime pas trop.

Wait. Elle a un cousin elle? Depuis quand?

-Hum...quel cousin?

-Bah Livaï, il est dans ta classe non?

... Oh mon dieu. Oh putain nooon plot twist. Déjà heureux que ce soit pas son frère caché! Là c'aurait été bizarre.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt?! ,je demande encore sous le choc.

Elle se tourne complètement vers moi et plisse des yeux, me jaugeant de son regard suspicieux. Eh merde.

-Pourquoi je te l'aurais dit plus tôt?

Ahahahahaaa je viens de me planter grave. Armin sauve moi pour une fois!

Ok. Non il est juste en train de rire dans son coin, le traître.

-B..bah..pour apprendre à mieux connaître ta famille..? Oui c'est ça! Pour mieux connaître ta famille!

Elle me croit pas du tout. C'est écrit partout sur son visage. Des sueurs froides se forment sur mon front alors qu'elle ouvre sa bouche pour riposter. Argh.

-ET SINON Mikasa, t'as l'intention de donner quelque chose à quelqu'un pour la Saint-Valentin? De te...déclarer? , intervient le champignon, juste à temps.

Aaah c'est ça la vraie amitié! Toujours être là l'un pour l'autre, peu importe le problème, sans rien demander en retou-

Je sens mon iPhone vibrer dans ma poche, je le prends pour lire un texte...d'Armin.

Armin: Bro tu me dois un billet pour allez voir Finding Doris, je viens de te sauver la vie après tout~

Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit.

Pendant ce temps, Mikasa s'empourpre alors qu'elle joue nerveusement avec l'écharpe enroulée autour de son cou.

-J..je..p..peut-être.. , balbutie-t-elle en me jetant un petit coup d'œil incertain.

Tant que c'est pas Jean.

Je devrais quand même commencer une enquête pour m'assurer qu'elle ne finisse pas avec un parfait trou d'cul, au moins. C'est comme une soeur pour moi après tout!

-Et toi Eren?~ Tu planifies de me donner des chocolats non?~

-Dans tes rêves Armin. N'importe qui mais pas toi.

-Ah oui, n'importe qui, vraiment?

-Ok. N'importe qui mais pas toi et Jean. Content?

Ce type est trop loin dans sa logique des choses. Mieux vaut ne pas essayer de le raisonner. Preuve, j'ai déjà tenté et je suis revenu de cette expérience traumatisé à jamais. À. Jamais. J'exagère pas. Lui et ses yaois...

Le blondinet finit par partir après avoir mangé, puis la soirée se finit sur un film, The little mermaid pour être plus précis, tout à fait...captivant. Ça doit être vachement dure la vie avec une queue (si tu veux vivre sur la terre ferme bien évidemment).

* * *

-Ahaaaaah la Saint-Valentin est dans quatre jours Connie~ Dans quatre jours! ,s'exclame Sasha, chocolats dans les yeux.

Je crois que c'est elle la plus excitée à propos de cette fête. Après tout, Saint-Valentin veut dire...bouffe.

Le cours commence enfin, et, comme par hasard (très très gros hasard des fanfictions hein) Livaï s'installe à côté de moi. Je sais pas s'il a le droit de choisir sa place mais..il aurait quand même pas pu faire un effort pour ne PAS être à côté de moi? Au moins? C'est trop demandé, c'est ça?

Je me retourne vers lui, bien déterminé à lui dire que la place à mes côtés ne lui est pas destinée.

...

Ou pas.

Mon courage se barre et mes mains deviennent soudainement moites quand je croise ses yeux gris orageux. Cet enfoiré doit être un descendant de Médusa.

Es-tu le fils de Médusa? Parce que quand je croise ton regard, je me fige instantanément.

OH MON DIEU. Je viens d'inventer un Pickupline trop génial. Je mets mes droits d'auteur dessus.

Eeeeen tout cas. Pour en revenir au sujet principal, l'objet de mes désirs les plus obscurs me fixe avec agressivité. Vu le nombre de choses horrible que j'ai faite dans ma vie, je ne cherche même pas à savoir d'où lui vient cette soudaine animosité envers moi. Bon ok, j'arrête de faire mon diplomate.

Je suis littéralement terrifié et je me demande VRAIMENT ce que j'ai bien foutu dernièrement. Putain son regard commence à me rendre vraiment inconfortable, il espère que je me transforme en pierre peut-être?!

-Eren.

Moment de silence gênant, en attente de la suite qui ne semble pas vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Non mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à Eren? C'est même pas une question! À moins que...

-Oui c'est moi...

Forever tonight~. What The Cut aura changé ma vision des choses (et des Michel) à jamais.

Je me demande vraiment ce que les personnes penseraient de moi s'ils voyaient mon train de penser. De plus en plus.

-Tsk. Je sais. Sinon, tu t'amuses bien avec _**Elle**_?

Qui Elle? Ma main? Ah bah ouais. Souvent même! Enfin...je suis pas sûr qu'il parlait vraiment de ma main..MAIS DE QUI ALORS?! Pourquoi tout le monde doit se la jouer mystérieux de nos jours je comprends jamais rien à cause de ça! C'est pas facile pour les gens comme moi ou Connie qui sommes plutôt...denses dans la vie. Et lui qui attend ma réponse putain je réponds quoi? J'imagine que Oui est la meilleure réponse que je peux donner. Enfin j'espère...? Malgré que son ton sonnait plutôt agressif quand il a parlé d'_**Elle**_...Enfin bon je m'essaye, c'comme un Pile ou Face mais avec un danger de mort en extra si je donne la mauvaise réponse. C'est tout.

-Ah bah oui assurément!

Oups. Ses sourcils se froncent encore plus que d'habitude et ses pupilles ont l'air de rétrécirent. Je sais pas si c'était volontaire, ou même possible, de contrôler la grandeur des pupilles mais ce truc est de loin une des choses les plus effrayantes que j'aile vu de toute ma vie. Putain j'arrive même pas à reculer, mon corps est totalement PETRAfié. Petrifié désolé.

-Tsk. Tu aurais pu au moins le nier un peu.

Peut-être parlait-il réellement de ma main en fait. Ça devient beaucoup trop étrange pour moi ce truc..

Je crois que cette sensation est réciproque puisqu'il se retourne vers le tableau. Bon l'atmosphère lourde est restée mais c'est mieux que rien hein! (Faut pas trop en demander à Dieu, vu à quel point il m'a soutenu dernièrement! Pas qu'j'y crois réellement de toute façon).

Pour le restant de la journée, Livaï ne m'adresse plus la parole mais je peux sentir ses regards à en glacer un titan constamment sur moi.

* * *

C'est quand je rentre dans les couvertures de mon lit et m'apprête à me coucher qu'il décide de me parler à nouveau.

J'entends une notification et putain si c'est Armin qui commence à déblatérer sur des trucs chelous je le maudis avec la poupée vaudou de lui dans mon garde-robe. Étonnement, ce n'est pas lui mais plutôt un revenant côté messagerie, Livaï.

Livaï: Gamin. On doit parler.

Je sens l'anxiété s'installer dans mon en moi alors que je texte rapidement une réponse.

Eren: Pk J'le ferais? Tu c k tu me réveil?

C'est ça Eren! Montre lui que tu ne veux plus rien savoir de lui! Ou du moins..essaye..est-ce que c'était assez convaincant au moins? Je dormais pas réellement...et si je dormais je n'aurais pas répondu non?! Il va s'en rendre compte c'est certain..et s'il s'en rend compte eh bien...eh bien quoi? Argh pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions inutiles soudainement?!

En tout cas. Il me dérange voilà. Enfin je crois.

Livaï: Tes fautes de français me brûlent les yeux. J'aimerais que tu répondes à une question, que ça te dérange ou non.

Habituellement c'est: si ça ne te dérange pas, pas que ça te dérange ou non bordel! C'est bien le seul que je connaisse pouvant être poli tout en étant un parfait d'trou D'cul, c'un super pouvoir je dis.

Eren: Une kestion en échange d'une kestion?

J'améliore mon français pour Môssieur parfait, il devrait me remercier! C'est de la torture écrire sur ce mini-clavier quand même!

Livaï: *question. Et ça dépend quelle question débile tu vas me poser. Sinon, quelle est ta relation avec Mikasa?

Bah, c'est ma soeur de cœur, duh. Et ensuite c'est lui qui me dit que je pose des questions débiles? Je m'empresse de taper la réponse et de lui envoyer.

Livaï: Mais alors pourquoi t'as dit que tu t'amusais avec elle putain?

Oooooh Il parlait de Mikasa? Non mais qui aurait pu le savoir? Fallait être plus clair quand même!

Eren: Je pensais que tu parlais de ma main...

Peut-être que j'aurais pas dû le dire...ça fait deux bonnes minutes que j'ai envoyé le message et toujours pas de réponse.

Livaï: T'es serieux? Non mais t'es SÉRIEUX?

Bah quoi...putain c'était à lui d'être plus précis quand même franchement! Aaah je resterais à jamais incompris. Mais bon, passons. À mon tour de poser ma question. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien demander..?

_Pourquoi es-tu avec Petra et pas moi?_

_Ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait à tes yeux en réalité?_

_Tu as trouvé amusant de voir mon monde se détruire par ta faute? De jouer avec mes sentiments?_

_M'as-tu déjà aimé ne serait-ce qu'un peu..?_

_Pourquoi as-tu continué à agir comme si nous étions proche alors que tu sors avec Elle?_

Toutes les questions se bousculent dans ma tête alors que je sens mon cœur se serrer et les larmes monter. Je ne m'en suis définitivement pas remis eh.. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois nécessairement le lui montrer, au contraire.

Eren: Qui est Eren?

Le plus important d'abord surtout. Depuis que Mikasa m'a parlé de son lien de parenté avec Livaï, l'idée que cette Eren soit moi s'est raffermi. J'aimerais juste avoir..la petite confirmation de sa part.

Deux minutes passent avant qu'il ne réponde au message. Deux. Minutes. Il écrit tellement lentement...

Livaï: Je sais que t'es con, mais t'es sérieux là?

Mais fais juste répondre putain c'est si difficile que ça?! Il peut pas voir que je stress à mort? Non, bien sûre que non il n'est pas dans la chambre.

Eren: Fais juste répondre!

Livaï: Mais c'est toi! T'es tombé sur la tête ou quelque chose dans l'genre?

Donc...c'est moi LE Eren? Alors..il veut me marier..? Pour de vrai? Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oui putain oui!

Je commence à rouler sur mon lit tout en sortant de petits cries de joie inhumains. Attend non Eren. Ne. Succombe. Pas. C'est trop tard pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas sortir avec Petra s'il voulait me marier! Point final. S'il me le demande, enfin j'espère un peu intérieurement qu'il me le demande, c'est non. Il ne me mérite pas, point final.

Du coup je réponds quoi là...

Eren: Donc tu veux me marier?

De toutes les réponses que j'aurais pu donner. Sérieux Eren? T'es sérieux?

Livaï: （−＿−；）J'hésite entre venir chez toi pour te frapper ou venir chez toi pour te frapper. Qui t'a raconté cette connerie?

Eren: Petra

C'est drôle, je ne me sens pas du tout coupable de l'avoir trahi. Quel être cruel je fais.

Voyant qu'il ne répond toujours pas, je décide de redemander.

Eren: Mais alors c faux?

Et la réponse ne tarde pas à venir cette fois-ci.

Livaï: ..ta gueule, tu veux? (¬_¬) J'étais débile quand j'étais un gamin. Moins que toi par contre.

Un petit rire m'échappe, et j'espère que Mikasa ne l'a pas entendu sinon c'est fini pour moi, alors que je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Il ne l'a pas nier. Putain et ça me rend heureux. Plus que je ne le devrais...

Livaï: D'ailleurs je dois partir. À demain, gamin.

Le salaud savait que j'allais lui poser des questions putain! Il a foutu l'camp! Je le sais. Je sais tout. J'essaye de le faire revenir avec plusieurs messages du genre: Heyyyy! mais rien à faire, il ne répond plus.

* * *

-EREN. J'ai besoin de te parler.

J'envoie mon regard le plus ennuyé à Jean alors qu'il commence à se trémousser de nervosité devant mon bureau. Qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu encore?

-Quoi?

Il se râcle à gorge alors qu'une petite teinte rosée s'installe sur ses joues.

-Erm..à propos de la Saint-Valentin.

Oh mon dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut putain? Il va quand même pas me demander de sortir avec lui...non?

-C'est non.

-Quoi?

-Je refuse d'être ton Valentin, t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi?!

La gêne est remplacée par l'énervement sur son visage. Bonne chose, je commençais à le trouver creepy avec des joues rosées.

-Pas ça, crétin! C'est...à propos de Marco..., dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Oh? MARCO?~

-Chhhhht pas trop fort imbécile! Tu veux que tout le monde nous entende ou quoi?!

Oh. Peut-être ouais. Ce serait marrant.

Il commence à m'expliquer qu'il désire déclarer sa flamme à Marco après demain mais qu'il ne sait pas du tout comment faire. Comme si je le savais plus. Bon en tout cas, je lui ai proposé de lui donner une cinquantaine de roses avec quelques boîtes de chocolats. J'imagine que ça ira comme ça. Malgré qu'il faudrait peut-être plus de roses..?

Les cours commencent et je me mets à fixer Livaï. Depuis la conversation d'hier, j'espérais qu'il vienne me voir pour me parler peut-être...un peu de ça. Mais non, silence radio. J'en suis un peu déçu, j'aurais bien voulu qu'il vienne me voir, en fait...Oh shit. Il vient de me prendre en train de le regarder et Il...OH MON DIEU IL VIENT DE SE LÉCHER LES LÈVRES SENSUELLEMENT JE FOUS QUOI?! C'est du flirt non?! Il était pas avec Petra lui?

Ok. Calme toi Eren. Je m'empresse de rouler des yeux avant de regarder le professeur.

* * *

L'heure de manger finit enfin par arriver et j'en profite pour faire des clins d'œil à Jean, le plus subtilement possible. Je crois qu'il commence à regretter son choix de m'avoir demandé mon avis. J'ai tellement hâte de prendre sa déclaration en vidéo! Armin en sera aussi ravi que moi, depuis le temps qu'il écrit des fanfictions sur ces deux-là!

-On peut s'assoir ici?, demande un grand blond baraqué. Erwin (et ses sourcils).

-Pas d'probl' , répond Ymir sans demander MON avis.

Son groupe s'installe et Petra s'empresse de prendre la place à côté de moi. Oh non par pitié, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut cette fois?

Leur groupe commence à parler de la Saint-Valentin (encore putain c'est une obsession pour eux) et la rousse a la merveilleuse idée de tous nous incruster dans leur conversation.

-Moi et Livaï n'avons rien de prévu pour l'instant, mais qui sait, peut-être a-t-il planifié quelque chose en secret? , dit la rouquine avec un regard insistant posé sur Livaï.

Ah. Voilà le pourquoi de cette conversation. Mettre le plus de pression possible sur lui pour le convaincre de faire quelque chose, pas mal quand même. Livaï tant qu'à lui la regarde clairement ennuyé.

Erwin commence aussi à nous parler d'un petit blond coupe au bol qu'il aurait rencontré dans un Starbucks et avec qui il a gardé contact. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour ce truc.

-Et toi Eren? Tu planifies un truc pour la Saint-Valentin?, me demande Sasha la bouche pleine.

Livaï se tourne vers moi, soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé par la conversation. Crap. Y'a pas de quoi stresser sérieux. Tu fais juste dire ce que tu as à dire et tout se passera parfaitement bien!

-Bah...je le passe avec Mikasa.

En quelque sorte, c'est vrai. Je vais probablement le passer avec elle chez moi, mais pas en amoureux évidemment. L'expression de Jean donne l'impression qu'il désire fortement me jeter une assiette en pleine figure. Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu encore?!

-Mikasa, mh? , répète le nain d'une voix menaçante.

-B..bah ouais..chez moi..?

Reiner recrache sa bouchée avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux, d'homme à homme.

-Dès le premier rendez-vous? Tu vas vite Jaeger!

Un..rendez-vous? De quoi un rendez-vous?

Putain ils sont tous en train de méprendre ce que j'ai dit! Tous. Incluant Livaï.

-N..non! C'est pas comme ça Reiner! C'est comme une soeur pour moi! Une soeur!

Celui-ci lève un sourcil dubitatif alors qu'Ymir rajoute un "Mais oui c'est ça", rajoutant de l'huile sur le feu. J'essaye de le nier, mais rien à faire. Ces têtes de cochon sont déterminées à penser que je vais sauter Mikasa.

La conversation dérive (enfin) sur d'autres sujets et pendant tout le reste du midi, j'essaye d'éviter les deux paires de yeux m'envoyant des éclairs.

* * *

-Hey Eren! , s'écrie Mikasa devant le portail de l'école.

-Hey! Ça va?

-Comen d'habitude, et toi? Passé une bonne journée?

-Oua...

Quelqu'un se râcle la gorge à côté de nous et nous nous tournons vers un Livaï visiblement énervé. Je sens mon cœur rater un battement avant que sa vitesse n'augmente en m'apercevant de notre proximité. Mikasa serre les poings et se met à le fixer aussi, les deux se défiant du regard.

-Mikasa on doit se parler. En privé.

Maintenant qu'ils sont à côté, leur ressemblance est frappante. Sans problème ils pourraient passer pour des jumeaux. Cheveux de jais, yeux couleur acier, peau de porcelaine et expression faciale quasiment toujours neutre.

Et les deux semblent très énervés, s'insultant probablement par télépathie.

Elle finit par hocher la tête et les deux s'éloignent. Ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air de s'entendre, je me demande pourquoi. Je commence à m'approcher d'eux le plus subtilement possible. J'ai bien le droit d'entendre ce qu'ils se disent quand même!

Leurs éclats de voix se font de plus en plus fort alors qu'ils semblent prêt à se sauter à la gorge. Soudainement, Livaï, d'un sourire goguenard, dit quelque chose qui a pour résultat une Mikasa complètement incrédule. Puis son incrédulité se transforme en rage. Pure.

Putain ils vont s'entretuer! Je m'empresse de les rejoindre et de prendre le bras de Mikasa pour l'éloigner de son cousin. Vite pense à une excuse rapidement putain!

-E..euh..on va être en retard pour le souper Mikasa..

-Comment on peut être en retard pour le souper si c'est moi qui le fait ,Eren? , crache-t-elle avec agressivité.

Merde. T'aurais pas pu penser à mieux Eren?

-On va juste être en retard, ok? Bye Livaï..à..à demain!

Je commence à la traîner hors du champ de vision de sa némésis avant de lâcher un soupir soulagé. Pour une fois qu'c'est moi qui empêche une bagarre d'arriver!

Par contre, Mikasa ne semble pas aussi soulagé que moi et me parle à peine pendant tout le restant de la soirée. Je commence à avoir des doutes sur ce que le nain aurait pu lui dire, et serieux, si ce connard a osé...

En tout cas, je fais mine de ne pas me rendre compte de son état et surtout, évite de reparler des événements précédent.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai la ferme intention de parler à Livaï. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a dit à Mikasa, mais je compte bien le savoir.

Je rentre dans la classe et l'aperçoit presque immédiatement. Je me dirige rapidement vers lui et dépose mes poings de façon violente sur son bureau, comme dans les films quoi. ...ce qui était une très mauvaise idée d'ailleurs. Putain ça fait mal. Mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer, faut rester classe en tout temps quand même.

Celui-ci lève ses yeux énervés vers moi. En m'apercevant, son regard se radoucit légèrement et il ferme son livre, me signalant que j'ai toute son attention. Décontenancé, ma voix reste prise dans ma gorge et son regard devient immédiatement plus difficile à soutenir.

-Eren? Ça va?

Non ça va pas putain, c'est quoi cette situation bizarre?! J'étais allez le voir pour quoi déjà..? Oh mon dieu je me rappelle plus, je fais quoi maintenant? Et lui qui attend une réponse patiemment... Il est vraiment mignon les sourcils légèrement froncés comme ça... Non. Non c'est pas le temps pour ça Eren!

-Oui! Oui ça va! Je vais par-fai-te-ment bien!

Merde. Il a pas l'air convaincu. Je n'ai jamais été un bon acteur. Malgré son air sceptique, il ne relève pas ma réponse douteuse et continue.

-Et tu veux quelque chose..?

Je voulais quelque chose moi? Bonne question. Je sens mon stress monter quand je ne trouve pas de réponse. Je sais pas du tout quoi dire.

-P..parler?

Son visage s'illumine un peu alors qu'il tire la chaise à côté de lui. Je m'assois et nous devons passer deux minutes à nous regarder sans rien dire. C'est vraiment pénible...je dois faire quelque chose..mais quoi?

-Alors..tu as bien mangé ce matin..?

Ok. J'aurais pu faire mieux, je sais.

-Non. Je ne mange pas le matin.

-Ah, ok. Cool.

Et voilà que le silence gênant est de retour. Argh.

-...Et toi? T'as bien mangé ce matin?

-Ouaip, des crêpes.

Livaï semble surpris par ma réponse, c'est si étrange de manger des crêpes un jour d'école..?

-Tu sais faire des crêpes..?

-Nope, c'est Mikasa qui les a fait!

Son expression entière se crispe et ses yeux se plissent à l'entente de son nom. C'est vrai que hie..Oh mon dieu je devais demander ce qu'il a dit à Mikasa hier! Comment ai-je fait pour oublier?!

-Um d'ailleurs Livaï..tu as dit quoi à M'kasa hier?

Froncement de sourcils, claquement de langue en un "Tsk" bruyant et sa tête de nouveau tourné vers le tableau me dise que je n'aurais pas de réponses . Peut-être aurais-je dû me taire.

-Trucs personnels. En gros, pas de tes affaires.

Il rouvre son livre et continue à lire comme si de rien n'était. Super. Je me sens vraiment mis de côté en ce moment. Je sens mon estomac se serrer alors que je commence à me mordiller la lèvre pour éviter de laisser paraître mon malêtre.

-...si ça me concernait je crois avoir le droit de savoir au moins un minimum..., Je murmure avec une voix qui tremble légèrement.

Il pousse un soupir face à la tête de mule que je suis. Il lève brièvement ses yeux de son livre avec un regard qui ne veut dire qu'une chose "T'es sérieux là?".

-Si j'ai demandé de parler à Mikasa en privé hier, ce n'est pas pour tout te le répéter aujourd'hui, Eren.

Pas faux. Mais reste que je veux savoir. Je reste à côté de lui avec l'espoir qu'il change d'avis. Quand il aperçoit mes yeux de chien larmoyant, je le vois fléchir une demi-seconde. Bingo.

-Peut-être un autre jour..ok? Je ne veux juste pas le dire maintenant, désolé.

Il lève avec une hésitation évidente sa main vers mes cheveux et finit par ébouriffer ceux-ci. Un frisson de bonheur parcourt mon corps tout entier et mon cœur augmente en vitesse contre mon gré.

Peut-être n'est-il pas si mal que ça en fait..?

* * *

**14 février.**

L'alarme me tire avec difficulté de mon sommeil à exactement 5 heures du matin. Quelle idée de la mettre aussi tôt! Ah, oui. La saint-valen- Oh mon titan. La Saint-Valentin. Je me lève et prend mon uniforme le moins froissé avant de me diriger en vitesse vers la douche.

Quand je finis, je prends le parfum de ma mère (du parfum ça reste du parfum hein..) et en met un peu partout sur moi. Je regarde ensuite mes cheveux qui sont tout sauf peignés. Bon, on va essayer le gel.

Eh merde j'ai la même coupe de cheveux qu'Erwin, manque plus que les sourcils et j'aurais l'air de son petit frère! Bon, pas le temps de changer.

Je rentre dans la cuisine et vois Mikasa déjà en train de manger sa tartine à la confiture. Dès la seconde où elle m'aperçoit, elle accoure vers moi en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

-Tout va bien Eren?!

Non putain. Je m'apprête peut-être à me déclarer à un nain froid et inapprochable. Si c'est ça allez bien, je me demande bien où le monde va.

-M'oui.

-Mais c'est quoi cette coupe de chev..Oh. Saint-Valentin? Tu vas te déclarer à quelqu'un finalement?

-Peut-être.

Ses joues s'empourprent et ses yeux se remplissent..d'espoir? Elle doit être vraiment désespérée de me voir finalement casé.

Même si ça n'arrivera probablement pas.

Je hais mon côté pessimiste. Non, pas pessimiste. Réaliste.

Je commence à marcher vers l'école, chaque pas me rapprochant de celle-ci me rendant plus nerveux. Quand je rentre dans la classe, je regarde partout autour de moi. Il n'est pas encore là. Ouf.

Je rejoins donc Christa et Ymir s'embrassant à pleine bouche, ainsi que Bertholt, Annie et Connie. Jean finit lui aussi par arriver avec un air totalement paniqué.

-Eren vient avec moi!, me commande-t-il en me prenant avec violence le bras.

-Quoi putain Jean?!

-J'avais pas d'argent.

D'accord. Il veut que je lui prête de l'argent genre? Pfff hors de question. J'adore l'argent. Je me contente de lever un sourcil, attendant sa demande.

-...et donc je n'ai pas pu acheter des fleurs et des chocolats pour Marco..

-T'es quand même pas sérieux...

Il hoche de la tête avec vigueur alors que je pense à un Plan B. Ah je sais!

-Ok. Tu dois l'embrasser à pleine bouche alors.

-Q..quoi?! Mais c'est pas de l'harcèlement sexuel ça Eren?

-Bien sûr que non!

Enfin je crois pas. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas aller en prison pour ça..si? Malgré que ça me ferait des vacances qu'il s'en aille pour quelques années! Oh tiens, en parlant du loup. Je vois Marco rentrer dans la classe et je donne une petite poussée dans le dos de Jean pour l'inciter à allez le voir.

-Connie, prépare la caméra, je murmure à la tête d'œuf.

Nous levons tous les deux notre téléphone, à l'affût. Jean s'approche lentement du garçon parsemé de taches et quand il arrive enfin à sa hauteur, il y a un dix secondes de silence pesant où ils ne font que se regarder.

-T..tu voudrais bien...sortir avec moi?, demande Jean d'une toute petite voix.

Et le baiser alors?! Il en fait quoi des mes merveilleux conseils? J'en suis insulté. Et déçu surtout, j'aurais vraiment voulu voir ça.

-Euh..maintenant? Sortir où?

Je me fais un facepalm, c'était si prévisible venant de ce mec. Je savais que Jean n'aurait pas dû demander comme ça! Si au moins il l'avait fait sur un genou...

-N..non j..j'veux dire..être mon copain!

-Mais Jean on est déjà copain..

Finalement, voir le cheval galérer n'est pas si mal. Surtout quand j'ai la vidéo de ce moment. Je pourrais le torturer avec ça pour le restant de ses jours.

-P..pas dans le sens ami! J..je veux dire..

-Je sais Jean. Je ne faisais que te taquiner!, dit Marco en le prenant dans ses bras pour ensuite...l'embrasser...OH MON DIEU.

FINALEMENT MON RÊVE S'EST RÉALISÉ. J'entends Ymir siffler derrière avec Connie et Sasha poussant des cris de joie. Depuis le temps qu'on les voyait se tourner autour putain!

Je m'empresse d'envoyer la vidéo à Armin. Celui-ci m'appelle quelques minutes plus tard, en mode fangirl.

-ALORS ÇA Y EST? ENFIN? ENFIN?! C'EST QUI AU-DESSUS ET C'EST QUI EN-DESSOUS?!

-Comment veux-tu que je sa...

-DEMAAAAAAAAAAANDE.

-Euh...ok ok...

Je leur demande et me retrouve avec deux amoureux complètement rouges, en gros, pas de réponse. Armin semble déçu mais jure qu'il fera tout pour le découvrir. Pauvre eux, je les plains déjà.

Mon euphorie se stoppe brusquement quand j'aperçois Livaï entrer dans la classe. Et pas de Petra en vue, c'est le bon moment. Je me lève les jambes tremblantes et Jean, qui le remarque, se retourne vers la porte. Puis vers moi. Puis de nouveau vers la porte. Et finalement vers moi.

-Oh?~ Eren Gayger?~

-T..ta gueule, tu veux?

Je m'avance vers lui jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à environ un mètre de distance. Mon cœur bat la chamade alors que je me râcle la gorge pour avoir son attention. Putain, plus stressant et je pisse dans mes pantalons!

-Hey, Li..Livaï!

Oh que ça commence bien. Avec moi qui trébuche à chaque mot que je dis et lui qui se contente d'hausser les sourcils.

-Je voulais te di-

-Livaï!, crie Petra en lui sautant dans les bras, collant sa poitrine de façon suggestive sur lui.

Hors de question que je fasse ça devant elle, tant pis pour moi. Livaï l'ignore totalement Et se concentre sur moi.

-Et donc tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Jaeger?

-Non! Non vraiment rien..

Ses sourcils se froncent et il fait claquer sa langue sur son palais. Crois moi Livaï, je suis aussi frustré que toi en ce moment.

-Je peux dire à Petra de partir si c'est sa présence qui te dérange... , essaye-t-il de nouveau.

Il a quasiment l'air désespéré, comme s'il attendait de moi l'impossible. Je m'empresse de détourner mes yeux de lui et de trouver une excuse valable.

-Non sincèrement! Je voulais juste vous souhaitez une bonne saint-valentin en..en amoureux!

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement et je me mords de nouveau la lèvre. Petra se met à radier de bonheur. Livaï, lui, semble incrédule au début puis frustré. Très frustré. Jamais je n'ai eu autant de facilité à lire son expression faciale. C'en est effrayant.

Je m'empresse de retourner à ma place et Jean, me voyant revenir les mains vides, me donne quelques tapes dans le dos pour me remonter un peu le moral. Ça ne marche pas vraiment bien mais sa tentative me touche, lui d'habitude si agressif avec moi.

* * *

La journée est longue et pénible. Petra est constamment collé à Livaï, et il y a cet horrible côté de moi qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de les regarder. Sûrement fasciné d'à quel point le nain peut l'endurer. Même Mikasa n'est rien à côté de ça!

Le seul moment où les deux sont séparés est en cours de science. Donc maintenant. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais en tout cas. Petrasse (oui oui, un mélange de Petra et Pétasse) est à 4 places vers la droite de moi, et Livaï eh bien...je suis en train de contempler son dos musclé juste devant.

Celui-ci se tourne vers moi, avec le but évident de me parler. Je veux dire..pourquoi il se tournerait sinon? Pour me demander un crayon et une efface?... Ah bah oui c'est possible. Il l'a bien déjà fait auparavant.

-Eren.

Mon nom sonne tellement sexy quand il sort de sa bouche. La façon dont il roule le R de mon prénom devrait être interdite. Putain Eren calme ta bite.

-Euh..o-oui?

-...Tu pourrais commencer par arrêter de bégayer? C'est mignon,j'avoue, sauf que t'as l'air complètement con. ,dit-il en soupirant.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je devrais plus me concentrer sur le fait que le grand Livaï Ackerman a dit "mignon" ou sur le fait qu'il trouve que j'ai l'air complètement con. Je sens tout mon visage s'enflammer juste en y pensant. Mon corps a vraiment de drôle de réactions.

-O..oui j'imagine que je peux arrêter.

Je le regarde. Il me regarde. On se fixe intensément. Je lui offre un petit sourire gênée, enfin je crois. Pas comme si je le faisais devant un miroir pour voir de quoi j'ai l'air, j'ai peut-être la face la plus étrange en ce moment. Et je ne sais pas s'il s'en rend compte, mais son regard s'adoucit légèrement, comme hier.

-Dis..tu as toujours l'intention de passer ta Saint-valentin avec Mikasa?, demande-t-il d'une voix basse et quasiment rauque.

J'imagine que oui. Enfin, à moins qu'il y ait un GRAND retournement de situation changeant mon horaire, comme lui qui m'inviterait quelque part. L'espoir fait vivre.

-...Probablement..

La douceur dans ses yeux disparaît, avec sa (peut-être) bonne humeur en prime. Je me sens de nouveau inconfortable face à lui.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de te déclarer à quelqu'un?

Oui. Enfin, je suis supposé le faire. Alors dit le! Dit le, et ce sera fait! Un truc guimauve du genre: Oui, j'avais l'intention de me déclarer à toi~, serait parfait.

-..P..peut-être...

Raaah pourquoi ma bouche parle avant que je ne réfléchisse à ma réponse sérieux?! Au moins je n'ai pas dit non, c'est déjà ça. Voyons le bon côté des choses!

-Qui?

Toi. Oui, toi. C'est toi. Juste toi. Livaï Ackeman. Le connard que tu es.

-Euh..s..secret!

Putain je vais me pendre. Un silence inconfortable s'installe entre nous et je croise intérieurement les doigts pour qu'il ne se retourne pas et continue ses choses. Son visage se rapproche du mien et les battements de mon cœur augmente en même temps. Faites qu'il m'embrasse!

-Dommage...j'imagine que je vais devoir accepter la proposition de Petra et la faire venir chez moi ce soir..

Et avec un dernier petit sourire en coin, provocateur et méprisant, il se retourne de nouveau pour faire face au tableau.

Attend..quoi? Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça...non?  
J'ai ce sentiment que mes entrailles se serrent, que mon cœur se brise, qu'une sensation désagréable rendant ma respiration quasiment difficile me parcourt le corps entier. J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau trahi par la même personne. Comme s'il avait fait exprès de me séduire pour mieux me détruire. Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais putain? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie pour que mon karma soit aussi mauvais?!

Des larmes me brouillent la vue et je m'empresse de les essuyer, si quelqu'un remarque, ma journée sera sûrement encore pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà!

-Shit Eren! Tu pleures?

Qu'est-ce que je disais. Je reconnais la voix de Connie qui vient de littéralement crier ça dans toute la classe. Génial. Il fallait que j'aille honte en plus. Tout le monde s'est tut et je sens au moins une trentaine de paires d'yeux dirigées vers moi. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, ma journée ne peut pas être pire. Je me lève et m'en vais en trombe, tête baissée, vers la toilette unisexe la plus proche. Personne n'essaie de me retenir, et j'en suis plus qu'heureux.

Je laisse mon dos glissé contre le mur. J'ai vraiment tout fait foiré. Tout. J'ai été vraiment con pour croire que tout se passerait bien comme dans les films, ou encore les fanfictions gnangnan. Je ne lui dirais rien de mes sentiments aujourd'hui. Ni demain, ni dans le futur lointain.

Après un moment, toujours enfermé dans ma toilette, je commence à regretter ma surréaction face à tout ç fait, je n'ai peut-être juste pas digéré le fait qu'il allait amener cette fille chez lui. Il m'a bien amené une fois chez lui, et juste m'imaginer cette même situation mais avec la rouquine à ma place me vide de tous sentiments positifs. Et dire que je me suis senti, ne serait-ce que pour 5 minutes, si près du but! Avec l'air séducteur qui m'était adressé et sa façon de me parler, j'ai eu l'impression de frôler la réussite du bout des doigts. Des ongles plutôt, mais c'était proche quand même.

Je sursaute quand j'entends la porte de ma toilette s'ouvrir (j'avais donc oublié de la barrer?) et me tourne directement vers la sortie pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

-Eren?

De toute les personnes sur cette foutue planète, dans cette foutue école, il fallait que ce soit lui.

-Quoi?

Je tente de faire en sorte que ma voix sonne rude et agressive, mais elle semble juste tremblante et cassée. Il ferme la porte derrière lui, puis s'avance lentement vers moi.

Je déglutis et plus il s'avance, plus je recule, jusqu'à ce que mon dos se colle au mur pour me confirmer que c'est là que ma vie s'arrête.

Son visage est pour la deuxième fois de la journée à quelques centimètres du mien et ma respiration se coupe.

-Tu as pleuré?

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, comme s'il n'osait pas briser "la merveilleuse ambiance". Et ça me rend bouillant de rage.

-Non t'sais, y'a juste un gars qui l'a crié dans la classe. T'es sourd ou juste un connard?

Un grognement s'échappe de sa gorge mais il ne répond pas à ma provocation. J'ai vraiment, mais vraiment, envie de pleurer de nouveau. Mais il est hors de question que je le fasse devant lui.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi t'es sourd ou pourquoi t'es un connard? Je sais pas, demande à tes géniteurs! , je m'énerve.

Il plaque ses deux mains au mur de chaque côté de mon corps, ne me laissant désormais aucune chance de m'enfuir et c'est là que je réalise que je suis foutu. Oh ouais, vraiment foutu.

-Non Eren, pourquoi tu pleurais.

Pourquoi je pleurais? Sérieusement? Il devrait être le premier à le savoir! Il sait que je ne vais pas répondre, il me connaît assez bien pour ça. Il se met sur la pointe des pieds, à moins que ce soit mes genoux qui fléchissent..je ne sais plus, de sorte à ce que nous soyons à peu près à la même hauteur. Puis nos nez se frôlent, et j'hésite entre le repousser comme tout être normal aurait fait à ma place ou juste laisser allez. Il brise le contact visuel et laisse son regard descendre un peu plus bas, se fixant sur mes lèvres. Il lève de nouveau ses yeux vers les miens et semble implorer silencieusement la permission de me toucher.  
Hors de question. C'est non. Il a choisi Petra, pas moi. Et plus jamais il ne me touchera de cette façon!

Et j'aurais espéré que,pour au moins une fois dans ma vie, mon corps ait écouté ma conscience et réagi de la même façon qu'elle. Mais bien évidemment, il a agi de lui-même sans mon avis, le salaud.

Je (mon corps) le prend par le col de son chandail et colle avec brutalité mes lèvres aux siennes. Nos dents se heurtent et un petit grognement de mécontentement passe mes lèvres. Il n'y fait pas attention et en profite pour introduire sa langue dans ma bouche alors que sa main trouve une prise dans mes cheveux pour me mettre à son niveau.

Je le sens mettre son autre main dans le creux de mes reins avant qu'il ne m'enlève du mur, sur lequel tout mon poids était, et qu'il ne me dirige à l'aveugle vers le comptoir du lavabo. Il mordille ma lèvre inférieur, la lèche avec douceur, puis descend vers mon cou en traçant une ligne de salive avec sa langue,me faisant frissoner de la tête aux pieds. Il commence par mordiller de manière délicate, mais rapidement il se met à mordre de façon beaucoup plus brutale, me faisant soupirer de plaisir.

Une de ses jambes s'installe entre les miennes. Elle s'appuie à mon entrejambe et je dois me mordre la lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement de passer. Mes jambes commencent à serrer de manière honteuse la sienne pour plus de contact ,mais il ne s'en soucie pas, son attention figé sur les boutons de ma chemise qu'il détache un par un. Le désir peut se lire dans ses yeux habituellement froid. Il me défie du regard comme s'il me demandait si j'allais oser l'arrêter. Et je sais que même si je l'avais réellement voulu, mon corps ne m'aurait pas écouté de toute façon.  
Ses lèvres descendent vers mes tétons et je détourne la tête par gêne alors qu'il se met à en mordiller un. Mes mains s'accrochent au bord du comptoir quand il commence à jouer avec le deuxième en le pinçant avec brutalité, au point où je n'arrive plus à savoir si c'est plutôt plaisant ou douloureux.

Délaissant mes deux petits bouts de chairs roses, ses mains s'empressent d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon. Il déboucle ma ceinture à la même vitesse avant qu'il ne baisse mon pantalon ainsi que mes sous-vêtements jusqu'à mes cheville. Je pousse un petit cri de surprise et essaye de cacher ma virilité, sans succès d'ailleurs. La seconde où j'approche ma main, il la repousse avec bestialité. Il prend le temps d'admirer ma verge dressée quelques secondes pendant que je me charge de déboucler sa ceinture et d'ouvrir son zipper de mes mains tremblantes. Je baisse ses pantalons avec lenteur, puis prend une grande respiration avant d'enlever son boxer, comme effrayé. Il me regarde avec une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux et je baisse la tête pour ne plus avoir à affronter son regard quasiment moqueur.

-Eren..

-Q..quoi?

-Suce moi.* (référence what the cut)

Je relève directement la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Il comprend mon malaise et pousse un soupir avant de s'expliquer:

-C'est pour lubrifier Eren, pour que mon pén..

-O..ok je vais le faire! Pas besoin des détails, j'ai compris.

-À moins que tu veuilles utiliser le savon si tu préfè-

-Non. Non p..pas de savon ça va allez..

Ou pas. J'ai jamais sucé quelqu'un bordel je sais même pas comment faire.  
Je me mets à genoux, prenant son sexe d'une main. Je vais essayer de faire comme dans les pornos que j'ai visionné avec Armin. Après tout ça ne peut pas être si compliqué, si?  
Je l'enfourne un peu réticent dans ma bouche, creusant mes joues et léchant le gland de son membre, le bout de ma langue taquinant l'urètre. Il pousse un soupir de satisfaction et ses mains prennent place dans mes cheveux, les agrippant de manière douloureuse. Il s'enfonce plus profondément en moi de lui-même, et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'étouffer.

Je vais mourir en suçant une bite bordel de merde.

Sa prise dans mes cheveux finit par s'enlever, tout comme son membre dans ma bouche, et il me relève pour ensuite me plaquer sur le comptoir de manière sauvage. Je tente de me placer pour être plus confortable, mais je sens quand même le rebord râper mon ventre sans merci. Génial.

Tout le mur n'étant qu'un grand miroir, je peux voir son reflet sucer deux de ses doigts. Ses yeux entrent en contact avec les miens via le reflet et un petit sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage rougie.

-AH!

Il rentre un doigt entier en moi, et déjà je sens mes jambes tremblantes succomber. J'arrive à peine à tenir debout alors qu'il commence à rentrer le deuxième de façon plus douce. Je me mords la main au sang pour ne pas laisser échapper de sons et je l'entends grogner de mécontentement derrière moi face à cette action. Il effectue des mouvements de ciseaux jusqu'à ce que je m'y habitue et finit par en insérer un troisième. Après quelques mouvements de vas et viens, il enlève tous ses doigts et je laisse échapper un gémissement contrarié dû au vide soudain en moi.

Et c'est là que je sens quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros contre mon entrée. Il prend mes hanches et rentre d'un seul coup alors que je pousse un cri de douleur. Mes mains cherchent désespérément à s'accrocher à quelque chose, sans succès, alors qu'il attend un peu pour que j'arrive à me familiariser à sa présence.

Après un moment douloureux qui me semble interminable, je fais un petit mouvement de hanche suggestif pour l'inciter à commencer, ce qu'il fait sans aucune hésitation. Sa prise sur ma taille se serre alors qu'il se retire pour mieux s'enfoncer. Il fait le même mouvement à plusieurs reprises avant d'atteindre le point sensible. Mon dos s'arque alors qu'un autre cri de pur plaisir passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Mes jambes me lâchent complètement, et si ce n'était pas de Livaï derrière moi, je serais déjà couché à plat ventre par terre.

Je l'entends vaguement me dire de baisser le volume de ma voix avant que je ne sente un de ses mains s'enlever de ma taille pour prendre place de nouveau dans mes cheveux. Il lève ma tête de sorte à ce que mon visage sois face au miroir.  
Je le vois admirer mon reflet, les joues rouges, les sourcils froncés ,les tempes ainsi que les cheveux perlant de sueur dû à l'effort avec ses yeux gris plus expressif que jamais. Mon regard se porte ensuite sur moi..et tout ce que je vois est...tout sauf le moi que je connais. Je suis complètement rouge, des larmes au bord des yeux avec un air de débauche. Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus avoir à affronter la glace alors que Livaï s'enfonce de nouveau en moi, directement là où se trouve ma prostate. Il recommence à de multiples reprises avant que je ne l'entende grommeler qu'il allait bientôt venir. Je sens sa main sur ma taille lâcher prise et venir masturber mon sexe qui n'avait pas encore été touché jusque-là.

-Ah.. Sh-shit..J..je vais ve-ngh..venir..Li..Liva-AH

Mon dos se courbe encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà alors que je me sens me libérer dans sa main. Tout mon corps se contracte et plusieurs spasmes de plaisir parcourent mon corps. Il s'enfonce encore, toujours plus profondément et je finis par sentir quelque chose de chaud et liquide me remplir de l'intérieur. Il me pénètre encore quelque fois avant de s'enlever complètement et de s'étendre, s'écraser plutôt, de tout son long sur moi.

J'essaye de reprendre une respiration normale, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu et je tente de contrôler mon corps qui ne veut pas cesser de trembler. C'est au même moment que je sens ses deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi en un câlin serré. Nous finissons par nous assoir sur le plancher dans un silence confortable excepté pour les ronchonnements du plus petit sur le fait que le sol est sale. Pendant ce qui me semble une éternité, je reste confortablement collé à lui dans ses bras. Je finis quand même par remettre mon pantalon, mais laisse ma chemise comme elle est, laissant le garçon aux cheveux de jais caresser distraitement mon torse.

-Eren...

-..Quoi?

-Il est quelle heure?

...  
De toutes les questions, TOUTES les questions qu'il aurait pu me poser, c'est ça qu'il me demande? Sérieusement? Nos premiers mots échangés après avoir baiser...Qu'est-ce que c'est...magique. C'est quand même mieux que la dernière fois où on a bouffé des œufs cuient au micro-onde par la suite, on va dire. Je sors tout de même mon iPhone, m'indiquant qu'il est 14h20. Il reste donc 10 minutes avant que le cours ne se finisse.

Je me colle quand même encore un peu plus à lui, laissant ses doigts parcourir mon corps de façon légère et sans arrière-pensée. Enfin je crois. J'ai arrêté de trembler, ma tête ne tourne plus et ma respiration est de nouveau calme. Je repense à tout ce qui vient de se passer, le fait qu'on ait baisé à cause que j'étais seul dans les toilettes parce que je m'étais mis à pleur-

Et c'est là, encore dans ses bras, que la réalisation me frappe de plein fouet.

Je viens de me faire baiser par Livaï, la personne que j'aime ET qui n'est pas célibataire, dans une toilette publique. À cause qu'il planifiait de baiser Petra à la fin des cours.

Putain de bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que je viens de foutre?!

* * *

Woah Eren..*applaudit lentement* Je vous jure des fois...Bon, je peux pas trop me plaindre, après tout c'est moi et moi seul qui l'ai fait ainsi dans cette fanfic' évidemment. Ça m'a pris plus de deux semaines réussir à poster ici, tout simplement parce que fanfiction/mon vieil Ipad ne voulait pas enregistrer plus de 9225 mots, et encore là, il a galéré pour le faire :D! Je répète encore, ça n'a pas été reviewé par personne et je crains fort qu'il ne soit pas des meilleurs comme chapitre :/ (Pas des pires non plus j'imagine, meh)

**Si vous connaissez un bon bêta ou whatever qui pourrait m'aider à reviewer cette fic, plus au point de vue du déroulement des choses que des fautes de français, bah..hésitez pas à me le dire en review ou en message privé ;)** (Si possible quelqu'un que je pourrais apprendre à connaître un minimum, parce que j'ai pas trop envie de passer ma fic à n'importe qui..pas par peur du plagiat évidemment, juste que c'est comme mon bébé (ok peut-être un peu moins) et habituellement on passe pas son bébé à n'importe qui dans la rue x) si quelqu'un comprend ce que je veux dire..)

_J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre là ou ce que vous pensez de l'avancement/déroulement de l'histoire honnêtement '.' Libre à vous de le faire ou non! x)_

OH ET! J'ai plus de 100 followers :D Aucune idée de combien de ceux là suivent encore cette fic mais sérieux c'est génial! / Merci vraiment! Je pensais pas pouvoir faire ça quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire :3 (writer's fucking goal)


End file.
